Sin embargo, te quedas
by Tatsumi-Walker
Summary: Tetsuhiro Morinaga es un chico que a sus 23 años a visto almas toda su vida. Con el tiempo descubrió que si las ignoraba estas se iban, pero no contaba con que un día en la universidad se toparía con un chico que lo cautivaría y del cual inevitablemente se enamora a primera vista. Sólo que hay un problema, él piensa que es un alma...pero ignora lo que realmente es.
1. El encuentro

_Cap.1._ el encuentro

** **POV** **MORINAGA****

 _" **no lo mires y se ira** " es lo que me repetía constantemente en mi cabeza. Cuando llegue a la universidad, mi mirada callo sobre un chico muy atractivo, se veía de mi edad. Tenía el cabello largo y lo llevaba atado, de un color inusual, rubio, casi platinado, sus finas facciones y piel blanca lo hacían resaltar, era alto pero no tanto como yo, con un cuerpo delgado piernas largas y unas caderas que... **"Demonios! Si no dejo de mirarlo se dará cuenta** **".** Desde que era niño, me di cuenta que no era como los demás, mi gusto por los de mi mismo sexo era lo queme hacia sentir diferente, pero no era solo eso, también descubrí que yo veía lo que otros no. Al principio me aterraba , pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que si los ignoraba, ellos se iban. _

_El chico estaba recargado en un árbol, tenía los brazos cruzados y un cigarro en la boca, llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga y pantalones del mismo tono. Tenia el ceño fruncido y cuando me miro, pude ver sus hermosos ojos color miel. Él chico sonrió y levantando una de sus cejas, yo sólo desvié la mirada apresurando el paso. Me tomo una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad no mirar sobre mi hombro._

 ** _-Angel-kun! Ya viste quien esta ahí-_** _Hiroto es mi amigo y compañero de piso, cuando mis padres se enteraron que era gay y que tuve una relación con Masaki, el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor, no se tocaron el corazón al decirme palabras hirientes y se encargaron de dejar en claro que era una vergüenza y decepción para la familia, tanto era su repulsión por mi, que me ignoraron durante muchos tiempo, hasta que tome la decisión de ir a estudiar a Nagoya a lo cual mis padres accedieron. Ellos pagarían la universidad siempre y cuando fuera dentro de la prefectura, esto con el fin de vigilarme._

 ** _-Ahh! Hiroto me asustaste!-_** _mire a todos lados y el chico peli-largo ya no estaba, asi que me relaje_

 ** _-Oh! vamos angel-kun tú siempre estas distraído por eso no te das cuenta de quien esta cerca de ti, bien podría pasar el amor de tu vida frente a ti y tú ni lo notarias_**

 ** _-..._**

 ** _-Y hablando del amor de tu vida... no crees que Kissa-san es muy guapo!_**

 ** _-jejeje... debo admitir que es muy guapo pero, realmente no es mi tipo-_** _kissa era un estudiante sobresaliente, alto tanto como yo simpatico de cuerpo atlético, cabello corto de un tono castaño y ojos color marrón, es muy popular entre chicas y chicos_

 ** _-Pues_** _**yo pienso todo lo contrario y no solo eso también creo, no! espera, estoy seguro que tú le gustas**_

 ** _-Deja de imaginarte cosas que no son! y en caso de que eso fuera cierto, lo cual yo dudo, no me interesa, realmente no estoy interesado en nadie ni en tener alguna relación_** _\- debido a mi mala experiencia en el pasado, no tenía interés en tener alguna relación. Cuando mi hermano Kunihiro nos descubrió a Masaki y a mí, explotó en cólera, lanzando todo tipo de improperios. Fue ahí cuando Masaki me confeso que de quien realmente estaba enamorado, era de mi hermano. Me rompió el corazón, puesto que yo realmente lo amaba._

 ** _-Enserio Tetsu! no se como eres inmune a los encantos de ese hombre, es tan sexy!_**

 ** _-Por favor, dime que no dijiste 'sexy'_**

 ** _-vamos angel-kun! lo de Masaki ya fue hace mucho tienes que seguir adelante y que mejor que con 'don delicioso'_**

 ** _-'Don delicioso'?-_** _Hiroto se encoge de hombros_

 _-Q **ue te puedo decir, soy un pozo sin fin de palabras descriptivas**_

 ** _-..._**

 _Hiroto tenia razón yo ya había superado a Masaki y el fue de mucha ayuda. Conocí a Hiroto en un bar-gay al cual solía ir seguido para conseguir citas, o mejor dicho, un buen a costón. Hiroto es el dueño y barman del lugar, lo consiguió con ayuda de sus padres, esto con el fin de pagar sus estudios, razón por la cual abre por la noche, debido a que estudia por el día. Una noche durante la platica, descubrimos que estudiaríamos en la misma universidad, con el tiempo y las buenas charlas nos hicimos buenos amigos, le conté de mi vida y él como buen amigo me escucho y aconsejó. Tiempo después y por algunos problemas termine compartiendo piso con Hiroto al principio decidimos que seria hasta que encontrara otro lugar pero nos dimos cuenta que nos sería mas económico si compartíamos la renta._

 ** _-Oh! Mira aprovecha ahora que esta sólo, vamos! que mejor momento que este para charlar un poco con él y quizás te invite a salir y te robe un beso que te quitara el aliento y ara sentir todo tu cuerpo en un...ah? Angel-kun?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-Baia... Hiroto-kun tiene una gran imaginación-_** _decidí alejarme de Hiroto y su imaginación antes de que me arrastrara en dirección a kissa._

 _Me dirigí al salón para mis clases el cual estaba solo ya que aun era temprano, pero justo antes de atravesar la puerta, sentí un escalofrío recorrer desde mi nuca hasta mi cadera, me quede estático. Normalmente no suelo estar en lugares solitarios. Camine en dirección a mi lugar asignado y por alguna razón sentía que alguien me observaba, por el rabillo de mi ojo lo pude ver * **demonios es tan sexy!*** estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y sus piernas recargadas en el pupitre de enfrente, tenia su ceño fruncido y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo lindo que se veía, pero eso no quitaba el miedo que sentía ya que era consiente de que aquel hombre estaba muerto ***rayos! no puedo creer que me haya fijado en un muerto!*** si! lo acepto, fue amor a primera vista y es que como no enamorarse de semejante hombre!_

 ** _-Realmente no quieres someterte a tan inútil compañía, verdad?-_** _su vos fría me saco de mis pensamiento_

 **-...**

 ** _-Vaya, te creía con agallas-_** _pude notar el tono de burla en su voz al decir aquellas palabras, asi que mire en su dirección_

 ** _-Puedes hablar...-_** _levanto una de sus cejas_

 _ **-Esperabas que fuera mudo?-** esta vez se formó una media sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer algo le divertía_

 ** _-Bueno... Eres el primero que me habla-_** Frunció el ceño

 ** _-El primero?-_** _parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero las clases ya comenzaban y algunos entraban al salón._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-Angel-kun! que cruel eres!, mira que dejarme hablando solo como loco y enzima regresar a casa tú solo sin mi compañía! ahh!-_** _Hiroto empezó con su drama derramando lagrimas. Después de las clases me fui directo al departamento ya que lo que menos quería era toparme con el sexy-muerto_

 ** _-Lo siento mucho Hiroto, realmente me sentía mal y decidí regresar al departamento a descansar-_** _realmente no era del todo falso, después del encuentro con cierta alma en pena, lo que menos quería era estar a solas. Aunque pena es la que tengo, por haberme fijado en tan peculiar hombre_

 ** _-Ah! Ya no importa, te perdono siempre y cuando veas conmigo la nueva película que me recomendaron !-_** _la verdad es que Hiroto tiene un gusto un tanto deprimente en cuanto a las películas, todas son trágicas_

 ** _-De acuerdo-_** _dije resignado **-iré por algo de botana**_

 _Mas tarde estaba todo listo, ya solo faltaban las palomitas y Hiroto no paraba de parlotear sobre lo guapo y sexi que es kissa_

 ** _-En serio Tetsu! te digo que a ese chico le gustas!, mira que desperdiciar tan buena oportunidad_**

 _Apunto estaba de contestar, cuando el sonido del microondas anunciaba que las palomitas estaban listas, asi que en lo que yo terminaba de acomodar algunos detalles, Hiroto fue por ellas_

 ** _-Interesante amigo el que tienes, bastante entretenido diría yo-_** _su fría y suave voz me helo la sangre, estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá fumando un cigarrillo, ya que Hiroto y yo acomodamos todo el piso para mejor comodidad ***que demonios hace aquí!? Acaso me siguió?***_

 ** _-Que haces aquí?-_** _trate de sonar firme y no mostrarle miedo_

 ** _-No puedo decirte eso...todavía, pero ten por seguro que no me iré a ningún lado-_** _a que se refería? no lo se, pero lo que si sabia, es que este chico me gusta y a la vez me aterra_

 ** _-Sabes? no eres tan especial, he estado viendo fantasmas toda mi vida y en todos lados, simplemente las ignoro y se van-_** _mi voz sonaba desinteresada_

 ** _-Asi que... puedes ver almas?_** \- _Levante una ceja y dije_

 _ **-Te estoy viendo, no?-** el sólo sonrió * **ahh que linda sonrisa! Rayos! creo que si estoy enamorado***_

 ** _-Si, pero yo soy diferente, se supone que tienes que verme, eso me hace las cosas mas fáciles-_** _cruzo sus brazos al tiempo que frunció el ceño y añadió **-pero las otras...no se supone que puedas verlas-** se inclinó hacia mi como queriendo decir algo mas pero..._

 ** _-Angel-kun, hablas sólo?-_** _Hiroto venia sonriendo y yo sólo me encogí de hombros_

 ** _-Mmmm… Si-_** _Hiroto rio, en cambio el alma parecía esperar mi decisión y no lo niego, él es sexy, muy sexi!, pero la idea de estar a solas con el me asusta, puede que sea muy atractivo y en otras circunstancias seria tentador estar a solas, pero vamos, era un muerto! y me había seguido a casa, eso era aterrador!_

 ** _-Muy bien Hiroto, acabemos con esto-_** _presionando play doy comienzo a la película, el alma captó la indirecta, tome mi decisión. Molesto se levantó del sofá y con sus manos en los bolsillos camino en dirección a mi habitación, no sin antes darme una mirada llena de odio y frunciendo su ceño entro a ella_ _ *** mierda***_ s _i, lo había hecho molestar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 **Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic el cual me inspire en un libro que me encanta! De hecho es mi favorito! Y que mejor combinación que mi libro y manga favorito! Si bien la idea original era hacer una adaptación de la trilogía termine cambiando totalmente la historia omitiendo algunas cosas y agregando otras. en fin... espero les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

 **Pueden comentar y acepto criticas!**

 **Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.**


	2. El acosador

**CAPITULO 2**

 ******POV MORINAGA******

 _Desperté con el sonido de la alarma, al parecer me había quedado dormido, sólo me dio tiempo de ducharme y vestirme para ir a la universidad, ya tendría tiempo después para comprar algo en la cafetería. Después de ver la película con Hiroto, cada uno se fue a su habitación. Dude uno segundos antes de entrar, me aterraba la idea de estar solo con él y no porque fuera un muerto, si no por la mirada de odio que me dio antes de irse. Cuando entre a mi habitación, él no estaba, aún así no pude dormir bien ya que sentía que en cualquier momento se aparecería y el no saber que me aria, era lo que no me dejaba dormir. Poco a poco mis párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados y caí en profundo sueño._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Con todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, mi cuerpo lo estaba resintiendo, tenia unas ojeras horribles y mi cuerpo me pesaba, aun sentía sueño._

 ** _-por kami-sama! Angel-kun te ves horrible!-_** _me tope con Hiroto en la universidad y no dejaba de mirarme de pies a cabeza con una expresión de horror en su rostro, el tenia clase mas tarde que yo asi que no lo vi en la mañana y aunque lo hubiera querido, con lo tarde que era no habría tenido tiempo._

 ** _-gracias Hiroto, por tan agradable cumplido...(?)_**

 ** _-para eso estamos los amigos-_** _dijo eso con una enorme sonrisa **-por cierto, el profesor Fukushima ha estado preguntando por ti, creo que era algo importante, me pidió que te dijera en cuanto te viera que pasaras por su oficina**_

 ** _-...oh? claro, gracias Hiroto. eh...quieres que nos vayamos juntos?-_** _Hiroto pareció pensarlo un momento. Llevo su mano a la barbilla para luego mirarme con una gran sonrisa_

 ** _-Mmm...que te parece si mejor saliendo de aquí nos vamos a un bar..._**

 ** _-a un bar? No se supone que eres el dueño de uno?-_** _me pareció raro que me propusiera salir en un fin de semana. Por lo general Hiroto suele ser muy responsable en su trabajo, no le gusta faltar y menos los viernes y sábados que son cuando mas clientes hay y se necesita de todo el personal, inclusive termina pidiéndome una mano._

 ** _-si... lo soy, pero te recuerdo que es un bar gay y no todos lo son, además quede de salir a beber con algunos compañeros saliendo de la universidad y me pidieron que te avisara, por cierto! escuche que Ren va a estar ahí y por supuesto su gran y mejor amigo kissa!_**

 _Agjj lo sabía! Hiroto y sus intentos de emparejarme con quien le parezca atractivo y éste año le toco a kissa **-gracias Hiroto, pero con lo cansado que estoy preferiría estar en el departamento y descansar, a si que discúlpame con ellos y diles que gracias por la invitación, ya en otra ocasión iré-** a Hiroto no pareció gustarle mi decisión, su gesto lo decía todo_

 ** _-bien, como digas pero no deberías desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer mejor a kissa_**

 ** _-si, si lo que tú digas, bien nos vemos mas tarde, que te diviertas!-_** _me despedí de mi amigo y camine en dirección a la oficina del profesor, aun faltaban unos cuantos minutos para mi siguiente clase. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, sentí nuevamente esa sensación de ser observado, mire a todos lados pero no vi nada *** lo que me faltaba! Ya me estoy volviendo paranoico*.**_

 _Llegue a la oficina y la puerta estaba abierta, el profesor estaba parado cerca de su escritorio, parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacia, revisaba algunos papeles que tenia en sus manos, asi que no noto cuando llegue por lo que toque para que supiera que estaba ahí_

 ** _-profesor Fukushima, me dijeron que estaba buscándome_**

 ** _-oh! Morinaga-kun lamento molestarte, se que estas algo ocupado_**

 ** _-descuide, aun faltan algunos minutos para mi siguiente clase, así que no estoy ocupado en estos momentos-_** _lo que menos quería era estar solo y menos con esa sensación, que por cierto aun seguía_

 ** _-bien, en ese caso...esto sólo me tomara unos minutos-_** _me hizo una seña para que pasara y tomara asiento **\- Hace algunos días nos llego una solicitud de la universidad de Tokio, donde se nos notificaba de la llegada de un estudiante especialista en agricultura, al parecer es el mejor en su campo, se nos uniría en uno de nuestros experimentos ya que al parecer se ha complicado y por mas que nuestros mejores estudiantes se esfuerzan, no han podido llegar a los resultados deseados.**_

 ** _-entiendo eso pero...qué tiene que ver conmigo?_**

 ** _-ahh! te equivocas, tiene que ver y mucho. En la solicitud viene estipulado que la única condición en la que el estudiante vendría es tener un ayudante y él a pedido que seas tú._**

 ** _-YO! Pero...-_** _vaya... eso si no lo veía venir_

 ** _-veras, el director al escuchar de él y de su capacidad, lo investigo un poco y después de leer su tesis y ver los buenos resultados de sus experimentos, sumando a eso sus sobresalientes calificaciones, decidió que era la persona correcta y además capaz para llevar acabo la supervisión del experimento, asi que viajo a Tokio para reunirse con él y hablar personalmente para explicarle los beneficios que le traería el ser partícipe de tan importante experimento, no sin antes claro, hacerle saber que los gastos del viaje serian a cuenta de su universidad y el hospedaje a si como alimento, correrían a cuenta nuestra. Pero lo único que el chico contestó, fue que solo accedería si tú, Morinaga Tetsuhiro eras su kohai y que de no ser así, no le interesaba.-_** _sigo sin entender porque yo, además no se si quiero dedicarme toda mi vida a la investigación, tengo entendido que no ganan mucho..._

 ** _-entiendo pero... Porqué yo? digo...estudio esa rama.. y aún no se si quiero dedicarme de por vida a la investigación...además...no es que me sienta incapaz pero...porque no pedírselo a alguien mas experimentado.-_** _no es que dude de mí o de mis capacidades pero..._

 ** _-bueno Morinaga-kun, eso se lo explicamos pero fue tajante en cuanto su decisión, al parecer cuando le llego la noticia de su requerimiento en nuestra universidad, se dedicó a indagar un poco sobre el experimento y alguno de nuestros estudiantes y nos dijo que llego a la conclusión de que quien mejor que tú para este proyecto. Por nuestra parte le recomendamos al joven kissa-kun, el mejor en nuestro campo, pero declinó nuestra propuesta y nos dejo en claro que si no eras tú, podríamos buscarnos a alguien más. Al parecer vio algo en ti._**

 ** _-bueno, si es así... aceptó-_** _wow! Me sorprendió el interés que mostro por mi aquel joven sin siquiera conocerme *** tan buen estudiante soy?***_

 ** _-bien, de ser asi, ahora mismo notifico al director de tu decision para dar comienzo con el papeleo correspondiente. Eso es todo Morinaga-kun, puedes seguir con tus clases._**

 ** _-ah! Claro, muchas gracias profesor Fukushima -_** _con una reverencia, me retire del lugar muy pensativo y con la misma sensación de ser observado *** menos mal que ya empezaron las clases ***_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Las clases habían terminado asi que tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida. En el jardín me tope con kissa, estaba acompañado de algunos de sus amigos, me miro por un instante y volteo con sus acompañantes dirigiéndoles algunas palabras despidiéndose de ellos, no sin antes gritarles algo como "Allá nos vemos" y camino en mi dirección._

 ** _-Morinaga-san cierto?, El profesor Fukushima me informó que trabajarías en uno de nuestros proyectos junto con el nuevo estudiante-_** _al parecer Hiroto tenía razón, kissa es muy atractivo pude notar mejor sus facciones ahora que lo tengo de cerca es un poco mas bajo que yo y tiene una muy bonita sonrisa._

 ** _-ah! claro, al parecer fui solicitado por el nuevo estudiante-_** _comencé a sentir de nuevo esa extraña sensación y no solo eso, si no también un escalofrío por toda mi espalda_

 ** _-si, escuche eso y es muy bueno sabes, al parecer es el mejor en lo que hace, será un placer trabajar con él, y es una gran oportunidad para ti, ya que te ayudara en tus estudios, puedes aprender mucho de él-_** _la verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención ya que un aura terrible comenzaba a sentirse y los escalofríos no cesaban **-te encuentras bien?**_

 _No queriendo preocuparlo trate de calmarme y contestar lo mas tranquilamente que puede **-si, es sólo que no dormir bien anoche y mi cuerpo lo esta resintiendo justo ahora**_

 ** _-en ese caso te dejo ir a descansar, sólo quería informarte que ya que somos compañeros de laboratorio tenemos que ponernos al día, el profesor me pidió que te pusiera al corriente sobre el experimento asi que tendremos que estudiar, asi que...te parece si empezamos mañana?-_** _yo solo moví mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo **-bien-** extendido una libreta para que la tomara **-toma, estos son los apuntes del experimento repásalos y si tienes alguna duda dímela y yo tratare de explicarte lo mejor que pueda.**_

 ** _-gracias kissa-san, ten por seguro que asi será-_** _ambos nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos destinos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Llegue al apartamento mas tarde de lo usual ya que decidí caminar y aprovechar para llegar a cenar a un restaurante familiar **-estoy en casa!-** sabia que Hiroto no estaba asi que me quite mis zapatos y me fui directo a mi habitación, lo único que deseaba era tomar una ducha rápida para luego dormir_

 ** _-los chicos de tu edad, que acaso no salen a divertirse los fines de semana?-_** _me sobresalte y esta vez no contuve mi grito_

 ** _-Aahhh! Puedes POR FAVOR dejar de aparecerte tan de repente! Además, no puedes aparecer de la nada en mi cuarto! Pude haber estado desnudo!-_** _pude ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas y desvió su mirada **-acaso no sabes lo que es privacidad!?-** el sólo se encogió de hombros como si no le importara. Camine en dirección a la ventana y la abrí **-largo!, Vuela lejos! y vete a no se donde, pero que sea lejos de mi habitación!**_

 _Levanto una de sus cejas y en tono de burla dijo **-quieres que vuele?...bien, dime...cómo demonios pretendes que lo haga?**_

 ** _-y yo que voy a saber! TÚ ERES EL FANTASMA!_**

 ** _-bueno, por si no lo has notado, no estoy hecho exactamente de Elio, sabes?-_** _pude notar en su voz un tono de molestia cargado de sarcasmo, asi que me calme, ya que lo que menos quería era molestarlo **-normalmente no sueles ser tan irritable**_

 _Soltando un gran suspiro **-que haces aquí?-** pregunte con verdadero interés, pero evadió mi pregunta con otra_

 ** _-que haces tú aquí?-_** _se a que se refería al preguntarme eso y en parte él tenia razón, las personas de mi edad suelen salir a divertirse y no quedarse en casa a estudiar_

 ** _-tengo que estudiar, no tengo tiempo en estos momentos para salir..._** _estaba sentado en mi cama con sus brazos cruzados, pude notar una pequeña sonrisa que solo duro unos segundos. Me voltee para acomodar mis libros y los apuntes que me dio kissa en un pequeño escritorio junto a mi cama_

 ** _-me parece bien que no desperdicies tu vida en cosas inútiles y dediques ese tiempo en tus estudios, aunque...recuerda que la vida es corta, así que disfrútala_**

 ** _-un poco contradictorias tus palabras, no lo crees?-_** _cuando me voltee para mirarlo estaba recostado apoyándose con su codo y en su otra mano llevaba un cigarro que saco de quien sabe donde **-no deberías fumar, sabes?**_

 _Levanto una de sus cejas y contesto **-bueno, no es como si fuera a morir, o si?-** y como si no hubiera dicho nada siguió fumando * **rayos! Éste hombre transpira sarcasmo por los poros** *****_

 ** _-no me refería a eso...como sea, igual me ignoraras si te pido que no lo agás, suponiendo que te lo pida_**

 ** _-supones bien...debiste aceptar la invitación de tus amigos, tu amigo Hiroto tenia razón sobre que seria un buen momento para conocer al chico nerd, como es que se llamaba?...a si, kazu...-_** _me sorprendió que supiera eso_

 _ **-se llama kissa!-** lo corregí_

 _ **-como sea-** lo que dijo después me sorprendió mas **\- supongo que no necesitaras eso como pretexto ya que ahora trabajaran juntos no es así? Y no solo eso, si no que estudiaran a diario. Que mejor oportunidad que ésta para conocerlo. Ah! Por cierto, felicidades por tu nuevo proyecto...**_

 ** _-como sabes... Me has estado observando!_**

 _Y como si fuera de lo mas normal **-quizás...-** entonces...todas esas veces que me sentía observado, no eran delirios míos!_

 ** _-ESO ES ACOSO, SABES!?-_** _trate de calmarme **-desde cuando has estado observándome?**_

 ** _-semanas o quizás meses..."Morinaga"-_** _dijo mi nombre de una forma...que debo admitir que me gusto mucho._

 ** _-Pero como...-_** _no pude terminar mi pregunta ya que me interrumpió_

 ** _-debo irme, tu amigo está aquí. Nos vemos luego Morinaga-_** _y antes de que pudiera decir algo..._

 ** _-Angel-kun! estoy en casa!_**

 ** _-Bienvenido a casa!-_** _grite desde mi habitación. Para cuando mire a mi cama él ya no estaba, había desaparecido...otra vez._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Continuara..._**


	3. Rompiendo reglas

**_Capítulo 3_**

 ** _****POV MORINAGA****_**

 _Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, las clases casi comenzaban. A lo lejos pude divisar a kissa, venia acompañado de su ex novia. Sakura es una chica muy linda, delgada y de una estatura promedio, de tez blanca, cabello largo y ondulado de un tono castaño claro, casi rubio, su rostro de finas facciones labios delgados y ojos grandes color grisáceo la hacían una de las mas hermosas mujeres de la universidad y también una de las mas populares. Su único defecto, es una mierda como persona. Normalmente no suelo ser el tipo de persona que se deja llevar por las apariencias o rumores, pero una vez la conocí puede darme cuenta la clase de persona que es; Mezquina y egoísta. Una vez terminada su relación, Kissa y Sakura acordaron seguir siendo amigos._

 ** _-Morinaga-san! que bueno que lo veo-_** _se acercó a mi después de despedirse de Sakura **-saliendo de clases no tengo compromiso alguno, asi que estaré libre, le parece bien quedar en algún lugar para repasar algunos puntos del experimento?**_

 ** _-claro!, yo igual estoy libre asi que decide el lugar-_** _caminamos juntos mientras hablábamos_

 ** _-bien, entonces creo que sería adecuado en el laboratorio y de paso te muestro los cultivos y los pocos avances que hemos tenido, aunque...-_** _pareció pensarlo por unos minutos **-olvide que lo están organizando! al parecer el nuevo estudiante llegará en 15 días, y el director quieren todo en orden para su llegada.**_

 ** _-no te preocupes, podemos ir a un restaurante familiar o bien podría ser en alguna de nuestras casas_**

 ** _-te parece bien en la tuya Morinaga-san?-_** _pregunto algo dudoso_

 ** _-claro, ahora mismo te doy mi dirección-_** _con la intención de anotar mi dirección para dársela, kissa me interrumpió_

 ** _-te parece si nos vamos juntos? Puedo esperarte de ser necesario_**

 ** _-ah...c-claro..-_** _me tomo por sorpresa su proposición_

 ** _-bien, entonces nos vemos mas tarde Morinaga-san-_** _se despidió de mi con una gran sonrisa_

 ** _-..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-angel-kun! Me estas prestando atención?-_** _Hiroto me sacudió un poco para que le prestara atención, lo cual me era imposible debido a cierto chico que no dejaba de mirarme y el cual se encontraba sentado en la mesa de enfrente **-si estas buscando a kissa déjame te digo que no suele comer en la cafetería**_

 ** _-no estoy buscándolo!-_** _conteste algo a la defensiva ya que no era asi_

 ** _-si, claro, lo que tú digas-_** _contesto no muy convencido **-por cierto, recuerdas a Akyra, el chico guapo que me molestaba**_

 ** _-el que según tú era un dolor en el culo-_** _voltee al frente, pero el alma ya no estaba, después de la platica la otra noche no lo había vuelto a ver, hasta hoy._

 ** _-pues dolor de culo el que me dejo anoche!-_** _escupí la bebida que acababa de tomar **-mira que ultrajarme de tan salvaje manera...por kami-sama! Es tan hábil en la cama!**_

 ** _-Cof! cof! cof!como...cof...que...cof...ultrajarte! Cof, cof...no me digas que...ustedes..._**

 ** _-ay angel-kun, no es para tanto, además lo disfrute. Nos encontramos en el bar al que fui el viernes pasado, hablamos un poco, me invito a salir y bueno, sólo paso...ahora salimos-_** _me lo dijo de una forma tan desinteresada!_

 ** _-cielos Hiroto, tú no pierdes el tiempo...bueno, me tengo que ir, quede con kissa-san para estudiar_**

 ** _-esta bien nos vemos, ah! Y no me esperes hoy, saldré con Akyra… así que tienes el apartamento para ti solo, si sabes a lo que me refiero-_** _me lo dijo en un tono pícaro y yo sólo me fui sin decir nada mas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una vez acabado mis clases me dirigí a la salida y kissa ya estaba esperándome. Llegamos a mi apartamento y nos dispusimos a estudiar y repasar las notas. kissa era bueno en lo que hacía y muy paciente conmigo, cada que no entendía él me lo explicaba con calma. Con forme pasaban los días, me fui dando cuenta que kissa era una gran persona, me gustaba pasar tiempo con él. En ocasiones salíamos y conversábamos no solo del proyecto si no de cosas triviales._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Había pasado ya mas de una semana en la que kissa-san y yo salíamos como amigos y estudiábamos, pero conforme mas tiempo pasaba con él, me daba cuenta que realmente me gustaba. Al principio me lo negaba yo mismo, puesto que sentía que estaba confundiendo la amistad con algún otro sentimiento, hasta que un día después de analizarlo bien, quedo en claro mis sentimientos. Realmente me gustaba kissa.

.

Estaba sentado en el sofá esperando a que kissa llegara. Ya se había hecho una rutina, llegaba a casa de la universidad, me duchaba, comía y esperaba a que kissa llegara. Estaba muy concentrado repasando los apuntes del experimento ya que habían puesto fecha para terminar el proyecto, pero el timbre y unos cuantos golpes a mi puerta hicieron que dejara lo que estaba haciendo. Sabia que era él, asi que rápidamente le abrí la puerta para recibirlo.

 ** _-por qué nos enamoramos? -_** _kissa llego puntual como siempre y esta ocasión me sorprendió con sus palabras.._

 ** _-q-que dijiste?-_** _kissa comenzó a reír a carcajadas_

 ** _-lo siento, debiste ver tu rostro jajajaja!...es el tema en mi clase, "porqué nos enamoramos?"-_** _una vez que dejo de reír, comenzó a explicarme mejor **-mi profesor me ha llamado la atención, al parecer olvide escribir un ensayo sobre el tema y me dijo que si no lo presentaba me podría ir despidiendo del proyecto-** dijo un poco preocupado_

 ** _-lo siento, en parte ha sido mi culpa, te he robado mucho de tu tiempo-_** _realmente estaba apenado, nunca fue mi intención que esto sucediera, el se esforzó tanto por que aprendiera y no tome en cuenta su tiempo_

 ** _-descuida, no es tu culpa, fui yo quien no tomo su tiempo_**

 ** _-al menos podría ayudarte, quizá no tomemos las mismas clases, pero somos del mismo grado, asi que no es algo avanzado, podría ser de gran ayuda_**

 ** _-gracias Morinaga-san y lamento las molestias que esto te cause. Y bueno... te parece bien si hoy en lugar de experimentos, nos enfocamos en mi ensayo?-_** _pregunto algo apenado_

 ** _-claro!, por mi no hay problema-_** _esa noche, nos enfocamos en su ensayo, puesto que el plazo para entregarlo era el viernes y hoy era miércoles._

 ** _-creo que ya es muy noche, tengo que irme a casa, lo terminaremos mañana-_** _habíamos avanzado mucho, pero aún faltaba una parte **-nos vemos mañana Tetsuhiro, ah! Y recuerda que éste lunes llega el nuevo estudiante, asi que trata de llegar temprano-** con el tiempo me tomo mas confianza y comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre de pila_

 ** _-nos vemos kissa!-_** _en mi caso, no me sentía muy cómodo llamándolo de una forma tan informal y por mucho que me insistió, solo logro que lo llamara sin ningún honorífico. Apenas se retiró de mi casa una voz me sorprendió._

 ** _-imagino que la puerta es muy graciosa como para sonreírle como estúpido... o el estúpido es el chico nerd que acaba de salir por esa puerta y eso es lo gracioso...optó por lo segundo-_** _por alguna razón, me alegró ver de nuevo al chico-sexy-muerto, cada vez me asustaba menos y no solo eso, me gustaba tenerlo cerca de mí y de alguna forma me tranquilizaba_

 **-en serio tú eres el gran ejemplo de lo que es el acoso...-** _estaba sentado en el sofá fumando un cigarrillo, asi que me senté a su lado **-lo cual me hace creer que tienes mucho tiempo libre...eso, o no tienes amigos. Quizá por eso estas aquí, te sientes solo y sólo quieres mi amis...*** PLAS!* **ahhhh! pero...**_

 ** _-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES GUSANO MISERABLE! NO ES POR ESO QUE ESTOY AQUÍ!-_** _tremendo coscorrón me soltó y sin ninguna compasión *** que cruel...***_

 ** _-no era necesario el golpe sabes!?-_** _para el físico que tiene, golpea bastante duro *** será mejor no hacerlo enojar...aunque se vea tan lindo!***de un momento a otro su semblante cambio, lucia algo...triste **-si no es eso, entonces porque estas aquí?**_

 ** _-...es sólo que...no quiero hacerlo...no importa lo que digan, no voy a hacerlo. Sin importar las consecuencias que me traiga-_** _tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada lució apagada por unos segundos, mirando a la nada_

 ** _-que quieres decir con...-_** _el sonido de mi celular interrumpió mi pregunta. Era Hiroto_

 ** _-nos vemos pronto..."Morinaga"-_** _y así como llego, se fue..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A la mañana siguiente, no vi a kissa en la universidad durante todo el día, tampoco me llamo para avisan que no vendría a mi casa hoy por la noche, asi que decidí llamarlo pero me mandaba a buzón. Sabiendo lo que pasaría si kissa no entregaba su ensayo, decidí terminarlo por él, ya que en parte me sentía en deuda y también culpable._

 ** _-estoy en casa!-_** _encontré a Hiroto listo para salir_

 ** _-bienvenido a casa angel-kun!, me voy al bar quieres venir?_**

 ** _-gracias Hiroto, pero tengo trabajo que entregar, además el nuevo estudiante llega este lunes y aun me falta repasar algunos datos...-_** _me sentía cansado, durante éstas dos semanas no he hecho mas que estudiar para estar preparado y no cometer errores, no quiero decepcionar al hombre que puso total confianza en mi sin siquiera conocerme_

 ** _-no crees que estas exigiéndote demasiado? te he visto mas cansado-_** _su rostro reflejaba preocupación **-si te sientes mal puedo quedarme, solo es de avisar a los chicos del bar y a Akyra**_

 ** _-no, descuida Hiroto, sólo tomaré una ducha, terminare unos apuntes y me iré a dormir-_** _Hiroto parecía no muy convencido, pero después de tanto insistir termino aceptándolo_

 **-bien, pero cualquier cosa me llamas, de acuerdo?**

 **-tenlo por seguro Hiroto**

 **.**

 _Después de despedirme de Hiroto y de haber cenado algo, me duche y decidí terminar el ensayo de senté en el pequeño escritorio que está junto a mi cama, abrí mi laptop y comencé a leer_

 ** _-haber, haber...Desde el punto de vista bioquímico, el enamoramiento comienza en la corteza cerebral. Posteriormente pasa al sistema endocrino y se transforma en una respuesta fisiológica y en cambios químicos originados por la segregación de dopamina en el hipotálamo...bla, bla, bla...bien desde aquí...-_** _comencé a escribir el resto **-Durante al menos la primera fase, el amor es una reacción química. Una sustancia de nuestro cerebro llamada feniletilamina. Esta sustancia obliga a segregar dopamina cuyos efectos son parecidos a las anfetaminas que producen el estado de euforia natural cuando estamos con nuestra pareja...-* bien! Solo falta guardar e imprimir...*...**_*CLIC* **_AAHHH! NO PUEDE SER!-_** _borre el archivo en lugar de guardarlo **-esto debe se una broma...-** después de volver a escribir el ensayo, durante algunas horas, al fin pude terminarlo. Cansado y desvelado, asi es como me sentía, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al día siguiente me volví a quedar dormido, así que me levante con prisa para alistarme e irme a la universidad, debido a lo tarde que era Hiroto me presto su coche para no llegar tarde, no sin antes advertirme que manejara con precaución, a lo cual le conteste que asi seria. Tome mis llaves y las llaves de su coche y me fui._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Comencé a buscar a kissa, sabia que tenía que entregar su ensayo, de lo contrario tendría un gran problema. Camine por el pasillo en dirección a su salón, cuando de pronto..._

 ** _-vamos kissa! ven a mi casa también hoy, te aseguro que la pasaras muy bien, como ayer- S_** _akura tocaba el cabello de kissa, y se le restregaba como si estuviera marcándolo **-o es que acaso tu novio Morinaga-san no te deja?**_

 ** _-no es mi novio Sakura! deja de inventar cosas, comenzaras rumores-_** _pareció que la sola idea de insinuarle tal cosa le molestó, su rostro reflejaba horror y molestia *** enserio la idea de salir conmigo le es tan desagradable?***_

 ** _-pero si todo el día están juntos, y no sólo eso, se van solos y salen a pasear, además, te sigue a todos lados-_** _sabia que estaba haciendo esto a propósito, lo supe en el momento en que me vio acercarme a ellos **-estas seguro que no es tu novio?**_

 ** _-ya te dije que no Sakura! él es sólo un amigo y no me sigue a todos lados! estamos juntos porque estudiamos JUNTOS ya que el profesor nos lo pidió, asi que deja de imaginarte cosas_**

 ** _-entonces si no son novios...porqué te siguió hasta aquí, y tiene cara de querer golpearte?-_** S _akura no dejaba de sonreír ni manosearlo. kissa volteo y al verme trato de excusarse_

 ** _-ah! Tetsuhiro, ayer iba a llamarte pero me quede sin pila, tuve un asunto familiar que atender por eso no pude ir a tu lo lamento, enserio estaba atado de manos-_** S _akura, que aún no se había ido, puso sus manos en el hombro de kissa y con la cara mas hipócrita jamás vista, añadió_

 ** _-eso no es verdad kissa, yo nunca te he atado...-_** _asi que estaba con ella..._

 ** _-no me interesa lo que agás kissa, es tu vida personal, pero si te voy a pedir que la próxima tengas la amabilidad de avisar y no hacerme esperar-_** _extendí las hojas donde estaba terminando su ensayo **\- toma, y sé un poco más responsable la próxima vez-** no espere a que me contestara, di media vuelta y me fui. _

_Mis ojos ardían al igual que mi garganta, sentí que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Estaba furioso, estuve matándome por terminar su ensayo pensando que algo le había pasado y sólo estaba pasando un buen rato con la zorra de Sakura! *** soy tan estúpido!***_

 ** _-Tetsuhiro!-_** _me detuve al escuchar aquel grito **-Tetsuhiro, lamento lo que paso, de verdad no tenías que hacer esto, era responsabilidad mía, pero te lo agradezco mucho**_

 ** _-no tienes porque darme explicaciones sobre lo que haces, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer, merezco al menos que me avises-_** _estaba dolido y mis ganas de llorar no cesaban, necesitaba salir de ahí, lo que menos quería era que me viera llorar por algo tan patético_

 ** _-lo siento...mi padre me llamo anoche avisando de una cena importante. Los padres de Sakura son amigos de mi familia y su hermano pidió unir lazos con mi hermana, era una cena obligatoria, tenia que estar ahí.-_** _mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir, no podía detenerlas por mas tiempo_

 ** _-no te preocupes kissa, no estoy molesto_**

 ** _-pero te lastime...puedo verlo en tu rostro-_** _No queriendo hacer una escena me excusé y me fui._

 _No quería permanecer allí, asi que salí de la universidad para irme a casa, con pasos rápidos pude notar que alguien me seguía. Mire hacia atrás y ahí estaba. Vestía una camisa de color blanca y unos pantalones color azul, estaba siguiéndome, se le veía realmente molesto_

 ** _-no te vallas!, quédate!-_** _ahhh... Su voz...realmente me gusta su voz_

 ** _-no quiero quedarme! necesito irme de aquí!-_** _mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer_

 ** _-vas a dejar que un bastardo como él te arruine tu día, no seas estúpido! vuelve y disfrútalo en compañía de tus amigos-_** _parecía estar suplicando, se veía angustiado_

 ** _-amenos que me des una buena razón para volver no lo are!_**

 ** _-tus amigos no son una buena razón?, piensa en ellos, se preocupan por ti-_** _subí al coche y me abroche el cinturón_

 ** _-no es suficiente! Porqué tanto interés en que no me vaya?_**

 ** _-CON UN DEMONIO! QUE NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE HACER LO QUE TE DICEN SIN PREGUNTAR UNA MIERDA!-_** _realmente estaba furioso, pero no estaba de humor para estas cosas_

 ** _-no me grites! no tengo porque obedecerte-_** _coloque las llaves y apunto estaba de encenderlo cuando él tomo mi mano y con una voz suplicante me dijo_

 ** _-por favor Mori...no te vayas, realmente estoy suplicándote que no te vayas-_** _yo aún no dejaba de llorar, por un momento paso por mi cabeza hacerle caso y quedarme, pero sabia que si hacia eso lo mas probable es que me toparía con kissa y la zorra de Sakura_

 ** _-lo siento, no puedo...-_** _puse en marcha el auto y me fui. Por el retrovisor, pude ver el rostro de aquella alma, era todo un poema, miedo, tristeza, impotencia, angustia era algunas de las cosas que pude notar_

 _Comencé a llorar sin contenerme, realmente me gusta mucho kissa y ver su rostro de horror al insinuarle que tenia algo conmigo me dolió, me recordó la misma cara de horror que me dieron mis padres cuando les confesé que era gay. Mis lágrimas salían sin parar, que por un momento nublaron mi vista. Escuche un chillido y después vino el golpe. Todo obscureció_

 _Sentí una presión sobre mi pecho la cual no me dejaba respirar, dolía. Poco a poco mis pulmones se quedaban sin aire..._

 ** _-tranquilo... respira-_** _unos suaves y cálidos brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, a la vez que una mano acariciaba mi rostro, poco a poco el aire llegaba a mis pulmones. No veía nada, por mas que intente abrir mis ojos, no pude. A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas, cada vez mas cerca. Mi cuerpo que antes se sentía frío, comenzó a sentirse tibio, mientras que una melodiosa y suave voz cantaba para mi, susurrada en mi oído._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Continuara..._**


	4. Todo por ti

**capítulo 4**

 ** _**** POV MORINAGA ****_**

Desperté en el hospital. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido. Poco a poco mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del día y el suave rasgueo de una guitarra entonando una melodía fue la causante de mi despertar. Enfoque mi vista al dueño de aquel sonido y una vez mire en su dirección lo pude ver. Ahí, justo en el rincón de aquella habitación pude ver su hermoso perfil, sentado en una silla con sus piernas cruzadas y sobre ellas descansaba una guitarra la cual tocaba con destreza. Su mirada se cruzo con la mía por un segundo la cual desvió a su guitarra poniendo fin a tan dulce sonido

 ** _-veo que has despertado-_** _hablo sin mirarme a los ojos **-comenzaba a preguntarme cuándo lo arias**_

 ** _-que paso?-_** _mi voz sonaba áspera **-dónde está Hiroto?**_

 ** _-no te esfuerces al hablar, descansa-_** _su tono de voz sonaba suave y relajada a diferencia de lo sarcástica e irritable que se escuchaba normalmente en ocasiones anteriores **-tu amigo fue a comer algo, en seguida vuelve**_

 ** _-cómo es que acabe aquí?-_** _tenía mi brazo vendado al igual que mi cabeza, también algunos moretones y raspones, me dolía todo el cuerpo._

 ** _-tuviste un accidente, al parecer el chofer del camión venia alcoholizado y se paso el alto. Te embistió y chocaste en un árbol. Afortunadamente traías el cinturón y no paso a mayores-_** _se le veía pensativo, pero también relajado, por primera vez lo veía así **-por cierto...el coche quedo hecho mierda-** dicho eso, siguió tocando la guitarra _

_Junto a mi cama había un ramo de flores con un globo y una tarjeta de "recuperate pronto", pero eso no fue lo que a trajo mi vista, si no el alma que estaba junto a ellas. Era una mujer, de cabello largo y negro, ojos cafés, llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles en rosa pastel, no se apreciaban muy bien sus pies, parecía que flotaba. Se acercó a oler las flores , sonrió y camino en dirección a la salida traspasando la puerta, en todo el proceso no aparte mi vista de ella._

 ** _-puedes verla?...-_** _dejando de tocar pregunto. Aunque la respuesta era mas que obvia. Pareció entenderlo, asi que cambio la pregunta **-desde cuándo lo haces?**_

 ** _-siempre las he visto, o al menos desde que tengo memoria...al principio me aterraba, por lo cual siempre terminaba gritando y escapando, eso me causaba problemas al tratar de socializar, los demás me tachaban de loco y raro porque me la pasaba huyendo de la nada o inclusive me encontraban hablando solo, aunque sabia que eso era inútil, por mas que hablara o les preguntara algo, nunca recibía respuesta. Cuando les platicaba a mis amigos que podia ver "fantasmas", se alejaban de mi. Entendí que eso era algo que no podía estar divulgando, ya que me quitaba los pocos amigos que tenía. Asi que comencé a actuar como si no viera nada. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que si los ignoraba, ellos se iban-_** _el sólo me miraba con el ceño fruncido, parecía confundido **-solía evitar lugares solitarios como panteones y hospitales y si algún día me topaba con alguno, no me preocupaba, ya que sólo era cuestión de ignorarlo y se iba...pero tú...**_

 ** _-yo soy diferente, ya te lo había dicho-_** _iba a preguntarle que a qué se refería, pero Hiroto entro a la habitación y me interrumpió. Aquella alma extraña volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y continuo tocando._

 ** _-ANGEL-KUN, DESPERTASTE!-_** _Hiroto comenzó a llorar y me abrazo delicadamente para no lastimarme **-me imagine lo peor cuando me avisaron! Vi como quedo el coche! Fue horrible!-** sin dejar de llorar y sin soltarme continuo **-ay! Tetsu...si algo te hubiera pasado...yo...**_

 ** _-lamento lo de tu coche, prometo pagártelo-_** _deje de escuchar los acordes de aquella guitarra, por lo cual mire en dirección a la silla, pero él ya no estaba_

 ** _-no digas tonterías Tetsuhiro! eso no importa! lo importante es que estas aquí, bien, con vida el coche es lo de menos!-_** _una vez que dejo de llorar, me soltó y me miro **-menos mal que esta vez no me hiciste caso y no usaste el cinturón**_

 ** _-cómo?...-_** _estaba confundido ya que estaba seguro de haberme puesto el cinturón y no sólo eso, aquella alma me había asegurado que fue eso lo que me salvo la vida_

 ** _-el camión no sólo te choco, si no que provoco que aplastaran el coche! Al parece te impacto y fuiste a dar a un árbol, el golpe fue tan fuerte y como no llevabas el cinturón, saliste proyectado fuera del vehículo, de no ser por eso habrías muerto Tetsuhiro! el camión perdió el control haciendo que una camioneta también se descontrolara, eso hizo que chocara por detrás del auto...lo aplastó Tetsu, te das cuenta!...-_** _no podía creerlo! estaba confundido. Estaba 100% seguro de que me coloque el cinturón y no sólo eso, el alma me lo había confirmado!, no creo haberlo imaginado o que él se lo hubiera inventado, digo, que ganaría *** entonces...cómo es que termine fuera del coche?...***_

 ** _-iré a avisarle al doctor que ya despertaste, no tardo!-_** _cuando Hiroto abrió la puerta pude ver a kissa afuera, estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en sus rudillas y sus brazos sujetaban ambas piernas, estaba dormido **-no se a ido de aquí desde que supo lo que te paso, por mas que le insistíamos el no se movió. Se le veía realmente preocupado...quieres hablar con él?**_

 _No sabia que pensar, me sorprendió verlo aquí **-si, me gustaría hablar con él...-** Hiroto salió en busca del doctor dejándome solo, tenía la esperanza de que aquel hombre apareciera para hacerme compañía, pero él no apareció. _

_Mas tarde, el doctor entro para checarme y hacerme una serie de preguntas, también me mando a hacer estudios para descartar cualquier secuela que pudiera quedar, me hizo saber que estaría en el hospital bajo observación, esto hasta que mis heridas sanarán ya que no solo era el golpe el la cabeza, también tenia tres costillas fracturadas, una ruptura de ligamento y un esguince en el brazo. Una vez curada mis heridas mas graves, me darían fecha de mi alta. Mas tarde, cuando el doctor dio permiso para las visitas, se presentó kissa_

 ** _-hola Tetsuhiro, como te has sentido?-_** _se le veía algo decaído_

 ** _-bien, los medicamentos ayudan con el dolor_**

 ** _-realmente siento que esto es mi culpa...yo..._**

 ** _-no te culpes kissa, no fue culpa de nadie-* bueno quizás si del conductor* _**_fue lo que pensé._

 ** _-si pero...si yo no hubiera...si tan sólo te hubiera avisado, no te habría lastimado y tú no te hubieras ido... nada de esto habría pasado_**

 ** _-sabes kissa, realmente no me lastimó el que estuvieras con Sakura-_** _mentí **-me enfurecí porque no tuviste la amabilidad de avisarme y si bien ya me lo explicaste, trata de ponerte en mi lugar. No te vi en todo el día y no me llamaste, tampoco pude comunicarme contigo y cada que preguntaba por ti nadie sabía nada. Me preocupe e intente llamarte, pero me mandaba a buzón y empecé a imaginar lo peor**_

 _Kissa no paraba de disculparse **-lo siento Tetsuhiro, de verdad lo lamento...-** no lo deje continuar ya que necesitaba desahogarme_

 ** _-termine tu ensayo porque sabía lo que pasaría si no lo entregabas, sabia que si no pudiste venir a mi casa o si quiera avisar, se debía a algo importante-_** _me calme un poco para continuar **-se que no era motivo para molestarme, pero me desvelé terminando tu ensayo, no había dormido muy bien y estaba algo estresado, asi que cuando escuche que habías estado con Sakura, lo único que paso por mi cabeza fue que yo me había matado por terminar tu ensayo mientras tú te divertías-** omití la parte donde me moría de celos _

**_-lamento que lo vieras de ese modo, realmente mi intención fue avisarte, tanta era mi desesperación que le pedí a Sakura su teléfono para poder llamarte, pero nuestras familias son muy rectas y en cuanto se dieron cuenta que tenía el teléfono, nos reprendieron ya que es de mala educación ignorar a la familia. Nos quitaron el teléfono y ya no pude llamarte -_** _kissa se veía realmente apenado **-Sakura** **al verme tan ansioso, interpreto las cosas a su modo y llego a la conclusión de que tú y yo tenemos una relación-** recordar eso me dolió tanto, que no me pude contener a preguntar_

 ** _-y tanto te desagrado la idea de que nos involucrarán?-_** _la pregunta salió de mi boca sin que pudiera hacer nada **-a-ah...digo...bueno...yo...eh...vi tu rostro de horror y...hehehe...se que somos buenos amigos y entiendo que lo malinterpretarán, pero...bueno, je!...le diste a mi ego, sabes? digo...tan mal estoy?**_

 _Kissa comenzó a reír **-jajaja! no es que me desagrade o me horrorice la idea Tetsuhiro, pero no quería comenzaran rumores-** se puso serio por un momento y dudando un poco, continuó **-la verdad** **es** **que yo soy bisexual Tetsuhiro...casi todos lo saben, mi familia, mis amigos, inclusive Sakura y su familia. Cuando Sakura hizo el comentario, me horrorizo que alguien pudiera haberla escuchado, no quería que comenzaran rumores puesto que no sabría como reaccionarias, digo...el hecho de que te involucraran con un hombre...**_

 _Rayos...realmente no me esperaba esto **-kissa...realmente no se que decir-** me había quedado sin palabras_

 ** _-descuida, no es algo que me avergüence_**

 ** _-No!, no me refería a eso, es decir yo soy gay y tampoco me avergüenzo, ni lo escondo, al contrario, me siento orgulloso de lo que soy, es sólo que...todo este tiempo creí que eras heterosexual-_** _cuando conocí a kissa, nunca imagine que fuera bisexual ya que en todo este tiempo, lo había visto salir solo con chicas **-así que descuida! esto no cambia las cosas, seguimos siendo buenos amigos!**_

 ** _-ese es es el problema Tetsuhiro, que yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo-_** _su rostro mostraba seriedad **\- yo...yo quiero que seamos algo mas que sólo amigos**_

 ** _-..._**

 ** _-no me tienes que contestar ahora, no quiero presionarte, sólo prométeme que lo pensarás_**

 ** _-de acuerdo, lo pensare-_** _una enfermera nos interrumpió, dando aviso que las visitas había acabado. Me despedí de kissa y el prometió venir a verme hasta que me den de alta._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Caía la noche y con ella el silencio. A mi edad era ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía miedo, pensar en todas esas almas penando por ahí me aterraba a tal grado que no podía dormir, me sentía intranquilo_

 ** _-duerme, yo estaré aquí cuidándote-_** _su voz era como un tranquilizante, al igual que su presencia **-sólo descansa, no me iré ningún lado-** su aroma era como medicina para mi, me tranquilizaba al instante **-no te preocupes por las almas, ellas no vendrán aquí**_

 ** _-tienes algún poder sobre ellas?-_** _pregunte con evidente sarcasmo. Él sólo sonrió_

 ** _-algo así-_** _continuó fumando. Contemplé su rostro por un buen tiempo, se veía pensativo, estaba sentado en aquella silla junto a la ventana, la poca luz que la luna daba, entraba para caer sobre el bello rostro de aquel joven. Mirándole me di cuenta que sentía algo muy fuerte por él, sabía que era amor, lo supe desde el primer día en que lo vi, fue amor a primera vista, pero sólo ahora entendía cuan grande era._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A la mañana siguiente, desperté y él ya no estaba. Sentí un hueco en mi pecho. Comencé a recordar la noche anterior, como toco para mi para que durmiera, recuerdo que cada que despertaba el estaba ahí diciendo palabras como; "estoy aquí", "yo velare por ti", "estaré toda la noche a tu lado" y cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, sentía como unas manos acariciaban mi pelo, rostro y labios._

 ** _-buenos días angel-kun! Como te sientes-_** _mi primer visita fue Hiroto_

 ** _-física o sentimentalmente?_**

 ** _-bueno...físicamente te ves muy mal-_** _se acercó y me abrazo **-ay Tetsu...no sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés bien**_

 ** _-ya no te tortures Hiroto, estoy bien_**

 ** _-lo se-_** _soltándome, me mostro una sonrisa y continuó **\- hoy hable con tus profesores, sobre todo con sensei-Fukushima, se mostró preocupado y me dijo que hablaría con el nuevo estudiante, al parecer pidió su cambio a nuestra universidad**_

 ** _-cielos! Lo olvide...pensara que soy un irresponsable..._**

 ** _-descuida, una vez sea informado de lo sucedido te perdonara. Asi que deja de preocuparte por eso-_** _un suave aroma logró llamar mi atención_

 ** _-tienes razón...no hay de que preocuparme-_** _cuando desvié mi mirada, lo pude ver. Estaba de pie, recargado en la barda, con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra recargada en el marco de la ventana con un cigarro entre sus dedos. Estaba mirando a través de ella._

 ** _-kissa pregunto por ti-_** _rayos! Me había olvidado de kissa y nuestra platica **-me conto todo, asi que dime, le darás el si?**_

 ** _-no lo se..._**

 ** _-como que no lo sabes! Vamos Tetsuhiro, te conozco, se que te gusta kissa! Asi que...qué es lo que te detiene?-_** _Hiroto tenia razón en algo, me gusta kissa, pero yo estaba enamorado de otra persona **-no lo pienses tanto, esta podría ser tu oportunidad de ser feliz**_

 _Es en este momento que me di cuenta que jamás podría estar con el hombre que amo **-tienes razón, lo intentare**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _****POV SOUICHI****_**

Vi llegar al amigo raro de Morinaga, asi que mire por la ventana mientras fumaba, me asqueaba escuchar sobre el estúpido de keshua o como mierdas se llame. Aun no logró descifrar como es que Morinaga se pudo fijar en alguien como ese, a veces creo que el golpe que recibió en la cabeza lo dejo mas estúpido de lo que estaba, pero bueno, en eso no puedo ayudarlo, ni kami-sama podría hacerlo!...sé que no debo estar aquí, sé que no debí romper las reglas, también sé lo que me puede suceder si las continuo rompiendo y aún sabiendo todo esto...sigo aquí, cuidando de él todas las noches, alejando de él aquellas almas para que duerma en paz, velando sus sueños, tocando para él...todo por ti... Morinaga.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _****POV MORINAGA****_**

 _Esa misma tarde recibí la visita te kissa, hablamos de cosas triviales y sobre el proyecto e inclusive me hablo del nuevo estudiante y su transferencia, también me conto que fue comprensible con lo sucedido. Mas tarde tocamos el tema sobre nosotros y después de tanto pensarlo, acepté salir con él, sellando nuestro compromiso, con un beso. A partir de ese día, comenzó mi lucha interna. Kissa venia todos los dias, hablamos de cualquier cosa y en ocasiones nos besábamos. Entre kissa y Hiroto cuidaban de mi durante el día. Por las noches, aquella misteriosa alma aparecía para cuidarme, cada noche sin falta estaba allí para mi, era agradable tenerlo a mi lado, a pesar de su fuerte carácter, era una "persona" amable, pasábamos horas hablando hasta que me ganaba el sueño y una vez que cerraba mis ojos, el dulce sonido de una melodía llegaba a mis oídos, hasta no saber nada de mi._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-Por fin te van a dar de alta angel-kun!, hoy es tu ultima noche aquí!-_** _si bien ya estaba enfadado de estar aquí, una parte de mi no quería irse **\- es increíble como el tiempo va de prisa**_

 ** _-ahhh, extraño mi casa, sobre todo mi cama-_** _había pasado mes y medio desde mi llegada a este hospital, mis heridas estaban curadas, aunque aún sentía sensible mis costillas, no era necesario estar mas tiempo hospitalizado._

 ** _-recuérdale a tu novio que no puedes hacer movimientos bruscos Tetsu, no querrás volver tan pronto aquí o si?_**

 ** _-y porqué habría de hacer movimientos bruscos!?-_** _Hiroto reía a carcajadas_

 ** _-jajajaja! no lo se angel-kun, después de tanto tiempo por fin van a estar solas-_** _dicho esto me guiñó el ojo_

 ** _-tú no tienes remedio Hiroto..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Hoy será mi última noche con él y como todas las noches sin falta, estaba aquí. Sentado como siempre en la misma silla, con un libro en su mano y un cigarro en la otra_

 ** _-hoy te ves muy feliz-_** _cerró su libro y comenzó a fumar_

 ** _-lo estoy, al fin regresare a casa y a la universidad y podre ver a mis amigos-_** _algunos de mis amigos me visitaban con frecuencia, lamentablemente algunos otros no podías por sus trabajos asi que cuando tenían oportunidad venían, lo cual no era muy seguido_

 ** _-deberías escoger mejor a tus amigos Morinaga, la mayoría son unos vagos inútiles_**

 ** _-ah? Eso no es verdad!, todas son personas capaces e inteligentes y con un futuro muy brillante_**

 ** _-que sean inteligentes, no les quita lo inútil ni define su futuro -_** _de repente, su semblante cambio **\- sobre todo a ese "novio" tuyo, kesha-** dijo la palabra novio con una cara de asco_

 ** _-se llama kissa...-_** _siempre le cambiaba el nombre, al parecer se le olvidaba y cada vez que hablábamos de kissa su humor cambiaba. *** Al** **parecer no le cae bien** ***-aún no entiendo como es que no te has aprendido su nombre...**_

 ** _-no suelo prestar atención en cosas insignificantes-_** _y con una sonrisa, algo escalofriante, añadió **-ya sabes como es el cerebro, sólo retiene información cuando ésta es importante y la que no, la desecha**_

 ** _-...-_** _me gusta pasar tiempo con él, su presencia me tranquiliza, me llena de paz...no puedo evitar compararlos. A veces, cuando estoy con kissa, imagino que es él, que son sus labios los que pruebo y sus manos las que me acarician, pero una vez abro los ojos regresó a mi realidad...sé que no es justo para kissa, pero no lo puedo evitar. Estoy enamorado de aquella alma y lo que me duele, es saber que nunca podré estar con él..._

 _Pasamos algunas horas más hablando, luchaba por mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero de un momento a otro, se cerraron. Desde que llegue aquí, cada que mis párpados caían, él tocaba para mí, lo hacia todas las noches sin falta, siempre la misma melodía. Hasta hoy..._

 _Como todas las noches, empezó a sonar el rasgueo de las cuerdas de su guitarra, entonando una familiar melodía. Después de unos cuantos acordes, se unió a ella una voz._

 ** _No estabas destinado para el hielo._**

 ** _No fuiste hecho para el dolor._**

 ** _El mundo que vive dentro de mí, sólo trajo vergüenza._**

 ** _Estabas destinado para los castillos, y la vida bajo el sol._**

 ** _El frío corriendo a través de mí, debería haberte hecho correr...sin embargo te quedas..._**

 ** _Aferrándote a mí, sin embargo te quedas._**

 ** _Extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos, sin embargo te quedas..._**

 ** _Cuando sé que no es correcto para ti, sin embargo te quedas..._**

 ** _No puedo sentir el calor... necesito sentir el frío...quiero sentir todo dentro...hasta que no pueda sentir el cuchillo..._**

 ** _Así que te empujo lejos y grito tu nombre... sé que no puedo necesitarte._**

 ** _Sin embargo, qué más da de todos modos?...te quedas..._**

 ** _Oh!, la oscuridad siempre será mi capa._**

 ** _Y tú la amenaza para dar a conocer mi dolor._**

 ** _Así que vete, vete y borra mis recuerdos._**

 ** _Yo necesito hacer frente a la vida que fue destinada para mí._**

 ** _No te quedes y arruines todos mis planes._**

 ** _No puedes tener mi alma, no soy un hombre._**

 ** _El recipiente vacío que habito... no es para sentir el calor que traes._**

 ** _Entonces te empujo lejos... si, te empujo lejos...sin embargo te quedas..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Continuara..._**


	5. Se acaba el tiempo

**Capitulo 5...**

 ******POV MORINAGA******

 _Había pasado ya mas de una semana desde que el alma canto para mi esa noche, Aquella canción removió algo dentro de mi y parecía tener mas significado para él de lo que yo podría entender, era como si tuviera una lucha interna y sufriera por ello. Desde esa noche no lo he vuelto a ver y sonara raro pero...me aterra la idea de no volverlo a ver nunca más. Intente seguir con mi vida y enfocarme en mi relación con kissa , pero por más que me esforzara simplemente no puede, cada noche soñaba con él, con el dulce sabor de sus labios y mis manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo uniéndome a él, impregnado su aroma en mi piel para luego despertar a mi realidad, una en la que no está, una en la que tengo que ahogar el amor que tengo por él._

 _Desde que me dieron de alta, kissa no se apartaba de mi lado así que cuando pude regresar a mi rutina, no dudo en pasar por mí para irnos juntos a la universidad. Al llegar, caminamos juntos por los pasillos tomados de la mano y si bien algunos se sorprendieron otros simplemente no le tomaron importancia._

 ** _-angel-kun!-_** _Hiroto se acercó a mí corriendo y me abrazo_

 ** _-los dejare solos un momento, ahora vuelvo-_** _soltando mi mano se retiro del lugar_

 ** _-angel kun, no sabes la alegría que me da tenerte aquí en la universidad_**

 ** _-me ves todos los días en el departamento Hiroto..._**

 ** _-si, pero no es lo mismo-_** _y en un tono mas pícaro añadió **-veo que te va de maravilla con tu nuevo novio**_

 ** _-ah?, si hahaha...kissa es agradable, realmente estamos muy bien ahora-_** _realmente no era del todo falso, estaba cómodo con nuestra relación, pero aun así no sentía mas que sólo cariño por él_

 ** _-no sabes el gusto que me da...cambiando de tema, tus amigos no han parado de preguntar por ti desde que se enteraron que regresabas hoy, tuve que...-_** _deje de escuchar a Hiroto, las risas, las pisadas de las personas que caminaban a mi lado, era como si todo a mi alrededor se desvaneciera, lo único que resaltaba era aquel joven de cabellera larga que caminaba entre la gente, me miro y sonrió para luego posar su mirada a la persona que lo había hecho detenerse para cruzar unas palabras con él_

 ** _-angel-kun, es hora de que regreses de la luna, si kissa te encuentra mirando al nuevo estudiante con esa cara no le gustará-_** _saliendo del trance en el que me encontraba, mire a Hiroto como si acabara de salir otra cabeza_

 ** _-nuevo estudiante?-_** _no lo entendía, el alma estaba aquí! hablando con el profesor Fukushima y no sólo eso, TODOS PODÍAN VERLO!_

 ** _-si, él es el nuevo estudiante, el que te pidió como su kouhai-_** _al parecer le incomodo mi mirada **-AY YA TETSU! deja de mirarme de esa forma...como sea, desde que llegó no ha hecho más que encerrarse en su laboratorio, termino el dichoso experimento que se supone aria contigo, el cual sorprendió a todos con sus buenos resultados...Tetsuhiro, estas escuchándome?**_

 ** _-o sea que tú...tú... puedes verlo?-_** _seguía sin entender nada_

 _Hiroto me miro extraño **-con ver te refieres a el sexy nuevo estudiante?, pues si, lo puedo ver-** tomándome de los hombros me miro fijamente a los ojos **\- ángel-kun... tomaste alguno de tus medicamentos especiales ésta mañana?**_

 ** _-ah?... a si! tome un par ésta mañana, jejeje creo que me tienen algo confundido-_** _ambos miramos en dirección de aquella alma_

 ** _-es muy guapo no lo crees? Y ya viste su trasero!...-_** _Hiroto no dejaba de comérselo con la mirada, algo que empezaba a molestarme **-aahh** (suspira) **es una lastima que tenga un carácter de los mil demonios**_

 ** _-sierra la boca Hiroto, hay un hilo de saliva corriendo por tus labios-_** _lo dije en un tono molesto pero pareció no darse cuenta_

 ** _-descuida, no es como si tuviera intención de cortejarlo sabes. Tiene dos meses aquí y no a hecho amigos, ni siquiera deja que nadie se le acerque evade a todo mundo! siempre está solo y cada que alguien se acerca a él, le grita para que se aleje. En lo que va del mes se le han declarado muchas chicas, muy guapas por cierto, pero a todas las rechaza de una forma cruel-_** _después de dirigirse algunas palabras, el alma se retiro junto al profesor Fukushima._

 _Hiroto y yo hablamos unos minutos mas hasta que kissa llego_

 ** _-Tetsuhiro, es hora de ir a tus clases no querrás llegar tarde-_** _nos despedimos de Hiroto y tomados de la mano caminamos juntos a mi salón._

 _Kissa se despidió de mí y se fue a sus clases. Por lo que me pude enterar en el transcurso del día, el nuevo estudiante es muy dedicado en su trabajo, no soportaba los errores y se la pasaba insultando a todo el que le pareciera un inútil, tuvo varios ayudantes, pero ninguno duro mas de una semana si bien no los corría él eran ellos los que huían._

 _Se llego la hora de asistir al que seria mi sempai, estaba nervioso y algo confundido, pero sobre todo estaba inmensamente feliz de volverlo a ver. Llegue al laboratorio y al deslizar la puerta lo pude ver, estaba sentado en una silla con la pierna cruzada y una libreta en su mano, a su lado estaba el profesor Fukushima_

 ** _-oh! Morinaga-kun justo estábamos hablando de usted-_** _mire al alma como pidiendo una explicación y él solo se encogió de hombros sin importarle mi confusión desviando su mirada a la libreta que tenía en sus manos **\- pase, quiero presentarle al joven Tatsumi-kun**_

 _Acercándome me presente con una pequeña reverencia **-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, gracias por esta oportunidad sé que aprenderé mucho de usted**_

 ** _-Tatsumi Souichi-_** _su nombre fue todo lo que dijo ni siquiera una reverencia, nada! Sólo eso_

 ** _-bien, los dejare solos. Joven Tatsumi, le encargo mucho al joven Morinaga-_** _dicho esto se despidió de ambos saliendo del laboratorio_

 ** _-llegas tarde, debes saber que no tolero la impuntualidad_**

 ** _-no lo entiendo...-_** _seguía confundido, cómo era posible que ahora todo el mundo pudiera verlo!_

 _Con el ceño fruncido contestó **-y qué es lo que no entiendes? El que llegaras tarde o que no tolero la impuntualidad?, tan difícil es entender esas simples palabras**_

 ** _-no es eso...yo...-_** _no me dio la oportunidad de preguntar nada, solo se dedicó a ordenarme y en ocasiones a golpearme por mi incompetencia._

 _Después de tantas explicaciones, gritos y algunos golpes logramos avanzar un poco, estábamos algo atrasados y debo reconocer que fue culpa mía ya que no paraba de cometer errores y no por inútil como decía Souichi, si no porque me distraía con facilidad, eso, y lo nervioso que me ponía al estar a su lado._

 _Llegue a la cafetería para comer junto a kissa, lo hacíamos desde que empezamos a salir, sólo que en esta ocasión yo traje un bento para poder comer en el jardín_

 ** _-Tetsuhiro! Llegas a tiempo, justo ahora estábamos hablando de ti-_** _kissa estaba sentado en medio de todos sus amigos, el cual al verme se levanto para ayudarme con los bentos que traía en la mano **-hablábamos de Tatsumi-sempai y su mal carácter, en verdad me preocupa dejarte solo con él**_

 ** _-no es tan malo cuando no cometes errores, es solo que es muy apasionado en su trabajo lo cual lo hace muy exigente-_** _trate de defenderlo ya que no soportaba que hablaran mal de él. Ni siquiera kissa_

 ** _-se dice que es un rompe corazones, a rechazado a toda mujer que se le acerca_**

 ** _-en realidad, rechaza a toda persona que se le acerca kissa...podríamos comer hoy en el jardín? traje comida para dos-_** _kissa contestó con un "claro", se despidió de todos y nos dirigimos al jardín_

 _._

 _._

 ** _-Él parece ser un tema caliente eh!-_** _nos encontramos con Hiroto en el jardín el cual por petición mía nos acompaño **-aunque déjame te digo angel-kun que tu novio tiene razón, tu sempai es una persona difícil de tratar por no decir imposible-** iba a contestar cuando el teléfono de Hiroto comenzó a sonar el cual sin dudar contesto_

 ** _-te molesta que hablen mal de tu sempai Tetsuhiro?_**

 ** _-no es eso kissa, es sólo que desde que llegue no he parado de escuchar sobre él, bastante tengo con tener que verlo y escucharlo todos los días, como para tener que hablar de él también_**

 ** _-lo siento Tetsu-_** _dándome un beso en la frente continuó **-ojala** **ese tirano pudiera escucharte, me alegro haber hecho mi jugada antes de que el apareciera**_

 _Apunto estaba de preguntar a que se refería cuando una voz muy familiar se escucho en mi cabeza **"eso no es verdad Morinaga, tú disfrutas mucho de mi compañía y mi voz...en especial tu concierto privado que tocaba cada noche para ti en el hospital".** Sobresaltándome, mire a todos lados pero él no estaba, era como si me hubiera dicho aquello en mi oído!_

 ** _-El medicamento sigue jugando contigo?-_** _la risa de kissa me saco de ese estado_

 ** _-creo que si...-_** _si tan sólo hubiera tomado el medicamento esta mañana culparía de todo esto a los productos químicos. Pero no me había tomado nada. *** realmente me estoy volviendo loco*. **Al girar mi mirada, pude ver a Souichi caminar al lado de Sakura, esta última con la sonrisa mas deslumbrante_

 ** _-ahgj! tenía que ser Sakura la que consiguiera acercarse a Tatsumi-sempai-_** _dije esto con clara molestia_

 ** _-espero no sean celos lo que escucho en tu voz. Teniendo en cuenta que seria un golpe a mí ego_**

 ** _-claro que no, es sólo que...no te ofendas ni me malinterpretes pero, hay mas chicas en la universidad, cualquiera seria mejor que Sakura_**

 _Hiroto termino su llamada y se nos unió **-de que me perdí?**_

 ** _-Nada. Parece que Tetsuhiro cree que cualquiera seria mejor opción para Tatsumi-sempai que Sakura_**

 ** _-mmm...posiblemente tenga razón-_** _comenzamos a reír los tres **-no te ofendas pero... tu ex es una perra**_

 ** _-no creí que les cayera tan mal-_** _kissa me abrazo y continuó **-mientras no se detenga a comer con los ojos a mi novio no me importa a quien le de su atención-** Hiroto me miro con cara de asombro y antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, cambie el tema y nos dispusimos a comer_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-así que irán a una cita romántica eh!?_**

 _Me encogí de hombros **-supongo**_

 ** _-es su primera cita angel-kun! Después de tanto tiempo tendrán una verdadera cita_**

 _Camine en dirección a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua cuando un alma entro enseguida a mí. Me puse rígido. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que veía un alma, para ser exactos, desde aquella vez en el hospital. El alma parecía joven, su cabello colgaba por su espalda en largas ondas rubias, sus ojos eran totalmente grises y sus pestañas eran largas, de un tono rubio. La ignore como de costumbre actuando como si no la hubiera visto, pero el alma se detuvo directamente frente a mí y empezó a estudiarme detenidamente. Su cabeza se inclino a un lado mientras se acercaba hacia mí sin dejar de mirarme, como si fuera algún tipo de experimento científico._

 ** _-Tetsu, te encuentras bien?-_** _Hiroto ya no aparecía divertido_

 ** _-um, si, lo siento...-_** _frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí_

 ** _-estas seguro? No te ves bien_**

 ** _-si, sólo es el medicamento, a veces me marea-_** _fingí una sonrisa **-además estoy un poco nervioso, realmente es nuestra primer cita, necesito terminar de arreglarme**_

 ** _-bien, pues no te entretengo mas-_** _dicho esto me guiño el ojo y se fue a su habitación_

 _Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a mi habitación cerrando la puerta y me gire para saber si el alma me había seguido_

 ** _-estas buscándome?-_** _la voz venia detrás de mí, por lo que me gire ahogando un grito_

 ** _-porqué estas aquí?-_** _no contesto_

 ** _-ya está fijado-_** _extendiendo una mano se acercó a mí_

 ** _-no te acerques más!_**

 _Frunció el ceño **-no eres muy amable**_

 ** _-bueno, disculpa mi mala educación, pero con un fantasma en mi casa y que además intenta tocarme, es algo perturbador!-_** _el alma pareció entenderlo_

 ** _-ah, si. Bueno, es sólo que asumí que ya estabas acostumbrado a nosotros_**

 ** _-que haces aquí?-_** _no me contesto sólo se limito a mirarme fijamente **-si no tienes ningún propósito para estar aquí, puedes retirarte, necesito arreglarme antes de que pasen por mí, así que, puedes encontrar otra casa en la cual vagar por favor?-** su risa sonó similar al repique de las campanillas_

 ** _-no vago por las casas de las personas-_** _me miro como si hubiera dicho la cosa mas tonta del mundo **-esta fijado-** dijo de nuevo, sonriendo ampliamente **-el tiempo** **se acaba-** comencé a preguntarle a que se refería, pero una vez mas me quede solo en mi habitación. Busque por toda la casa, pero no encontré nada. Necesitando la normalidad me enfoque en Hiroto y su conversación sobre buenos consejos para primeras citas hasta que llego kissa._

 _Necesitaba ver a Souichi, quería respuestas. Antes de Souichi las almas no me hablaban y me gustaba de esa manera, quisiera mantenerlo de ese modo, no me agrada la idea de que las almas hablen conmigo, caminen hacia a mí o quieran tocarme. Podía lidiar con su presencia, pero que me hablaran o se acercaran a mí era demasiado. Antes bastaba sólo con ignorarlos, pero ahora... *** Souichi...*** _


	6. Tentacion y Debilidad

**capitulo 6...**

 ******POV MORINAGA******

 _caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad mi prioridad era encontrar a Souichi, necesitaba respuestas y las quería ahora. Me dirigí camino al laboratorio y justo antes de llegar lo encontré conversando con la zorra de Sakura. cuando ella me vio, solo sonrió y literalmente se abrazo del cuello de Souichi coqueteándole descaradamente ***esta vez no*** fue lo que pensé y camine en su dirección. Tomando del brazo a aquella alma lo jale un poco para así separarlos. La cara de Sakura lo decía todo, ella me odiaba, pero poco me importaba._

 ** _-Buenos días Tatsumi-sempai, necesito hablar con usted de algo referente al experimento, es de suma importancia -_** _dicho esto, no espere respuesta y con una reverencia me gire camino al laboratorio. No necesitaba mirar atrás para saber que el venia, sentía su presencia. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí, me gire y pregunte_

 ** _-quien es ella?_**

 ** _-tengo entendido que es la ex de tu novio kazu, pero eso ya lo sabias, no?_**

 ** _-se llama kissa! y no me refiero a la zorra de Sakura!_**

 ** _-zorra?...bien, supongo que lo es-_** _parecía que esto le divertía, trate de contener mis celos ya que no quería verme tan obvio_

 ** _-sabes a lo que me refiero Souichi_**

 ** _-puedes ser un poco más específico por favor-_** _al parecer realmente no sabia de que estaba hablando pude ver la confusión que reflejaba su rosto_

 ** _-quien es el alma que llego a mi casa?-_** _de sólo recordar me daban escalofríos, era la primera vez que sentía terror de un alma **-era una chica rubia, me miro o mejor dicho me examino de pies a cabeza luego me dijo ¨esta fijado, el tiempo se acaba¨ y se fue-** en cuestión de segundos paso de la confusión a estar iracundo _

**_-MIERDA!-_** _su grito me sobresalto **-te toco?-** su voz sonó furiosa, y a decir verdad comenzaba a asustarme_

 ** _-no, pero casi lo hace..._**

 _se veía furioso, caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que de pronto se paro y volteando a ver al cielo dijo **-No jodas conmigo-** mentiría si no digo que eso me aterro, porque vamos! a quien demonios le dirigía esas palabras. Se giró para mirarme **-si ella vuelve a aparecer o cualquier otra...alma, adviérteles que me dirás a mí, entendiste**_

 ** _-si, pero...quien es?_**

 ** _-no puedo decirte eso, seria romper las reglas y ya he roto muchas por ti. Necesito arreglar esto, mientras estaré vigilando tú no te preocupes_**

 _Que no me preocupe dice! Un alma invadió mi casa y mi espacio personal y él dice no te preocupes! **-no es justo! merezco saber quien es ella Souichi!**_

 _Y con un suspiro contesto **-ahh...es alguien que vino a enmendar algo malo y podrías dejar de llamarme Souichi, que yo recuerde no te he dado permiso ni la confianza para hacerlo**_

 ** _-ah?, lo siento..."sempai"..._**

 ** _-AAAAHHH! Y TIENES QUE DECIRLO EN ESE TONO PERVERTIDO!? Ustedes los humanos son unos enfermos!_**

 _Después de esa platica continuamos con nuestra rutina, pude notar algunas cosas en Souichi, esto gracias a mi poco autocontrol ya que no pude resistirme e insinuármele, por lo cual pude notar como se sonroja por cualquier tipo de rose y tente a mi suerte acercándome mas de lo que debía, lo que me hizo dar cuenta que Souichi es una "persona" o lo que sea que fuera, que no tolera que invadan su espacio personal._

 ** _****POV SOUICHI****_**

 _Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de ver a Morinaga algo que pasaba con mas frecuencia, sabia que podia verlo cada que yo quiera sólo es cuestión de aparecer donde él este y listo, pero no quería verme como un loco acosador eso aria que se formara ideas equivocadas. Tenía que alejarme de él, no podía darme el lujo de tener estos pensamientos, simplemente no está bien! Me molesta sentirme asi cuando estoy cerca de él, me molesta no poder sacarlo de mi cabeza, pero mas aun, me molesta pensar que podría sentir algo por él...lo cual es imposible, teniendo en cuenta que no estoy hecho para sentir *** algo debe estar mal conmigo***_

 _Al no ver a Morinaga camine directo al laboratorio sabia que lo vería ahí, cuando a lo lejos escuche que alguien me llamaba_

 ** _-Tatsumi-sempai!-_** _me gire para saber quién venia ahora a quitarme mi valioso tiempo **-Tatsumi-sempai, ya tiene una respuesta**_

 ** _-y tú quien eres?-_** _no recuerdo haber visto a esta tipa, su sola presencia me enferma_

 ** _-ah?.. soy Takamatsu-Sakura, no lo recuerda? El otro día hable con usted en el jardín para saber si me ayudaría, recuerde que sensei Fukushima me lo recomendó_**

 _Aahh... Ahora recuerdo, es la chica que se la pasa coqueteando con todo hombre que se le pone enfrente... inclusive kishua, el novio feo de Morinaga_

 ** _-si, te recuerdo. Y bien, que quieres y que sea rápido, tengo mucho trabajo como para perderlo en pláticas_**

 ** _-Ah, Si!, quería saber si ya decidió si me ayudaría con mi proyecto, ya que como le dije antes sensei Fukushima me lo recomendó, dijo que usted seria de gran ayuda ya que es el mejor en este campo y...-_** _la tipa intento coquetear conmigo lo cual me pareció ridículo. Pierde su tiempo. No la deje terminar ya que tenia mi respuesta_

 ** _-no tengo tiempo como para perderlo en esas cosas, soy un hombre muy ocupado-_** _vi su cara de horror lo cual me pareció muy gracioso, tal parece que no está acostumbrada a los rechazos **-pero puedo mandar a alguien que pueda ayudarte**_

 _Pareció pensarlo un segundo, luego sonrió y se abalanzó sobre mi cuello **-muchas gracias Tatsumi-sempai-** me sorprendió lo admito, no me esperaba esa reacción, una que por cierto me molesto. Quien demonios se creía esta tipa como para tomarse tales confiancitas. *** A LA MIERDA! ME IMPORTA POCO QUE SEA MUJER!*** Apunto estaba de empujarla para estrangularla cuando una mano me sujeto del brazo para jalarme lejos de ella. Era Morinaga. Se le veía molesto, sus celos eran notorios lo cual me agrado y de cierta manera me parecieron lindos ***aahhhh! pero que mierda me pasa hoy! sueno como una maldita colegiala!*** pidiendo hablar conmigo se fue en dirección al laboratorio asi que lo seguí, no sin antes darle una mirada de verdadero odio a esa igualada sinvergüenza. No soy estúpido, se que lo hizo para molestar a Morinaga._

 _Entramos al laboratorio y una vez cerré la puerta se giró a preguntarme cosas sin sentido tuve que pedirle que fuera más específico y fue cuando me conto de ella..._

 ** _* MIERDA! Ella casi lo toca...no quiero ni pensar en lo que pudo pasar si yo no...Rayos!_**

 _Le dije que no se preocupara yo me encargaría de todo, mi prioridad ahora era su bien estar, algo irónico teniendo en cuenta a lo que vine. Una vez se calmo empezó con sus perversiones, no paraba de mirarte, sobre todo en mi entre pierna* **maldito pervertido*** no dejaba de rosar nuestras manos según él accidentalmente o hablarme con esa voz que me ponía los pelos de punta. La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando se puso detrás mío y coloco su mano en mi cadera mientras me susurraba en el oído un "aquí tiene...sempai", aquella acción me puso de nervios por lo cual reaccione dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla *** ese pequeño bastardo es un pervertido sinvergüenza***_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _****POV MORINAGA****_**

 _En el momento que intente abrir la puerta y la encontré cerrada con llave, supe que tenia problemas. *** que raro, creí que Hiroto estaría aquí***entre al departamento y me quite los zapatos. La nota en el mostrador me decía que Hiroto y Akyra habían salido a cenar, así que me fui directo mi habitación. No quería estar solo, pero salir a esta hora no era una opción, tampoco podía llamar a kissa ya que estaba en una reunión familiar. Decidí tomar una ducha rápida y dormir, pero me daba miedo que aquella alma apareciera a mitad de mi ducha... *** que hare?...*** me quede mirando a la bañera por unos minutos, realmente no terminaba de decidirme hasta que una voz me saco de esa lucha interna_

 ** _-que esta mal con la ducha?-_** _esta vez me asusto y di un grito, el cual pareció mas un aullido_

 ** _-aahggj! ...Souichi, me asustaste-_** _estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Llevaba un pantalón color azul y una camisa blanca de manga larga algunos de sus botones estaban sueltos , su cabello atado estaba un poco alborotado y traía un cigarro en la boca. Se veía realmente apuesto!_

 ** _-desde cuándo me tienes tanta confianza como para llamarme por mi nombre de pila?-_** _lo dijo en un tono molesto con su seño fruncido_

 ** _-desde que tú te tomaste la molestia de estarme acosando!-_** _conteste con claro sarcasmo_

 ** _-como sea...si quieres bañarte sólo hazlo, yo estaré aquí cuidándote_**

 ** _-te quedarás aquí mientras me ducho! de verdad!?-_** _si el se queda podría pedirle que talle mi espalda! y así aprovechare para seducirlo! ***un cuerpo mojado y unos cuantos movimientos...***_

 ** _-YO ESTARÉ CUIDÁNDOTE DESDE AFUERA MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ASÍ QUE QUITA ESA CARA Y DEJA DE ESTAR PENSANDO PORQUERÍAS MORINAGA!...demonios! Que no puedes controlarte!?_**

 ** _-puedes leer mi mente!?-_** _pregunte algo apenado y con un poco de temor *** o sea que todo este tiempo a leído mis mas sucios pensamientos hacia él!***_

 ** _-no puedo leer la mente idiota!, pero no es difícil saber que es lo que piensas-_** _frunciendo mas su seño y con real molestia añadió **-sobre todo cuando pones ese rostro, pareces perro en celo Morinaga! Contrólate!**_

 _Después de tomar mi ducha me puse mi pijama y me dirigí a mi cama. Al entrar a mi habitación, lo encontré sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, sostenía una guitarra que saco de quien sabe donde y como aquella vez en el hospital, la acomodo sobre sus piernas las cuales tenia cruzadas._

 ** _-puedes dormir conmigo si quieres...-_** _me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loco_

 ** _-hay vas de nuevo con tus perversiones cierto?_**

 ** _-tengo un futon, a eso me refería-_** _bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo_

 ** _-si, claro-_** _rayos! tan obvio soy **-yo no duermo Morinaga**_

 ** _-bueno, eso suena lógico...para las almas normales, ellas no tienen cuerpo, pero tú...es como si pudieras elegir cambiar de alma a humano. Eso no es normal_**

 ** _-tu celo no es normal! y no soy precisamente un alma Morinaga, es todo lo que puedes saber-_** _comenzó a tocar la guitarra suavemente **-vete a dormir, estas a salvo-** me acomodé para dormir y prendí la lámpara de mesa que estaba junto a mi cama **-no necesitas prender la luz Morinaga, puedo ver de cualquier manera-** dicho eso, apague la luz de la lámpara y me acomode para dormir._

 _Al cerrar los ojos, el sonido de la música comenzó a calmarme. La voz baja de Souichi se unía a la guitarra y me perdí en el sonido y la seguridad de su presencia._

 ** _No estabas destinado para el hielo, no te hicieron para el dolor. El mundo que vive dentro de mí no era el mundo que estabas destinado a contener._**

 ** _El hielo llena mis venas y no puedo sentir el dolor, sin embargo estas ahí como el calor que me manda a gritar de miedo._**

 ** _Tu calor amenaza con derretir todo y se que no puedo soportar el dolor si el hielo se derrite, así que corro deseando que corrieras también._**

 ** _La oscuridad es mi escudo y tú la luz de la que me escondo, la luz que aborrezco, eres la luz de esta oscuridad y no puedo permitir que te quedes._**

 ** _Necesito la oscuridad a mi alrededor como si necesitará el hielo en mis venas. El frio es mi sanador, el frio es mi lugar seguro, no eres bienvenido con tu calor, no perteneces a mi mundo, no perteneces a mi lado._**

 ** _Te odio pero me encantas, no te quiero pero te necesito, la oscuridad siempre será mi capa, y tú eres la amenaza para dar a conocer mi dolor, no tengo intención de sentir tu calor, así que te aparto y te rechazo...sin embargo te quedas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _La voz de Hiroto cantando una canción rara fuera de tono y el olor a comida me despertó, al levantarme mire a todos lados pero él no estaba, solo su guitarra que estaba recargada en aquella silla así que me dispuse a vestirme y tender mi cama. Una vez listo camine en dirección a la cocina, para cuando llegue ya había dejado de cantar._

 _- **buenos días-** Hiroto estaba de espalda hacia a mi preparando el desayuno, se le veía realmente feliz y animado _

**_-¡buenos días angel-kun!-_** _dijeron al unísono Hiroto y Souichi este ultimo con claro sarcasmo y burla al decir "angel-kun"_

 _Lo mire sorprendido, se le veía relajado y de buenas, algo raro en él. Estaba recargado en la pared observando a Hiroto, parecía que algo le divertía lo mire fijamente y encogiendo sus hombros dijo **-tu amigo es entretenido-** no pude evitar sentir un poco de celos al ver como lo miraba **-te dije que no me iría, que te protegería cierto?-** yo sólo asentí **-bien, entonces no dudes nunca de mi-** dicho esto se retiro de la cocina_

 ** _-angel-kun el desayuno esta listo, anda siéntate en un momento te sir...-_** _su semblante cambio cuando se giro a mirarme **-aahh! pero que te paso!? no me digas que te asaltaron!-** rápidamente se acercó a mi para examinar el golpe en mi mejilla_

 ** _-no es nada de eso Hiroto, es sólo que ayer hice enojar al sempai y pues..._**

 ** _-ese hombre esta loco!, como pudiste permitir que te golpeara Tetsuhiro, sabes como reaccionará kissa-kun cuando te mire!?-_** _Hiroto se veía furioso_

 ** _-por favor Hiroto No le digas nada a kissa!, si él se llega a enterar que el sempai me golpeo querrá ir a enfrentarlo y bueno...no es que dude de su fuerza o habilidad pero..-_** _al parecer Hiroto entendió lo que quería decir_

 ** _-tienes razón-_** _pareció pensarlo un segundo **\- seguramente tu sempai lo molería a golpes**_

 ** _-gracias Hiroto, sólo te lo conté a ti porque eres mi mejor amigo, a él le diré que me asaltaron y espero tú digas lo mismo_**

 ** _-de acuerdo, pero dime...que fue lo que hiciste para hacerlo enojar a tal grado de golpearte?_**

 ** _-eh!?...bu-bueno...yo...etto...um...yo...-_** _no sabia si decirle la verdad o no **-creo que** **me acerqué mas de la cuenta...**_

 _La risa de Hiroto lleno toda la cocina **-ay! Angel-kun, sólo a un masoquista como tú podría gustarle un tirano como tu sempai. Creo que tienes bastante agallas como para intentar cortejarlo-** dejando de reír y en un tono mas serio dijo **-sólo ten en cuenta a kissa, si te gusta aquel tirano, deberías romper con tu novio antes de intentar cualquier otra cosa con tu sempai-** dicho eso, ambos nos dirigimos al comedor a desayunar_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _****POV SOUICHI****_**

 _Estaba en la cocina viendo como el amigo raro de Morinaga bailaba y cantaba de una forma espantosa y con una muy mala pronunciación "Whole lotta love de led zeppelín", sus raros movimientos eran de pena ajena *** debería ser ilegal moverse de tal manera, es un insulto visual, podría causarle un daño severo a cualquiera que lo viera*** usando los palillos, los tomo como tubo de bailarina y comenzó a contonear las caderas pasando una de sus manos por su pecho para luego de una manera rara bajar en cuclillas posando cada mano en la rodilla, luego las separo de golpe y en un movimiento aún mas raro se levantó girando la cabeza *** cielos...éste hombre es una vergüenza para la humanidad* **el tipo dejo de bailar, pero continuó cantando y siguió preparando los alimentos._

 _Minutos después entro Morinaga, nos dirigimos algunas palabras y salí de ahí. Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala fumando un cigarrillo y podía escuchar toda su platica *** así que le gusto, eh...* **poco después salieron de la cocina y se sentaron a desayunar_

 _Note como Morinaga me miraba algo preocupado, por lo que dije **-yo no como Morinaga, descuida. Es mas un gusto que una necesidad-** después de calmarlo comenzó a comer. _

**_-entonces...angel-kun, así que te gusta tu sempai eh?-_** _Morinaga se quedó con el bocado a medio comer y su rostro comenzó a tornarse de un tono Carmín **-vamos Tetsu! No tienen por que avergonzarte, sólo estamos tú y yo**_

 ** _-nunca dije que me gustara...-_** _dijo eso sin siquiera mirarme_

 ** _-tampoco lo negaste-_** _el chico raro pareció pensativo por un momento **-ahora recuerdo por que lo defendiste de kissa aquella vez en el jardín de la universidad y te molestaste tanto cuando lo vimos con Sakura...-** el insulto visual seguía hablando y Morinaga no dejaba de mirarme con cara de horror y vergüenza. Pero lo que dijo su amigo después fue lo que le hizo reaccionar **-además, últimamente te escucho masturbarte mas seguido, pensé que era por kissa pero ahora sé que es por tu sempai y mira que no te culp...-** el tipo raro no termino de hablar ya que Morinaga se le fue enzima tapándole la boca_

 ** _-AAHHH! YA CÁLLATE HIROTO!-_** _el amigo de Morinaga no paraba de reír y yo sólo me fui de ese lugar, era demasiada información para mí._

 _._

 _._

 ** _****POV MORINAGA***_**

 _Había pasado poco mas de dos semanas después del incidente en el desayuno, no me atreví a mencionar nada desde entonces y Souichi no hizo nada por preguntar, simplemente nos limitamos a trabajar en los experimentos. A veces comía junto a él cosa que le molestaba a kissa, mas aun porque últimamente pasaba mas tiempo con Souichi que con él. Hiroto seguía aconsejándome que dejara a kissa para empezar algo con mi sempai y no es que no lo hubiera pensado, es sólo que sé que entre Souichi y yo no puede aver nada o eso es lo que me a dicho él hasta el cansancio_

 ** _*flashbacks_**

 ** _-deja de decir estupideces Morinaga! te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, simplemente no se puede!_**

 ** _-pero yo te amo sempai, si me aceptaras, en este mismo instante terminaría con kissa, sabes que nunca lo he amado y la única razón por la cual sigo con él, es porque me exigiste que no terminara mi relación con él_**

 ** _-mira Morinaga, sabes que eso es imposible y aunque quisiera no puedo! no voy a estar toda la vida aquí y lo sabes, hasta no saber que estas a salvo yo estaré aquí y una vez lo estés yo desapareceré de tu vida, entiende que no soy cualquier alma, yo no puedo amar! Así que ve haciéndote a la idea de que entre tú y yo no va a pasar nada!_**

 ** _*fin del flashbacks_**

 _Amo a Souichi y con cada día que pasa lo amo más, es tan grande lo que siento por él que ya no se como volver atrás. Entre kissa y yo las cosas van bien, él es agradable y de verdad me gusta, pero no lo amo. En algunas ocasiones intentamos avanzar mas en nuestra relación pero siempre que comenzábamos algo me detenía, kissa era comprensible, nunca me reclamaba nada siempre decía que esperaría._

 _Me había quedado dormido, otra vez, solo tuve tiempo de vestirme e ir a la universidad. Cuando llegue los pasillos estaban solos, sabia que había perdido la primera hora, por lo cual me dirigí al laboratorio para ayudar a sempai cuando de repente_

 ** _-esta cerca-_** _su voz me heló la sangre. Era ella, el alma. Mi reacción fue lenta por lo cual apenas me voltee me tomo del brazo **-se acaba el tiempo**_

 _Jale mi brazo para soltarme y una vez echo esto me recargue en la barda del pasillo, un error de mi parte ya que aprovecho esto para acorralarme e intentar tocarme otra vez **-no te acerques mas! O le diré a Souichi que intentaste lastimarme-** cuando dije eso retrocedió y pude ver en su rostro el gran temor que le invadió y miro a todos lados nerviosa. Después me miro y sonrió_

 ** _-él no esta aquí ahora-_** _tomándome del brazo dijo **\- yo sólo vengo a enmendar algo que él provoco-** comencé a sentir que el aire en mis pulmones se iba **-no es nada personal, esto ya estaba escrito-** de pronto me soltó y vi como el miedo se dibujaba en su rostro para luego desaparecer_

 _Voltee en dirección hacia donde el alma había mirado y ahí estaba él, se le veía furioso. Camino hacia mí y con preocupación pregunto_

 ** _-estas bien?, te duele algo?_**

 ** _-si, estoy bien y sólo me duele un poco el pecho-_** _me miro con nostalgia y me abrazo_

 ** _-lo siento, esto es mi culpa, prometo que lo solucionaré-_** _después me soltó **-bien, vamos**_

 _Fuimos al laboratorio y avanzamos un poco, en todo ese tiempo no me dijo nada. Cuando comenzó mi siguiente clase me fui y no lo vi hasta la hora de salida._

 ** _-recuerda que pasare por ti a las 8 Tetsuhiro, procura que Hiroto este listo para cuando lleguemos Akira y yo_**

 ** _-claro estaremos listos-_** _con un beso se despidió de mi._

 _Era fin de semana, por lo cual mañana no abría clases, quede de ir al cine con kissa, Hiroto y su novio Akyra esta noche, asi que me duche rápido para estar listo a la hora acordada faltaban 15 minutos para las 8. Me dirigí a mi habitación y ahí estaba él_

 ** _****POV SOUICHI****_**

 _Después de la escena de esta mañana, me dedique a vigilar a Morinaga, al menos hasta que sus amigos lleguen. Cuando entro a su habitación, lucia sorprendido por verme ahí, se quedo de pie tenia el cuerpo mojado al igual que su cabello, estaba total mente desnudo a excepción de la pequeña toalla que colgaba de su cintura. Comencé a sentir raro mi cuerpo y no dejaba de mirar el suyo, vi como gotas de su cabello caían sobre su cuerpo, una en especial de su flequillo cayó sobre su pecho y resbaló sobre el perdiéndose mas allá de donde su toalla cubría. No podía apartar la mirada de él, estaba tan concentrado en su cuerpo que no me di cuenta cuando cerro la puerta y se acercó a mí_

 ** _-Souichi...estoy en mi límite-_** _dicho eso, me beso..._

 ** _*Aahh...sus labios, esos benditos labios son mejor de lo que me imagine*_** _de un momento a otro me tumbo a la cama y se posó sobre mí. Comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras desbotonaba mi camisa y una vez lo consiguió, me la retiro bajando sus labios a mi pecho sin dejar de acariciarme *** esto está mal! Tengo que detener esto antes de que pierda el control* **no paraba de pensar el que estaba mal esto, no debería dejarme llevar! Pero es como si supiera exactamente donde tocar. Comenzó a succionar mis pezones mientras me quitaba los pantalones y luego volvió a mi boca, yo estaba sólo en bóxer y él estaba totalmente desnudo *** tengo que detenerme! Si no paro esto, podría dañarnos a ambos* **apunto estaba de alejarlo cuando un movimiento en su cadera me enloqueció, perdí el poco autocontrol y cordura que tenia, presionó con su cadera la mía y pude sentir su dureza *** A LA MIERDA LA CORDURA! QUIERO ESTO!*-**me di cuenta que podía sentir mas si estaba como humano, asi que lo hice y me deje llevar. Morinaga metió su mano dentro de mi bóxer y comenzó a tocarme. Realmente deseaba esto, estaba duro, tanto que cuando Morinaga me toco comencé a gemir_

 ** _-Aahh!...Mori...mmm...Ahhh!_**

 ** _-sempai… realmente deseabas esto, no es verdad?_**

 _Comenzó a retirarme mi ropa interior cuando..._

 ** _-ANGEL-KUN! ESTÁN AQUÍ!-_** _el amigo raro de Morinaga se quedo estático por lo que veía, al igual que nosotros..._


	7. Designio

**capitulo 7**

 ******POV SOUICHI******

 _Seguíamos en la misma posición en la cual el amigo raro de Morinaga nos encontró, ninguno se movía y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo vergonzoso que era esta situación * **AAHHH! MALDITA SEA! Como demonios pude ser tan descuidado!** * el primero en reaccionar fue Morinaga siendo interrumpido por su amigo. Quitándose de encima de mí y cubriéndose con la pequeña toalla olvidada en el suelo se dirigió a él. _

**_-Hiroto, nosotros..._**

 ** _-les dire a los chicos que aun no estas listo, no tardes-_** _dicho eso cerró la puerta_

 _Morinaga se quedo de pie observando la puerta, miro en mi dirección y de nuevo a la puerta, era obvio que no sabía que hacer_

 ** _-ve con ellos Mori, cuando todos ustedes se vayan yo me ire_**

 ** _-pero...como le explicare a Hiroto el que estas aquí si él nunca te vio llegar?_**

 ** _-solo vístete y lárgate!-_** _era más que obvio que no podia simplemente desaparecer y ya, el insulto visual me había visto, aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba **-le diremos que vine aquí por unos informes cuando él se estaba duchando y es por eso que no me vio llegar-** mientras le decía todo eso nos vestimos y una vez listos Morinaga tomo su billetera, las llaves y su chaqueta para luego retirarse. yo me quede sentado en la cama fumando un cigarrillo, minutos después entro su amigo a la habitación._

 ** _-no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?-_** _él solo sonreía_

 ** _-les dije a los demás que olvide algo y que los vería allá-_**

 ** _-...-_** _después de algunos segundos de incomodo silencio hablo_

 ** _-asi que...Tetsuhiro y tú tienen algo, eh?_**

 ** _-aahh!? de que mierda estas hablando? yo no tengo nada con ese idiota!_**

 ** _-bueno, no es lo que yo aprecie hace unos momentos...vamos! hasta parecía que lo disfrutabas, lo cual me sorprendió -* ahh! este maldito sinvergüenza!*-además, no es la primera vez que han estado solos en esta habitación, no es así? _**

**_-lo que Morinaga y yo ágamos sólo nos concierne a ambos, así que no te metas_**

 ** _-jamás me interpondría-_** _cruzo sus brazos y en un tono más serio dijo **\- Sabes?, Tetsu me habla mucho sobre ti, realmente esta enamorado**_

 ** _-teniendo un novio como kazu quien no se enamoraría-(?)_**

 ** _-no es necesario el sarcasmo Sou-kun sabes a lo que me refiero. Dime, él sabe lo que eres o mejor dicho, sabe quien eres?_**

 ** _-y él sabe lo que tú eres?-_**

 ** _-no estamos hablando de mi Sou-kun, no soy yo quien esta rompiendo las reglas_**

 _él tenia razón pero no se lo diría. Después de unos segundos contesté **\- no lo sabe y preferiría que no lo supiera. Digamos que las personas suelen odiarme cuando lo descubren**_

 ** _-algo que te importa poco de las personas pero no de Tetsuhiro cierto? y eso es por que lo amas_**

 ** _-que demonios!?, YO NO AMO A MORINAGA!_**

 ** _-te equivocas Sou-kun, tú no sabes que lo amas porque nunca habías sentido nada_**

 _no quise escuchar mas estupideces de ese idiota así que simplemente me fui. Pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre nosotros decidí que lo mejor sera que me aleje de Morinaga, si en algo tenia razón el tipo raro era que Mori me hacia sentir algo *** amistad, eso debe ser lo que siento ya que él es el único que tengo* **no podía darme el lujo de malinterpretar la amistad con amor- *** en todo caso no seria justo para él***_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _****_ POV MORINAGA _****_**

 _cuando salí de la habitación fui directo a la sala para encontrarme con los demás, al llegar note que Hiroto y Akyra no estaban por lo que pregunte por ellos a un kissa distraído con su celular_

 ** _-hola kissa, y los demás?-_** _kissa estaba sentado en el sofa, el cual al notar mi presencia se levantó_

 ** _-Tetsuhiro, te ves bien-_** _se acerco a mí y me dio un beso **-Hiroto se llevo a Akyra a la cocina-** frunciendo en ceño añadió **-se le veía algo perturbado-** intento besarme pero la voz de Hiroto nos interrumpió_

 ** _-veo que terminaste de vestirte-_** _Hiroto salió de la cocina tomado de la mano de Akyra, ambos con una sonrisa cómplice *** aahhh! estoy seguro que le conto lo que acaba de ver!*-eso fue rápido angelito- **yo no hice mas que agachar la cabeza avergonzado _

**_-de que hablan, paso algo malo?-_** _kissa sonaba preocupado así que fue Akyra el que lo calmo_

 ** _-descuida kissa no fue tan malo, es sólo que Hiroto encontró desnudo a Tetsuhiro y bueno...fue algo vergonzoso para ambos_**

 ** _-que afortunado eres, a mi me hubiera gustado ver eso-_** _dijo eso mirándome con una radiante sonrisa_

 ** _-créeme kissa, no te hubiera gustado nada lo que vi_**

 ** _-podríamos por favor dejar de hablar de eso e irnos de una vez!?-_** _sugerí irnos antes de que cualquier otro hablara y me avergonzara más_

 _Salimos del departamento y estábamos por irnos cuando Hiroto se detuvo_

 ** _-chicos porqué no se van adelantando, con lo que paso con Tetsuhiro olvide hacer algunas cosas-_** _sabía que lo hacía para que Souichi pudiera salir ya que habíamos cerrado con llave el departamento. Después de todo Hiroto ignora lo que Souichi es **-no me tomara mucho, pero preferiría que se adelantaran-** decidimos esperar a Hiroto en el estacionamiento. Después de media hora regreso con una enorme sonrisa_

 ** _-bien, problema resuelto. Nos vamos!?-_** _guiñándome el ojo volteo su atención a Akyra_

 _Llegamos al cine y Hiroto escogió la típica película en la que una chica se enamora de un tipo el cual por alguna razón no pueden estar juntos, pero gracias al amor que se tienen lo logran. Eso me hizo pensar en Souichi. Realmente lo amo y saber que nunca podremos estar juntos me mata, sé que ya debería hacerme a la idea pero no puedo, mi corazón se rehúsa a aceptarlo simplemente no quiero pasar mi vida sin él._

 _._

 _._

 _La semana siguiente Souichi no hizo mas que ignorarme, cada que lo asistía en el laboratorio no hacia mas que mantener la relación senpai-kohuai ya no hablamos como antes y en la hora de la comida no lo veía. Desde ese día solo veía a Souichi en el laboratorio y por las noches solo cuando cerraba mis ojos lo escuchaba tocar para mí y en algunas ocasiones cantar. Me dolía, en verdad dolía que me hiciera a un lado, lo peor vino cuando lo vi con Sakura siempre los veía juntos, odiaba ver a esa zorra restregársele a Souichi o cuando lo abrazaba y lo que mas me dolía era ver que él no hacia nada por alejarla._

 ** _-realmente no me agrada ese sujeto-_** _kissa y yo estábamos en la cafetería platicando con Hiroto cuando Sakura y Souichi entraron **-hay algo de él que no me gusta, se ve siniestro**_

 ** _-será que sigues molesto porque que te saco del proyecto en el que participarían ustedes tres?_**

 ** _-no es eso Hiroto, aunque para ser honesto si me molesto. Es solo que no me gusta para Sakura ella merece algo mejor-_** _me molesto su comentario ya que insinuaba que Souichi no era suficiente para esa zorra_

 ** _-te recomiendo que no te metas con él kissa-kun-_** _algo en la mirada y en el tono de voz de Hiroto al decir esas palabras hizo que me diera escalofríos **-cruzarte en su camino es como tentar a tu suerte**_

 ** _-es sólo que no quiero que lastime a Saku, eso es todo_**

 ** _-pueden dejar de hablar de ellos!-_** _me sentía mal y lo único que quería era irme **-kissa, deja de hablar asi de mi senpai, a pesar de su mal carácter él es una persona amable, bondadosa, inteligente y sería incapaz de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás! En todo caso es Sakura quien no se lo merece!-** me sentía molesto odiaba que los demás tuvieran una mala impresión de Souichi_

 ** _-no me mal interpretes Tetsu, no lo digo porque sienta algo por Sakura ella y yo no somos mas que amigos, es solo que ella ya tiene problemas como para que le causen mas-_** _no dije nada sólo me levanté para irme de ahí **-Tetsuhiro!**_

 ** _-sólo quiero estar solo kissa, te veo mañana-_** _me fui no solo de la cafetería si no también de la universidad, no quería ver a esos dos juntos lo único que quería era irme a casa y dormir._

 _me fui al departamento caminando pues necesitaba despejar mi mente, me sentía frustrado, no entendía porque Souichi actuaba así de frio conmigo. Al principio creí que solo estaba molesto y confundido por lo que paso entre nosotros aquella noche y por eso me ignoraba, pero conforme pasaron los días me preocupe. Intente hablar con él sobre esa noche inclusive le pedí disculpas, pero nada pareció funcionar, siempre que tocaba el tema me interrumpía con el pretexto de que no mezclara el trabajo con los sentimientos personales ya que no era profesional por lo cual dejaba el tema para después. Souichi cada día era mas frio conmigo ya no pasábamos tiempo juntos, dentro o fuera de la universidad no importaba el lugar, parecía no quererme cerca de él, a pesar de tenerlo todas las noches cuidando de mí lo sentía alejado._

 _Al llegar al departamento me fui directo a mi habitación a dormir. minutos después percibí un aroma familiar. Sentí su presencia e intente abrir mis ojos, quería verlo, pero me sentía demasiado cansado como para abrirlos. Creí sentirlo junto a mí y acariciar mi cabello al igual que mi rostro incluso llegue a sentir como posaba un cálido y casto beso sobre mis labios, pero sabia que eso era producto de mi imaginación a causa de mi necesidad de verlo. Mas tarde Hiroto llegó con la comida, no dijo nada referente a lo de hoy en la universidad lo cual agradezco, se dedicó a distraerme con sus locas platicas hasta que se llego la hora de irse al bar al cual me pidió acompañarlo y claro que acepte. Adoro a Hiroto, aparte de Souichi, él es el único que sabe como animarme y sacarme una sincera sonrisa._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Estar solo en los pasillos de la universidad me traía recuerdos aterradores *** Porqué mi salon tiene que estar al final del pasillo?* **esta vez iba temprano, tenia que ponerme al corriente con mis estudios, mi maestro se ofreció a ayudarme en las mañanas antes de clases ya que por las tardes estaba ocupado por lo que los pasillos a esta hora estaban solos. Estaba por llegar al salon cuando un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, no podía verla, pero sabia que se encontraba ahí. Sabía que si gritaba podrían escucharme lo cual seria vergonzoso de explicar. El frio se hizo mas fuerte y el aire se volvió mas pesado, haciendo que fuera difícil respirar. Estaba aterrado, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y cada vez me faltaba más el oxigeno, me recargue en la pared y me deje caer y en un intento desesperado lo llame... **-Souichi...sempai-** mi voz salió en un susurro. Justo cuando mi vision comenzó a ser borrosa por la falta de oxigeno el sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que el frio desapareciera. Jadeando por aire y un poco más relajado trate de calmar mi corazón. Unos pasos acercándose me sorprendieron, apunto de correr estaba cuando vi que era Souichi *** lo que sea que me siguió huyo por su culpa* **cuando Souichi y yo cruzamos miradas, él simplemente paso de largo y se fue sin mirar atrás. Mi corazón ya no estaba agitado por el miedo, pero me dolía por el rechazo._

 ** _:_**

 ** _-no te sientas ma angel-kun seguramente tiene sus razones-_** _Hiroto y yo hablamos en el jardín de la universidad sobre el drástico cambio de actitud de Souichi **-quizá solo necesita tiempo para pensar en lo que siente**_

 ** _-puede ser...seguro que no le dijiste nada aquella vez que nos encontraste?_**

 ** _-ya te lo dije angelito. Fui, abrí y él simplemente salió sin decir nada-_** _me sentía confundido no entendía porque me trataba así **-sabes Tetsu, incluso yo llegue a pensar que sentía algo por ti, por lo que me contabas y lo que yo veía, por un momento lo creí posible pero...simplemente hay..."personas" que no fueron creadas para sentir**_

 ** _-lo amo Hiroto, en verdad no sabes cuanto lo amo y me duele su rechazo. Hoy en la mañana fue a mi salon para hablar conmigo pero...-_** _omití mi escalofriante suceso **\- no me encontró y me dejó dicho con el maestro que ya no me necesitaría en el laboratorio-** dentro de mi sabia que no tenía la intención de hablar conmigo, por eso fue temprano a mi salon para avisar de su decisión *** tanto desea no verme ni estar cerca de mi que prefiere que sea mi maestro quien me de la noticia a decírmelo él personalmente***_

 ** _-angelito...quizá sólo tiene miedo a enamorarse-_** _se acercó y me abrazo **-no todas las personas tienen la capacidad de distinguir o diferenciar el amor de cualquier otro sentimiento puesto que nunca lo han sentido y eso no sólo los confunde si no que los asusta-** me soltó y tomándome de los hombros me miro fijamente **-entiende que tu sempai es una de ellas, dudo que alguna vez sintiera aunque sea lastima por cualquier ser humano en toda su existencia**_

 ** _-no digas eso Hiroto! lo dices como si fuera un ser frio, vacío y sin sentimientos...él no es así_**

 ** _-al menos no contigo, y es exactamente por eso que creí que sentía algo por ti-_** _mirando en otra dirección y cruzando sus manos se quedo pensando algo por un momento, luego toco su barbilla con uno de sus dedos y regreso su mirada a mi como si hubiera descubierto la respuesta a su pregunta **-sabes...siempre hay una razón muy fuerte para que alguien no quiera enamorarse, a todos nos ha pasado**_

 ** _-¿a que te refie...-_** _no me dejó terminar mi pregunta_

 ** _-Oh! ya viste la hora?, olvide que me vería con Akyra en el bar, iras esta noche?_**

 ** _-hoy no, quede con kissa hoy para cenar-_**

 ** _-bien, eso quiere decir que no estarás solo-_** _ambos nos pusimos de pie, ninguno tenia clases y yo ya no ayudaba a Souichi en el laboratorio. Podia irme, pero no quería estar solo así que decidí esperar a kissa para irnos juntos, me despedí de Hiroto y me dirigí a la cafetería para esperar a kissa._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _estábamos sentados en la sala conversando, kissa trataba de convencerme para ir todo el fin de semana a la playa, al parecer sus padres tienen un departamento en Shizuoka y la playa Shirahama queda a 10 minutos de ahí_

 ** _-vamos Tetsu! invitaremos a Hiroto y su novio si así lo deseas-_** _no tenía humor de salir, pero era algo que necesitaba para distraerme_

 ** _-esta bien-* al menos no estaré solo* _**_fue lo que pensé_

 ** _-excelente! veras que nos divertiremos, mañana podremos irnos y regresaríamos el domingo por la tarde-_** _se le veía emocionado **\- gracias por aceptar Tetsuhiro, no sabes lo feliz que me haces-** a punto esta de besarme cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar **\- ah? disculpa, tengo que contestar**_

 _mientras kissa contestaba, un aroma muy familiar me envolvió, mire por todos lados pero no vi nada. Me levante para ir a buscarlo en mi habitación, con una seña avise a kissa que en un momento volvía por lo que me miro y asintió. Al entrar a la habitación no había nadie *** así que no quiere verme*** para cuando regrese con kissa ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono._

 ** _-eh...Tetsuhiro, lamento no poder quedarme hasta que Hiroto llegue, mi padre hablo para avisar que necesitan de mi presencia en casa. Debe ser muy importante, por la hora que es y el que fuera mi padre quien me hablara debe serlo_**

 ** _-no puedes quédate un rato mas?-_** _negó con la cabeza_

 ** _-lo siento, sé que no te gusta estar solo últimamente-_** _él tenia razón no quería estar solo y a estas alturas no sabía si Souichi seguiría cuidándome **-tengo que irme**_

 _con un beso se despidió de mi, fue suave y me permití disfrutarlo dejando de lado todo, mis miedos, dudas y el amor que tengo por otro hombre. Kissa me daba todo sin pedir nada a cambio, me sentía bien a su lado sabia que si me lo permitía podría llegar a amarlo. En mi desesperación por no estar solo y sentirme protegido, profundice aquel beso recostando el cuerpo de Kissa en el sofa el cual automáticamente poso sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello, abrió sus piernas para que me colocara entre ellas y comenzó a mover su cadera en busca de fricción. Sabia que esto estaba mal, tenia que parar, seria un error permitir que las cosas llegaran más lejos *** no quiero que por mi egoísmo se agá ideas equivocadas, no seria justo para ninguno* **Kissa seguía acariciando mi cuerpo y yo no hacia mas que sólo besarlo, no me sentía ni un poco excitado. Justo cuando su erección comenzó a ser notoria lo sentí, sabia que Souichi estaba en algún lugar del apartamento, podia sentir su presencia. En el momento en que Kissa poso su mano en mi pantalón para intentar quitarlos rompí el beso_

 ** _-espera-_** _susurre y su mano se retiró lentamente. *** Souichi siempre estará en mi mente y Kissa se merece algo más que ser el segundo*-yo...lo siento, me deje llevar **_

**_-no tienes porque disculparte Tetsuhiro, ambos nos dejamos llevar-_** _arreglo su cabello y acomodo su camisa, una vez listo lo acompañe a la puerta **-seguro que estarás bien?**_

 ** _-descuida, estaré bien-_** _no era como si pudiera decirle que un alma quería matarme por razones que desconozco. cuando se fue regrese a limpiar el desorden en la sala_

 ** _-No creo que esas medidas drásticas sean necesarias-_** _su voz sonó algo apagada, estaba sentado en el sillón fumando un cigarrillo y se le veía pensativo **-Sólo ve a la cama a dormir Morinaga, yo me encargo de esto-** ni siquiera me miro. Decidí hacerle caso n esta ocasión, me duche y me fui a dormir._

 _La música vino en mis sueños, la dulce melodía lleno el agujero de dolor en mi corazón. Al despertar busque la fuente del sonido, pero no había nada *** sólo fue un hermoso sueño*.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _El fin de semana llego y con ellas unas muy divertidas mini-vacaciones. Cuando le mencioné a Hiroto sobre la playa se emociono y no dudó en encargar el bar a los demás. El departamento era enorme y lujoso con un toque tradicional, los pisos de madera y puertas corredizas le daban un toque hogareño. El primer día paso rápido, la mayor parte del día la pasamos en la playa y por la noche nos fuimos a un bar, llegamos tan cansados que solo nos duchamos para después cada quien dirigirse a su habitación con su pareja a dormir y no seguir la fiesta como lo tenia pensado Hiroto. Hoy era nuestra ultimo día ahí así que no desaprovechamos ni un momento, nos levantamos temprano para ir a desayunar a un restaurante cerca de ahí para después ir a hacer turismo, visitamos algunos museos y templos, mas tarde nos fuimos a la playa. estaba oscureciendo así que decidimos irnos para no perder el tren de regreso a Nagoya. caminamos al auto que rento Akyra para movernos, cuando me di cuenta que mi celular no estaba._

 ** _-ah...chicos? creo que olvide mi teléfono, ire por el, no tardo_**

 ** _-quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?-_** _se ofreció Kissa_

 ** _-gracias, pero no es necesario, ahora vuelo-_** _mientras ellos metían todo lo que trajimos, fui por mi teléfono. cuando llegue la playa estaba sola a excepción de una "persona". Me quede estático._

 ** _-tú...que haces aquí?-_** _sólo sonrió y mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa..._


	8. Designio- En el olvido

**capitulo 8**

 ******POV MORINAGA******

 _En un segundo pase de la tranquilidad al terror, el alma estaba ahí de pie a la orilla del mar. Se veía realmente molesta y no dejaba de observarme, me estudiaba detenidamente._

 ** _-Tú eres diferente a los demás, supongo eres interesante para él. Su existencia es mas bien monótona, quizá por eso el interés en ti._**

 ** _-qué es lo que quieres de mí?-_** _estaba aterrado, pero no quería demostrarlo. No frente a ella_

 ** _-se acabó el tiempo, no puede atrasarlo más está designado!_**

 ** _-a qué te refieres?-_** _no dijo nada, sólo se limito a estudiarme con la mirada. Parecía que mi sola existencia le molestaba **-** **porqué no consigues una vida y me dejas en paz!-** su rostro se tornó sombrío y su mirada se poso en la mía_

 ** _-estaba designado y rompió las reglas...POR TI!...ROMPIÓ LAS REGLAS POR TI!...porqué por ti? un simple humano con un tiempo designado-_** _escupió todo eso como si me odiara **-era todo muy sencillo, pero lo complico tanto!-** curvo su dedo hacia mí **-vamos, acércate y corregiré su error**_

 ** _-qué error?-_** inclino su cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a acercarse a mí. En ese momento _me di cuenta que tenia que alejarme de ella, pero mi cuerpo no respondía_

 _justo cuando comencé a alejarme, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me tenia tomado del brazo. La presión que ejercía sobre el comenzaba a lastimarme y poco a poco comenzó a jalarme en dirección al mar. Mis intentos por detenerla eran inútiles había una gran diferencia en nuestras fuerzas que poco podia hacer, estaba aterrado y el agua comenzaba a llegarme al cuello. Para cuando intente gritar por ayuda, mis pies ya no sintieron el suelo y comencé a hundirme._

 ** _-NOO!-_** _una voz familiar se escucho a lo lejos. Mis pulmones se quedaban sin oxigeno y mi cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse **-DIJE NO!-** el agarre en mi brazo desapareció y una luz brillante me envolvió, cegándome por un instante. Unos brazos me tomaron de la cintura jalándome al exterior y una vez a salvo me recostaron sobre la arena._

 ** _-por qué, Mori?...por qué? Sabias lo que ella trataba de hacer, por qué viniste aquí solo_**

 ** _-sólo vine..cof, cof, a buscar mi celular cof... no creí que la encontraría aquí...si no fuera por ti yo... habría muerto..._**

 ** _-todo lo que ella podia hacer era tratar de matarte. Pero tú realmente te enfrentaste a la muerte-_** _sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla **-La Muerte habría tenido que venir y llevarte y créeme...eso no iba a suceder**_

 ** _-Souichi..._**

 ** _-ahh(_** _suspiro **) eres un tipo frustrante, no eres como cualquier alma que he conocido...**_

 ** _-yo...te amo Souichi-_** _trate de besarlo, pero se alejo_

 ** _-no-_** _susurro **-no puedo. Eres demasiado especial para mí y no puedo arriesgar eso de nuevo...**_

 ** _-no me dejes-_** _le susurre. Envolviendo mis brazos al rededor de su cuello hundí mi cabeza en el embriagándome con su aroma y llenándome de él._

 ** _-no lo haré. Al menos no esta noche_**

 ** _****POV SOUICHI****_**

 _Me mantuve lejos de Morinaga lo mas que puede, aun así lo vigilaba constantemente para que nada le pasara lo cual me era bastante difícil dadas las circunstancias, no dejaba de pedir disculpas y preguntar todo el tiempo el porqué de mi actitud tan fría hacia él. No me quedo otra opción que negarle la entrada al laboratorio y para eso tendría que sacarlo del proyecto en el que trabajábamos. Camine en dirección a su salón para avisarle sobre mi decisión, pero no lo encontré *** rayos! de verdad tengo ganas de verlo* **sabia que estaba aquí en la universidad podia sentirlo, _así que decidí esperarlo **_* bien, es un buen pretexto para verlo* _**_Minutos después llegó su maestro._

 _- **Tatsumi-san, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí tan temprano, puedo ayudarle en algo?**_

 ** _-vine aquí a buscar a Morinaga y como no lo encontré decidí esperarlo_**

 ** _-oh, el joven Morinaga! un excelente estudiante, aunque... últimamente a descuidado mucho sus estudios-* bien, eso sera una buena excusa para poder sacarlo del proyecto* _**

**_-sobre eso venia a hablar con él-_** _comencé a sentir la presencia de ella **-no está bien que por asistirme descuide sus estudios, lo mejor sera que deje el laboratorio por un tiempo, al menos en lo que se pone al corriente**_

 ** _-me alegra que le preocupe el desempeño de su kouhai, eso habla muy bien de usted Tatsumi-san-_** _de pronto sentí a Morinaga cerca y el miedo que le inundaba era cada vez más **-yo también creo que seria mejor darle un descanso, suele exigirse mucho y esta vez no a sido la excepción-** algo no estaba bien podia sentirlo **\- a pesar de ser muy capaz en lo que se propone en esta ocasión le ha costado un poco mas de trabajo debido a que no tomo el descanso adecuado después de su accidente. Conociendo al joven Morinaga sé que no le tomara mucho en ponerse al corriente con sus estudios, después de todo es un estudiante sobresaliente-** tenia que salir de ahí ahora!_

 ** _-en eso tiene usted mucha razón profesor. Bien, es tarde y aun tengo mucho por hacer, quizá más tarde tenga oportunidad de hablar con él sobre mi decisión_**

 ** _-descuide joven Tatsumi, si está usted muy ocupado yo podría darle aviso sobre su decisión al joven Morinaga-_** _acepte que fuera el profesor quien le diera la noticia y no yo personalmente así que me despedí y salí ahí._

 _Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí la pude ver. Morinaga estaba sentado en el suelo recargado en la pared y frente a él estaba ella. Estaba de rodillas para estar a su altura, tenia una mano sobre el pecho de Mori y éste jadeaba por oxigeno mientras ella sonreía. Enfurecí y en ese instante despertó en mí una necesidad de borrarla de la faz de la tierra. Su sonrisa desapareció y fue remplazada por el miedo cuando noto mi presencia por lo que retiro su mano y desapareció. Cuando gire mi vista hacia donde estaba Morinaga él estaba mirándome * **esto es culpa mía, tengo que arreglarlo antes de que empeore y sea demasiado tarde** ***** con eso en mente fui en busca de alguien, así que por mas que quisiera estar con él no podia perder mas tiempo *** tiempo es lo que menos tengo* **camine pasando por su lado sin detenerme para ver como estaba, no era necesario ya que sabia que estaba bien, aunque sabia que se crearía ideas equivocadas *** ese chico tiende a hacerse ideas en su cabeza* **aun así eso no era importante en estos momentos mi prioridad ahora era mantenerlo a salvo._

 _._

 _._

 _- **QUE HIZO QUÉ!?**_

 ** _-ahh(_** _suspira **) ya deja tus dramas Hiroto. Dime, crees poder hacer lo que te pedí?, necesito arreglar este asunto y mi "trabajo" me mantiene ocupado, no tendré tiempo de vigilarlo y conociéndolo va a querer estar solo ahogándose en su miserable depresión-** ese chico es tan predecible **-recuerda! por nada en el mundo lo dejes solo, entendiste?**_

 ** _-si, si, descuida, ya veré que se me ocurre_**

 ** _-pídele al novio feo de Morinaga que se lo lleve a pasear todo el fin de semana, que ese tal keshua sirva de algo_**

 ** _-se llama Kissa y si, eso suena como una buena idea, a ese par les hace falta estar a solas... si sabes a lo que me refiero_**

 _tomándolo del cuello le advertí **-Y UNA MIERDA QUE ESTARAN A SOLAS! mas te vale no dejarlo solo con ese maldito depravado o te las veras conmigo animal!-** con un empujón lo solté_

 ** _-ay! no hay porque ponerse agresivo, sabes?-_** _acomodándose la camisa y con el ceño fruncido dijo **-nadie tocara a TU Morinaga, él te ama así que no tienes porque estar celoso**_

 ** _-YO NO ESTOY!...Ahhh! sabes qué? sólo...olvídalo! tú sólo ve con el idiota de kazu y dile que lo invite a salir!_**

 ** _-se llama KISSA!_**

 ** _-a quien mierdas le importa como se llame el idiota ese!? tú sólo has lo que te pedí! -_** _dicho eso me fui_

 _._

 _._

 _Después de atender algunos asuntos fui al departamento de Morinaga, estaba con su asqueroso novio kesua, este tratando de convencerlo de salir a lo cual después de mencionar que Hiroto también iría acepto. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se veían bien juntos. Los mire por unos minutos y fue justo en ese momento que me di cuenta de que si Morinaga se da realmente una oportunidad, podría ser feliz junto a él. El teléfono de kazu comenzó a sonar, por lo que se disculpó y atendió la llamada, por su parte Morinaga fue a su habitación y poco después regreso algo deprimido. Cuando termino de hablar se dirigió a Mori pidiendo disculpas por no poder quedarse mas tiempo con él, en ese momento pude sentir su miedo, era claro que no quería estar solo, se le notaba inseguro algo que yo había provocado debido a mi trato apático hacia él. Decidí hacer una excepción hoy y estar a su lado , pero lo que vi me hizo cambiar de opinión; el estúpido ese se atrevió a despedirse de Mori con un beso y el idiota no hacia nada por apartarlo! al principio creí que fue por tener la guardia baja, pero esa idea se fue a la mierda cuando profundizo el beso, lo tomo de la cintura y lo recostó sobre el sillón mientras ese descarado abría sus piernas para luego restregarle la pelvis a Morinaga. Duele...realmente dolía ver eso, aun sabiendo que lo hacía por otros motivos ya que no se le veía excitado dolía, hice que me sintiera para que parara eso no soportaba ver esa escena, quería que acabara! no era como si pudiera aparecer de la nada y molerlo a golpes por atreverse a tocar lo que es mío. Quería separarlos ya que parece no importarle que estuviera ahí *** duele...porqué duele?* **cuando las manos de aquel tipo se posaron en el pantalón di media vuelta no queriendo ver lo que pasaría, apunto estaba de irme cuando Morinaga rompió aquel beso. Apenados y sonrojados se disculparon, Mori se despidió del perro en celo acompañándolo a la puerta y este al fin se fue, me senté en el sofá y comencé a fumar._

 _Cuando Mori entro no quise mirarlo, no podia, aun dolía..._

 ** _-No creo que esas medidas drásticas sean necesarias-_** _no podía mirarlo a la cara, si lo hacia se daría cuenta de lo mucho que me afecto y de que me dolió verlo **-sólo ve a la cama a dormir Morinaga, yo me encargo de esto-** esta vez hizo caso y se fue a dormir _

_Mas tarde entre a su habitación, me senté a su lado y comencé a tocar, sabia que era algo que disfrutaba y a la vez lo calmaba. Terminada la canción me levante, lo mire por unos segundos mientras acariciaba su pelo y en un impulso lo bese en los labios *** después de todo no es la primera vez que ago esto mientras duermes*** sonreí ante ese pensamiento_

 ** _-Angel-kun estoy en casa! -_** _salí de la habitación de Morinaga **-ay, pero que paso aquí?-** me miro de forma rara_

 ** _-que tanto me miras?-_** _pregunte molesto_

 ** _-no me digas que ustedes dos..._**

 ** _-DEJA DE PENSAR ESTUPIDECES MALDITO PERVERTIDO! demonios Hiroto! que acaso sólo piensas en eso?-_** _él sólo se encogió de hombros_

 ** _-entonces...lo golpeaste!?_**

 ** _-ahora entiendo de donde saca tanta estupidez Morinaga. El pervertido de kazu vino y se puso en celo con Mor-..._**

 ** _-LO GOLPEASTE!, por favor dime que no lo mataste!_**

 ** _-DEJAME TERMINAR DE HABLAR IDIOTA!-_** _trate de calmarme y bajar la voz **-como sea! sólo limpia el desorden**_

 ** _-pero... yo porqué?-_** _sólo basto una mirada **-de acuerdo-** antes de irme recordé algo importante y de la forma más seria y amenazante le advertí_

 ** _-Hiroto..._**

 ** _-si?_**

 ** _-mas te vale mantener alejado a ese maldito animal en celo de Morinaga o juro que te are desear jamás haber existido, entendiste? no lo quiero cerca de él..._**

 ** _-si...lo entendí-_** _aun dolía el haber visto eso_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Amenace a Hiroto para que convenciera a Morinaga de viajar en tren y no en uno de los autos con chofer del pervertido *** en un lugar publico no estará manoseándolo.***_

 _El departamento era amplio, remodelado para darle una apariencia tradicional o eso es lo que explicaba kesha. Contaba con pocos muebles, solo los necesarios, paredes blancas y acabados en madera como marcos y puertas corredizas color caoba. a pesar de contar con tres habitaciones, decidieron compartir en pareja *** ese idiota de Hiroto! sabia que no podia confiar en él!*.** todos se alistaban para salir y yo aproveche que Hiroto estaba solo para hablar con él._

 ** _-tan difícil es escoger una prenda para salir?_**

 ** _-que haces aquí?, vienes a acosar a mi angelito, ah?_**

 ** _-me pregunto cuándo será el día en que dejes de decir estupideces...puedo saber porqué no hiciste lo que te pedí_**

 ** _-hice todo lo que pude! pero kissa terminó convenciendo a mi angelito de compartir habitación, no pude hacer nada más!_**

 ** _-ese maldito bastardo! Lo quiero lejos de él Hiroto, hablo en serio_**

 ** _-descuida, haré todo lo que pueda para mantenerlo lejos_**

 ** _-bien, no tendré tiempo para vigilarlo así que cuídalo -_** _lo mire directo a los ojos **\- o lo que le pase a él te pasara a ti...-** Hiroto solo asintió, se veía asustado así que sólo sonreí, di media vuelta y me fui. _

Estuve ocupado todo ese día y el siguiente buscando una solución al problema. Sabia como solucionarlo, pero eso seria llegar a los extremos sin mencionar el problema que me traería ya que eso seria poner en riesgo mi propia existencia, pero si no, no hay otra opción.. ** _* él vale eso y mucho mas*._** Esto esta mal, pensar de esa forma era irracional **_* de verdad soy capaz de arriesgar mi propia existencia por él*_** la respuesta era si.

.

.

Estaba en mis asuntos cuando sentí que un alma me llamaba, pero al llegar a ella la escena frente a mí no era lo esperado. El miedo me inundó y corrí hacia ellos. Grite lo más fuerte que pude, pero ella me ignoro y quiso apresurar las cosas, grave error. Iracundo, la tome del cuello con una mano y poco a poco fui extinguiendo su luz, era como fumar un cigarrillo, ella desprendía y yo lo absorbía, todo eso sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Vi como las venas de su cuerpo comenzaban a notarse y su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse a tal grado de temblar, soltó a Morinaga y en un inútil y patético intento de salvarse me tomo del brazo con ambas manos para poder soltarse. Su cuerpo se desvanecía, su rostro reflejaba miedo y dolor, para después cambiarla a resignación. Cerro sus ojos y se desprendió de todo. Con un resplandor que ilumino aquel cielo y mar dejo de existir en este mundo, para sólo convertirse en polvo que caía y se esparcía en el mar. Tome a Morinaga de la cintura y lo jale fuera del mar recostándolo en la arena y comencé a reprenderlo por ser tan descuidado al venir aquí solo. Intento besarme, pero no lo permití, no quería que se formara ideas equivocadas sobre algo que jamás podría ser.

 ** _-Tetsuhiro! qué paso! esta bien?-_** _para cuando Hiroto llegó Morinaga ya había perdido la conciencia_

 ** _-acaso no fui lo bastante claro cuando te pedí que no lo dejaras solo!_**

 ** _-y así lo hice! pero también me pediste que no lo querías cerca de kissa, mucho menos a solas y tuve que distraerlo para que no viniera tras Tetsuhiro aquí y estuvieran solo los dos_**

 ** _-demonios! sólo ve por el inútil de kesha para que se lleven a Morinaga de aquí_**

 ** _-y que les digo! como les explicó el que este mojado_**

 ** _-dile que lo asaltaron, que cuando tú llegaste estaban forcejeando y cayeron al mar o yo que sé pero invéntale algo! usa el maldito cerebro Hiroto, no duele!_**

 ** _-si! ahora vuelvo, no tardo!-_** _se fue corriendo por kazu y Akyra. Cuando llegaron pudieron hacer que Morinaga despertara_

 ** _-So...Souichi?-_** _comenzó a buscarme pero no permití ser visible ante él **-donde esta Souichi?...-** Hiroto me miro un instante para luego mirar a kesha_

 ** _-creo que trago mucha agua je,je,je...o quizá se golpeó la cabeza_**

 ** _-vamos Tetsu, lo mejor sera llevarte al hospital. Akyra, ayúdame a ponerlo de pie_**

 ** _-no...no es necesario kissa, estoy bien...sólo quiero ir a casa_**

 ** _-estas seguro? no importa si perdemos el tren, tu salud es primordial Tetsuhiro_**

 ** _-Akyra tiene razón angelito, es mejor que te revisen par saber que todo esta bien_**

 ** _-gracias por su preocupación chicos, pero no es necesario estoy bien-_** _después de tanto insistir lograron convencerlo de ir a checarse_

 _Afortunadamente no tenia nada grabe mas que unas marcas en el brazo a lo cual Hiroto intervino al ver que Morinaga no sabia que decir explicando que cuando él llego vio a unos tipos correr mientras Tetsuhiro yacía en el suelo inconsciente, dando a entender que lo habían asaltado. Regresaron a Nagoya en uno de los coches de kazu, el cual al dar la noticia a su padre no dudo en mandar por ellos._

 _Estábamos en el departamento, después de hablar con Morinaga por un rato se quedó profundamente dormido. Salí de su habitación y me tope con Hiroto_

 ** _-esto...todo esto es culpa mía...si tan sólo me hubiera mantenido lejos de él...yo..._**

 ** _-no te habrías enamorado de él cierto? y hubiera sido mas fácil para ti cumplir con tu deber_**

 ** _-YO NO LO AMO!_**

 ** _-si no lo amas entonces dime, porqué no has hecho lo que debiste hacer desde un principio?-_** _esa pregunta no me la esperaba **-te he observado Souichi...durante cinco años has estado tras Tetsuhiro. La primera vez que sentí tu presencia pensé que solo era cuestión de días o cuando mucho un par de semanas para que te llevaras su alma, pero eso nunca paso incluso llegue a pensar que sólo habías atrasado las cosas y que en un par de meses volverías a terminar lo que estaba designado, pero tu presencia nunca desapareció al contrario estabas ahí cada vez mas tiempo. Sabes que no suelo tomar cariño hacía las personas, pero el pasar tanto tiempo con mi angelito me hizo quererlo así que el día del accidente creí que todo había terminado y a decir verdad te odie en ese instante...pero no sólo me confundió si no que me sorprendió que lo salvaras cuando tu deber era todo lo contrario, desde ese momento comenzaron mis dudas; tu trato hacía él, tus cuidados, el pasar las noches velando sus sueños y luego aquella noche...si no hubiera interrumpido las cosas hubieran ido hasta el final-** el recordar esa noche hacia que mi cara ardiera de vergüenza **-cuando comenzaste a portarte de la forma mas fría con él creí que había confundido las cosas, pero tu desesperación por mantenerlo con vida y los celos hacía kissa me hicieron darme cuenta que lo amas, aunque lo niegues yo sé que lo amas; rompiste las reglas por él y no sólo una vez y si a eso le sumamos lo que acabas de hacer... sabes que acabas de poner en riesgo tu propia existencia cierto?-** no dije nada, no era necesario, todo lo dicho era cierto **-terminaste con la existencia de una deidad, sabes lo que te pasará verdad?**_

 ** _-siempre lo he sabido Hiroto, no soy idiota_**

 ** _-y aún sabiendo eso... lo hiciste_**

 ** _-no tenía otra opción! iba a matarlo si no la detenía!_**

 ** _-y prefieres pagar las consecuencias a que Tetsuhiro muera?...o sea... darle vida sabiendo que no será a tu lado_**

 ** _-he visto la vida que llevará...él será feliz si yo salgo de su vida_**

 ** _-en serio...y dices no amarlo!?-_** _no conteste, sólo desvié la mirada_

 _Después de unos minutos de silencio hable._

 ** _-me voy a ir para no volver, como te dije antes Morinaga tendrá una vida plena y feliz-_** saque una cajetilla de cigarros de mi pantalón para fumar uno ** _-Sabes lo que pasará una vez que me vaya cierto?, así que espero sigas el juego-_** _dicho eso...me fui_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _****POV MORINAGA****_

 _Después de salir del hospital deje de sentir la presencia de Souichi. Aun no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado ni porque Hiroto insinuó que había sido agredido, pero nada de eso importaba solo quería volver a casa. El padre de Kissa envió un auto para llevarnos de regreso así que llevamos a Akyra a su departamento y luego nos dirigimos al nuestro. Al llegar kissa quiso quedarse para cuidarme, pero Hiroto le dijo que no era necesario por lo que no insistió mas y se fue. Me sentía agotado así que después de darme una ducha fui directo a mi habitación y al entrar Souichi estaba ahí. Estaba junto a la ventana fumando, se le veía pensativo. Mi primer impulso fue caminar hacía él para abrazarlo, pero me lo impidió_

 ** _-No!-_** _me quede quieto y note que me miraba con cierta nostalgia **-solo ve a dormir Mori te ves cansado...yo estaré aquí toda la noche-** no dije nada solo me fui a acostar. Después de unos minutos pregunte _

**_-porqué Hiroto dijo ver a unos sujetos agredirme? que yo recuerde no fue eso lo que sucedió-_** _después de pensarlo unos segundos contesto_

 ** _-Tengo la habilidad de jugar con la mente de las personas, puedo hacer que crean lo que yo quiera. Es como mi presencia, puedo hacer que me sientan peo que no me vean o ninguna de las dos...también puedo decidir quien puede verme y quien no_**

 ** _-antes me habías mencionado que no eras exactamente un alma...quien eres realmente Souichi?_**

 ** _-soy algo que las personas suelen temer Morinaga...incluso odiar_**

 ** _-yo no te temo ni te odio, es mas bien todo lo contrario. Te amo Souichi, te amo mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo...y te seguiré amando hasta después de la muerte-_** _él sólo sonrió_

 ** _-así que hasta después de la muerte eh?-_** _dijo eso con algo de gracia mientras levantaba una de sus cejas **-que ironía**_

 ** _-porqué ironía?_**

 ** _-sólo duerme Mori_**

 ** _-hoy no vas a tocar? me gusta escuchar tu voz_**

 ** _-sí sólo así logro que te calles y te duermas...está bien_**

 _tomo la guitarra que estaba a lado de la silla junto a la ventana y comenzó a tocar. Cerré mis ojos y me deje envolver en la dulce melodía que fue creada sólo para mi_

 ** _-Souichi?_**

 ** _-hm?_**

 ** _-Te amo-_** _deje de escuchar los acordes de la guitarra por unos segundos. Creí que me diría algo, pero de nuevo comenzó a tocar y su suave voz se unió esta vez_

 ** _Quieres lo que no puedes tener, lo veo en tus ojos...el dolor que llena tus noches a causa de mi sarta de mentiras_**

 ** _Te he abierto la puerta para que te vayas, hay un camino mejor para ti aunque yo quiero que te quedes_**

 ** _He roto las reglas, me he desviado del camino...pero cuando te conocí supe que salvarte valía la ira._**

 ** _Déjame irme ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, déjame irme ahora, antes de que sepas que soy y tu amor se vuelva odio...aléjate de mí antes de que colapse y te lleve conmigo_**

 ** _No puedes venir a donde estoy yendo, no puedes atravesar mi infierno...aléjate de mí antes de que colapse y te lleve conmigo, mi camino sólo me esta destinado a mí, no hay manera de que lo tomes también, te he dado vida cuando estaba en mis manos darte muerte...así que aléjate de mí_**

 ** _veo la vida que sé que llevaras aquí sin mí, es lo que te mereces, es a donde perteneces, es todo lo que quiero...y todo lo que temo_**

 ** _Una vez que te conocí tenia que salvarte, pero me salvaste, ahora me estoy marchando y dejándote libre_**

 ** _En mí ni un solo momento se me olvida que hay un fuego dentro de mí que enciendes con tu toque_**

 ** _Lastimarte no era el plan...pero tenia que ocurrir por mi mano_**

.

.

.

Era la hora de la comida así que me dirigí a la cafeteria, pero en el camino me tope con Hiroto

 ** _-angel-kun! te ves apurado, pasa algo?_**

 ** _-ah? no, es sólo que he estado buscando a Souichi pero no lo encuentro, fui a buscarlo al laboratorio pero no estaba allí así que pregunte por él a los que estaban ahí, pero dijeron que no conocían a ningún Tatsumi Souichi_**

 ** _-dijiste Tatsumi Souichi?_**

 ** _-si Hiroto, Souichi mi senpai-_** Hiroto sólo se limito a mirarme

 ** _-angelito, te sientes bien?-_** _iba a contestar que si cuando Kissa llego y me abrazo por la espalda_

 ** _-Hola guapo-_** _me dio un beso en la mejilla **-de que hablan hoy?**_

 ** _-pues mi angelito pregunto por un tal Tatsumi Souichi, al parecer tiene la loca idea de que fue su senpai_**

 ** _-has estado tomando tus medicamentos especiales otra vez amor?_**

 ** _-ah?...s-si, je,je...creo que eso me confundió...-_** _no entendía nada, nadie recordaba a Souichi! era como si hubiera desaparecido de la vida y memoria de todos, no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, quería despertar de esta horrible pesadilla_ *** y ahora qué hare sin él en mi vida***


	9. Discernimiento

**Capitulo 9**

 ******POV MORINAGA******

Veinte días...habían pasado veinte días desde que Souichi desapareció sin dejar rastro. Nadie lo recordaba...

Estaba en mi habitación acostado en la cama, no tenía ánimos de nada, desde aquel día sólo me la pasaba llorando encerrado en estas cuatro paredes con la esperanza de que regresaría, que volvería a escuchar su voz, que me miraría con esos dulces ojos color miel, pero conforme iban pasando los días la pequeña esperanza que había en mi se estaba extinguiendo...y con ella mi vida.

Solíamos estar siempre juntos, todos los días, pero ahora ya no está... quiero creer que esto no es verdad, no quiero que esto sea el final...y si es real...bueno, no quiero saberlo. Pareciera como que lo que paso entre nosotros no le importara y simplemente lo dejo ir...eso duele. Sigo aquí...en estas cuatro paredes esperando por él y aunque he tratado de olvidarlo no puedo... es inútil, él es todo para mí...lo amo tanto que siento que no puedo seguir...estoy roto y mi única esperanza es aquella alma... Cómo decirle que él es mi vida...que por mas que lo intento no puedo huir de este dolor... me encierro en mi amargura ignorando que todo es real...deseando que todo esto fuera un cruel sueño, pero siempre que despierto la realidad me golpea.

Cuando la noche cae, no cierro mis ojos...el miedo de olvidarlo me atormenta...no puedo mas...he intentado seguir con mi vida, pero es difícil seguir cuando sé que mi vida es él. Constantemente ignoro este dolor que día a día me consume, ignoro el sentimiento de desesperanza, no me quiero rendir...pero a la vez quisiera que todo este sufrimiento acabara...pero me es difícil no pensar en él.

Cuarenta días sin su presencia...cuarenta días en agonía... siento que me estoy perdiendo y todo lo que me queda es este amor...tengo que estar contigo para poder sonreír, para respirar...para vivir...te habrás olvidado de mí? No puedo encarar el dolor... mi alma no puede sanar porque mi corazón esta roto y no puede continuar viviendo de esta manera...pero no quiero decirte adiós. Quizá no llores por mi, quizá ya me olvidaste...pero yo aun espero por ti y lloro por tu ausencia...pierdo el sentido de la vida... anhelo tu compañía y me miento a mi mismo diciendo que pronto acabara mientras me escondo detrás de una falsa sonrisa.

Ya no puedo más... esta vez el dolor es demasiado... como cristales rotos y atravesados en mi pecho... la esperanza poco a poco se derrumba...sigo intentando seguir con mi vida...si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida. Mi cuerpo se mueve automáticamente para lo cotidiano, siempre lo mismo, el mismo camino, la misma rutina, todo monótono. Mi cuerpo ya no puede mas, todo es demasiado cruel, me siento agotado, mi vista se nubla, mi mente se apaga...y colapso.

 ******POV HIROTO******

Esto era demasiado, cada día me costaba mas callarme! sentía la necesidad de contarle todo. Quería ayudarlo, pero era imposible hacerlo, Souichi fue creado para estar solo...

Otro día más encerrado en su habitación, otro día más llorando por su ausencia...era difícil verlo a la cara todos los días y fingir no saber nada, me destrozaba ver como cada día perdía ese brillo en su mirada era como tener las manos atadas. Los primeros días parecía estar bien, solía salir para distraerse, pero conforme pasaban los días las cosas empeoraban; Dejo de comer como era debido, no salía de su habitación y dejo de frecuentar el bar y a sus amigo, Kissa trataba de animarlo siempre que podia pero Tetsuhiro no hacia más que evitarlo. De vez en cuando iba a su habitación para mirar como estaba y siempre lo encontraba en la misma posición...acostado sobre su cama en posición fetal...mirando hacia la ventana mientras lloraba.

Ya había transcurrido dos meses y Tetsuhiro sólo empeoraba, sabia que fingía estar bien, se escondía tras una sonrisa falsa. Me preocupaba su falta de apetito, sabia que no dormía bien puesto que siempre lo escuchaba llorar, me preocupa su salud, esta bajando de peso y sus ojeras son notables, también he notado que no se concentra en clases.

Estaba platicando con kissa en la entrada de la universidad, hablamos del comportamiento de Tetsuhiro, kissa no entendía el porque de su depresión a lo cual tuve que mentir sobre eso...le tuve que decir que era un problema familiar, algo de lo que a Tetsu no le gustaba hablar ya que sus padres no lo aceptan y al enterarse de que no se había "rehabilitado" lo hirieron con sus palabras. Kissa lo comprendió y prometió no comentarle nada. A lo lejos vimos a Tetsuhiro caminar directo a la universidad, cuando de repente lo vimos colapsar. Corrimos hacía él y al ver que no reaccionaba decidimos pedir ayuda.

 ******POV MORINAGA******

Desperté en el hospital, no recordaba como había llegado aquí. Hiroto estaba a mi lado, se veía pensativo

 ** _-angelito, despertaste. Nos diste un buen susto a kissa y a mí_**

 ** _-lo siento..._**

 ** _-descuida, al parecer no fue tan grave_**

 ** _-dónde está kissa?_**

 ** _-kissa tuvo un asunto familiar que atender así que no pudo venir hoy_**

 ** _-hoy?_**

 ** _-si Tetsu, hoy. Has estado aquí desde ayer. El doctor te hizo varios estudios y todo salió bien, al parecer no tienes nada grave y el desmayo fue por el agotamiento y falta de alimentos, si bien no tienes anemia podría darte una si sigues siendo tan descuidado con tu salud. Por ahora solo falta que el doctor te de el alta para poder irnos_**

 ** _-lo siento mucho Hiroto...no quería darles problemas...siento ser una molestia_**

 ** _-no eres una molestia Tetsu, eres mi amigo y los amigos siempre están ahí para uno-_** Un par de horas después el doctor llego con el alta, me dio una receta y las indicaciones a seguir así como mi ropa y pertenencias.

Fuimos por el medicamento, Hiroto me dijo que lo esperara en lo que iba por ellas, asi que me senté a esperarlo. No me gustaban los hospitales, me traía recuerdos tristes...de pronto, el alma de una joven apareció, se veía asustada y confundida, caminaba entre la gente, se quedo mirando fijamente en un punto, con un poco de miedo e insegura camino hacía esa dirección perdiéndose por el pasillo. Una niña llamo mi atención, estaba sentada frente a mi y me observó fijamente por algunos segundos, luego se inclino hacia mi y susurrando me pregunto

 ** _-puedes verlos?_**

 ** _-ah?...a quienes?-_** su pregunta me desconcertó

 ** _-a ellos-_** volteo hacia donde se encontraban un par de almas mirándonos ** _-les gusta que les hablen, aunque no puedan contestarte_**

 ** _-no pueden?_**

 ** _-no, yo he tratado de hablar con ellos...son almas que vagan sin rumbo, luchando por su regreso y por eso permanecen aquí-_** volteando hacia las almas y suspiro ** _-pero olvidan quienes son o porque están aquí...es triste no?, si se hubieran ido a la primera oportunidad, se les habría asignado otro cuerpo y otra vida nueva_**

 ** _-cómo sabes todo eso?-_** pregunte bastante sorprendido...cómo es que alguien tan joven sabe mas sobre las almas que yo que las he visto toda mi vida?

 ** _-él me lo dijo...supongo que no quería que tuviera miedo. Ellas le temen y no quería que yo le temiera...él no quiere que me convierta en uno de ellos_**

 ** _-a quien te refieres con "él"?_ -**las alma que estaban observándonos de repente se desvanecieron

 ** _-te lo dije, le tienen miedo...es al único que recuerdan porque fue lo ultimo que vieron en vida-_** frunció el ceño **- _Tontos...no entienden que no es culpa suya, simplemente les llego su hora-_** eso ultimo me causo escalofríos

 ** _-a que te refieres con "su hora"?-_** se acerco a mi oído y susurro

 ** _-era su tiempo designado para morir-_** se sentó a mi lado y continuó ** _-El mío llegara pronto, él me lo dijo...se supone que no debe hacerlo, pero él puede romper las reglas si quiere...nadie puede detenerlo. Al final, es su decisión -_** sólo me limite a mirarla, era triste saber como esa pequeña sabia su destino ** _\- No te pongas triste, él me dijo que mi cuerpo esta enfermo y que cuando muera conseguiré uno nuevo y una vida nueva_**

 ** _-si al morir tenemos una vida nueva, porqué están las almas aquí?_**

 ** _-ellas no están obligadas a vagar, pero es tanto su miedo que no siguen el camino y son dejadas aquí obligándolas a una existencia sin sentido. Si eliges dejar la tierra, tu alma tomara un cuerpo y vida nueva, sin embargo, tu alma seguirá siendo la misma. El hombre que escribió "Las crónicas de Narnia" dijo; "Tú no eres un cuerpo. Tú tienes un cuerpo. Tú eres un alma"...o eso fue lo que me dijo él-_** en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa ** _\- son mis libros favoritos!_**

 ** _-quien es él?_**

 ** _-el autor?, C.S. Lewis_**

 ** _-no, el "él" que te dijo todo esto...el "él" al que todas las almas le temen-_** frunció el ceño y negó con la intención de irse ** _-por favor, necesito saber quien es "él"_**

 ** _-No. Hasta que no llegue tu hora...no puedes saberlo-_** iba insistirle, pero su madre la llamo y ella se fue.

En el fondo tenia el presentimiento de saber quien era "él" y lo que hacia, pero me negaba a esa idea de vida...no imaginaba una existencia como esa para Souichi...

.

.

Regrese a mi rutina, Hiroto y kissa hacían todo para animarme, ninguno de los dos entendía el porqué de mi repentina depresión. Tres meses habían pasado desde que se fue de mi lado, aun dolía y el llegar a casa a una habitación vacía me mataba, volví a dejar de comer bien y dormir, no salía de casa por mas que me insistían y me costaba concentrarme en clases. Mi vida se volvió monótona, de clases a mi habitación siempre lo mismo, la siguiente semana me reporte enfermo por lo que me ausente. Kissa comenzó a preocuparse por lo que hablo con Hiroto para hacerme entender que necesitaba ayuda, pero me negué, lo único que yo necesitaba para estar bien...era a él.

No lo soportaba mas, lo necesitaba...aunque sea un poco de él, eso salvaría mi existir...con sólo un poco de él, aliviaría la desesperación que habita en mi pecho...si tan sólo sintiera su presencia, eso seria suficiente para salvarme...mi corazón ya no puede soportar mas este dolor... qué hacer cuando ya no se puede volver atrás?.. mis lagrimas caían sin poder evitarlo **_* no ves que me haces falta!?_*** recuerdo cada palabra de lo que solía cantarme, siguen corriendo por mi cabeza... ** _* maldición! como quisiera que estuvieras aquí*_**… lo que haría por tenerlo junto a mí

Me había quedado dormido después de llorar toda tarde, ya era noche y no había probado bocado alguno, lo cual no me importaba mucho ya que no tenia hambre. Hiroto no fue al bar ya que decidió quedarse a hacerme compañía y vigilar que comiera algo por lo que se fue a la cocina a preparar algo sencillo para la cena. Una hora después toco a mi puerta

 ** _-angel-kun?-_** Hiroto entro a la habitación llevando con él una charola con comida ** _-toma, tienes que comer o enfermeras_**

- ** _gracias Hiroto, pero no tengo hambre...yo sólo...sólo quiero dormir..._** -dejando la charola en el pequeño escritorio, se acerco a mi y me abrazo. Yo no hice más que llorar ** _-ya no puedo Hiroto!, yo...ya no lo soporto mas...lo amo, de verdad lo amo...y no tenerlo aquí a mi lado...me esta matando-_** quizás Hiroto no tenga idea de que estoy hablando, pero necesitaba desahogarme

 ** _-angelito..._**

 ** _-no preguntes nada Hiroto, porque no sabría como explicarte...ni siquiera yo se como paso todo esto, solo se que me enamore de otra persona y ahora que no esta aquí a mi lado...duele...-_** no podia parar de llorar, esto me superaba. Normalmente soy una persona alegre y si bien he sufrido mucho en la vida siempre he sabido como sobrellevar las cosas, pero esto era diferente, ni siquiera el engaño de Masaki al fingir amarme me dolió tanto

 ** _-no preguntare nada si así lo quieres, pero Tetsu...no puedes seguir así! es tu salud la que esta en juego y has llegado a tal grado de preocuparme, sólo mírate! estas más delgado, tus ojeras se ven horribles! ya no sonríes y tampoco sales, sólo te la pasas llorando en tu habitación a tal grado de tener tus ojos rojos e hinchados, date cuenta que si sigues así enfermeras...además, hay una persona allá afuera que te ama tanto que me amenazo con acabar con mi existencia si no cuido de ti, así que toma-_** tomo el tazón con arroz y me la entrego ** _\- come, porque estoy seguro de que ese hombre cumplirá con su amenaza si no cuido de ti, eres la persona mas importante para él...*o mas bien la única*-_** dijo eso entre dientes, pero lo alcance a escuchar

 ** _-lo siento mucho, yo... no quería preocuparte, pero en verdad no tengo hambre Hiroto_**

 ** _-por favor Tetsu! hablé enserio cuando te dije que ese hombre me amenazo y créeme! él SIEMPRE cumple lo que promete...y yo aprecio MUCHO mi vida-_** de un momento a otro se le vio preocupado, parecía suplicar y su mirada reflejaba miedo

 ** _-Kissa es incapaz de amenazar a alguien Hiroto, así que deja el drama-_** ignorando el extraño y repentino comportamiento de mi amigo, comencé a comer

 ** _-No es Kissa el que me preocupa...-_** iba a preguntar que a qué se refería pero me interrumpió ** _-bien! mañana volverás a la universidad, no puedes faltar tanto así que terminate todo lo que traje, en un momento regreso por los platos-_** antes de salir de la habitación dijo- ** _Tetsuhiro..._**

 ** _-si?-_** se quedo en silencio por un momento parado, sosteniendo la puerta ya abierta pensando en si decirme o no lo que tenia en mente

 ** _-si tanto lo amas y te hace feliz estar a su lado...búscalo-_** me quede mirándolo sorprendido. Hiroto tenia razón, si de verdad amo a Souichi tenia que buscarlo, pero...dónde?

 ** _-pero... no se donde encontrarlo...es como si hubiera desaparecido de este mundo...nadie sabe nada sobre él..._**

 ** _-quizás no le has preguntado a las personas correctas-_** dicho eso y con una sonrisa, salió de mi habitación dejándome pensativo

.

.

.

Siguiendo el consejo de Hiroto decidí volver a la universidad y comenzar mi búsqueda, necesitaba encontrar a Souichi y encerrado en mi habitación no lo haría. Fui directo a la cafetería para platicar con Hiroto ya que quedamos de comer juntos hoy. Si quería encontrar a Souichi necesitaría ayuda y eso significaba que tenía que contarle todo a Hiroto **_* espero que no crea que me volví completamente loco* _**estaba por llegar a la cafeteria cuando me tope con Kissa

 ** _-hola amor! justo ahora estaba por buscarte... hoy te ves muy animado_**

 ** _-ah? hola kissa! si, la verdad es que me siento muy animado hoy, hablar con Hiroto me ayudo mucho_**

 ** _-me alegra mucho escuchar eso Tetsuhiro, nos tenias muy preocupados a Hiroto y a mí_**

 ** _-lamento haberlos preocupado kissa, no volverá a pasar_**

 ** _-descuida, sólo recuerda que si te sientes mal nos tienes a Hiroto y a mi_**

 ** _-gracias...-_** mientras caminábamos a la cafetería a encontrarnos con Hiroto, me puse a pensar en cómo haría para terminar a kissa. Si quería encontrar a Souichi y mi intención era estar con él, tenia que romper con Kissa

 ** _-hola angelito! te ves algo pensativo, estas bien_**

 ** _-si, sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas..._**

 ** _-lo que a ti te hace falta angel-kun, es salir y distraerte_**

 ** _-Hiroto tiene razón Tetsu, porque no salimos este fin de semana. Podríamos ir de nuevo a Shirahama_**

 ** _-gracias kissa, pero...esa playa me trae malos recuerdos.._**

 ** _-que les parece si mejor vamos al monte Fuji!, en esta época del año el paisaje nevado es realmente hermoso_**

 ** _-yo apoyo tu idea Hiroto, tú que opinas Tetsuhiro? podemos ir en auto desde aquí, pero esta a poco más de tres horas así que recomiendo primero llegar al departamento de mis padres y descansar. Temprano en la mañana iríamos al monte, seria mas fácil y nos tomaría menos tiempo en llegar, que les parece?_**

 ** _-a mi me parece bien, tú qué dices angelito?_**

 ** _-no lo se chicos...yo..._**

 ** _-vamos angel-kun! vamos a divertirnos -_** Hiroto se acerco a mi oído y susurro ** _-*y prometo ayudarte a encontrar a tu amor platónico*-_** eso me levantó aun más el animo

 ** _-de acuerdo!-_** poniéndome de pie de la mesa donde estábamos sentados, grite por la emoción ** _-ah...digo...claro, ire_**

 ** _-wow! Hiroto...deberías de compartir conmigo el secreto para convencer tan fácilmente a Tetsuhiro-_** kissa se sorprendió por mi repentino cambio de parecer, pero no cuestiono el porqué- **_bien, entonces este fin de semana sera_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

kissa paso por nosotros en uno de los coches de su padre y aunque se le insistió en mandar un chofer, kissa no aceptó alegando que seria más cómodo para nosotros. subimos el equipaje al maletero y partimos con destino a Shizuoka, no hubo necesidad de pasar por Akyra ya que estaba con nosotros en espera de kissa. Me quedé dormido la mayor parte del camino y desperté poco antes de llegar al departamento. Una vez instalados en nuestras respectivas habitaciones salimos por algo de comer a un restaurante familiar que nos recomendó Kissa. La comida en el lugar era buena, en especial el ramen, kissa y Akyra pidieron sushi y okonomiyaki, Hiroto pidió un yakisoba y tempura, también pedimos algunos takoyakis. mientras todos comíamos Hiroto preguntó

 ** _-y bien chicos, a donde quieren ir hoy?_**

 ** _-pues por la hora que es no podemos hacer mucho_**

 ** _-en eso tiene razón Akyra. que les parece si vamos a un onsen! nos hará bien relajarnos un poco, tú que dices angelito?_**

 ** _-umm...me parece bien. Kissa, conoces alguno por aquí?_**

 ** _-hay uno cerca de aquí, pero es un hotel. Podemos pagar una noche y relajarnos en el onsen y mas tarde cenar hay mismo._**

 ** _-suena bien, Hiroto y yo pagaríamos por una habitación y ustedes dos por otra, así sera mas económico_**

 ** _-esa es buena idea Akyra. Mañana temprano podemos ir al antiguo santuario Fujisan y de ahí al monte Fuji_**

 ** _-qué les parece las cascadas shiraito y otodome?_**

 ** _-si nos da tiempo los llevare allí Hiroto-_** al terminar de comer nos dirigimos al hotel Nishiizu koyoi, el lugar era agradable y tenia una bella vista al mar. Después de relajarnos y platicar un poco mas, decidimos quedarnos esa noche y pedir la cena a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente nos fuimos al departamento, tomamos lo necesario para la excursión y partimos. llegamos primero a las cascadas a disfrutar del hermoso paisaje y relajamos un poco, para luego pasar al santuario sólo por un momento. por el poco tiempo que teníamos, no conseguimos subir la montaña, pero si llegamos a tomarnos fotografías.

Estábamos en el auto camino al departamento, era algo tarde, casi anochecía. Iba al frente con Kissa, Hiroto y Akyra iban atrás platicando de quien sabe que, la verdad no estaba prestando atención a nadie, sólo miraba a la nada por la ventana mientras pensaba en Souichi, recordaba la primera vez que lo vi...esa sonrisa que me mostro hizo vibrar mi corazón. Lo extrañaba...extrañaba las noches que pasaba junto a mí, cuando tocaba y en algunas ocasiones cantaba sólo para mí. Las noches me recordaban a él...

 ** _-estas bien Tetsuhiro?-_** kissa me tomo de la mano para que lo volteara a ver

 ** _-si, sólo estaba admirando el hermoso paisaje_**

 ** _-tienes razón...es hermoso_**

 ** _-KISSA, CUIDADO!-_** Hiroto y Akyra gritaron al unísono. Kissa regreso su mirada al frente girando el volante bruscamente para esquivar los coches frente a nosotros, frenando de golpe y maniobrando el vehículo logro mantenerlo estable, los neumáticos derraparon y el auto con dificultad pudo parar. Había un accidente...era una camioneta (Mitsubishi) en color blanco, en ella se encontraba una pareja, había chocado con un auto (Mazda) color rojo el cual yacía volcado...en el habían varias personas...

 ** _-Akyra! Llama al 119 deprisa!-_** Hiroto grito y todos salimos del auto para auxiliar a las personas. Hiroto y kissa fueron a revisar a la pareja mientras Akyra llamaba a emergencias, mientras yo corrí en dirección al auto rojo, pero justo antes de llegar el auto comenzó a incendiarse...aun así me acerqué a ayudarlos.

 ** _-Tetsuhiro!, no te acerques es peligroso!-_** kissa me grito y yo me detuve por un instante. Las llamas aumentaron rápidamente, el auto se consumía y los gritos de las personas comenzaron a escucharse...hacían eco en mi cabeza...

 ** _-NO TETSUHIRO!-_** intente acercarme para ayudarlos, no podia simplemente mirar como esa gente moría, pero al momento de querer acercarme, sentí unos brazos rodearme y alejarme del auto...luego vino la explosión...nosotros no hacíamos mas que ver con horror la escena, no había más que hacer.

Entre las llamas, se lograba ver una silueta...al enfocar mi vista, lo pude ver...era él...Souichi...estaba aquí. Intente acercarme para verlo bien, saber que no lo estaba imaginando, pero entre kissa y Akyra me sostenían para impedir que me acercara

 ** _-No, suéltenme! necesito ver!-_** comencé a forcejear, necesitaba verlo, estar cerca de él... ** _\- Necesito ir! SUÉLTENME! -_** me sentía desesperado, quería correr hacía él, pero no podia. Vi como las almas de las personas salían, se veían confundidas y asustadas. Souichi extendió su mano como indicando a donde tenían que ir...después de dudar algunos segundos, siguieron el camino señalado. Souichi me miro por un instante...su mirada era fría, aun así pude mirar un destello de dolor y tristeza, pero sobre todo resignación. se giro para ir detrás de aquellas almas y yo comencé a gritar, no quería perderlo ** _-NOOO!, ESPERA!...SUELTENME NECESITO IR!-_** no le importaron mis suplicas...él simplemente se fue. Mire a Hiroto, estaba mirando justo en dirección a donde habían partido Souichi con aquellas almas...me miro con pena y solo negó con la cabeza. Kissa me tomo del rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara, se veía preocupado.

 _ **-Tetsu, tranquilo, no hay nada que podamos hacer...-**_ kissa me abrazo y susurro en mi oído _ **-están muertos**_

 ** _-están muertos...-_** susurré, sabiendo porque estaba aquí Souichi. kissa sólo me abrazo mas fuerte. Lo dejé hacerlo. Sin soltar a kissa, mire a Hiroto

 ** _-lo siento mucho angel-kun-_** Acababa de ver al amor de mi vida emerger de la obscuridad y llevarse a todas esas almas...Souichi siempre me dijo que no era exactamente un alma...ahora comprendo lo que quería decir...él era diferente...

comencé a llorar con la comprensión de que a Souichi jamás se le daría una oportunidad para amar. Me abrace con más fuerza a kissa. Los sollozos sacudían mi cuerpo y mi respiración era entrecortada, a mi mente vino el recuerdo de todas esas veces que canto para mí, aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, el dolor que transmita al cantarlas ahora las entendía...fue creado para llevar una existencia fría y solitaria, dentro de la tristeza...escuchaba la voz de kissa y Hiroto llamarme, pero no me hacían reaccionar, podia entender sus palabras tratando de consolarme, pero no eran suficiente para calmar todo el dolor que sentía en mi pecho...todo esto era demasiado, todos tenemos un limite...y yo había sobrepasado el mío. Souichi estaba destinado a caminar de la mano con la muerte, no se le daría la oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz ...Souichi, aquella alma de la cual estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado... es la muerte.


	10. Más cerca de ti

**Capítulo 10**

 ******POV** **HIROTO** ********

Estábamos en el hospital en espera de que Tetsuhiro despertara. Cuando el equipo de emergencias llegó al lugar del accidente, se encontraron con un Tetsuhiro fuera de sí. Por mas que intentamos calmarlo no podíamos, era como si no fuera consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor...estaba alterado, no dejaba de gritar y pedirle a Kissa y Akyra que lo soltaran, todo esto sin dejar de llorar. Los paramédicos al verlo en ese estado no tuvieron mas opción que inyectarle un sedante.

El doctor nos explico que Tetsuhiro sufrió de una de crisis nerviosa debido a la escena que presencio, también nos hizo algunas preguntas sobre su salud ya que debido al historial medico, había sufrido un colapso por agotamiento debido a la falta de alimento, informándonos que no veía mejoras en su salud y de seguir así no haría más que provocarse una anemia por deficiencia. Kissa le conto al doctor sobre la repentina depresión que sufría y su negación por alimentarse y recibir ayuda, por lo que el doctor nos comento que al ser una persona sensible era recomendable llevarlo con un medico especialista para descartar cualquier trauma psicológico que pudiera haberle causado aquella escena.

 ******POV MORINAGA******

Desperté en el hospital con una sensación de déjà vu, sólo que en esta ocasión estaba solo...minutos después entraron Kissa y Hiroto acompañados del doctor, me explicaron el porque estaba aquí ya que lo ultimo que recordaba era ver como Souichi se perdía en la obscuridad, pero obvio no iba a mencionarlo. El doctor me llamo la atención por el poco interés que mostraba a mi salud, pero descartó que tuviera anemia, aun así me dijo que los exámenes realizados mostraba un conteo bajo en glóbulos rojos y si bien no eran lo suficientemente bajo para padecer una, si estaba cerca de enfermar.

 _ **-debo recordarle señor Morinaga que debe consumir bastantes alimentos altos en vitamina B12, tales como carne de res, aves y mariscos, así como huevos y productos lácteos**_

 _ **-Nosotros**_ _ **vigilaremos**_ _ **que su alimentación sea la adecuada**_

 ** _-bien. Le hicimos varios exámenes ya que por los síntomas que usted presentaba indicaba que era por daños a nervios causados por deficiencia de vitamina B12, pero todo fue descartado al ver los resultados, tal parece que su problema no es exactamente físico. por mi parte es todo, puede usted marcharse-_** Después de darme el alta nos retiramos de ahí.

El tiempo pasaba desapercibido para mí, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos por lo cual no me percate cuando llegamos al apartamento...no podía quitarme de la cabeza aquella imagen, en mi mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena...me sentía destrozado, la pequeña esperanza que tenia de estar a lado de Souichi se fue esa noche junto a él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante el camino a casa nadie dijo nada, todo era silencio, de vez en cuando Hiroto y Akyra cruzaban palabras entre ellos o con Kissa...yo me mantuve callado y con la mirada en la ventana del auto durante todo el camino. Cuando llegamos al departamento lo primero que hice fue bajar mi equipaje y encerrarme en mi habitación, Kissa me siguió y pidió quedarse en el departamento por unos días ya que le preocupaba mi salud, por mas que le insistí en que no era necesario no cambio de parecer por lo que termine accediendo.

Los días pasaban lentos, poco a poco comenzaba a tomar la rutina, Hiroto y Kissa se la pasaban pendientes en mi alimentación y constantemente me recordaban que tomara mis vitaminas. Con el tiempo comenzó a ver mejoras en mi salud, recupere el peso perdido y comencé a salir de nuevo...necesitaba distraerme. Trataba de no pensar en él ni en esa noche... pero cada que lo hacía tenía ésta sensación de vacío en mi pecho.

Estaba en mi habitación acostado sobre mi cama, seguía pensando en Souichi, no había vuelto a saber nada de él en estos casi cuatro meses, aun seguía preguntándome cómo es que nadie lo recordaba, intente buscarlo pero no existía dato alguno sobre él en ninguna universidad...estaba tan concentrado en Souichi, que había olvidado algo importante...recordé aquella noche...lo recordaba todo con claridad...los autos, los cristales rotos, el fuego, los gritos de las personas haciendo eco en mi cabeza...y a Hiroto...recordé la mirada en su rostro, no se veía asustado o confundido, mucho menos asombrado...mas bien se le veía tranquilo, como si fuera de lo mas normal para él ver esa escena...vi como miraba en la misma dirección que yo, recordé la mirada que me dio cuando Souichi partió con aquellas almas perdiéndose en la obscuridad... y fue entonces cuando lo comprendí...Hiroto podía ver a Souichi! Y no sólo eso...él sabía lo que era!...la pregunta era, desde cuándo? Me levanté de la cama con intención de ir a la habitación de Hiroto y hablar con él. Necesitaba respuestas.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación vi a Kissa parado frente a ella con la mano en el aire como si estuviera a punto de tocar.

 _ **-Tetsuhiro...puedo pasar un momento? me gustaría hablar contigo**_

 ** _-claro, pasa...-_** entro a mi habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama ** _-sobre que es de lo que quieres hablar?-_** pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta

 ** _-Tetsu...yo...bueno...cómo te has sentido?_**

 ** _-Bien, ya no he sentido los mareos ni los dolores de cabeza_**

 ** _-me alegra oír eso-_** se quedó algunos segundos en silencio, parecía dudar en decirme lo que quería ** _-Tetsu...sabes que si tienes algo que te preocupe puedes hablar conmigo, cierto? Puedes contarme cualquier cosa Por muy extraña que sea..._**

 _ **-**_ _ **Emm**_ _ **...si, lo se pero...estoy bien Kissa, no tienes porque preocuparte**_

 ** _\- yo se que no lo estas...Tetsu, tú no estas bien,_** ** _finges_** ** _estarlo pero no es_** ** _asi_** ** _...estos días que he estado aquí te he observado...si bien ya has comenzado a comer bien y salir más sigues mal, te he visto distraído últimamente y...bueno...lo que quiero decir es que...te he visto llorar por las noches y no sólo eso...hay ocasiones en las que te escucho hablar solo...y las pesadillas que tienes...no es normal que te despiertes exaltado y gritando a media noche, tu comportamiento comienza a asustarme, por las noches gritas por un tal S_** ** _oisha_** ** _o S_** ** _uoche_** ** _, Souichi o no se que, la verdad es que entre tanto sollozos no puedo entenderte muy bien... durante el día te pierdes en tus pensamientos y te desconectas del mundo, cada día que pasa te siento mas distante y de verdad Tetsu... Empiezas a preocuparme_**

 ** _-yo...lo siento kissa...no era esa mi intención preocuparte_**

 ** _-estuve investigando y pude conseguir el_** ** _numero_** ** _de un psiquiatra...espero no te molestes, pero de verdad esto ya es demasiado. Te arregle una cita con él, es muy bueno. Uno de los mejores en todo Japón_**

 ** _-agradezco tu preocupación kissa, pero no es necesario_**

 _ **-por favor Tetsuhiro...me preocupas. Ve con él sólo esta vez y si no te convence o no te sientes cómodo nos vamos y no volvemos-**_ kissa parecía suplicar con la mirada, se le veía bastante preocupado asi que para darle un poco de tranquilidad acepte ir

 ** _-de acuerdo...ire, pero si no me siento cómodo me iré y jamás hablaremos mas de ese tema_**

 ** _-gracias Tetsu..._**

Al día siguiente Kissa y Hiroto me acompañaron a mi cita con el psiquiatra...era extraño e incomodo estar en un lugar asi, sabia que no pertenecía a éste lugar, yo no estaba loco. Después de unos minutos llego mi turno, la sesión duro una hora, tiempo suficiente para que el psiquiatra me diagnosticara "trastorno de estrés postraumático" Según él tenía todos los síntomas y me ofrecía ayuda, él tipo realmente creía que padecia de algún tipo de trauma y trataba de convencerme de ello...tampoco era como si pudiera decirle que lo que tengo es depresión porque el hombre al que amo se fue de mi vida y no podre estar con el ni volverlo a ver por que resulto ser la muerte...eso me haría ver como un completo loco, razón por lo cual accedí habitar una "casa especial" donde ayudaban a personas con problemas psiquiátricos...algo que para mi era lo mismo que un centro psiquiátrico.

Al llegar me mostraron el lugar en donde pasaría un tiempo habitándolo. La casa era lo bastante grande, en ella podrían vivir hasta cinco familias, estaba dividida en secciones; en la planta baja se encontraba el área del comedor, en la siguiente habitación estaba la estancia o área de descanso, en ella había una sala enorme en color beige y un televisor, también había una pequeña biblioteca, el área de cocina estaba prohibida ya que era una zona peligrosa para personas con problemas psiquiátricos. En la parte trasera estaba el jardín, no era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente como para caminar y despejar tu mente. En la planta alta estaban las habitaciones, cada una con su respectivo baño, en ella solo había una cama individual y un par de muebles para guardar mis pertenencias. En cada área había un cubículo con dos enfermeras las cuales se encargaban de mantener las puertas cerradas y bajo control a los pacientes en caso de que alguno tuviera una crisis.

Una vez instalado en el lugar me quede sentado en la cama pensando en si hice bien en aceptar venir aquí. Sólo se me permitía estar una hora durante el día en mi habitación y ya llevaba 15 minutos en ella, asi que baje al área de descanso, esto para socializar, según el especialista mantener a los pacientes conviviendo con otras personas, evita la depresión del aislamiento.

Salí de mi habitación y cerré con llave la puerta, no era como si tuviera que preocuparme por algún robo, pero aquí habían personas con trastorno de personalidad múltiple y solían tomar las cosas...sobre todo la ropa. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la gran sala, saludé a la enfermera que se encontraba ahí la cual me sonrió en respuesta

 ** _-ya casi es la hora de la merienda, puedes esperar junto a tus compañeros, es una buena oportunidad para conocerse hay muchos jóvenes de tu edad_**

 _ **-Gracias-**_ me acerqué a una de las ventanas, desde aquí podía observarse el jardín... habían algunos cerezos aunque aún no brotaban sus flores, cerca de uno se encontraba una banca. Intenté abrir la ventana, pero no cedió.

 ** _-no se abren, están bloqueadas-_** mire en dirección a aquella voz _ **-ya sabes, para nosotros los locos no es un privilegio que se nos pueda dar...teniendo en cuenta que algunos gustan comprobar si realmente vuelan**_

 ** _-gracias...-_** se encogió de hombros

 ** _-no hay problema. Si lo que quieres es salir al jardín y respirar el aire fresco, puedes pedirle a cualquier enfermera que te lleve, buscan cualquier pretexto para salir de aquí_**

 ** _-gracias-_** aquel joven no dejaba de observarme detenidamente...parecía estudiarme

 ** _-tú...no estas loco, cierto?-_** no esperaba esa observación

 ** _-bueno...parecen creer que si-_** confesé...después de todo era lo que todos creían

 ** _-y qué importa lo que crean? La mayoría de las veces suelen equivocarse-_** mire en dirección a la enfermera para observar su reacción a las afirmaciones de aquel joven

 ** _-descuida, ella lo sabe, pero jamás lo admitiría-_** miro a la enfermera con una gran sonrisa ** _-esta tan concentrada en su celular como para admitirlo...es una adicta al Facebook_**

 ** _-estoy revisando los resultados de los exámenes-_** contesto la enfermera mirando al joven por un instante para luego volver su vista al computador

 ** _-si, si, claro...que no te engañe, esta todo el jodido día metida en esa porquería-_** la enfermera le dio una mirada de advertencia

 ** _-cuida tu lenguaje por favor, o me veré obligada a quitarte 10minuto de tu tiempo a solas en tu habitación-_** el sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la advertencia

 ** _-como sea-_** me miró y continuó ** _-ellos suelen estar equivocados...justo ahora lo están contigo-_** se acercó y me miro fijamente a los ojos ** _-lo veo en tus ojos...tú estás muy sano...tu mirada no es como la de los que habitan aquí...no veo en ti los demonios_**

 ** _-supongo que tú no eres uno de ellos-_** su carcajada resonó en toda la estancia

 ** _-no...yo estoy igual o quizás mas jodido que todos los de aquí_**

 ** _-diez minutos Isogai-_** dijo la enfermera, el tipo solo sonrió y guiñando el ojo dijo

 ** _-no les gustan las malas palabras, asi que si tienes una lengua lepera trata de cuidarla_** -Se puso de pie y se estiro lanzando un gran bostezo

 ** _-por cierto, soy Isogai...Isogai Taichirou_**

 ** _-mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro_**

 ** _-bien... Mori-kun, nos vemos mas tarde-_** mostrándome una gran sonrisa, me giño el ojo y se fue

Era la hora de la comida por lo que fui al comedor, llevaba una charola con alimentos que me fue entregada, en ella había un poco de arroz con verduras, sopa y un poco de té helado. Camine al comedor, después de ver como dos chicas se peleaban por un mismo lugar opté por sentarme solo en una de las mesas mas alejadas, pero vi a Isogai saludarme levantando y al mismo tiempo agitando las mano de una forma exagerada. Comencé a caminar en su dirección, después de todo era el único que conocía...antes de llegar a él, una joven cuestionó

 ** _-no estarás pensando en ir a sentarte a comer con él, verdad?_**

 ** _-emmm...si-_** la chica me miro como si lo poco cuerdo que había en mí hubiera desaparecido

 ** _-hablas enserio?...está loco!_**

 _ **-bueno, no lo estamos todos aquí?**_

 ** _-él es diferente...no eres esquizofrénico, cierto?..._**

 ** _-no, estoy aquí por trastorno de estrés postraumático_**

 ** _-Bien, puedo lidiar con eso...yo soy bipolar. mi madre me trajo aquí porque intente matarme-_** me quede impactado por la confesión y la naturalidad para hablar de ello

 _ **-matarte?...**_

 ** _-Si-_** dejo de comer por un instante y miró hacia el techo como recordando algo ** _-en ese momento la idea me parecía bien...-_** encogiéndose de hombros le resto importancia ** _-como sea...me llamo Nanashi_**

 ** _-Morinaga Tetsuhiro..._**

 ** _-Mori-kun!, no vas a sentarte junto a mí?-_** pregunto con un grito Isogai desde la mesa continúa ** _-porqué?, Porque ahora Nanashi es tu nueva mejor amiga... eres cruel! Has herido mis sentimientos_**

 _ **-tu no tienes sentimientos Isogai!**_

 ** _-me ofendes Nanashi!… ves lo que provocas, me han dado ganas de llorar!-_** Isogai fingió limpiarse un par de lagrimas de sus ojos

 ** _-ya déjala en paz Isogai-_** hablo una chica de cabello corto la cual estaba sentada en la misma mesa que Isogai

 ** _-es divertido molestarla-_** la chica llamada Nanashi se levantó molesta y se retiró del lugar. Me senté en la mesa donde se encontraba la chica de pelo corto e Isogai, este ultimo sólo sonrió ** _-lo ves, es divertido...y tan fácil-_** la chica de cabello corto sonrió y después volteo a mirarme

 ** _-Asi que... no estas loco, eh?-_** pregunto desde el otro extremo de la mesa ** _-Esta claro que no eres como los demás...tú luces diferente-_** Isogai se sentó a mi lado y robo de mi comida

 _ **-le dije a suki que no se preocupara por ti, que ya te había visto antes-**_ se acercó a mí rodeando mi cuello con su brazo y susurro ** _-ella odia a la gente, digamos que tiene un problemita para socializar...no puede controlar su ira_**

 ** _-puedo oírte Isogai-_** dijo después de llevarse un gran bocado de arroz a la boca ** _-Isogai mencionó algo sobre tu problema, imagino que debió ser un gran trauma como para terminar en este lugar. Aún así no te considero uno de nosotros, tu mirada te delata... así que...porqué estas aquí?_**

 ** _-realmente no es algo de lo que quiera hablar_**

 ** _-hmm… interesante...-_** retire la mano de Isogai de mis hombros y comencé a comer ** _-mi nombre es Matsumoto Natsuki , pero puedes llamarme Natsu o suki, odio los honoríficos_**

 _ **-miren a Yuki!-**_ alardeó Isogai ** _-está a punto de volverse loca por que Haruka toco su plato, ésta mierda se pondrá buena-_** Isogai no dejaba de reír, lo mire confundido por lo que Natsuki me comento

 ** _-Yuki tiene trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, por lo que odia el contacto con cualquier persona u objeto...según ella todos somos unos asquerosos trasmisores de gérmenes_**

 _ **-maldita sea! Esa enfermera Reiko ya las separo y se llevó a Yuki… seguramente la mandara a lavarse las manos e ir por otro plato-**_ Isogai me miro y sonrió **_-esa pequeña es la mejor tipa de enferma mental para molestar...mierda divertida!_**

 _ **-quince minutos mañana Isogai-**_ dijo la enfermera Reiko

 _ **-porqué haces eso si sabes que pueden oírte?-**_ pregunto Natsuki rodando los ojos

 _ **-porque puedo. Además sabes que no me gusta estar solo en mi cuarto...las voces en mi cabeza son más fuertes cuando estoy solo**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba acostado en la cama luego de un largo día, después del desayuno tuvimos un tiempo de convivencia, el lugar era para hombres y mujeres, esto para una mejor convivencia y tolerancia hacia los demás.. todo fue aburrido, todo lo programado era un asco...llego un punto en el que me encontré a mí mismo buscando almas errantes, pero nunca vi una...me di cuenta que no había vuelto a ver una sola alma desde aquella noche... Souichi… aun pensaba en él, aun seguía amándolo...y aun dolía. Un grito ahogado me saco de aquellos pensamientos, mire a mi puerta y fui a asegurarme de que la había cerrado, después volví a acostarme, otro grito hizo eco en el pasillo, me estremecí...no es que les tuviera miedo, es sólo que me entristecía saber con lo que lidiaban... comencé a escuchar mas gritos y lamentos, algunos mas agonizantes que otros, pero con el mismo problema...ninguno sabía como lidiar con problemas que no podían entender.

 ** _-nunca podre dormir-_** murmure en la obscuridad hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada, sabía que no podría dormir en toda la noche así que me levante y mire por la pequeña ventana...Recode cuando Souichi solía mirar por la ventana de mi habitación...cuando lo miraba mientras tocaba y la poca luz de luna que entraba iluminaba su rostro... recordé como en ocasiones nuestras miradas se cruzaban cuando velaba mis sueños...lo recordaba todo de él...el sabor de sus labios...el dulce aroma que emanaba su piel...lo suave que era...aun recordaba el calor de nuestros cuerpos al estar en contacto...y su voz...realmente me perdía cada que escuchaba su voz

El dolor atravesó mi corazón...mi pecho ardía… mi alma agonizaba... era una tortura vivir sin él...lo amo...lo amo, lo amo, lo amo tanto que no se que mas hacer...cómo hacer para estar con él?...sentía que me volvería loco, y por primera vez en la vida...me sentí realmente solo. Otro grito se escucho a pocas habitaciones, y una ardiente y dolorosa lágrima recorrió mi rostro. Me acosté con las rodillas contra mi pecho y mis brazos fuertemente se sujetaban alrededor de ellas, todo esto con el fin de mantenerme en una sola pieza...mis párpados se volvieron pesados y los gritos comenzaron a escucharse ahogados...poco a poco me deje llevar por el sueño y por el familiar sonido que comencé a escuchar...luche por abrir mis ojos, el dulce aroma que comencé a percibir lo conocía...esa música...ese aroma...esa voz...era Souichi

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Hola Mori-kun! Tienes un visitante**_

 _ **-y delicioso...delicioso como para lamerse los labios...o su pecho-**_ Natsuki e Isogai venían contoneándose por la biblioteca, cada uno con un libro en mano

 _ **-un visitante?-**_ tenia que ser Hiroto o kissa _ **-Gracias-**_ camine en dirección a la gran sala, era el lugar asignado para las visitas, Natsuki e Isogai venían tras de mi

Al llegar a la gran sala pude divisar a kissa, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Cuando me miro, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios borrando todo rastro de preocupación en su rostro

 _ **-me alegra verte!**_ -una vez me tuvo en frente me abrazo _ **-no sabes cuanto te he extrañado Tetsuhiro...-**_ nos quedamos un momento asi, abrazados. En verdad extrañaba a kissa, a pesar de no amarlo sentía un gran cariño por él, el mismo sentimiento que tenia por Hiroto lo sentía por kissa.

kissa me tomo del rostro y acaricio mi mejilla, apunto estaba de besarme cuando escuchamos que alguien carraspeó. Volteamos algo apenados, la enfermera Reiko solo negó con la cabeza

 _ **-oh! Vamos Reiko!, esto es mejor que la mierda que tenemos que ver en el televisor**_

 _ **-veinte minutos mañana Isogai**_

 _ **-baia mierda Isogai...has perdido todo tu tiempo éste día-**_ comento Natsuki riendo

 ** _-quince minutos Natsuki_**

 _ **-pero qué demonios!?**_

 _ **-veinte minutos Natsu y si sigues maldiciendo será toda tu hora**_

 ** _-baia porquería-_** murmuró entre dientes molesta retirándose del lugar, no sin antes pasar junto a kissa y guiñándole un ojo se paso la lengua por los labios _ **-nos vemos luego...delicioso-**_ mire a kissa, se miraba traumatizado

 _ **-esa tipa es una zorra descarada-**_ Isogai comenzó a reír

 _ **-treinta minutos mañana Isogai..**_

 ** _-ya he perdido todo mi tiempo de mierda hoy, que son treinta minutos más-_** la enfermera Reiko miro directo a Isogai y apuntando con el dedo le sentencio molesta

 ** _-tú también has perdido todo tu tiempo mañana Isogai, sigue asi y será toda la semana-_** él sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

 _ **-no eres nada divertida Reiko-**_ dijo eso con fingida molestia _ **-te veo luego Mori-kun**_

Kissa me miro con preocupación, se veía traumatizado _ **-todos los de aquí...son como ellos?-**_ rei entre dientes

 _ **-no, hay peores-**_ la cara de horror en kissa me saco una carcajada

 _ **-por favor dime que cierras tu puerta al dormir**_

 _ **-claro que lo ago, asi que no te preocupes, ese par es inofensivo-**_ su rostro reflejo alivio

 ** _-no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos..._**

 _ **-cómo están todos allá?**_

 _ **-te extrañan, en especial Hiroto...él iba a venir hoy, pero como sólo permiten una visita por día le pedí que me dejara venir hoy, espero no te moleste**_

 _ **-claro que no, me alegra verte...creo que necesito algo de normalidad-**_ dos chicas al fondo comenzaron a discutir provocando que un joven se alterara y comenzara a gritar, la enfermera Reiko se llevo al joven del lugar y reprendió a ambas chicas mencionando cuánto tiempo a solas habían perdido

 _ **-porque los tienen amenazados con el tiempo?...es una especie de encierro por castigo?-**_ me reí por la conclusión a la que llegó kissa

 _ **-no, verás...cada uno tiene una hora para estar a solas en nuestra habitación, la cual podemos utilizar a la hora que deseemos, podemos utilizar los minutos que queramos durante todo el día, siempre y cuando no exceda la hora, pero si rompes alguna regla, maldices o alteras el orden, se te castiga retirando minutos de tu tiempo libre...el tiempo a solas aquí es muy codiciado-**_ kissa tomo mis manos y suspiro

 _ **-tú no perteneces aquí Tetsu...**_

 _ **-el hecho de que no maldiga o escuche voces en mi cabeza no quiere decir que no lidie con mis propios problemas kissa...**_

 _ **-te entiendo amor, pero haz todo lo posible por recuperarte pronto Tetsu...te extraño...y te amo**_

 _ **-lo se...are todo lo posible para volver pronto a casa**_

.

.

Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse, hundí mi cabeza en la almohada para ahogarlos y poder dormir. Había esperado todo el día para volver a la cama y descansar, pero los gritos, llantos, risas y lamentos me dificultaban tal privilegio

Después de un largo tiempo mis ojos se sentían pesados y comenzaron a cerrarse...igual que la noche anterior, la música comenzó a sonar y aquel agradable y dulce olor se esparció por toda la habitación...sabia que estaba aquí, podía sentirlo. Trate de abrir mis ojos, pero me fue imposible...era como si un manto obscuro me cubriera y no pudiera quitarlo, esta vez me mantuve tranquilo, el saber que Souichi estaba aquí por mí me tranquilizo. Ya no me sentía solo. Los gritos y portazos dejaron de escucharse y fueron remplazados por la suave voz de Souichi...tenia la necesidad de lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo, pero me era imposible...por ahora me conformaba con saber que estaba aquí sólo para mí.

Igual que la noche anterior, su voz se unió al rasgueo de su guitarra, entonando la misma canción de cuna... incapaz de mantenerme despierto por mas tiempo, me entregué por completo a los brazos de Morfeo con la bella letra de aquella canción sonando en mi cabeza

 _ **Cae la noche mientras te observo desde la distancia. La obscuridad reclama el cielo y me gustaría que supieras...**_

 _ **Se supone que debemos estar a kilómetros de distancia, pero algo me atrae más cerca**_

 _ **Se supone que debemos estar muy lejos, pero la gravedad nos acerca más...**_

 _ **Más cerca de tu piel, en lo profundo, la rebelión se ha apoderado de mí y parezco no ser capaz de nadar...hasta el límite de mí mismo, estoy bajo tu control...**_

 ** _Me pregunto cómo llegamos aquí...al lugar donde deberíamos ir...si...el lugar al que deberíamos ir_**

 _ **Las almas no están hechas para cosas como ésta.**_

 _ **Nuestros mundos nunca estuvieron destinados a chocar. Mejor vete...mientras tengas algo que dejar atrás...**_

 ** _Se supone que debemos estar a kilómetros de distancia...pero algo me atrae más cerca..._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las siguientes tres semanas pasaron de prisa, con Souichi cuidando de mi por las noches me era más fácil conciliar el sueño, me tranquilizaba saber que no se había olvidado de mí y que aun le importaba. Si bien la monotonía en este lugar era cansado para mí, el saber que cada noche Souichi estaría en mi habitación hacia que los días en este lugar fueran menos pesados.

Había pasado casi un mes en este lugar, durante todo este tiempo recibí la visita de varios de mis amigos, en especial de kissa y Hiroto, este último tratando de convencerme de escapar de aquí, según él tenia un plan infalible. No pude hablar con Hiroto sobre el asunto de Souichi y no era por que no tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, si no que hablar de almas errantes y de la muerte en un lugar como éste confirmaría todas sus dudas sobre mi cordura.

 _ **-Morinaga-kun?-**_ el doctor Tamaki entro en la sala donde me encontraba jugando cartas con Isogai, el cual hacia trampa. Natsuki lo miraba con molestia por hacer trampa

 _ **-Si, doctor Tamaki?-**_ pregunte. El doctor me miro y me mostro un portapapeles

 _ **-Es hora de tu valoración. Por favor, ven conmigo-**_ descrucé mis piernas y me levante del suelo

 _ **-oh! mierda! disfrutaba mucho jugar contigo Mori-kun...te dirán que no estas loco y te mandaran a casa-**_ force una sonrisa y seguí al doctor Tamaki

No quería irme de aquí, sabia que la única razón por la que Souichi había regresado era por que me encontraba en este lugar y tenia miedo de que una vez que me marchara de aquí, desapareciera de mí vida para siempre.

 _ **-Por favor, siéntate-**_ señalo un mullido sofa de cuero negro frente a su escritorio. Me senté. El doctor tomo entre sus manos el portapapeles y comenzó a repasarlos _ **-bien, Morinaga-kum, parece ser que usted es el paciente más saludable mentalmente que a habitado aquí...por no decir el único. Eres una persona compasiva y te haces fácilmente amigo hasta de los mas duros casos que hemos tenido. Esto solo refuerza mi diagnostico joven Morinaga, usted no está mentalmente enfermo. Por lo que veo ha logrado entablar una amistad con alguien como el señor Isogai Taichirou, un caso especial, alguien como él no es tan fácil de tratar, todos los internos aquí parecen tenerle miedo-**_ dejo el portapapeles en el escritorio y me miro _ **-las evaluaciones de las enfermeras muestran que eres una persona amable y que comprende bien, reaccionas de la forma en que lo haría cualquier persona que entiende que esta rodeado de enfermos mentales, eres paciente y amable con ellos. El hecho básico es: No perteneces aquí.**_

asentí, no había por que discutir. El doctor tenia toda la razón, yo no pertenecía a éste lugar.

 _ **-estudie cuidadosamente el papeleo que fue enviado aquí para que fueras internado en éste lugar y ayudarte a comprender como lidiar con el trauma que sufriste. Normalmente no suelo estar en desacuerdo con diagnósticos de otros doctores, pero esta vez fuiste muy mal diagnosticado. La pregunta es ¿porqué te encerraste en ti mismo a tal grado de desconectarte del mundo?**_

esta era mi oportunidad de fingir demencia y no ser mandado a casa, me aterraba la idea de volver al departamento y perder a Souichi. Mire al doctor, sabia que no podia ser honesto con él, contarle sobre mi enfermo amor por la muerte y mi habilidad de ver almas errantes...*¿cambiaria su opinion de mí?*. Sabia que no podia permanecer toda mi vida en este lugar

 _ **-El accidente automovilístico me afecto...el no haber podido ayudar a esas personas fue traumático y me confiné en mí mismo porque no me gustaba pensar acerca de lo que había sido testigo...tiene razón, no soy como los demás, no tengo una enfermedad mental , pero el estar con ellos y convivir me ayudo a aprender a aceptar lo que atestigüe**_

 _ **-bueno, eso sólo confirma mi diagnostico. Usted está completamente sano mentalmente, ¿le gustaría llamar a sus familiares para que puedan pasar por usted?**_

 _ **-doctor Tamaki? habría algún problema si me quedo aquí esta noche, me gustaría despedirme de todos apropiadamente**_

 _ **-Eso me parece bien, puede usted quedarse esta noche**_

 _ **-Gracias, mañana llamare para que pasen por mí**_

me despedí del doctor y me retire de la oficina. sabia que la noticia le alegraría a Hiroto y a kissa. Esta seria mi ultima noche aquí y quizás la ultima en la que escucharía a Souichi, saber que al menos lo escucharía por ultima vez ayudaba a reducir el dolor...pero no lo suficiente.

.

.

 ** _Camine con mi bandeja de comida para sentarme con Isogai y Natsuki_**

 _ **-Te vas a casa Mori-kun, ¿no es asi?**_ -le sonreí y asentí llevándome un gran bocado de arroz a la boca. Isogai suspiro dramáticamente

 _ **-era obvio ya que no tienes fallos mentales. Quiero decir, ni siquiera gritas por las noches, pero...con él cantando para ti...Me impresiona bastante. Digo, me habría asustado hasta la mierda si él entrara a mi habitación, pero...tú no lo estas...él saber que no te asusta te hace alguien que no me fastidie**_

Me congele. como es que Isogai supiera que Souichi venia todas las noches a cantarme. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿a caso lo vio? ¿él...podia ver almas? me mostro una maniática sonrisa y me guiño el ojo

 _ **-estas pensando que cualquier loco puede verlo, no es asi Mori-kun? desearías estar asi de jodido-**_ se inclino hacia mí y susurro para que las enfermeras no escucharan sus maldiciones y evitar que le quitaran sus privilegios _ **-de ninguna jodida manera Mori-kun...de ninguna... jodida... manera**_

 _ **-qué es lo que te molesta tanto Isogai?-**_ pregunto Natsuki _ **-¿tomaste tus medicamentos hoy? porque estas hablando como lunático, peor de lo normal-**_ Isogai no quito sus ojos de mí, claramente disfrutaba la confusión en mi rostro

 _ **-sólo aquellos por los que viene pueden verlo...sabes eso Mori-kun ¿no es asi?...sólo a aquellos a los que se les acerca su hora...se por que está aquí-**_ negando con su cabeza me estudio ** _-pero él no canta para mí...no, él no canta para mí-_** Natsuki fulminó con la mirada a Isogai

 _ **-si no dejas de hablar como psicópata te reportare con Reiko para que venga y drogue tu culo**_

 _ **-¿quien es él?-**_ pregunte ansiosamente. me miro con el ceño fruncido

 _ **-ah, entonces no ha venido por ti...tan extraño. Tú lo puedes ver y él esta contigo, aunque no haya venido por ti...interesante-**_ Isogai se levanto de la mesa, dejando su bandeja de comida sin tocar se alejó caminando. Natsuki me miro

 _ **-esta escondiendo sus medicamentos bajo su lengua otra vez. Me temo que si continua asi, sin tomar su medicina podrá hacer algo fatal...tendré que informar de esto a alguien antes de que enloquezca más-**_ Natsuki se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la enfermera Reiko

 **.**

 **.**

Empaque la última prenda en mi maleta, el sol iluminaba la pálida habitación. Tome mis maletas mirando al rededor para ver si no había olvidado algo. Recordé las noches que pase junto a Souichi...me iba de este lugar con el miedo de no saber si volvería a ver o escuchar de nuevo a Souichi. A mi mente volvió el recuerdo de Isogai, no podia irme de aquí con todas estas dudas, necesitaba respuestas. baje con maletas en mano, Hiroto y kissa ya me esperaban por lo que les entregue las maletas y les pedí que me esperaran, necesitaba despedirme de alguien. Camine en busca de Isogai, quería hablar con él una ultima vez antes de irme de este lugar. Lo busque en su habitación, el jardín, la biblioteca, comedor, cocina y la gran sala, pero no lo encontré. Me encontré con Natsuki en el comedor y me senté a su lado

 _ **-se ha ido-**_ dijo Natsuki metiendo a su boca un pedazo de pollo

 _ **-Isogai se fue? ¿Qué quieres decir?-**_ pregunte confundido, yo mismo lo había visto molestando a un grupo de chicas jugando cartas la noche anterior. Natsuki levanto su mirada hacia mí y frunció el ceño

 ** _-los golpeo a todos, al rededor de las cuatro de la mañana bajo y ataco a todos. Empezó a gritar y maldecir, tuvieron que sedarlo. Esta empeorando, y las personas como él no pueden permanecer aquí, el doctor los trasfiere al hospital psiquiátrico donde puedan mantenerlos todo el tiempo en observación y bajo llave-_** Natsuki negó con la cabeza y tomo un gran trago a su té _ **-sabia que tarde o temprano se lo llevarían, es lo que siempre hacen con los psicóticos-**_ sentí un nudo en mi estomago

 _ **-¿sabes en que hospital lo mandaron?-**_ negó con la cabeza

 _ **-no, aun no estoy lo suficientemente loca para ser echada allí**_

 _ **-emm… esta bien, fue un gusto conocerte Natsu, adios-**_ ella asintió y continuo comiendo

me puse de pie y me dirigí a la salida, la enfermera Reiko me esperaba ahi con unos papeles en mano _ **-necesito que me firmes algunos papeles para tramitar tu salida-**_ tome los papeles y los comencé a leer para firmarlos

 _ **-¿Isogai fue trasladado a un hospital?**_

 _ **-Me temo que si, no es seguro aquí para él ni para los demás. Necesita un tratamiento mas fuerte y aquí no lo podemos ayudar-**_ le entregue los papeles y camine junto a ella a la salida, antes de continuar mi camino le pregunte

 _ **-¿En qué hospital está?-**_ necesitaba verlo

 _ **\- hospital psiquiátrico Kanagawa-**_ se despidió de mi y se fue.

Sali del lugar y me encontré con Hiroto, kissa y Akyra, el cual estaba dentro del coche. Hiroto corrió a mi y me abrazo, kissa tomo mi mano y me dirigió al auto para partir de hay. Una vez en el auto camino al apartamento, mire a Hiroto

 _ **-me gustaría hablar contigo, tengo tanto que preguntar-**_ Hiroto sólo me miro y sonrió

 ** _-lo se Angelito...te extrañe tanto_**

había llegado el momento, por fin algunas de mis dudas serian aclaradas, en cuanto a Isogai...bueno, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para hablar con él y no me seria difícil puesto que sabia donde encontrarlo, la cuestión seria...estará lo suficientemente cuerdo como para llevar esta conversación conmigo?... 


	11. Existencia

**capitulo 11**

 ******PROV MORINAGA******

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue ir a mi habitación y dormir. Extrañaba la comodidad del hogar, estar en ese lugar fue realmente agotador, hubo momentos en los que creí que enloquecería y si no fuera por el par de horas de normalidad que tuve con las visitas de mis amigos me habría vuelto loco.

Las risas y voces fuera de mi habitación me despertaron, el reloj sobre el mueble junto a mi cama marcaban las 4:18, me senté para quitar la pereza de mi cuerpo y el ardor en mis ojos. Las voces continuaron por un par de minutos más hasta que dejaron de escucharse, segundos después golpearon a mi puerta.

 ** _-Angel-kun?-_** Normalmente Hiroto suele tocar y abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo, pero en esta ocasión parecía dudar en entrar.

 ** _-Pasa Hiroto-_** entro un poco dudoso, estaba completamente seguro de que sabia lo que quería hablar con él

 ** _-veo que ya despertaste...¿tienes hambre? la comida ya esta lista, puedo servirte si asi lo deseas_**

 ** _-Si, gracias-_** me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación junto con Hiroto ** _\- La comida en ese lugar era horrible-_** seguí a Hiroto hasta la cocina, ambos en completo silencio. Comenzó a servir la comida para los dos. Sabia que él estaba esperando la pregunta, lo vi en su rostro desde el momento que entro a mi habitación.

 ** _-tú...viste lo mismo que yo aquella noche del accidente ¿no es asi?-_** Hiroto se quedo quieto por un momento y sin voltear a verme contesto

 ** _-Si-_** continuo sirviendo la comida

 ** _-Eso quiere decir que puedes ver almas_**

 ** _-No exactamente-_** seguía sin mirarme

 ** _-¿Sabes quien es él?-_** pregunte con temor. Si Hiroto no podia ver almas, pero si a Souichi, eso significaba que su hora estaba cerca

 ** _-Se lo que es y lo que hace-_** mis ojos comenzaron a arder y mis ganas de llorar aumentaron...no quería perder a mi amigo. Hiroto volteo y al verme asi me abrazo

 ** _-No es lo que crees Tetsuhiro, no voy a morir-_** me quede confundido ** _-aahhh_** (suspiro) ** _no soy un humano, pero tampoco soy como Souichi, lo mío es mas bien...complicado_**

 ** _-Entonces...¿Qué eres?-_** me soltó y me mostro una sonrisa triste

 ** _-soy un caído-_** tomo los tazones y los puso en una bandeja junto con el resto de los alimentos ** _-ven, vamos a comer-_** tomo la bandeja y camino en dirección a la mesa. Yo lo seguí. Comenzamos a comer en silencio hasta que Hiroto lo rompió- ** _hace cientos de años yo era una clase de deidad...era un angel. Mi deber era cuidar de los humanos, algo asi como un guardian de almas. En este mundo, existía la magia negra conocida como el vudú, mi tarea era proteger las almas que eran amenazadas con ser arrebatadas por estos seres que manejaban esta magia. Es una tarea ardua, por lo que no era yo el único, habían muchos de nosotros para cuidar de ustedes. Mi error fue enamorarme de un humano... y no es que estuviera prohibido enamorarse de uno o que te vean, lo que esta prohibido y penado es dejarles saber lo que eres y lo que haces...eso y no cumplir con tu deber. En ese entonces yo conocí a un joven llamado Tadashi, era diferente a cualquier humano, tenia un alma completamente pura, algo poco común en ustedes. Me cautivo tanto que termine por presentarme junto a él fingiendo ser mortal. Nos hicimos buenos amigos y con el tiempo se volvió algo más. En esa época era mal visto una relación entre hombres, inclusive castigado por lo que lo mantuvimos en secreto._**

 ** _-bueno...hoy en día sigue siendo mal visto_**

 ** _-si, pero ya hay mas tolerancia y en esa época una relación entre hombres se castigaba con la muerte ya que la religion que gobernaba en ese entonces sólo permitía la union entre hombre y mujer_**

 ** _-¿No se supone que fuimos creados para estar Hombre y mujer?_**

 ** _-Tadashi pregunto lo mismo, asi que te dire lo mismo que Souichi le dijo antes de llevarse su alma. "Tu cuerpo es un recipiente, tu alma es la que es amada"_**

 ** _-no lo entiendo..._**

 ** _-Tadashi tampoco-_** comenzó a reír ** _-Souichi dijo que era un imbécil por no entender-_** dejó de reír y me explico ** _\- veras, toda deidad es capaz de ver mas allá de lo superficial, nosotros podemos ver las almas. Cuando un humano se fija en alguien, lo primero que les atrae es el físico, cuando se acercan a esa persona y comienzan a conocer sus gustos y manias, es cuando deciden estar o no enamorados de ella o él. Cuando una deidad se enamora, lo hace de tu alma...de todo tu ser, en cambio un humano se enamora de lo superficial. Hay humanos que aun sabiendo que la persona que tienen como pareja es una porquería, deciden estar con ellas por el simple hecho de saber que son atractivos o por el interés del dinero. Antes de que Souichi se llevara el alma de Tadashi le aclaro su duda...de mala gana, pero lo hizo. Él dijo "Te lo planteare de este modo niño estúpido, ya que tu cerebro no carbura bien...los humanos son como un florero, el recipiente es tu cuerpo, el agua tu alma y la flor representa tu tiempo de vida. Las flores no son eternas, sólo tienen un periodo de vida, se secan y mueren, los floreros son frágiles y desechables, pero el agua...el agua es vida, cambia de estado... pero sigue siendo agua y da vida"_**

 ** _-ya veo... me imagino que fue difícil para ti saber que ya no estaría contigo_**

 ** _-si, lo fue-_** su mirada se torno triste ** _\- Cuando Tadashi pregunto sobre mí, no supe que contestarle...siempre cambiaba el tema o evadía la pregunta. Fue tal su desconfianza que creyó que sólo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, no tuve mas remedio que confesarle lo que yo era...yo... no quería perderlo. Al principio se molesto porque pensó que me estaba burlando de él, pero una vez que se lo comprobé me creyó y se impresiono. Le conté lo que hacia y algunas otras cosas. Todo fue mas fácil desde ese entonces ya que no tenia que ocultarme mas, pero por mi descuido muchas almas fueron arrebatadas...era mi deber cuidarlas y no lo hice. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no cumplí con mi deber, se dieron a la tarea de llegar a la raíz del problema y fue cuando nos encontraron juntos. Rompí todas las reglas por lo que me desterraron quitándome mis poderes...aun asi no parecía ser suficiente castigo, asi que lo empeoraron...¿Qué podría ser peor que el inframundo?-_** me miro y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos ** _-me quitaron al amor de mi vida y fui obligado a ver como poco a poco su vida se esfumaba. Ese era mi castigo... permanecer en la tierra viviendo una vida como mortal, pero sin ser uno. Toda alma vuelve, asi que cada vez que me encontrara con ella, pasaría lo mismo...Akira es esa alma. Él esta condenado por culpa mía, cada vez que vuelva, estará obligado a nacer con una enfermedad que terminara por consumirlo poco a poco y yo estoy obligado a verlo-_** lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Hiroto ** _-Akira tiene cancer, pero él aun no lo sabe...siempre es la misma historia, él siempre se da cuenta cuando ya es demasiado tarde_**

 ** _-¿y no puedes hacer algo cómo advertirle o insistirle en que se haga un chequeo a tiempo?_**

 ** _-lo he intentado, pero siempre que intervengo sólo empeora y terminan arrebatándomelo antes de tiempo-_** limpio sus lagrimas y sonrió con melancolía **_\- sabes? no es tan malo después de todo...puedo estar con él aunque sea por cierto tiempo y cuando él muera...se que va a volver. Su alma está unida a mí, por lo que no importa si regresa siendo hombre o mujer, siempre va a amarme_**

 ** _-Eso es cruel...lo que te hicieron, es cruel_**

 ** _-no tanto, me permitieron estar con él después de todo. No todos corren con la misma suerte, algunos otros son obligados a vivir una existencia sin el ser amado-_** terminamos de comer y Hiroto levanto los platos. Me dispuse a ayudar, pero se negó.

Entre a la cocina y lo mire lavar los platos. Era extraño saber lo que era, lucía como el mismo Hiroto de siempre asi que no tenia de que preocuparme, él era el mismo tipo que conocí en aquel bar. Aun tenia muchas dudas en mi cabeza, asi que pensé esperar a que terminara de lavar los platos y asi seguir con esa conversación, pero no hubo necesidad de esperar ya que Hiroto continuo

 ** _-"Las almas no fueron hechas para amar a deidades" fue lo que me dijo la muerte. Souichi siempre ha sido una deidad fría y sin sentimientos, ni siquiera sabe lo que es la lastima, pero desde que te conoció pude notar cierto cambio en él. Sigue siendo la misma deidad de siempre; fría, orgullosa y mezquina, no tiene compasión por el ser humano y no siente pena ni remordimiento por llevarse un alma...pero contigo-_** se giro y me miro ** _-él es diferente cuando se trata de ti. Lo he visto preocupado, desesperado, triste, dolido y celoso e inclusive he logrado ver el miedo en sus ojos-_** termino de limpiar la cocina y nos dirigimos a la sala sin dejar de hablar **_-él te ama Tetsuhiro, es por eso que se niega a llevarse tu alma_**

 ** _-Pero...tú mismo lo dijiste, las almas siempre vuelven. ¿No seria mas fácil si se llevara la mía? eso le evitaría ser castigado_**

 ** _-Ese es el problema, angelito. Cuando un humano muere y su alma habita otro cuerpo, sus memorias son borradas. Si tú mueres, en tu siguiente vida no recordaras nada de esta vida y eso incluye a Souichi_**

 ** _-Pero mi alma y mi corazón le pertenecen, podríamos volver a encontrarnos y yo lo seguiría amando, como Akira a ti_**

 ** _-Lo de Tadashi es diferente, nosotros fuimos condenados a esta vida-_** nos quedamos sentados en el sofa en silencio. Después de algunos minutos Hiroto se levanto y estiro sus brazos lanzando un bostezo

 ** _-Bueno, angelito. Me tengo que ir, quede con Akira hoy para salir a cenar asi que no me esperes despierto, nos iremos al bar después de la cena_**

 ** _-Hiroto..._**

 ** _-Si?_**

 ** _-siempre has sabido que yo veía almas?_**

 ** _-No, fue Souichi quien me lo dijo-_** me levante de golpe y tome a Hiroto de la camisa

 ** _-¿Hablas con él!? ¿sabes dónde esta!?_**

 ** _-tranquilo angelito!-_** quito mis manos de su camisa ** _-por todos los cielos Tetsuhiro, eres igual de impulsivo que el tirano!_**

 ** _-lo siento..._**

 ** _-descuida-_** después de alisarse bien la camisa me miro y continuo ** _-Siempre he sabido que la muerte estaba tras de ti, pero nunca me imagine que sus intenciones eran mantenerte con vida...algo irónico, no lo crees? La primera vez que te vi entrar al bar sentí su presencia, al principio creí que venia por alguien mas por lo que no le tome importancia, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se llevara su alma y a su presencia desaparecería...pero eso nunca paso. Cada que tú estabas en el bar sentía la presencia de la muerte asi que pence que seria cuestión de días o cuando mucho un par de semanas para que todo acabara, sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió y me intrigo. Debido a que yo soy inmortal, no suelo hacer amistad con personas que se que tendrán una vida larga, me inclino mas por personas a las cuales la muerte les ronda, asi no se darán cuenta de que no envejezco. Cada cierto tiempo me mudo del país, esto para no levantar sospechas. Tú has sido mi único real y mejor amigo. En ese entonces acepte que te acercaras a mi por que creí que tu tiempo acabaría pronto...él ha estado tras de ti desde hace cinco años Tetsuhiro y en todo ese tiempo nunca tuvo la intención de llevarte. Por lo que veo, él vio algo muy especial en ti como para haber roto toda regla_**

 ** _-¿Tú sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?_**

 ** _-No... y a donde él va, tú no puedes ir-_** dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación, pero antes de entrar volteo a verme y dijo- ** _Angel-kun, te prometí ayudarte a encontrarlo, no es asi?-_** asentí con la cabeza ** _-bien, ahora quita esa cara...a tu amado le duele verla_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La música sonaba, en esta ocasión no me tomo mucho tiempo en abrir mis ojos. Me di cuenta que era mi canción de cuna, aquella que Souichi tocaba para mí una y otra vez. Amaba esa canción, de todas las que había tocado para mi esa era mi preferida, tanto que me atreví a titularla "Sin embargo, te quedas"...

Me senté derecho sobre mi cama buscando a Souichi en mi habitación, pero se encontraba vacía. El reloj marcaba 3:45, Hiroto seguramente estaba aun en el bar. Me tomo algunos minutos darme cuenta de que la música no provenía de mi habitación, ni siquiera de la casa. La música se filtraba a través de la ventana, venia desde el exterior. Me levante de la cama y mire por la ventana, las calles se hallaban obscuras y brumosas y la música no dejaba de sonar, venia hacia mí desde algún lugar de la noche. Me vestí y tome mi chaqueta junto con mis llaves, me puse mis zapatos y me encamine escalera abajo siguiendo el sonido de aquella melodía. Camine algunas cuadras hasta llegar a un parque **_* ¿porqué Souichi estaría aquí afuera en la obscuridad ?*_** camine adentrándome en aquel solitario y obscuro parque. Comencé a sentirme nervioso, necesitaba encontrar a Souichi antes de que cualquier otra extraña criatura apareciera. La música me llevó aún más adentro y la espesa niebla dificultaba la poca visibilidad que había por lo obscuro. En mi cabeza me repetía constantemente que Souichi se encontraba aquí, en algún lugar de aquí y él quería que yo lo encontrara o ¿Por qué otra razón Souichi tocaría para mí esa canción si no es para encontrarme con él aquí a solas? Me pareció extraño que no cantara como lo hacia siempre, cada que entonaba la melodía, su voz no tardaba en unirse a los acordes de su guitarra, también note que la melodía no sonaba igual que siempre. Aun sabiendo eso, tenia la esperanza de que fuera él, tenia que ser él, nadie mas sabia sobre el pequeño concierto que me era tocado sólo para mí.

una luz brillo en la obscuridad, camine hacia ella a través de la niebla y conforme más me acercaba más resplandecía. La música provenía de ahí. era una brillante esfera, flotaba. Estaba en medio del circulo que formaban las copas de los árboles . Confundido escaneé rápidamente el claro de esa esfera en busca de Souichi. Nada!… aparte de mi y esa luz no había nada! entonces...¿por qué tocaba la canción de Souichi? El miedo comenzó a invadirme, lentamente se filtraba en lo mas profundo de mí. Souichi no estaba aquí...nunca lo estuvo, él nunca me traería a un lugar como este; solo, obscuro y en medio de la noche, no...él no lo haría, pero...si no fue él...entonces quien? ¿Quién querría alejarme de la seguridad de mi casa?

 ** _-Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, el ritmo de tu corazón se esta acelerando ¿no es así Mori-kun?-_** me gire al oír la voz de Isogai. Él se encontraba en la esquina más alejada del claro, observándome.


	12. Existencia 11-2 Volver a empezar

**Capítulo 12**

 ******POV MORINAGA******

Isogai no dejaba de mirarme, estaba recargado en uno de los árboles con las manos en sus bolcillos. No se veía como aquel Isogai desalineado que conocí en la casa de reposo, aquel hombre que tenia frente a mí lucía diferente.

 ** _-¿qué haces aquí Isogai?-_** pregunte, tratando de mantener el pánico en mi voz. La comisura de su labio se levanto mostrando una siniestra sonrisa y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro

 ** _-Hmm... ¿el pequeño niño bonito no es tan listo después de todo? El único chico sano en toda esa casa y fuiste lo bastante estúpido como para hacerse mi amigo-_** trague en seco y mire a todos lados pensando en como escapar de aquí.

 _ **-Natsuki era tu amiga-**_ replique y en mi cabeza pasaban miles de ideas de como alejarme de él. Isogai comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

 ** _-Natsuki sólo era una maldita lunática, una con una mente tan fácil de manipular. Tú sin embargo, te acercaste a mí por tu propia cuenta y confiaste en mí sin tener que esforzarme ni un_** _ **ápice**_ _ **-**_ Dejo de hablar y comenzó a acercarse a mi **_-Estaba allí por ti, fui enviado para corregir los errores. La primera noche iría por ti, así estaba destinado-_** Gruño ** _\- Pero él ya estaba allí! ni siquiera te había matado aún y él ya se encontraba allí!_** ** _protegiéndote_** ** _!-_** comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, cual depredador acechando su presa. retrocedí, con cada paso que daba hacia mí yo daba otro para alejarme de él ** _-¡ES SU TRABAJO! rompió las reglas contigo, no puede romperlas! él debe corregir su error o pagara por ello-_** se quedo de pie cerca de mi y comenzó a estudiarme como si fuera un desconocido. El aura que emanaba de él era fría y sus ojos parecían brillar bajo la luz de la luna. No era humano. No era un enfermo mental. Era...algo más.

 ** _-¿Qué eres?_**

 ** _-¿de verdad quieres saber?-_** sonrió _**\- Bien, supongo que es hora de que lo sepas-**_ miro hacia el claro como si estuviera esperando a alguien mas. con un rostro de molestia, miro el reloj imaginario en su muñeca ** _-_** ** _Tick_** **_tock_** _ **,**_ ** _tick_** **_tock_** _ **. Me estas haciendo perder mi valioso tiempo. Este no es mi trabajo , ¡ES TUYO!-**_ siseó mirando al claro de nuevo. Me di cuenta que esperaba a Souichi

 ** _-¿Quién es Souichi?-_** pregunte aún sabiendo lo que era. Isogai me miro, levanto una ceja y sonrió de lado

 ** _-¿tú quien crees, Mori-kun?-_** se burlo.

 ** _-Él se lleva las almas a donde tienen que ir-_** respondí en un susurro. Isogai se empezó a carcajear

 ** _-tú si que estas muy perdido, si las cosas fueran así todo seria mas fácil. Souichi no es un transportador, yo lo soy. Yo soy quien se encarga de transportar las almas de un cuerpo a otro y si estas no merecen ser traídas de vuelta, son llevadas al inframundo-_** dijo eso con disgusto - _**tú ibas a ser fácil Mori-kun, se te daría un cuerpo nuevo y**_ _ **vivirías**_ _ **una nueva vida. harías lo que cualquier alma hace, vivir para siempre una y otra vez. ¡PERO**_ _ **NOO**_ _ **!-**_ grito molesto. chispas rojas comenzaron a brotar de la punta de sus dedos ** _-NO_** ** _MORI_** ** _-_** ** _KUN_** ** _¡ él no quería que eso pasara! y ¿Por qué diablos no? Bueno, porque esta vez tu hermosa alma se encontraba en un cuerpo joven y atractivo y porque_** ** _tenias_** ** _una sonrisa encantadora y un caminar espectacular y tu risa es linda y sexy y eres inteligente e interesante! Puedes ver almas y eres valiente, amable, compasivo y bla, bla, bla-_** Me fulmino con la mirada **_\- Llegaste a él. Se supone que nadie en este mundo puede hacerlo, pero tú lo hiciste-_** cruzo sus brazos y me miro dudando sobre que hacer conmigo ** _\- ahora soy yo quien tiene que corregir su error ya que él es demasiado débil para hacerlo. ¡ÉL TE AMA! ¡es por eso que no quiere mandar tu alma a vivir una vida nueva! no puede soportar el pensamiento de terminar las cosas contigo-_** rodo sus ojos y levanto sus manos al aire con un suspiro frustrado ** _-me enviaron aquí por tu alma, con o sin su consentimiento...no te pongas triste Mori-kun, veras su hermoso y sexy rostro cuando venga por ti-_** camino hasta estar justo enfrente de mí para deslizar una uña por mi rostro. El familiar toque helado hizo temblar mi cuerpo. Era la misma sensación que me había provocado el toque de aquella chica rubia

 _ **-Eras tú...aquella alma...trataste de asesinarme-**_ lo dije casi en un susurro. lo mire tratando de encontrarle algún parecido a la chica rubia. Isogai rio y negó con la cabeza

 ** _-No Mori-kun, esa alma no era yo. Kyra era otra transportadora de la cual tu amado se deshizo ¿ahora entiendes por qué no estoy muy feliz con el trabajo que me ha sido asignado? él no estará muy feliz conmigo y no quiero toda su ira dirigida a mí. Después de todo, ¿Quién quiere joder a la muerte?-_** coloco su mano alrededor de mi cuello. El frio llego hasta mi espina dorsal y el miedo comenzó a invadirme

 ** _-Déjalo ir-_** la fría voz de Souichi hizo que Isogai se tensara. El agarre se aflojo por unos segundos para después reforzarse aún más. Ahora respirar me era imposible _ **-¡**_ ** _NOO_** ** _!-_** el agarre de Isogai se soltó y vi como su cuerpo fue lanzado violentamente contra el suelo. Cai y comencé a jadear por aire. Isogai fulmino con la mirada a Souichi, sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla entre miedo y odio

 _ **-¡YA DEJA DE ATRASARLO! ¡no**_ ** _pedes_** ** _romper las reglas!-_** miro a Souichi y con una voz en suplica añadió _**-es un alma y se le dará otra vida, puedes encontrarlo de nuevo así que termina con esto de una vez-**_ Souichi lo ignoro y camino hacia mí, se arrodillo a mi lado y estiro una mano para tocar mi cuello. El calor alivio el dolor provocado por las frías manos de Isogai

 ** _-Lo siento...-_** susurro mirándome a los ojos. No entendía el por qué de su disculpa, pero yo le perdonaría sin importar el motivo. La carcajada salvaje de Isogai resonó tras nosotros. Souichi se mostro iracundo, sus ojos color miel comenzaron a tornarse de un tono ámbar. Volteo a ver a Isogai y lo miro con gran odio ** _-Vete y te dejare existir-_** su fría y dura demanda tenso el cuerpo entero de Isogai quien se levanto mirándolo temeroso.

 ** _-Sabes que no puedo irme de aquí hasta que no hagas tu trabajo y pueda llevarme su alma-_** Souichi negó con la cabeza y su mirada reflejaba las ganas de hacerle daño. Isogai hizo una mueca y retrocedió ** _-Mira, no fui yo el que pidió molestar a la muerte, pero ellos me enviaron y no tuve opción!-_** me señalo ** _-me agrada. Enserio me cae muy bien, puedo ver lo que viste en él, pero tiene que morir. ¡Está escrito!_**

 ** _-¡_** _ **NOOO**_ ** _!-_** Souichi se levanto y camino furioso en su dirección. Isogai retrocedió aún más con una expresión aterrorizada en su rostro. me apresure y tome a Souichi del brazo

 ** _-¡No Souichi!...por favor-_** frunció su seño y me miro como si estuviera loco

 ** _-¿entiendes lo que quiere? ¡ESE IDIOTA NO ES TU AMIGO MORINAGA! ¡sólo fingió serlo!-_** miro a Isogai ** _\- y por lo que veo interpreto muy bien su papel_**

 ** _-Tú eres la muerte y se supone que yo debo morir_**

 ** _-Mori...-_** coloque mi mano en su mejilla y le sonreí

 _ **-Harás tu deber e Isogai el suyo. Él me**_ ** _transportara_** ** _y así podrás encontrarme en otra vida-_** Souichi sacudió su cabeza y fulmino con la mirada a Isogai

 ** _-¿Lo hiciste sonar así de fácil maldito bastardo!? ¿le hiciste creer que podría sólo morir, flotar lejos y vivir otra vida?-_** un brillo se alojo en el pecho de Souichi e Isogai se alejo más, su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente ** _-¡NO FUNCIONA DE ESE MODO!-_** grito iracundo **_-¿NO ES ASÍ_** ** _ISOGAI_** _ **?**_

 ** _-Yo sólo vine aquí para corregir un error. Rompiste una regla que no puede ser rota! es un alma y no puedes quedarte con ella muerte. ¡Él no es una mascota la cual puedas conservar! Tu único poder sobre las almas es el de retirarlas de su cuerpo cuando se haya llegado su hora, ¡NO CONSERVARLAS! No puedes_** ** _poseerlas_** ** _!_**

 ** _-¡NO_** ** _TOMARE_** ** _SU ALMA! Su muerte no sucedió ¡ÉL VIVIRÁ!-_** Isogai levanto sus brazos con evidente exasperación

 _ **-**_ ** _Arrgg_** ** _si, si, lo sabemos y eso es ¡PORQUE TÚ LO_** ** _DETUVISTE_** ** _! Se supone que moriría en aquel accidente automovilístico. Estarías allí para tomar su alma y kyra terminaría las cosas. ¡PERO_** ** _NOO_** ** _! Tomaste su cuerpo y lo salvaste!_**

La verdad de aquellas palabras me golpeo. Recordé el accidente, aquel dolor que sentí en mi pecho fue aliviado por el calor de aquellos brazos. Souichi me había salvado, ese día había llegado mi hora y él lo impidió...pero, ¿Por qué no llevarse mi alma? _ *****_ _ **¿acaso todo eso sobre las almas tomando un cuerpo y vida nueva era mentira?**_ _ *****_ justo en ese momento recordé a esa pequeña niña.

 ** _-Conocí a una niña...y ella te conocía. estaba enferma e iba a morir-_** mire a Souichi _ **-Tú le dijiste que no tuviera miedo, que cuando muriera tendría un cuerpo y vida nueva...-**_ Souichi comenzó a negar con una mirada atormentada

 _ **-Se lo que estas pensando y no es así-**_ mire a Isogai, pero aparto su mirada. Había algo importante que yo ignoraba

 ** _-¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando Souichi? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente tomar mi alma y encontrarme en otra vida? así no_** ** _romperías_** _ **ninguna regla-**_ Isogai sólo cruzo sus brazos y me dio la espalda. Mire a Souichi, el cual sólo cerro sus ojos fuertemente y en un ronco susurro dijo

 ** _-No volverás..._**

 ** _-pero...tú se lo dijiste a esa niña...Isogai me lo dijo también, una vez que muera se me daría una vida nueva, es lo que las almas hacen-_** Souichi no me miraba, tenia el ceño fruncido y su vista estaba fija en algún punto sobre mi hombro _ **-¿Souichi?...**_

 ** _-Díselo, muerte. Merece saber la verdad_**

 ** _-Tú no te metas bastardo!_**

 _ **-¿qué es lo que tengo que saber?-**_ Souichi me miro, aquellos ojos color miel me suplicaban silenciosamente no exigirle más la verdad

 ** _-Mori...-_** Mi nombre escapo de sus labios en un susurro casi inaudible. Por un momento creí que diría algo mas, pero no lo hizo, sólo tomo mi mano y bajo su mirada. Isogai habló en su logar

 ** _-En el momento que se enamoró de ti, todo cambio. Te escogió por encima de las reglas y te volviste su debilidad. Una vez que te lleve conmigo no volverás a la tierra nunca mas, serás transportado al claro y_** ** _permanecerás_** ** _en la luz por toda la eternidad-_** No podia creer lo que acababa de oír. Mire a Souichi

 _ **-No podré verte nunca más y no se me dará la oportunidad de estar contigo. Soy la muerte, Morinaga. No puedo vivir en la luz y tú estarás ahí-**_ tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y beso mis labios suavemente _ **-Como lo dijo Isogai, tú eres mi debilidad por lo que no puedo resistirme a ti, así que ellos no me permitirán mantenerte a mi lado-**_ Las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos y mi pecho ardía por el dolor. No podía soportar el pensamiento de no volverlo a ver nunca más.

 ** _-y si él se rehúsa a tomar tu alma, su cuerpo_** ** _sera_** _ **tomado en consecuencia ¿le contaras esa parte, muerte?-**_ ambos miramos a Isogai **_-¿le contaras que ya no serás capaz de caminar libremente por la tierra, si no que serás enviado al inframundo? Serás como los ángeles caídos. Si él vive, tú mueres-_** Souichi rodo los ojos

 ** _-Deja de dramatizar las cosas idiota. Soy la muerte, yo no puedo morir!_**

 ** _-No, pero si vivir atado al inframundo. Una vez que tus poderes te sean retirados, se te_** _ **encadenara**_ ** _ahí abajo y sólo te será permitido subir para recoger las almas-_** Dirigió su mirada a mí ** _-puedes vivir y tener una vida eterna mientras él se quema en el infierno junto a los ángeles caídos y todo pecador o puedes venir conmigo para vivir eternamente en la luz y permitirle a tu amado continuar con la vida que le fue asignada desde la creación de los tiempos. Como lo que es y siempre ha sido, La Muerte_**

 ** _-Nadie arde en el inframundo Isogai, así que deja de decir estupideces maldito idiota. Lo estas atormentando!_**

 ** _-Como sea. La decisión es tuya Mori-kun. Es él o eres tú_**

El cielo obscuro comenzó a agitarse haciendo el viento rugir cuyo sonido lograba erizar mi piel. Nubes espesas comenzaban a formarse sobre el provocando una tormenta de torrentes ventiscas. Souichi me tomo fuertemente de la mano y me coloco tras de él

 ** _-Qué está pasando?-_** Pregunte, tratando de esconder el miedo que amenazaba con salir. Souichi negó con la cabeza mirando a Isogai. Él miro a Souichi y luego a mí

 ** _-han venido por él. Se ha negado a tomar tu alma por lo que será condenado como los caídos-_** solté a Souichi y me coloqué frente a él

 ** _-Qué puedo hacer?-_** pregunte desesperado. Isogai miro a Souichi detrás de mi y sonrió

 _ **-Ahora entiendo porque te enamoraste de él cuando nadie más pudo**_ ** _tentarte_** ** _. Él no es como los demás seres humanos. Déjalo que tome ésta decisión._**

 ** _-_** ** _NOO_** ** _!-_** grito Souichi con el pánico rayando su voz. Me acerqué a Isogai y lo tome del brazo

 _ **-Dime!-**_ le exigí. El viento comenzó a tornarse violento. La fuerte ventisca hacia que su cabello azotara sobre su rostro creando la apariencia de lo inmortal que era

 _ **-Él sólo será perdona no si tú mueres. Yo sólo puedo hacer lo que se requiere para matar tu cuerpo, pero al final es la muerte la que tomara tu alma. Yo no puedo tomarla ya que no tengo poder sobre ellas, a mí sólo se me son entregadas para**_ _ **transportarlas**_ _ **.**_

 ** _-NO! NO LA_** ** _TOMARE_** ** _!-_** Souichi avanzo hacia mí con la intención de alejarme de él pero algo se lo impidió

Cadenas y grilletes al rojo vivo salieron de aquella esfera posándose en muñecas tobillos y cuello de Souichi. El dolor que reflejaba su rostro fue demasiado para mí

 _ **-BASTA!-**_ intente acercarme a él, pero algo me lo impidió. Una clase de pared invisible me impedía el paso. Mire como Souichi caía arrodillado con las manos cerradas fuertemente formando un puño las cuales sostenían el peso de su cuerpo para no caer por completo debido al dolor que aquellas cadenas le provocaban ** _-YA BASTA, ES SUFICIENTE!-_** Con lagrimas en mis ojos lo mire y le suplique _ **-Por favor Souichi...sólo hazlo**_

 ** _-Mori...no me pidas eso..._**

 ** _-Sólo hazlo muerte! Él ya tomo su decisión!_**

 ** _-NO! NO LO HARÉ! NO_** ** _TOMARE_** ** _SU ALMA! ÉL NO TIENE QUE PAGAR POR MIS ERRORES, NO LO_** _ **CONDENARE**_ ** _POR MI DEBILIDAD!-_** Isogai ignoró la protesta de Souichi y continuó mirándome como esperando algo. Al parecer yo poseía el poder en esta situación, algo que Souichi no admitiría y por lo que veía Isogai no me lo diría.

No había ninguna mala intención en los actos de Isogai, después de todo él solo hacia su trabajo. El amigo que pensé que había hecho en la casa de reposo quizá era realmente mi amigo, su mirada no mostraba esa malvada intención que mire en los ojos de aquella otra transportadora. Él sólo me miraba silenciosamente, parecía suplicar con la mirada...pero, ¿qué? ¿Mi decisión? Aún si me mataban, Souichi se negaba a tomar mi alma. Entonces...¿Qué hacer? Mire a Souichi y me hinque

 _ **-Te amo...te amo mas que cualquier cosa en éste y cualquier otro mundo Souichi**_ -su rostro se retorcía de dolor _ **-**_ _ **Asi**_ ** _que no importa lo que pase, mi alma y mi corazón siempre te_** ** _pertenecerán_** ** _-_** En la misma posición y con el inmenso dolor al que su cuerpo era sometido, levanto su rostro y me miro

 ** _-Yo...yo no soy humano, Morinaga... por lo que no tengo un alma...y tampoco...un corazón que ame como lo haría cualquier humano-_** El dolor le hacia casi imposible hablar _ **-Soy un dios inmortal que posee las llaves de la muerte-**_ lagrimas quemaban mis ojos y corrían por mi rostro. Mire los ojos de aquella deidad, una que comprendió una emoción nunca antes sentida _ **-tú eres mi existencia, Morinaga… yo te pertenezco...siempre te**_ _ **perteneceré**_ ** _-_** Las cadenas se tensaron y tiraron de Souichi forzándolo a tomar una postura derecha sobre sus rodillas. La tormenta se torno mas violenta y una espesa neblina obscura se formó al rededor de Souichi, finalmente las cadenas tiraron fuertemente de él y fue absorbido por aquella esfera. Preso del pánico, corrí hacia Isogai. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente

 _ **-Ayúdalo! Haz lo que tengas que hacer! Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, pero no permitas que se lo lleven por favor-**_ grite por encima del ruido tras de mí. Estaba desesperado, esto era demasiado! Isogai miro por encima de su hombro y dijo

 _ **-Él ha hecho el sacrificio. Se acabo-**_ Isogai anuncio en un tono alto y demandante. Me miro y coloco una mano en mi cabeza.

El aire a nuestro alrededor cesó. Ya no podía extraer oxigeno, el dolor agudo provocado por la asfixia quemaba en mis pulmones. Esta vez el dolor era diferente, se aparto rápidamente y la obscuridad me consumió. El frío y húmedo suelo llego a mi encuentro y yo yacía inerte sobre el. No oía nada mas, ya no existía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******POV SOUICHI******

Era humillante estar atado como animal, pero si esto mantenía a salvo a Morinaga valía la pena tal humillación. los grilletes en mis tobillos y cuello me habían sido retirados, aun así conservaba las muñecas atadas

Me encontraba en el inframundo, Estaba en medio del gran salon donde se llevaban acabo los juicios para aquellos que rompían las reglas o se negaban a cumplir con su deber. El salon era amplio, una habitación circular con pilares a nuestro alrededor, los cimientos antiguos y la poca luminosidad que había en el lugar, lograban dar un aspecto lúgubre y deprimente. Frente a mi se encontraban las cuatro deidades que me juzgarían; Amida, Aizen, Izanami e Izanagi. Este ultimo siendo el primero en hablar.

 ** _-Fue una verdadera sorpresa el tenerte aquí Souichi...o mejor dicho, Dios "_** _ **Shinigami**_ ** _." Debo admitir que nunca me imagine que algún día estarías aquí...al menos no para ser_** ** _ajuiciado_** _ **.**_

Izanami: ** _Se te dio una tarea la cual te niegas a cumplir. La muerte de ese joven esta designada, no es algo que puedas detener._**

 _ **-Soy la muerte, yo decido quien y como muere!**_

Amida: _**Deja de ser tan mezquino Souichi, tu arrogancia no te ayuda mucho.**_

Izanagi: ** _has roto toda regla, le_** _ **permitiste**_ ** _a ese humano saber lo que eras así que sobra decir que también sabe lo que haces. Te negaste a llevarte su alma! lo_** ** _protegiste_** _ **de kyra y cualquier otro transportador matando a uno de ellos y no conforme con ello trataste de matar a Isogai.**_

 _ **-trate?-**_ me mofe ** _-ni siquiera le hice nada._**

Amida: _**Asi**_ ** _que no muestras arrepentimiento alguno, pones a un simple mortal por encima de una deidad y estas dispuesto a matar a cualquier ser que intente hacerle daño. Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué?_**

 _ **-...**_

Izanami: _ **la vejez no es algo que puedas detener muerte, ¿eres consiente de ello? Algún día tendrás que llevarte su alma, él es un humano y los humanos tienen un tiempo de vida en la tierra para después morir y continuar una nueva.**_

Izanagi: **_Este es un caso especial. Al tratarse de ti nos hace difícil tomar una decisión. Eres La Muerte, un ser frio y sin sentimientos, no fuiste creado para amar un alma, si no para tomarlas y entregarlas. Fuiste destinado a una existencia solitaria, eres un ser que no posee un alma para compartir._**

Aizen: **_¿Lo amas?_**

 ** _-ah?..._**

Aizen: _ **Pregunte si lo amas?**_

 **-** ** _Yo...no...él es...yo...sólo me interesa su felicidad._**

Aizen: _**Estarás obligado a permanecer aquí, no podrás volver a la tierra a menos que sea para tomar las almas, lo que significa que no volverás a ver a ese humano.**_

 ** _-¿Se le permitirá tener una vida normal?_**

Izanami: **_Si, se le dará una vida plena y feliz. Te olvidara y seguirá con su vida a lado del compañero que le fue creado. Como todo humano llegara su tiempo, tomaras el alma y se le dará una vida nueva. No se te permitirá tener contacto con él ni antes ni después de su muerte sólo tomaras su alma, la entregaras y te iras._**

 ** _-de acuerdo...-_** conteste sin dudar. Lo que me pasara a mí no importaba, podia lidiar con ello, pero Morinaga...

Amida: _ **Así que estas dispuesto a entregar tu libertad a cambio de que él viva-**_ Todos se miraron entre sí para luego mirarme de una manera extraña, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera una locura.

Aizen: _**Lo que tú sientes por ese humano, es amor.**_

Izanagi: **_El joven a tomado su_** ** _decision_** ** _y a mostrado ser digno de la devoción de la muerte -_** decision? lo primero que me paso por la mente fue el sacrificio **_*_** ** _ese maldito niño impulsivo_** ** _*_**

 _ **-No lo permitiré! NO**_ ** _TOMARE_** ** _SU ALMA!-_** grite preso por el pánico.

Izanagi: _**No es tú**_ _ **decision**_ _ **si no del chico! Él decidió sacrificarse por ti y tú por él, así que...¿Qué hacer?-**_ intercambio miradas con los demás y después de mirarme a mí, sonrió ** _-Cuando un alma es creada, también lo es su pareja. Ambas almas están destinadas a encontrarse en cada vida, sabes eso muerte ¿no es_** _ **asi**_ _ **? Son creadas para completar su destino.**_

Izanami: _**Si estas determinado a mantener esta alma a tu lado, entonces se debe tomar una**_ _ **decision**_ _ **.**_

Izanagi: _ **Sabes que cada alma tiene un compañero, por lo que debe elegirte por encima de ella.**_

Amida: **_El alma ha visto demasiado, mas de lo que un alma debería saber. No puede conservar sus recuerdos._**

 ** _-Esperen, ¿qué?_**

Aizen: _**No seria justa la elección, así que cada momento junto a ti le**_ _ **sera**_ _ **borrado. Él no recordara nada que te relacione a ti ni a cualquier otra alma o deidad. Deberás ganar su corazón sobre el alma que le fue creada, él debe pasar esta prueba.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ ******POV MORINAGA******_

Hiroto estacionaba su nuevo y deslumbrante Honda plateado en el estacionamiento del lugar que sería mi nuevo hogar. Después de aquel accidente donde destroce su coche me dedique a ahorrar para pagarle el auto, pero sólo logre pagarle una cuarta parte del valor del vehículo.

 _ **-Listo angelito, llegamos!**_

 ** _-gracias Hiroto, pero no era necesario, pude haberlo hecho solo._**

 _ **-Lo se, pero después de lo que paso en esa tormenta prefiero tomar mis precauciones.**_

 **-Es increíble que haya perdido la memoria después del golpe por aquella tormenta. Aun no logro recordar que hacia en medio de ese parque.**

 _ **-descuida, lo importante es que estas bien. Además el doctor dijo que el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza no fue tan grabe a pesar de haberte provocado amnesia.**_

 _ **-lo se, es sólo que sigo pensando que olvide algo importante y si bien no perdí por completo la memoria no puedo recordar algunas cosas, sobre todo lo de estos últimos seis meses, aun tengo lagunas mentales.**_

 _ **-Descuida Tetsuhiro, estoy seguro que lo recordaras-**_ Ambos salimos del auto y nos dispusimos a sacar las cajas y equipaje restante. Kissa no pudo venir ya que tenia un asunto importante que atender con su padre referente a la empresa familiar por lo que me Hiroto se ofreció a ayudarme con la mudanza. Ambos salimos del auto y nos dirigimos a la parte trasera para comenzar a bajar todas las cajas.

 _ **-Rayos...esto nos tomara una eternidad. Que tanta basura guardas Tetsuhiro?**_

 ** _-sólo lo indispensable y algunos libros._**

 _ **-No era necesario que te**_ _ **mudaras**_ ** _angel-kun, sabes que puedes quedarte en el apartamento. El que Akyra y yo nos hayamos comprometido no quiere decir que dejaremos de vivir juntos. Akyra esta ahorrando para comprar un apartamento para dos y para eso aún falta mucho,_** _ **asi**_ _ **que hasta entonces puedes quedarte.**_

 ** _-Lo se, pero tú y akyra necesitan su espacio y no quiero hacer mal tercio. Además no es nada agradable escucharlos intimar._**

 ** _-Bien, como quieras- cada uno tomo una caja y nos dispusimos a llevarlas dentro del nuevo lugar que seria mi hogar._**

 ** _-Por cierto, muchas gracias por conseguirme éste lugar, estuve a punto de darme por vencido cuando no puede encontrar un buen lugar para rentar-_** estuve semanas tratando de conseguir un lugar cerca de la universidad y de precio accesible, pero lo mas económico que lograba encontrar me quedaba muy retirado de la universidad.

 _ **-No es nada angelito, sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa-**_ el rugido de un motor y el sonido de unos buenos altavoces llamaron nuestra atención, la fuente del sonido era un convertible en color rojo el cual se estacionaba justo a lado de nosotros. El conductor apagó el auto y salió de el mirándonos descaradamente. Posando una mano en su cadera, sonrió y dijo:

 ** _-esta mierda será divertida_** \- dijo eso con burla para luego retirarse del lugar dirigiéndose al mismo edificio que yo.

 _ **-Por favor dime que ese tipo no vivirá en este lugar-**_ Hiroto parecía preocupado por ese sujeto.

 _ **-Lo conoces?**_

 _ **-Eh!? NO! Es sólo que...**_ _ **emm**_ ** _...bueno..él..._** _ **amm**_ ** _..yo...Ay! es que no lo viste! tiene la apariencia de un loco desquiciado._**

 _ **-No es para tanto Hiroto, dudo siquiera que nos lo**_ ** _topemos_** _ **. El edificio es grande**_ _ **asi**_ _ **que es poco probable que estemos en el mismo piso. Ahora, mueve ese trasero y ayúdame con estas cajas-**_ caminamos hacía el edificio. El rubio de aspecto pulcro estaba de pie en el último escalón. Subí con cuidado hasta estar junto a aquel extraño hombre, el cual solo me miro y sonrió.

Un estruendoso rugir me sobresalto, provocando que soltara la caja cayendo esta por las escaleras y esparcimiento mis pertenencias por el pavimento, acto que provocó una sonora risa en aquel tipo . Prácticamente rugí de frustración y maldiciendo en voz baja me limite a recoger el desastre. Aquel rugir fue provocado por un Dodge Challenger color negro mate el cual aparco del otro lado del auto de Hiroto. Me gire furioso a recoger mis pertenencias, era culpa de la persona dentro de ese vehículo que cayera todo, ese tipo de motores deberían ser ilegales. Escuché la puerta del auto cerrarse, mire furioso a la persona responsable de provocar que soltara la caja y mis ojos se toparon con un par de brillantes ojos color ámbar observándome detenidamente. Mi consumo de aire se esfumo quien sabe donde al ver el rostro de aquel hombre, él era tan...tan...perfecto. Estaba recargado en el auto con sus brazos cruzados, me perdí en sus finas facciones, sus largas pestañas lograban resaltar sus hermosos ojos los cuales fácilmente se podrían ocultar tras su largo flequillo, su cabello era largo y de un tono rubio el cual llevaba atado, sus delgados labios formaban una muy sutil sonrisa la cual prov...espera, sonrisa? Sacudí mi cabeza para darle fin a tan minuciosa evaluación física y cambiar mi cara de asombro por una mas seria y molesta.

 ** _-No pudiste conseguirte un auto mas ruidoso? Porque no creo que ése haya conseguido despertar a toda Nagoya-_** escupí con real molestia. Levantando una ceja y sin dejar de sonreír contesto.

 ** _-¿A caso esto es culpa mía?_**

 _ **-Me**_ ** _sobresaltaste_** ** _, eso te convierte en el culpable-_** lo mire caminar hacia mí hasta llegar al desastre, se detuvo frente a una caja color negro, se agacho y la tomo en sus manos. Aquella caja contenía un par de esclavas de plata, cada una tenia grabada unas iníciales, una de ellas era mía, pero la otra...Aún no recuerdo porque las compre ni para quien, hasta donde yo recuerdo mi pareja es kissa y sus iniciales no coinciden con las de la esclava. Mire al tipo frente a mí, miraba con una mezcla de amor y nostalgia aquella pequeña caja aterciopelada. No pude evitar sentir curiosidad ya que la miraba con cierta tristeza.

 _ **-Te molestaría devolverme eso?-**_ estire la mano para que me lo entregara. Levantó la mirada y pude apreciar mejor su rostro. El tipo era realmente apuesto. Me intrigó el dolor que sus ojos mostraban, pero... ¿porqué me afectaba tanto la tristeza en él? El tipo sexy coloco la aterciopelada caja con sumo cuidado a la enorme caja con las demás pertenencias.

 ** _-¿Estas listo para irnos Souichi?-_** pregunto el tipo raro mientras pasaba por encima de mis cosas para subir al auto negro.

 ** _-no, Isogai, no lo estoy-_** contesto con un tono de irritación. Coloco el resto de mis cosas y las guardo para luego recoger la caja y esperar instrucciones ** _-¿A dónde?-_** no sabia si realmente quería su ayuda, de alguna manera este tipo me atraía, su sola cercanía provocaba sensaciones en mí y el dulce aroma que llegue a percibir hizo reaccionar a mi cuerpo **_*_** ** _¿pero qué rayos le pasa a mi cuerpo?_** ** _*_**

 ** _-puedo cargarla yo mismo, gracias-_** Tome la caja de sus manos con la intención de alejarme de él. Frunció el ceño y tomo la caja de vuelta.

 _ **-Se que puedes hacerlo tú solo, pero quiero ayudarte a llevarlo a tu casa por favor. Es una forma de disculpa por lo sucedido-**_ no podia negarme, había dicho por favor, seria grosero de mi parte rechazar su ayuda. El tipo raro se acerco y lo abrazo del cuello.

 _ **-Él no necesita tu ayuda Souichi, así que deja la maldita caja y**_ ** _larguémonos_** ** _, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy-_** Logre ver la ira en los ojos de Souichi. Sin mirar al tipo raro llamado Isogai quito el brazo de sus hombros.

 _ **-No le hagas caso-**_ me mostro una sutil sonrisa y asintió hacia el edificio _ **-Vamos, muéstrame el camino-**_ no quería que aquel tipo raro me odiara, lo que menos necesitaba era a un vecino que me odiara, pero Hiroto no dejaba de sonreír como idiota y me empujaba para que accediera.

 _ **-Esta bien. De acuerdo, ire a buscar otra caja. Hiroto,**_ _ **muéstrale**_ ** _el camino-_** La sonrisa en Souichi desapareció y miro con molestia a Isogai el cual solo se encogió de hombros y entro al auto. A Hiroto parecía divertirle la situación. Camino junto a Souichi en dirección al apartamento mientras yo tomaba otra caja y caminaba tras ellos.

.

.

****POV SOUICHI****

Hace tan solo unos días atrás tenia a Morinaga entre mis brazos. Cuidaba de él en aquella casa y en algunas ocasiones me atrevía a acostarme a su lado mientras dormía. Nunca creí que tendría que preocuparme por su elección. Él me amaba, sabia que su corazón me pertenecía, pero ahora que sus recuerdos le fueron borrados no me recordaba. No quedaba nada de mí en él. Ahora tendría que ganarme su corazón de nuevo, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ni siquiera se como lo enamore desde un inicio? ¿Qué fue lo que vio en mi el idiota? ¿Cómo demostrarle a su alma que me pertenece?...quizás todo fuera más fácil si el compañero de su alma que le fue creada no estuviera cerca de él... 


	13. Un extraño sentimiento

**capitulo 13**

 ******** **POV** **SOUICHI** ********

El apartamento es muy espacioso, desde la entrada se accede a una gran sala de estar la cual cuenta con dos mullidos sofás, el pasillo conecta con la zona de dormitorios compuesta de dos habitaciones, cada una cuenta con armarios de pared y una pequeña zona de estudio. La gran cocina con acabado de granito negro da a un amplio comedor que se separa del salon por una puerta corrediza de gran tamaño. Todo el lugar estaba completamente amueblado y tenía buena luminosidad debido a los grandes ventanales situados en la sala de estar. Desde el momento que me entere que Morinaga quería mudarse, le pedí al par de idiotas de Hiroto e Isogai que le consiguieran un apartamento amplio y completamente amueblado, también recuerdo haberles dicho claramente que fuera de una sola habitación.

 _ **-Aquí es-**_ anuncio Hiroto. una vez adentro me señalo con la cabeza una habitación **_-puedes poner la caja en esa habitación, es la que escogió_** ** _Tetsuhiro_** ** _-_** entre a ella y coloque la caja sobre la cama. Me quede mirándola por un momento y recordé aquellas noches cuando lo observaba dormir y en las que algunas veces me atrevía a acostarme a su lado para abrazarlo. La agonía de esta separación me superaba, no sabia como hacer para recuperarlo. Justo en ese momento y por primera vez en toda mi existencia tuve tal sentimiento...Miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si Morinaga no me escoge? ¿y si nunca me recuerda? jamás volvería a abrazarlo ni estar cerca de él o lo que es peor, nunca más me miraría con ese amor que reflejaban sus ojos ¿podría existir sabiendo eso? _***No. No podría*...**_ esto es realmente doloroso.

Sali de aquella habitación con la intención de irme, pero al mirarlo no pude hacerlo. Lo extrañaba, necesitaba estar por lo menos un poco más junto a él.

 _ **-Él aún te ama**_ ** _Sou_** _ **-**_ ** _kun_** ** _-_** Hiroto se acerco junto a mí y susurro para que Morinaga no escuchara _**-Aunque no te recuerde, se que muy dentro de él su alma sabe que te pertenece-**_ No hubo respuesta alguna de mi parte, tan solo me limité a mirarlo por unos segundos para luego dar media vuelta y ayudarles a descargar toda la basura que traía Morinaga.

 ******** **POV** **MORINAGA** ********

Caminamos en dirección al apartamento, yo iba tras de ellos ignorando el parloteo de Hiroto. Por un momento pensé en adelantarme e ignorarlos, pero el trasero de Souichi me hizo desistir de aquella idea _*****_ ** _demonios! algo debe estar mal conmigo_** _ ***.**_ Después de ayudarnos a bajar todo del auto de Hiroto, Souichi se fue. Todo el tiempo me la pase reprendiéndome internamente por mirarlo tanto, tuve que mantenerme lejos de él todo el tiempo ya que mi cuerpo reaccionaba cada que lo tenía cerca, el dulce olor que emanaba de él junto con el atractivo cuerpo que tiene me hacían difícil la tarea de no mirarlo, sobre todo en su entre pierna lo cual fue realmente vergonzoso ya que fui descubierto por el propio Souichi y en algunas otras ocasiones por Hiroto quien solo sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Habían pasado poco más de una semana desde que vi a Souichi, desde el día de la mudanza no había vuelto a saber nada de él lo cual por alguna extraña razón me inquietaba, no sabia el porque me angustiaba la posibilidad de no volverlo a ver, era absurdo el tener este tipo de pensamientos por alguien que acababa de conocer, pero aún así el sentimiento estaba ahí y no solo eso...algo en él me parecía familiar. El tipo era realmente apuesto mentiría al decir que no me atrae, inclusive he de admitir que me gusto mucho y quizás si no estuviera saliendo con Kissa habría intentado algo con él, pero no soy del tipo de hombre infiel

 **-Aún que...-** sacudí mi cabeza para despejar ese pensamiento.

 _ **-¿sigues pensando en él**_ ** _angel_** _ **-**_ ** _kun_** ** _?_**

 ** _-¿Ah? ¡claro que no!-_** estábamos sentados en la sala de mi nuevo apartamento viendo películas deprimentes como era costumbre en Hiroto.

 ** _-No mientas angelito, puedo verlo en tus ojos-_** De un momento a otro comenzó a reír ** _-Apuesto a que sigues_** _ **masturbándote**_ _ **pensando en**_ _ **Tatsumi**_ _ **-**_ _ **kun**_ ** _-_** Sus carcajadas resonaban en toda la habitación

 _ **-**_ ** _Aaahhhh_** ** _! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!-_** Cometí el gran error de contarle a Hiroto sobre mi sueño húmedo con Souichi y mi dolorosa erección la cual tuve que aliviar con mis habilidosas manos y las libidinosas imágenes de Souichi y yo juntos en una cama.

 _ **-Vamos**_ _ **Tetsu**_ ** _! se que te gusta_** ** _Tatsumi_** _ **-**_ _ **kun**_ ** _y no te culpo, el hombre es realmente apuesto-_** Desde que conocimos a Souichi, Hiroto no ha parado de decir que nosotros haríamos una linda pareja

 ** _-nunca dije lo contrario, pero..._**

 ** _-no quieres lastimar a_** ** _Kissa_** ** _¿cierto?_**

 ** _-No es solo eso_** ** _Hiroto_** ** _... mira, yo...no recuerdo muy bien mi relación con_** _ **Kissa**_ _ **, pero aún así se que él me ama. Si lo termino ahora, para mí seria como acabar con algo que nunca empezó y no es justo para él no darle una oportunidad. Además, si hemos estado saliendo por tanto tiempo, eso quiere decir que realmente estaba cómodo con la relación.**_

 _ **-Estoy de acuerdo en eso contigo angelito, pero se muy bien que conocer a**_ ** _Tatsumi_** ** _-_** _ **kun**_ _ **te confundió-**_ Hiroto tenía razón, sentía una gran atracción por Souichi, una que no he logrado sentir por kissa ** _-Mira, no tengo nada en contra de_** ** _Kissa_** _ **de verdad me agrada, pero se muy bien que no lo amas así que ten en cuenta que si esto no funciona**_ _**y si continuas alargando esto por más tiempo lo único que lograras**_ _ **será**_ ** _lastimarlo_**

 ** _-Eso no quiere decir que no pueda llegar a amarlo,_** _ **Hiroto**_ ** _._**

 _ **-**_ _ **Síguete**_ ** _diciendo eso hasta que te lo creas_** ** _Tetsuhiro_** _ **-**_ Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando de pronto se escucho el timbre

 _ **-¿Quien podrá ser a esta hora?-**_ Me levante del sofá y camine hacia la puerta. Era imposible que fuera Kissa o Akyra ya que tenían asuntos pendientes, esa era la razón por la cual Hiroto decidió quedarse a dormir esta noche. Al abrir la puerta no podía creer quien estaba de pie frente a mi con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **-Hola**_ ** _Mori_** _ **-**_ _ **kun**_ _ **, ¿no vas a invitarme a pasar?-**_ esto tenía que ser una mala broma

 _ **-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-**_ frunciendo el ceño y fingiendo haberse ofendido contestó

 ** _-_** ** _Isogai_** _ **, me llamo**_ _ **Isogai**_ _ **. Tan difícil es decir mi nombre. Estoy aquí para darle la bienvenida a mi nuevo vecino ¿hay algo mal en ello?-**_ esperen, oí bien? nuevo "VECINO". Sin permiso alguno entro a mi apartamento

 ** _-Claro, puedes pasar_** (!)- cerré la puerta y camine tras de él

 ** _-Veo que tienes visita, mejor aun! entre más gente mejor_**

 _ **-¿Qué haces aquí**_ ** _Isogai_** _ **?**_

 _ **-Ves que no es tan difícil. Vine a invitarte a salir. Ya sabes, por tu nuevo hogar. Hay un bar cerca de aquí, podemos ir a festejar hasta**_ ** _embriagarnos_** ** _¿que les parece?_**

 ** _-Agradezco tu invitación, pero mañana tenemos clases por lo que no podemos ir._**

 _ **-Demonios**_ ** _Mori_** ** _-_** ** _kun_** _ **, solías ser mas divertido**_ _ **ahhh**_ (suspiró) _**supongo que te has vuelto aburrido. Descuida, es solo un par de cervezas ¿Qué de malo hay en eso?**_

 ** _-ah? ¿solía ser? y cómo es eso si apenas nos conocemos?-_** Hiroto se levanto rápidamente del sofá colocándose frente a mí y riendo nerviosamente apoyo la idea

 ** _-_** _ **haha**_ ** _! yo creo que esa es buena idea angelito! no hay necesidad de embriagarse, pero una o dos cervezas no estaría mal, no crees?_**

 ** _-No lo se_** _ **Hiroto**_ ** _, no me da confianza ese tipo siento que algo trama-_** susurre eso último para que Isogai no escuchara

 ** _-vamos,_** _ **será**_ ** _divertido! además te hace falta distraerte un poco y quien sabe... puede que se nos una cierta persona-_** después de pensarlo por algunos segundos acepte ir.

 _ **-esta bien,**_ _ **ire**_ ** _._**

 _ **-**_ ** _hmm_** ** _... alguien esta ansioso de ver a cierto tirano_** ** _eh_** _ **-**_ comento Isogai en un tono pícaro y con una sonrisa burlona _**-bien. Vamos entonces-**_ No queriendo aceptarlo, sabia que Isogai tenía razón. La única razón por la cual accedí ir fue por la posibilidad de encontrarme con Souichi.

.

.

El lugar estaba lleno, aun así Isogai se las arreglo para conseguir un lugar para los tres junto a la barra. De un momento a otro me estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado venir, pero ver a Hiroto tan animado me hizo ceder y entrar al lugar.

Al sentarnos Isogai pidió por todos explicando que todo iría por su cuenta al ser él quien nos invito, también nos menciono que no era la primera vez que venia a este lugar ya que aquí servían el mejor licor. En el lugar se encontraban varias parejas gay lo que me hizo preguntarme si Isogai era homosexual y si así lo era...¿que tipo de relación tienen él y Souichi? ¿serán pareja o solo amigos? aunque... Souichi no tiene aspecto de ser homosexual ni Isogai, pero pueden ocultarlo. Aun así aquel día de la mudanza Isogai pareció molestarse cuando Souichi se ofreció a ayudarme inclusive lo abraso y me miro de una forma extraña, como esperando algo, pero ¿qué?

 _ **-Ay ya quita esa cara de amargado**_ _ **Mori**_ _ **-**_ ** _kun_** ** _! venimos a divertirnos-_** un poco sobresaltado, Isogai logro sacarme de mis pensamientos

 ** _-No estoy amargado, solo estoy un poco cansado por todo eso de la mudanza._**

 _ **-Con toda esa basura que llevabas, no me sorprende que**_ ** _tardarás_** _ **una semana entera en organizar todo angelito. Ni siquiera has tenido tiempo de salir con**_ _ **Kissa**_.

 ** _-_** _ **Hmm**_ _ **... así que**_ ** _Mori_** _ **-**_ ** _kun_** _ **aún tiene "novio" ¿**_ _ **eh**_ ** _?-_** Comento Isogai. Me pareció extraño que supiera que Kissa era mi pareja ya que nunca lo mencione, de hecho esta era la primera vez que hablaba con este tipo, pero por lo que veo Hiroto no.

 _ **-¿Y tú como sabes que**_ ** _Kissa_** _ **es mi pareja?-**_ me gire a ver a Hiroto el cual solo se encogió de hombros y se puso a beber restándole importancia al asunto **_-Por lo que veo se han vuelto muy buenos amigos._**

 ** _-que te puedo decir, soy una persona muy sociable-_** contesto Hiroto guiñándole un ojo a Isogai el cual solo rio entre dientes.

Estaba a punto de protestar por la boca suelta de mi amigo cuando un tipo se nos acerco, lo había visto antes en varias ocasiones en el bar de Hiroto. Posándose entre Hiroto y yo intento patéticamente flirtear conmigo _**-Hola, ¿eres nuevo por aquí? nunca antes te había visto, recordaría bien un lindo rostro-**_ Lance un gran suspiro y rodé los ojos.

 ** _-¿es en serio? me has visto seguido en el bar "ADAMSITE"-_** pasando mi mano por mi rostro dramáticamente le pregunte _ **-Así que ¿Cómo es que pudiste olvidar este hermoso rostro? (?)-**_ la carcajada de Isogai y Hiroto resonaron en todo el lugar provocando la molestia en aquel tipo, yo solo me gire y le di la espalda.

 _ **-Eso fue cruel, me agrada-**_ comento Isogai. Aquel tipo parecía no rendirse.

 _ **-puedo invitarte algo y así conocernos mejor ¿Qué te parece?-**_ Mire a Isogai el cual estaba muy atento mirando todo con una amplia sonrisa. Al parecer le divertía la escena.

 _ **-Por favor**_ _ **deshazte**_ ** _de él-_** Le susurré en una suplica. Él solo me guiño el ojo y se giro a mirar a aquel tipo

 _ **-Veo que no has captado la indirecta "amigo". A Mori-kun no le interesa ser quien te haga gritar toda la noche ni morder la almohada, así que puedes**_ _ **lárgate**_ _ **de una vez y dejar de molestarlo-**_ cubrí mi rostro con mis manos por la vergüenza _ ***¿**_ _ **Por qué demonios creí que**_ ** _Isogai_** _ **era el indicado para manejar esto**_ _ **?***_ Hiroto escupió la bebida y estallo en risa combinado con un ataque de tos _ **-Bien, el tipo se a ido. De nada-**_ al levantar la vista aquel tipo ya no estaba

 _ **-Cuando te pedí que te**_ **_deshicieras_** ** _de él, no me refería que..._** ** _ahhh_** _ **(suspiro) sabes que? solo...**_ _ **olvídalo**_ ** _._**

 _ **-Que suerte tienes angelito, el chico era realmente lindo, ¿no lo creen?-**_ comento Hiroto **_-y tiene un muy buen cuerpo_** ** _, tú qué opinas Isogai?_**

 ** _-_** _ **hmm**_ ** _...-_** Isogai se encogió de hombros _ **-No es mi tipo.**_

 ** _-¿Y Souichi si lo es?-_** ** _*¡MIERDA!*_** la forma tan hostil de preguntarlo hizo que tanto Hiroto como Isogai me miraran sorprendidos. Este último esbozó una gran sonrisa

 ** _-Acaso son celos lo que escucho?-_** Isogai se acerco a mí y coloco su brazo sobre mis hombros **_-tranquilo_** _ **Mori**_ _ **-**_ ** _kun_** _ **, aunque compartamos piso, puedo asegurarte que entre**_ _ **Souichi**_ ** _y yo no hay nada._** ** _as_** _ **í que no hay por que molestarse-**_ dicho eso me guiñó el ojo.

 _ **-¿y por qué habría de molestarme?-**_ quite su brazo de mis hombros ** _-ustedes pueden ser lo que quieran_** -el saber que entre ellos dos no había nada me tranquilizo, pero eso no significaba que a Isogai no le interesara Souichi _**-¿cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí? comienzo a sentirme cansado.**_

 ** _-acabamos de llegar angelito! no seas amargado y_** ** _diviértete_** ** _, es solo por...-_** Hiroto paro de hablar de un de repente y miro a Isogai. Ambos sonreían **_-_** _ **amm**_ ** _… aunque_** ** _si te sientes cansado podrías irte a casa, por mí no hay ningún problema._**

 ** _-estas seguro? no me gustaría dejarte aquí solo_** ** _Hiroto_** _ **.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Auch**_ ** _, eso dolió_** ** _Mori_** _ **-**_ _ **kun**_ ** _. Te recuerdo que sigo aquí con ustedes por lo que no tienes por que preocuparte,_** ** _Hiroto_** ** _no estará solo._**

 ** _-ha? ¡no! no me refería a eso! Yo sólo..._**  
 _ **-tranquilo Mori-kun, se a que te referías**_  
 _ **-Como sea, yo me voy. Nos vemos luego-**_ me levante y al dar la vuelta me tope con él. vestía totalmente de negro, algunos de los botones de su camisa estaban sueltos, el pantalón le ajustaba bien lo que me permitía admirar su esbelta figura y su cabello ligeramente alborotado lo hacían lucir bastante atractivo llamando así la atención de varias personas, algo que provocó molestia en mí. Con sus manos en los bolsillos y su ceño ligeramente fruncido me miraba fijamente como esperando algo, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta de mi parte lanzó un gran suspiro y preguntó

 _ **-Nos vamos? este lugar comienza a enfermarme-**_ miro con molestia el lugar y camino a la salida. Después de recuperarme de la impresión y sin dudarlo ni un momento camine tras de él. Al salir del lugar me esperaba junto a su ruidoso auto, sonreí al recordar el momento cuando lo conocí **-¿qué es tan gracioso?**

 **-Nada, solo recordaba algo-** frunció el ceño y me hizo una seña para que subiera. ** _-tan desagradable es para ti las parejas del mismo sexo?-_** pregunté bastante desanimado  
 ** _-ha_** _ **? Y cómo porqué habría de molestarme con quién eligen salir las personas?**_  
 _ **-bueno...hace un momento dijiste que el lugar te enferma y mirabas a las personas con cierta molestia-**_ levanto una de sus cejas y me miró como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más estúpido  
 ** _-Así que por mi reacción llegaste a esa conclusión? -_** asentí con la cabeza _**-Ahhh (suspiro) Morinaga, olvidaba que a ti se te tiene que explicar todo con detalles o te inventas una historia en esa cabezota.**_  
 _ **-A que te refieres con...**_  
 _ **\- No me molestan las parejas del mismo sexo si es lo que piensas Morinaga, para mí eso es irrelevante. Si hay amor de por medio, que importa el sexo de la persona. Hemos de mirar con el corazón Morinaga, no con los ojos.**_

 _ **-Entonces...?**_

 _ **-Lo que me molestó de ese lugar es la forma en que te miran, apenas entra uno al lugar y ya te empiezan a mirar como si fueras carne fresca, son tan descarados que ni siquiera**_ _ **disimulan**_ _ **-**_ su respuesta me tranquilizó, por un momento creí que le desagradaban las parejas gays.  
 ** _-Si no te gustan ese tipo de lugares, qué hacías allí?_**  
 _ **-Isogai me mandó un mensaje diciendo que pasara por ti ya que no te sentías bien**_  
 ** _-parecen llevarse bien, imagino que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo._**  
 ** _-... bastante tiempo para mí desgracia-_** después de algunos segundos tome valor y pregunté  
 ** _\- Tú e Isogai...son pareja?-_** De repente y de forma brusca, piso el freno a fondo por lo que el coche al parar en seco provocó que los neumáticos derraparán y los seguros de los cinturones se activaran.  
 ** _-Qué mierdas te dijo aquel bastardo miserable!?-_** la pequeña vena que resaltaba en su frente y el aura que emanaba, me hizo dar cuenta que mi pregunta lo había molestado e inclusive ofendido.  
 ** _-solo que compartían piso, así que asumí..._**  
 _ **-pues asumiste mal! Deja de crearte ideas equivocadas en tu cabeza Morinaga!**_  
 _ **-La molestia es por que te relacione con Isogai o fue por que te relacione con un hombre!?**_  
 ** _-Hombre, mujer, eso que mierda importa! Lo que no quiero es que pienses que salgo con alguien!_**  
 ** _-Ah?... Y por qué no?_**  
 _ **-...-**_ No contesto, tan sólo piso el acelerador y presto atención al camino ignorándome por completo.

.

Era algo tarde por lo que no había mucho tráfico, aun así manejaba demasiado lento, como si no quisiera llegar a nuestro destino. Sabiendo que estaría atento al manejar aproveche este momento para mirarlo mejor, pero aun así con discreción. Algo en él me atraía eso era innegable, una fuerte atracción que despertaba en mí la necesidad de lanzármele encima la cual me era difícil controlar pero, no solo era su físico si no que había algo más, un sentimiento de por medio que provocaba en mí cada vez que lo tenía cerca, una sensación de calidez que me era bastante familiar y que por más que me esforzara en recordar no lo lograba. Me asustaba el tener este tipo de sentimientos hacia él, no era normal sentirse de esta manera, pero aun sabiendo lo loco que podría llegar a ser todo esto, de alguna forma y por alguna extraña razón algo muy dentro de mi sentía que yo en verdad... Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esa ridícula conclusión a la que llegue ya que era imposible sentir algo así.

después de algunos minuto llegamos a mi apartamento, aparco en el mismo lugar que la vez pasada y bajamos del auto **_-_** ** _emm_** ** _...gracias por llevarme a casa_**

 ** _-No es nada. Además, no se te veía muy animado_**

 _ **-La verdad no me sentía muy cómodo**_

 ** _-Descuida, a mí tampoco me es placentera la compañía de Isogai_**

 _ **-No me refería a él...aunque no te culpo por ello-**_ comenzamos a caminar hacia mi apartamento, probablemente él iría al que compartía con Isogai **_*eh? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto que lo espere en su apartamento?*_** dejándome llevar por el impulso decidí invitarlo al mío. Souichi y yo no somos nada, así que era estúpido que sintiera celos, además el propio Souichi ya me había confirmado que no había nada entre ellos, pero aún así la sola idea de que estuvieran solos me irritaba ** _-Si quieres puedes esperar a Isogai en mi apartamento, no creo que regrese pronto_**  
 _ **-**_ ** _Si no es molestia, no veo porque no_**  
 _ **-No, descuida, de ninguna manera sería una molestia para mí-**_ Después de pensarlo por algunos segundos acepto.

.  
.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala bebiendo cerveza y a decir verdad ya me estaban haciendo efecto. No suelo beber hasta llegar a este estado, pero estar a su lado me ponía no solo nervioso si no que también algo ansioso. El tiempo a su lado pasaba rápido, su compañía al igual que su plática era agradable, pero de un momento a otro deje de escucharlo y por mas que intentaba concentrarme no podía, mi mirada estaba posada en sus labios... _ ***serán tan suaves como se ven***_ no podía dejar de pensar en ello, mi mente solo divagaba entorno a él, en su cuerpo, su aroma, sus ojos...sus labios...ahhh sus labios, realmente quería probarlos.

 _ **-oi, Morinaga! me estas escuchando**_

 ** _-Yo...tan solo quisiera... sólo un poco..._** -Comencé a acercarme poco a poco provocando que por inercia Souichi retrocediera

 _ **-Oye...tu rostro comienza a asustarme, estas bien?**_

 ** _-Pronto lo estaré...-_** tomándolo de la parte trasera de su cabeza lo atraje hacia mí y uní nuestros labios.

Sabia que mi comportamiento se debía al alcohol que corría por mis venas, el cual usé como excusa para permitirme hacer esto sin sentirme culpable. Sabía que esto estaba mal, por Kissa tenía que parar esto, pero dadas las circunstancias ya no era posible. Esto causaría en Kissa dolor, lo sabía y aun así no me importo, de hecho ahora mismo nada me importaba, bien se podría acabar el mundo en este instante y seria lo de menos. Kissa, Hiroto, Isogai, la escuela todo se podía ir al carajo, lo único que me importaba era el hombre que estaba bajo mi cuerpo... si...Después de tanto soñar con este momento... Por fin estaba pasando, tenía el cuerpo que tanto había deseado entre mis brazos y lo mejor de todo es que Souichi estaba reaccionando tan bien.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y su sabor era adictivo que me era difícil parar. Lo tome de ambas manos y las coloque sobre su cabeza, mis labios abandonaron los suyos para posarse en su cuello, con mi lengua trace un camino de la clavícula hasta la parte trasera de su oreja para así succionar el lóbulo de la misma provocando que suaves gemidos escaparan de los labios de Souichi. Posicionando mi rodilla entre sus piernas, me abrí camino para colocarme entre ellas y hacer presión sobre su pelvis. Trace un camino de delicados besos hasta llegar al hueco de debajo de su garganta presionando fuertemente mis labios en ese lugar sacando mi lengua de vez en cuando para probar su piel, seguí recorriendo mi camino por el lado derecho del cuello, Souichi gimió y cerro sus ojos inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para darme mejor acceso. Solté sus manos y baje las mías posicionando una en su cadera y la otra sostenía mi cuerpo. Volví a probar sus labios, invadiendo el interior para poder acariciar su lengua, Souichi sin darse cuenta por el placer, subió sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi nuca, sus dedos se movían por voluntad propia enredándose en mi pelo **_-Te deseo-_** susurre sobre sus labios presionándome mas a él para que notara la dureza entre mis piernas. Lentamente comencé a desabrochar su camisa hasta dejar al descubierto por completo su pecho comencé a acariciarlo sin dejar de excitarlo lamiendo la piel de detrás de su oreja _***al parecer es muy sensible aquí***_ Él ya estaba duro podia sentirlo, asi que libere su miembro de tan ajustada prenda. Mientras acariciaba su miembro, le daba suaves besos por todo su cuerpo atrapando uno de sus pezones en mi boca el cual al morderlo ligeramente provoco que Souichi arqueara la espalda y lanzara un erótico gemido que termino por acabar con el poco autocontrol que poseía. Comencé a succionar su piel dejando marcas por todo su cuerpo y sacaba mi lengua de vez en cuando para volver a probar su piel hasta llegar a su miembro. Sin dejar de acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo lamo una gota de liquido preseminal de su glande hinchado por la excitación. Gime desde lo mas profundo de su garganta, las caderas le comienzan a temblar y su respiración cada vez es mas irregular, ante mis ojos veo como su pecho sube y baja debido a mis caricias. Rodeo el glande con mis labios y dibujo delicados círculos con la lengua, observo como reacciona su cuerpo, como se estremece con cada caricia, me encanta ser yo quien le provoca tales sensaciones y gemir de sea manera. Sus manos se posan en mi cabeza y yo espero a que empuje hacia adelante, pero no lo hace...se esta conteniendo, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y la tención en su cuerpo me lo confirman asi que pongo fin a su agonía y la meto toda hasta que choca con el fondo de mi garganta, parece de terciopelo...reprime un rugido cuando la saco envuelta en mis labios y vuelvo a meterla, esta vez empuja con las caderas echando la cabeza atrás, sus gemidos van en aumento y se que ya no le es posible contenerse. Cautelosamente, acaricie con suavidad aquella estrecha cavidad. Sin dejar de acariciar su eje, lamí mis dedos para luego penetrarlo con uno solo, luego añadí un segundo y los doble para encontrar el punto adecuado, trazando pequeños círculos y sin dejar de mirarlo alerta ante cualquier señal de incomodidad mientras escuchaba como su respiración se altero al encontrar ese punto tan sensible en su interior.

 ** _-_** ** _Ahhhh_** ** _!...Mori..._** ** _ahh_** ** _-_** Me deleitaba con la sensual vista ante mis ojos, yacía en el suelo completamente sonrojado y agitado, su cuerpo marcado por mis labios y bañado en sudor lo hacían ver realmente sexy. Tome de nuevo su miembro en mi boca, devorándola con entusiasmo, lamiendo y succionando esa zona tan intima sin detener en ningún momento los movimientos en mi mano logrando una combinación extraordinaria. Aumente la velocidad en mis caricias mientras metía y sacaba su eje de mi boca con ímpetu, provocando la culminación del hombre bajo mi cuerpo el cual con un grito ahogado descargo un liquido caliente y cremoso que golpeo el fondo de mi garganta e inundo el interior de mi boca el cual trague por instinto. Saque mis dedos de su interior y seguí acariciándolo disminuyendo mis movimientos poco a poco hasta ver que su respiración se tranquilizara. Me quite la camisa y desabroche mi pantalón y me coloque de nuevo entre sus piernas, me acerque a sus labios y lo bese, quería unir nuestros cuerpos.

 _ **-Hasta cuando piensas parar todo esto Souichi? o es que piensas llegar hasta el final?-**_ el cuerpo entero de Souichi se tenso. Ambos nos giramos a ver a Isogai, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, a su lado estaba Hiroto, los dos se veían molestos _ **-Te espero en el apartamento-**_ dicho eso se retiro. Extrañamente Souichi permaneció callado, se puso de pie y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa. una vez listo me miro y se despidió

 _ **-Te veo mañana Mori...**_

 _ **-Mañana no puede-**_ interrumpió Hiroto _ **-Quedo de verse con Kissa, SU NOVIO ¿o es que acaso ya lo olvidaste Tetsuhiro?-**_ Souichi no dijo nada, tan solo se fue del lugar _ **-¿puedo saber que era lo que pretendías hacer?**_

 _ **-No lo se Hiroto, solo me deje llevar-**_ me sentía avergonzado y también un poco molesto por no poder contenerme

 _ **-¿Te dejaste llevar? tienes idea de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?**_

 _ **-Ya lo se! no fue mi intención engañar a Kissa**_

 _ **-¿Y Souichi? te recuerdo que también él esta involucrado ¿que sientes por él Tetsuhiro?**_

 _ **-ah?-**_ ** _*¿Qué siento por él?*_** ** _\- yo...- N_** o puedo decir que solo me gusta porque mentiría, había algo mas que me atraía de el y no era algo superficial

 _ **-Solo dime algo, ¿piensas terminar con Kissa por él?**_

 _ **-No! esto solo fue un error-**_ mentira, no consideraba un error lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. Hiroto tenia razón, tenia que terminar con Kissa y asi lo are

 _ **-¿cómo, un error dices? ¿o sea que lo único que quieres de Souichi, es un simple acostón?**_

 _ **-Bueno, yo...creí que si lograba acostarme con él, podría sacármelo de la cabeza y asi ponerle fin a todo esto.**_

 _ **\- !PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO TETSUHIRO!? ¡Souichi no es de las personas a las cual dejas botada cual miserable basura después de fallársela!**_

 _ **-¿por qué te molesta tanto lo que él y yo hagamos!? es solo sexo Hiroto, que de malo hay en eso!?-**_ MIERDA! no quise decir eso, para mi no solo era sexo ya que había un sentimiento de por medio

 _ **-Tú no entiendes nada Tetsuhiro...lo que estas haciendo...va a terminar por destruir más a Souichi que a Kissa y cuando llegues al punto de no retorno... créeme, te lamentaras el resto de tu vida-**_ Hiroto salió echo furia, en todos estos años de conocernos era la primera vez que lo veía asi. Tenia que hacer algo al respecto y empezare con terminar mi relación con kissa, no podia continuar con algo que no tenia futuro, yo no amo a Kissa ni siquiera siento nada al estar cerca de él, pero con Souichi...

Aun tenia algunas dudas, si Isogai y Souichi no salían entonces porque se molesto tanto cuando nos vio juntos...a menos que Isogai sienta algo por él. En cuanto a Hiroto... bueno, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con el.

 ** _***POV SOUICHI***_**

Me encontraba junto a Isogai en la entrada del apartamento de Morinaga, ambos escuchamos la conversación. Escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca con tanta indiferencia me lastimo.

 _ **-El aun te ama Muerte, lo se**_

 ** _-él ya no me ama Isogai, ni siquiera me recuerda_**

 _ **-Isogai tiene razón, mi angelito aun te ama, solo que su mente lo confunde**_

 ** _-quizás su mente no te recuerde aun, pero su alma te reconoce. Si no como explicas lo de hace unos momentos_**

 ** _-Ustedes mismos lo escucharon, no? para él solo era sexo_**

 ** _-No puedes apresurar las cosas Muerte, aun tienes tiempo de conquistarlo_**

 ** _-No planea dejar al estúpido de su novio!… el muy bastardo... ese idiota...solo estaba jugando conmigo..._**

 ** _-No te des por vencido, solo es cuestión de tiempo para..._**

 ** _-El no me ama!... al final termino siendo como cualquier humano...primero te aman...y luego te olvidan...-_** por primera vez en toda mi existencia llore, ni siquiera sabia que podia ser capaz de eso. MIERDA! esto es tan humillante

 ** _-Sou-kun...-_** no dije nada, solo di media vuelta ignorando a ambos y me fui.

Sabia que cometía un gran error al enamorarme de un humano, sabia que todos eran iguales, se enamoran fácil y asi de fácil te desechan... fui un idiota y tan ingenuo. Mi existencia era tranquila antes de él... sabia que tenia que alejarme de él y aun asi nunca lo hice, odio en lo que me convertí, lo odio a él por hacer de mi lo que soy ahora, pero lo que más odio... es seguir amándolo.

 ** _*No lo odio, jamás podría... A quien de verdad odio es a mí mismo... por no poder odiarlo a él*..._**


	14. Una sola razón

**Capítulo 14**

 ******POV MORINAGA******

El calor del fuego era insoportable... lamentos, llantos y el agonizante grito de auxilio hacían eco en mi cabeza. Miró impactado la escena frente a mí, personas atrapadas en un auto en llamas que suplican por ayuda. Intento acercarme pero mi cuerpo no obedece, extiendo mi mano a igual que ellos para ayudarlos, no es suficiente. Miró al rededor en busca de algo que pueda servirme, no hay nada, no hay nadie...estoy solo...sus vidas se extinguen y no puedo hacer nada. Siento un cosquilleo que me recorre mi espina dorsal, enfoco mi vista más allá de las llamas y entonces lo veo... Souichi se encuentra del otro lado del fuego mirándome, sus ojos reflejan una mezcla de dolor y resignación, intento acercarme a él pero mis piernas no se mueven, la angustia y desesperación comienzan a formarse dentro de mi pecho lo que me dificulta llenar de oxígeno mis pulmones, veo como da media vuelta con la intención de irse así que grito su nombre, pero es demasiado tarde...se a ido.  
Despierto sobresaltado con la respiración agitada, mi cuerpo bañado en sudor y el corazón acelerado. Coloco mis manos en mi cabeza la cual descansa sobre mis rodillas mientras mi cuerpo se relaja. _*****_ ** _Todo era un sueño...tan solo fue un sueño*_**

.

Salí del departamento con un horrible dolor de cabeza, después del extraño sueño que tuve ya no pude dormir, me sentía cansado y con náuseas todo a causa de la resaca, aún así me aliste para ir a la universidad. Me sentía mal por lo sucedido anoche y no era que me arrepintiera, al contrario quería repetirlo, pero Hiroto tiene razón, si quiero empezar algo con Souichi tengo que terminar con Kissa, él se merece alguien que lo ame y eso es algo que yo no puedo darle. Camine por toda la universidad en busca de Kissa pero no lo encontré, tampoco contestaba su celular por lo que me fue imposible localizarlo y hablar con él. Hiroto seguía molesto conmigo, no entendía muy bien por qué, pero parecía bastante preocupado por Souichi.

había pasado mas de dos semanas en los que no sabia nada de él, después de esa noche no lo había vuelto a ver, trate de contactarlo pero cada que iba a buscarlo a su apartamento nadie atendía, pregunte por él a Hiroto y tampoco supo darme respuesta aunque me pareció mas bien que no quiso dármela. Mi única fuente de información que quedaba era Isogai, pero tampoco sabia nada de él y comenzaba a preocuparme...no quería perderlo. Las cosas con Kissa eran diferentes, antes me era fácil fingir que todo entre nosotros estaba bien y me esforzaba por que lo nuestro funcionara, pero ahora que sabia lo que sentía por Souichi me era difícil, nuestra relación era mas como la de dos buenos amigos, no había ese calor al tocar su mano como con Souichi, ni mi corazón se aceleraba con su cercanía, no había emoción alguna, simplemente no sentía nada. Durante las dos semanas transcurridas trate de hablar con Kissa, pero cada vez que tocaba el tema acerca de nuestra relación me cambiaba el tema sin permitirme hablar para después poner cualquier pretexto e irse lo cual comenzaba a fastidiarme. Necesitaba terminar con esto, era absurdo continuar con algo que era obvio no tenía futuro, pero no podía simplemente salir con Souichi sin terminar las cosas bien con Kissa.

.

.

.

 ** _-Puedes verlos?_**

 ** _-Ah?-_** Me encontraba en un pasillo largo y con poca luminosidad, las pocas lámparas que habían en el parpadeaban. A mi lado estaba una pequeña niña, llevaba un vestido rosa palo con bastante vuelo, su pelo largo y ondulado color castaño lo llevaba suelto y el largo flequillo cubría la mayor parte de su rostro permitiéndome ver solo su boca y nariz.

 _ **-Les gusta que les hablen, aunque no puedan contestarte-**_ mire al frente y vi a dos personas las cuales nos observaban con curiosidad, de pronto sus "cuerpos" comenzaron a temblar y en sus rostros se reflejo un inmenso terror provocando que se distorsionaran por el miedo. Parecían gritar, pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos comenzaron a desvanecerse.

 _ **-¿que les pasa?**_

 _ **-Tienen miedo, ya te lo había dicho**_

 _ **-Miedo? ¿A qué?**_

 _ **-A él -**_ Señalo tras de mí. Lentamente me gire y mire hacia donde su mano señalaba. Al otro extremo del pasillo, entre la espesa obscuridad se encontraba la silueta de un hombre

 ** _-Quien es él_**?

 ** _-No puedes saberlo...al menos no hasta que llegue tu hora-_** dicho eso camino hacia él, perdiéndose ambos en la obscuridad.

Desperté bastante agitado, no era la primera vez que tenía este tipo de sueños raros que provocaban en mi un extraño sentimiento de vacío en mi interior, como si me faltara algo.

Me aliste para asistir a la universidad como de costumbre, aun seguía en mí aquella extraña sensación, había sido así desde que las pesadillas comenzaron lo cual sucedió después de aquella noche con Souichi _***Quizás sea mi necesidad por verlo***_

Al pasar por el estacionamiento vi a Souichi recargado en su auto fumando un cigarrillo, me pareció bastante familiar la escena, como un deja' vu. Me acerqué para saludarlo, pero las imágenes de él bajó mi cuerpo me llegaron de golpe al mirarlo, dude un momento en si acercarme o no, no sabía que decir o como reaccionar después de lo que paso la otra anoche, pero esas imágenes...me hacían desearlo de nuevo, quería más de eso...lo quería todo de Souichi. Después de dudarlo por unos segundos me acerque a él.  
 ** _-Souichi,_** ** _ammm_** _ **... Sobre la otra noche...yo...**_  
 ** _-Vamos, llegarás tarde a clase-_** sin esperar respuesta y dando la última calada a su cigarro comenzó a caminar esperando que lo siguiera, camine tras de él hasta aumentar el paso para alcanzarlo.  
Caminamos uno al lado del otro en completo silencio, la universidad estaba cerca por lo que no era necesario tomar algún transporte. Durante el camino lo miraba de vez en cuando, no se veía molesto, pero si pensativo. No quería dejar las cosas así, necesitaba saber que él estaba bien con lo que paso entre nosotros, que lo ocurrido no fue a causa del alcohol...que realmente lo deseaba tanto como yo. Tomándolo del brazo lo gire para que me mirara, necesitaba explicarle sobre mi relación con kissa, no quería que tuviera una idea equivocada de mí.  
 _ **-Souichi, quisiera hablar sobre lo que paso la otra noche.**_

 ******POV SOUICHI******

Mi cuerpo se tenso en el momento que salieron esas palabras de su boca. No quería escuchar su arrepentimiento de nuevo, no soportaría la idea de saber que para él no significó nada...no quiero sentir el mismo dolor otra vez.  
 ** _-Solo olvídalo_**  
 _ **-Ah? Pero..**_ _ **.**_  
 ** _-Sé muy bien que el alcohol actuó por ti, así que.._**  
 ** _-No puedes pedirme que lo olvidé!-_** posó su mano en mi cintura y me acerco más a él. **_-yo no puedo simplemente olvidarlo-_** Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro, a tan sólo centímetros de tocar nuestros labios  
 _ **-Tetsuhiro?-**_ En el momento que escucho su nombre se apartó de mí _***Mierda! ese maldito bastardo tenía que interrumpir***_ Sabía que el estúpido novio de Morinaga estaba aquí, pude sentir su presencia **_-podemos hablar un momento?_**  
 _ **-S-si claro-**_ antes de irse me miro **_-Hablamos más tarde-_** El tal kazu lo tomo de la mano arrastrándolo lejos de mí, no sin antes darme una mirada de odio a lo que solo sonreí en respuesta.  
 _ **-Llego tu relevo?**_ ** _-_** lancé un suspiro exasperado  
 _ **-No estoy de humor para tus estupideces Isogai, piérdete-**_ camine en dirección contraria  
 ** _-tranquilo Sou-kun, no hay porque ponerse así-_** por más que me alejara el idiota me seguía **_-Ese chico se ve que no puede apartar sus manos lejos de ti Muerte,_** _ **quizás**_ _ **podamos usar eso a tú favor y hacer que caiga rendido a tus brazos...o mejor dicho, sobre tu**_ ** _cuerpo-_** Su maldita risa me irritó por lo que lo tome del cuello de la camisa bastante molesto  
 ** _-tú en verdad tienes ganas de morir, cierto?_**  
 ** _-Vamos, Muerte!_** **_Es una buena idea_** _ **...o es que acaso no quieres recuperarlo?**_

 _ **-Mira muerte, sé que lo amas y que estás desesperado por recuperarlo, pero no puedes estarlo acosando todo el tiempo**_  
 ** _-No lo estoy acosando!_**  
 ** _-Entonces deja que sea él quien te busque! No puedes estar apareciendo frente a él cada vez que sientes la presencia de... cómo es que se llama?_**  
 ** _-ah?_** _ **Emm**_ _ **..ka..**_ ** _ke_** ** _-keisha?_**  
 ** _-..._**  
 _ **-...**_  
 ** _-como sea! No puedes aparecerte cada vez que... Jeshua aparezca. Ellos tienen que conectarse, sus almas fueron creadas para complementarse y una vez que eso ocurra es cuando el chico tiene que tomar su elección-_** todo esto era tan molesto! Lo que menos quiero es ver a Morinaga junto a ese tipo, pero Isogai tiene razón- **_yo también lo quiero de vuelta Muerte, pero eso es algo que sólo puede decidir él._**

 ******POV MORINAGA******

Llegamos a la universidad tomados de la mano, una vez que estuvimos fuera del alcance de Souichi me soltó y se giro a mirarme.

 ** _-¿Quien era él?-_** pregunto molesto

 _ **-Eh...él...es mi vecino, Souichi**_

 ** _-Mira, comprendo que seas una persona amable y social, pero la forma en que te encontré con ese tipo no me agrado en absoluto._**

 ** _-Sobre eso...quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo_** ** _nues_** _ **...**_

 ** _-Ahora no puedo hablar, te veo después-_** no me dio tiempo de decir nada, simplemente dio la vuelta y se fue

.

.

 **(** **KISSA** **)**

Estaba realmente furioso, como era posible que un tipo al que apenas conoció en una maldita semana tuviera toda su atención que yo que tengo mas tiempo con él. En todos estos meses nunca me miro de la manera en que lo mira a él, a penas y logro que me bese y a se imbécil seguramente le rompe el culo. Los vi aquella noche salir del bar, también los vi entrar a su apartamento, no era necesario mirar lo que pasaba tras la puerta para saber lo que hacían.

 _ **-Ya deja de hacer esa cara Kissa, me fastidia. Además no se porque te molesta tanto que se enrede con otro hombre cuando tú y yo hacemos lo mismo.**_

 _ **-Quieres cerrar la maldita boca Sakura! alguien podría oírte.**_

 ** _-Y cual es el problema? ambos sabemos que tus padres te permitieron_** _ **enredarte**_ _ **con quien quisieras por que sabían que al final tu y yo terminaríamos juntos, o acaso ya se te olvido que estamos comprometidos?**_

 ** _-Ese no es el maldito problema Sakura! tienes una idea de lo humillante que seria que todo el mundo se enterara que fui botado y_** _ **reemplazado**_ ** _por otro!?_**

 ** _-Igual pensabas dejarlo o no, ese era tu plan desde un inicio. Es lo que siempre haces, solo te acuestas con ellos hasta que te cansan y luego los deshechas. En cuanto a el tipo...es realmente apuesto, a mí me agrada._**

 ** _-Lo que menos me interesa es saber que tan apuesto te resulta._**

 ** _-Ya, ya, no te enojes. Mira, yo se como hacer para que tu atractivo novio se aleje de aquel tipo._**

 ** _-Y como pretendes hacer eso?_**

 _ **-Bueno...quizás si logro acercarme a él...**_

 _ **-Dudo que lo logres, el tipo se ve realmente interesado en Tetsuhiro.**_

 _ **-No necesito conquistarlo o acostarme con él Kissa, solo que Tetsuhiro lo crea.**_ ** _Así_** ** _tú puedes seguir disfrutando tranquilamente de tu noviazgo y cuando se llegue la hora, simplemente lo dejas._**

.

.

(MORINAGA)

Durante todo el día trate de hablar con kissa, necesitaba dejar las cosas en claro con él, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo me evadía. Sabia que estaba molesto conmigo por la forma en que nos encontró y el tener a Souichi cerca no ayudaba mucho, aun así no pensaba dejar de verlo aunque me lo pidiera. Algo dentro de mí me decía que Kissa sabia lo que sentía por Souichi y por eso su forma de actuar al momento de querer hablar sobre lo nuestro, algo que me tenía fastidiado, he tratado de ser amable con él y terminar las cosas bien para que no haya resentimientos, pero si Kissa no quiere dejar esto por las buenas, tendré que hacerlo por las malas. Esta vez planeaba irme directo a mi apartamento, solía esperar a Kissa para irnos juntos pero no tenía pensado hacerlo mas, quería que entendiera que lo nuestro se acabo y que no pretendía seguir con esto.  
Al salir de la universidad Souichi ya me esperaba ahí. Estaba recargado en su auto con ambas manos en sus bolsillos y un cigarro en su boca, vestía una camisa color vino y un pantalón negro que resaltaba su esbelta figura. Al lado de él se encontraba Sakura, como siempre coqueteando con el primer hombre que se le cruza. Me molesto verlos tan juntos, sobre todo porque Sakura se abrazó a él, lo único que me calmo un poco fue ver que la miraba con cierta molestia. Souichi al mirarme sonrió y me lanzo sus llaves  
 _ **-Vamos, me llevarás a comer-**_ soltándose de aquella tipa entro al auto. yo lo seguí después.

Al subir lo encontré recostado en el asiento con las manos sobre su cabeza, no dejaba de mirarme lo que me puso nervioso. _ **-A donde quieres ir?-**_ Pregunte. Frunció el cejo y tomo el cigarro de su boca.

 ** _-A donde sea, eres tú quien pagara la comida hoy-_** dicho eso giro su mirada y cerro los ojos mientras seguía fumando.

Durante el camino solo cruzamos algunas palabras, por mas que quise hablar de lo ocurrido aquella noche no me lo permitió, parecía que le incomodaba. Los pocos intentos que hice por sacar el tema con comentarios "descarados" según él lo alteraban, provocándole un lindo rubor en el rostro por lo que deje el tema a un lado, al parecer le avergonzaba.  
Llegamos a un restaurante familiar el cual era famoso por su ramen y yakitori, tenía tiempo que quería venir aquí, pero Hiroto siempre estaba ocupado y con Kissa... bueno, nunca pensé en invitarlo. La plática durante la comida era agradable, Souichi es una persona interesante, podía tratar de cualquier tema de conversación con el. Todo tema era hablado con fluidez, pero cada vez que mencionaba algo de carácter sexual era regañado por él, me parecía lindo la forma en que su rostro se sonrojaba mientras me llamaba "pervertido y libidinoso" por lo que comencé a molestarlo recibiendo un golpe por no poder tranquilizarme. Souichi es una persona poco expresiva, pero si lo observas detenidamente puedes notar lo mucho que sus ojos dicen, como si su mirada hablara por él. También es bastante sarcástico y poco tolerante con las personas, cualquiera que lo conociera creería que es alguien frio, mezquino y arrogante, pero en el fondo es una persona amable y de buen corazón. De un momento a otro Souichi se disculpo diciendo que había olvidado un asunto pendiente sobre su trabajo el cual era urgente, me dejo las llaves de su auto para que me fuera en el y prometiendo vernos mas tarde se despidió.

Aparque el auto en el lugar de siempre y me dirigí a mi apartamento. Antes de entrar una voz me sorprendió _ **-Angel-kun!-**_ Hiroto salió del apartamento continuo, tras de el Isogai _**-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, te he extrañado!**_

 ** _-Qué haces aquí Hiroto?_**

 _ **-Isogai nos invito a Akyra y a mí a una fiesta de karaoke!**_

 ** _-Te nos unes Mori-kun?- pregunto Isogai_**

 _ **-No gracias yo paso**_

 ** _-Hmm... alguien quiere estar a solas con el tirano, eh? Escuche que tuvieron una cita-_** Isogai comenzó a reír uniéndose a él Hiroto

 ** _-No fue una cita, solo salimos a comer y no estoy con él ahora, le surgió algo y se fue._**

 _ **-Si, si, lo que tú digas. Souichi no tardara en llegar**_ _ **asi**_ ** _que puedes esperarlo aquí y quien sabe... tal vez cante algo para ti._**

 ** _-Souichi canta?_**

 ** _-Solo lo he escuchado un par de veces, y puedo asegurarte que no lo hace nada mal-_** la curiosidad me gano por lo que acepte y me uní a ellos

Isogai y Akyra no cantaban nada mal, por desgracia no podia decir lo mismo de Hiroto. Yo solo cante un par de canciones mientras que Isogai parecía darnos un concierto privado en compañía de Akyra. Las bromas y las risas no se hicieron esperar, realmente me la estaba pasando bien, Isogai era agradable. Un par de horas después llego Souichi, al entrar pareció molestarle la escena pero aun asi no dijo nada, solo camino hasta sentarse a lado mío y comenzamos a beber. Platicábamos solo entre nosotros y de vez en cuando cruzábamos algunas palabras con los demás, Isogai intento convencer a Souichi que cantara pero fue ignorado todo el tiempo.

 _ **-A que hora piensan largarse todos? estoy arto de tanto alboroto. Es molesto!**_

 ** _-Souichi tiene razón, ya es tarde- me levante con la intención de irme, pero Souichi me lo impidió tomándome del brazo para detenerme_**

 ** _-No me refería a ti, tú puedes quedarte._**

 _ **-**_ _ **Aahhh**_ _ **... lo que tú quieres es estar a solas con Mori-kun, cierto? ¿quieres continuar lo que dejaron pendiente la**_ _ **ultima**_ _ **vez?**_

 _ **-!Yo no dije nada de eso, idiota!**_

 _ **-Tranquilo Sou-kun, no hay por que molestarse-**_ se giro a mirarme ** _-Se amable con él Mori-kun, la primera vez debe ser inolvidable_**

 ** _-No jodas conmigo Isogai-_** Souichi se veía iracundo, comenzó a emanar un aura asesina y miraba a Isogai como si quisiera matarlo

 ** _-No hay por que avergonzarse Sou-kun-_** el cuerpo de Souichi comenzó a temblar por la ira _**-apuesto que a Mori no le molesta que seas virgen-**_ Hiroto escupió la bebida y pregunto asombrado

 _ **-¿eres virgen!?**_

 ** _-¿quien es virgen?-_** pregunto Akyra saliendo de la cocina

 ** _-Sou-kun es virgen-_** contesto Isogai de lo mas tranquilo, al parecer no se daba cuenta del gran problema en el que se estaba metiendo - ** _aunque se podría decir que... técnicamente lo dejo de ser cuando Mori-kun metió sus_** ** _ded_** _ **...**_

 _ **-!AHORA SI TE MATO MALDITO BASTARDO!-**_ Lanzando la mesa de centro fuera de su alcance se abalanzo sobre Isogai tomándolo del cuello el cual lo miro con temor. Tome a Souichi del brazo y le suplique que lo soltara, realmente se veía que quería matarlo.

 ** _-Souichi por favor, ya basta!-_** Lo soltó y me miro con el ceño fruncido, se veía realmente molesto, tanto que inclusive me asusto. Sin decir nada solo dio media vuelta y se retiro del lugar. Nadie lo detuvo.

 _ **-Traga en seco para que se te bajen las bolas de la garganta que aún las tienes atoradas-**_ comento Hiroto riéndose _**-Esta vez si cruzaste la línea Isogai, si no fuera por Tetsuhiro te habría matado y lo sabes-**_ Hiroto y Akyra ayudaron a ponerse de pie a Isogai el cual jadeaba por aire  
 _ **-Si, lo se. Es una suerte que Mori-kun me adore si no ya lo hubiera hecho. hace mucho tiempo.**_  
 _ **\- yo no cantaría victoria si fuera tú Isogai, recuerda que Tetsuhiro no estará aquí para cuando Souichi regrese-**_ Isogai trago en seco y maldijo por lo bajo.

Después de ordenar todo cada uno se retiro a su casa. Yo me quedé un par de horas más a esperar a Souichi, pero nunca apareció **_-Descuida Mori-kun, no hay porque preocuparse. Solo esta molesto por lo que dije eso es todo, solo es cuestión de que le pase el coraje y volverá-_** ambos nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá.

 _ **-Y de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?**_

 ** _-Hmmm.. no lo se, quizás meses o tal ves años-_** Contesto mientras fumaba. Lo mire deseando que fuera una mala broma sobre lo dicho ** _-Digamos que esta vez cruce la línea y me excedí con lo que dije._**

 ** _-Sobre eso...Lo que dijiste sobre él es cierto? Él... él es virgen?_**

 ** _-¿porque el interés?-_** comenzó a reír **_-A caso planeas solucionar su problema._**

 _ **\- Qué? No!, Bueno...es sólo que..**_

 ** _-Te sorprende?_**

 ** _-_** ** _Emm_** ** _... Si, un poco-_** Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos **_-¿Isogai? tú...tú sientes algo por Souichi?_**

 **-** _ **¿Sigues con eso, he? Ya te había dicho que entre Sou-kun y yo no hay nada.**_

 ** _-Eso no responde mi pregunta._**

 ** _-Es bueno que sientas celos Mori-kun-_** dando la ultima calada a su cigarro continuo _ **-Souichi siempre a sido un ser frío y solitario por lo que acercarme a él era imposible. Pero tú... Tú has logrado lo que nadie más pudo... Lograste llegar a él.**_ _ **Asi**_ _ **que no importa si otras personas están enamorados de él Mori-kun, lo único que debe importarte es lo que Souichi siente -**_ Se puso de pie y camino a su habitación. Deteniéndose por un instante, me miro y pregunto **_-¿Si te dieran a escoger entre cualquier cosa o persona en este mundo o Souichi...? Lo escogerías a él?-_** su pregunta me desconcertó _**-Puedes quedarte si así lo deseas, pero ten por seguro que Souichi no regresará hoy-**_ No tenía caso quedarme y esperarlo, lo que dijo Isogai de él frente a todos era lógico que lo pondría furioso, conociendo lo vergonzoso que es lo mas provable es que no vuelva hoy por lo que regrese a mi apartamento.

.

.

El ardor por la falta de oxigeno quemaba mis pulmones, por mas que tratara de jadear por un poco de aire me era imposible, algo sobre mi pecho oprimía y me lo impedía. Un desagradable sabor metálico inundo mi papilas gustativas llegando hasta mis fosas nasales el olor a sangre. La desesperación y el miedo se apodero de mi, intente abrir mis ojos pero no pude, tampoco mi cuerpo obedecía. Unos cálidos brazos me envolvían aliviando mi dolor, permitiendo el paso de oxigeno a mis pulmones, calmando asi mi respiración. Después de unos minutos comenzó a sonar el rasgueo de las cuerdas de una guitarra, entonando una familiar melodía, segundos después se unió a ella una suave voz. El sonido de la música comenzó a calmarme, perdiéndome en el sonido y la seguridad de aquella familiar presencia.

.

.

Desperté bastante tranquilo, no era como las otras veces en las que despertaba agitado y con una sensación de vacío en mi pecho, esta vez me sentía en completa calma. Aun recordaba aquel sueño extraño, la melodía que escuche me parecía bastante conocida al igual que aquel familiar cosquilleo en mi interior. También sentí como mi pelo, rostro y labios eran acariciados, per aquel dulce aroma que percibí lo conocía a la perfección, sabia que le pertenecía a Souichi.

Después de ducharme fui a la cocina a preparar mi desayuno, gran sorpresa me lleve al ver a Souichi cómodamente en mi sofa leyendo un libro mientras fumaba.

 ** _-A fin despiertas._**

 _ **-¿Qué haces aquí? o mejor dicho ¿Cómo lograste entrar?**_

 ** _-Tengo mis métodos. Tengo hambre, asi que prepara algo-_** después de salir de mi estado de asombro me dirigí a preparar algo para los dos. Estaba feliz, esta era la primera vez que prepararía algo especialmente para él.

 _ **-¿Quieres algo en especial?**_

 _ **-Lo que sea estará bien.**_

Me sentía tranquilo. Su cercanía me era placentera y provocaba en mí cierta calidez que inundaba por completo mi cuerpo, era como si estar a su lado fuera lo correcto, como si lo único que mi alma necesitara fuera a él. Sabia que después de él no habría nadie mas, aquel hombre frente a mí logro hacer lo que cualquier otro no, llenar por completo el sentimiento de vacío en mi pecho, algo que ni Masaki pudo hacer.

 _ **-¿Qué tanto me miras!?**_  
 ** _-Oh? No nada! Solo estaba pensando ._**

 ** _-Para pensar no necesitas mirarme tan detenidamente._**

 ** _-Lo siento... No fue mi intención molestarte._**

 ** _-No me molesta... solo... no estoy acostumbrado, es todo-_** Adoraba ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, me parecía lindo.

 ** _-¿Tienes planes para hoy?_**

 ** _-¿Ah? ¿planes? No, ninguno ¿Por qué la pregunta?_**

 ** _-Bueno... hoy no hay escuela y... Hiroto estará ocupado, asi que... pensé en quedarnos en casa y ver películas-_** levanto una de sus cejas.

 ** _-¿películas?-_** me encogí de hombros _**-Mori... Tengo un trabajo de tiempo completo, sabes.**_

 ** _-Descuida, entiendo si no puedes._**

 ** _-Nunca dije que no, solo te estoy avisando para que no te sea raro si de pronto tengo que irme, o.k.?-_** Tome su mano entre las mías y lo mire fijamente regalándole la mejor de mis sonrisas. me sentía feliz.

 ** _-Solo unos minutos a tu lado son suficientes para mí Souichi-_** Mencione casi en un susurro, mientras que él avergonzado desvió solo su mirada.

Pasamos todo el fin de semana juntos en el apartamento, de vez en cuando Souichi se iba a atender algunos asuntos, pero siempre volvía. Durante las dos siguientes semanas Souichi y yo solíamos pasar el resto del día juntos y los fines de semana se quedaba en mi casa. De Kissa no supe nada y tampoco es como si me importara, había tomado mi decision y era hora de que lo supiera, pero parecía evitarme en la universidad y jamás contestaba mis llamadas ni mensajes.

.

.

 _ **-No piensas volver a casa Sou-kun?-**_ Pregunto Isogai entrando sin permiso al apartamento y sentándose entre Souichi y yo

 ** _-¿Y a ti quien demonios te invito?-_** pregunto irritado Souichi. Isogai poso su mano en sus hombros acercándose demasiado a él. Eso me molesto.

 _ **-A caso no puedo visitar a mi amigo Mori-kun?**_

 _ **-Solo lárgate de una buena vez! Y YA SUELTAME BASTARDO!**_

 _ **-Pero te extraño tanto Sou-kun! me siento tan solo sin ti-**_ Se abrazo más a él _**-realmente extraño esas noches que pasábamos juntos tu y yo...**_

 _ **-¡NO LO TOQUES!-**_ No lo soporte más y me abalance a él tomándolo del cuello. Isogai solo sonreía

 _ **-¡YA BASTA!-**_ Grito Souichi mientras me tomo del brazo y me separo. Cómo era posible que con un solo brazo pudiera alejarme de él? la diferencia de tamaño era enorme ¿De dónde saco tanta fuerza? _**-¿QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE MORINAGA!? ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO?**_

 ** _-¿PORQUE LO DEFIENDES TANTO?_**

 _ **-NO LO ESTOY DEFENDIENDO!**_

 ** _-BIEN! Entonces que se largue! lo quiero fuera de mi casa y LEJOS DE TI!_**

 _ **-Bueno Mori-kun, lamento decirte que eso es casi imposible ya que Souichi y yo trabajamos juntos... muy juntos**_

 _ **-Puedes callarte de una maldita vez Isogai! deja de empeorar las cosas!**_

 _ **-No lo quiero junto a ti!-**_ lo tome del brazo y lo jale hacia mí **_-_** ** _Asi_** ** _que aléjate de él Isogai! No te quiero ver cerca de Souichi-_** soltándose de mi agarre replico

 ** _-_** ** _AHH_** ** _! Y tú quien te crees que eres para decidir por mi._**

 ** _-_** _ **Tsk**_ ** _… -_** es verdad, Souichi no es nada mío _**-tienes razón Souichi, yo... no soy nadie para decidir por ti**_

 _ **-Mori, espera!**_

 ** _-Quiero estar solo, de acuerdo!? Mientras pueden disfrutar de su mutua compañía-_** Me sentí como un estúpido, era obvio que lo defendiera a él, después de todo tienen años conociéndose.

 ** _****POV SOUICHI****_**

Estrangularía a Isogai, lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente. Jamás en toda mi existencia había sentido tanta ira _**-TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA MALDITO IDIOTA!-**_ lo golpe fuertemente en el rostro y lo tome del cuello _**-puedo saber en que demonios estabas pensando al hacer eso!**_  
 ** _-Espera, espera! Todo tiene una razón, lo juro!_**  
 ** _-_** ** _baia_** ** _par de bolas que te cargas Isogai, si no fuera por el temblor de tu cuerpo juraría que en verdad tienes ganas de morir._**  
 ** _\- Es verdad! Lo hice por ustedes!_**  
 _ **-Tienes cinco minutos para explicarme por qué hiciste eso y más te vale que no sea una estupidez o juro que te arrancaré la maldita cabeza-**_ lo solté bruscamente y me crucé de brazos _**-VAMOS!comienza a hablar!**_  
 ** _-Bueno-_** Sacudió su ropa _**-Tienes tiempo deprimido y desesperado por qué Mori-kun no te recuerda y no solo eso... Has comenzado a dudar que de verdad te ama-**_ Levante una de mis cejas en forma de interrogación _**-Mira, en todo este tiempo que llevamos acosando a tu amorcito siempre he hecho éste tipo de cosas y nunca reaccionaba, pero creo que me excedí un poco hoy... Realmente quería golpearme por atreverme a tocarte. Me cree una amenaza y tiene miedo a que me escojas a mí y no a él-**_ En eso tenía razón el idiota, en todo este tiempo Isogai siempre estuvo provocando a Morinaga y solo hasta hoy lo ví reaccionar **_-Una cosa más. Trata de no descuidar tanto tu deber Muerte._**  
 _ **-No lo algo**_  
 _ **-Si fuera así no estaría tras de ti todo el tiempo-**_ dicho eso desapareció.  
Me acerqué a la habitación en la que se había encerrado Morinaga, pero antes de entrar a ella me detuve, no sabía si entrar o tocar y esperar a que él abriera. Después de pensarlo tanto decidí solo llamarlo.  
 _ **-Oi, Morinaga! Estas despierto?-**_ No recibí respuesta _**-Podemos hablar al menos?-**_ Mi paciencia se estaba agotando. Estaba a punto de tirar la puerta cuando el seguro de la puerta se escuchó y Morinaga abrió lo suficiente como para que yo entrará.  
- _ **Qué quieres Souichi?, te pedí que me dejaras solo**_  
 _ **-¿Puedo saber qué fue lo de hace un momento?**_  
 ** _-Nada y ya puedes irte, seguramente Isogai está esperándote-_** ese maldito de Isogai...todo esto era culpa suya!  
 ** _-Déjate de tonterías y ya dime qué tanto te molesta!_**  
 ** _-No! Déjate tú de estupideces y dime, qué hay entre tú e Isogai!?-_** pero que demonios? Cómo se atreve a hablarme así  
 ** _\- A mí no me grites!_**  
 _ **-No has contestado mi pregunta Souichi! Qué hay entre ustedes dos!?-**_ Tan terco...  
 _ **-Nada! solo "trabajamos" juntos!**_  
 _ **-PUES NO MÁS! No te quiero cerca de él.**_  
 _ **-No es algo que yo pueda decidir Morinaga! Si por mí fuera lo haría todo yo solo**_  
 _ **-ENTONCES PORQUÉ ES TAN IMPORTANTE PARA TI!? Por qué siempre que estamos juntos en cuanto Isogai te llama sales corriendo dejándome solo? QUÉ TIENE ÉL QUE NO TENGA YO!?-**_ Diablos.. Esta era la primera vez que me hablaban así y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, no estoy acostumbrado a esto. Qué hacer? Él parecía querer llorar. Este tipo de situaciones me superan, no sé qué hacer ni que decir. Mierda!, realmente quería matar a Isogai. No quería que imaginara cosas donde no las hay, no soportaría que me abandonará por un mal entendido. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en este momento para que entendiera que lo único que me importaba era él, fue besarlo.

 ******POV MORINAGA******

Por un momento creí que me golpearía, pero en lugar de eso me tomo bruscamente de la camisa y me beso. Fue un beso casto y algo tosco, tenia sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y al separarnos desvió su mirada.

 _ **-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que entre Isogai y yo no hay nada?-**_ Pude notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas _**-Y si salgo corriendo cada que Isogai me llama como tú dices, es por que cada que estoy contigo termino descuidando mi deber. Él solo se encarga de**_ _ **recordármelo**_ ** _._**

 ** _-Entonces, no hay nada entre ustedes dos?_**

 _ **-Terco!, ya te dije que no!-**_ Odiaba sentirme inseguro, era vergonzoso mostrar esta parte de mi sin mencionar la escena de celos que protagonice hace unos momentos.

 _ **-Souichi... qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí?**_

 ** _-¿Ah? ¿porqué preguntas eso tan de repente?_**

 ** _-Por que...-_** lo tome de la cintura y lo acerque a mí. Tomando su rostro con mi mano, comencé a acariciar su labio inferior con mi pulgar. Todo esto sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, acercándome poco a poco a él **_-Es difícil no sentirse inseguro... cuando no se que es lo que realmente sientes por mí-_** Uni nuestros labios en un suave y casto beso, quería darle la oportunidad de negarse a esto si así lo deseaba, pero en lugar de eso rodeo mi cuello entre sus brazos y profundizo aquel beso.  
Una ola de calor me golpeó, pero a diferencia de antes, nada se comparaba con el infierno que flameaba en mi entre pierna. Nos separamos un instante, solo lo suficiente para llenar de oxígeno nuestros pulmones, pude ver el deseo en sus ojos, en su respiración agitada, sus pupilas dilatadas, el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Souichi agarró la parte posterior de mi cuello y atrajo mis labios a los suyos. Sus labios eran suaves, pero su beso no lo fue. Era exigente. Apretó con más fuerza, pidiendo más. Sus labios eran una mezcla perfecta de duros y blandos a la vez. Me abrió la boca, profundizando el beso, su lengua encontrando su camino en mi boca mientras pasaba mis manos en su pelo. Deslice mis labios por su mandíbula hasta debajo del lóbulo de la oreja, tiré ligeramente de el con mis dientes para luego succionar y depositar un suave beso, Souichi gimió y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Apoyando mis manos en sus caderas lo atraje más a mí y mientras lo besaba y probaba de su piel fui haciéndolo retroceder hasta la cama para después situarme sobre él. Deslice mi mano hasta su muslo levantando su pierna y colocándola sobre mi cadera apretándolo más a mí. Por fin podía moverme libremente. Las caderas de Souichi se movieron hacia adelante, mientras le acariciaba el muslo con una mano. Sentí su dureza, era una presión deliciosa y una fricción que prometía mucho más. No podía dejar de besarlo, estaba en el cielo. Respiraba, jadeaba, presionaba, besaba, sentía. Sin encontrar oposición. Sin dudas. Souichi lo aceptaba, deseaba esto. Su cuerpo era suave, cálido y... muy receptivo. Lentamente y sin dejar de explorar su boca, comencé a desbotonar su camisa hasta quitarla por completo. Abandoné sus labios y recorrí su pecho desnudo con mis labios dándole pequeños mordiscos. Souichi se arqueó cuando bese uno de sus pezones para después probarlo con mi lengua. Mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo con una mano, le daba besos suaves por el cuello y las clavículas.  
 _ **-No sabes cuánto te deseo...-**_ murmure contra su cuello **_-No sabes lo increíblemente sexy que eres-_** acaricie la base de su cuello con la nariz y luego con la lengua.  
 ** _-Mori...na..ahh...mmgg..ah-_** Souichi se arqueó y gimió de placer, lo adore con la boca, recorriéndole el cuerpo con los labios, dándole suaves mordisquitos de vez en cuando, se tensó cuando le bese la cadera, probándola con mi lengua. Podía sentir lo duro que estaba así que lo despoje de su ropa, admirando su hermoso cuerpo, probando cada centímetro de su tersa piel... bebiendo de el. Comencé a acariciar su miembro mientras le daba suaves besos por todo su cuerpo. Sin dejar de acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo lamí una gota de liquido preseminal de su glande lo que provoco que sus caderas comenzaran a temblar y su respiración fuera cada vez más irregular. Rodee su glande con mis labios y succione un poco, lamo y vuelvo a envolver , esta vez dibujo círculos con mi lengua arrancándole suspiros y gemidos en el acto. Su cuerpo se estremece y coloca sus manos en mi cabeza, arquea su cuerpo provocando que sus caderas se vuelvan hacia delante. Meto por completo su hombría en mi boca y lo escucho maldecir. Deslizo mi boca y lengua de arriba a abajo hasta llegar a la punta, él jadea y echa la cabeza atrás mientras lamo, chupo y succiono esa zona tan intima. Dejo que mis manos exploren su cadera hasta encontrar aquella estrecha cavidad acariciándola con suavidad, abandonando su miembro por unos segundos para asi lubricar mis dedos y penetrarlo con uno solo, tensándose a sentir la invasión. Bese la parte inferior de su muslo y regrese a devorar su entrepierne con entusiasmo sin detener en ningún momento el movimiento en mi mano provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera cuando añadí un segundo dedo y encontré ese punto tan sensible en su interior. Me sentía abrumado de solo pensar que tenia a este hombre entre mis brazos. No podia dejar de tocarlo, de reseguir cada musculo, cada tendon firme y superior. Justo en ese momento lo entendí, todos esos extraños sentimientos que he tenido son a causa del amor que siento por él, ahora lo entendía. No importaba lo que pasara entre Kissa y yo, no me importaba que terminara odiándome el resto de su vida como tampoco me importaba que Isogai, por mas que me agradara sintiera algo por Souichi, solo me importaba estar con él por una sola razón... Lo amaba, de verdad amaba a Souichi. Saque mis dedos de su interior y me pose entre sus piernas, acaricie su rostro y le di un casto beso _ **-Te amo Souichi-**_ Me miro sorprendido. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, añadí en un susurro _**-Te amo para siempre, no solo para esta noche si no para el resto de nuestras vidas, asi que te pido por favor... ámame tú también tanto como lo hago yo-**_ Uni nuestros labios, abriendo su boca para beber de él, transmitiéndole en aquel beso todos mis sentimientos _**-Mírame a los ojos-**_ Me posicione llevando mi eje su entrada _ **-Te lo doy todo. Mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón... te lo entrego todo, asi que tómalos que solo a ti te pertenezco... todo de mi es tuyo-**_ Sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente comencé a penetrarlo poco a poco, empujando lentamente hasta que se acostumbrara a mí... todo era tan intenso. Quería más, más de él, más de "esto", de los dos juntos... quería verlo cuando alcanzara el éxtasis y saber que lo conseguiríamos juntos. Era hermoso, tenia su cabello largo y suelto esparcido sobre la almohada y sus ojos clavados en mí. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca roja y abierta al gemir con cada embestida, me movía sin cesar, no muy a prisa, pero con determinación, con la sincronización de dos amantes que no apartabas sus ojos uno del otro...no existía nada más en el universo que nosotros dos. Murmullos eróticos, gemidos y jadeos de sumo placer llenaron la habitación, Souichi era un amante ruidoso que gritaba, gruñía y arañaba. Me encantaba oír sus jadeos y gemidos, me extasiaba sentir sus uñas clavarse en mi piel, el dolor me excitaba aun mas si es que eso era posible. Aumente la velocidad en mis embestidas y al mismo tiempo tome su miembro en mi mano y comencé a estimularlo, dándole asi un mayor placer _**-Mírame. Quiero verte a los ojos cuando te corras-**_ Souichi, con dificultad abrió sus ojos mientras yo acelere las embestidas. Lo sentí tensarse y arquear el cuerpo, para luego, súbitamente estallar en un placentero orgasmo, logrando asi arrastrarme junto a él logrando asi mi culminación.

 _ **-Te amo Souichi... te amo más que a mi propia vida-**_ Uni nuestros labios en un suave y casto beso. En ese momento recordé las palabras de Isogai, si me dieran a escoger entre cualquier cosa o persona en el mundo, sin duda lo escogería a él.

.  
El viento cada vez era más fuerte, las copas de los árboles se movían con violencia, el crujir de las ramas hacían eco en el lugar. Estaba en medio de la tormenta, al parecer en un bosque, truenos resonaban en todo el cielo el cual fue cubierto por espesas nubes, relámpagos iluminaban al rededor. Vi a Souichi tomado de la mano de una niña la cual lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa mientras él miraba de frente. Ambos me daban la espalda.  
 _ **-Pues verlo... Inclusive estas con él aunque no haya venido por ti-**_ me gire al escuchar la voz de Isogai **_-pero... él no canta para mí... No, no canta para mí-_** me gire a ver a Souichi. Él y la pequeña niña se perdieron en la obscuridad. Trate de ir tras él, pero Isogai me lo impidió.  
 _ **-Suéltame!-**_ espeté  
 _ **-No puedes ir a donde él va.**_  
 _ **-Qué...?**_  
 ** _\- Fue destinado a una existencia solitaria, es un ser frío y sin sentimientos, creado para tomar un alma y entregarla no conservarla, no puede poseerla. Sin embargo... tú has llegado a él-_** un horrible dolor de cabeza llegó a mí y con el un mar de imágenes de Souichi, como un flash... La primera vez que lo ví, cantando para mí en el hospital, el accidente, la casa de reposo y aquella noche en el parque.  
 ** _-Has demostrado ser digno de la muerte._**  
Desperté sobresaltado y agitado, mi cuerpo bañado en sudor. Aún sentía algunas punzadas en mi cabeza, pero al fin recordaba todo. Me gire en busca de Souichi, pero él no estaba, me encontraba solo en aquella habitación. Por un momento creí que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido un sueño, de no ser por el desorden de las sábanas y la nota en la mesilla de noche así lo habría creído.  
Todo había vuelto a mi cabeza...al fin lo recordaba todo...

.

.  
 **He de confesar que éste ha sido el capítulo que menos me ha gustado, pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste, en cambio el anterior lo amé 😍. En fin...**  
 **Eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos luego...😉**


	15. El inicio de un pacto

**Capítulo 15**

 ******POV SOUICHI******

Me sentía en paz. Creí que jamás volvería a escuchar de nuevo esas dos palabras, aquella frase que lograba hacerme sentir un cálido goce en mi interior y traspasa cada capa de mi ser invadiendo hasta el último de mis sentidos, aquellas dos palabras que abarcan un significado mucho más profundo de lo que pude imaginar y que si bien en toda mi existencia fue un sentimiento banal para mí, al ser dichas por aquel hombre lograron despertar en mí tal sentimiento lograron darle sentido y significado a mi existencia, un sentimiento que ahora sé es mutuo. Supe en ese instante que para mí no habría nadie mas que él, pasara lo que pasara solo será y existirá él para mí... que mi amor por él será sempiterno.  
No estaba listo para irme y dejar solo a Morinaga, pero sabía que no tenía alternativa, tenía que cumplir con mi deber.

 _ **-Sexo salvaje con el mortal?-**_ me topé con Isogai al salir de la habitación de Morinaga, el muy idiota sonreía ampliamente _**-Iba a entrar, pero**_ _ **ciertos**_ _ **ruidos me detuvieron de hacerlo... Te dieron duro, eh?**_

 _ **-Cállate idiota! Te crees que ya olvide tu estupidez de hace un momento? Morinaga casi me manda a la mierda por culpa tuya!**_

 ** _-Relájate Sou-kun, eso no iba a pasar, el chico te ama demasiado como para dejarte sólo por un arranque de celos._**

 ** _-Tsk! deja de molestarlo idiota! no es divertido_**

 ** _-Ya, ya, no te molestes. Mejor vámonos de una vez, hay mucho que hacer y lo sabes-_** Mire atrás, no quería dejar a Morinaga, no ahora _**-Hmm... quieres un segundo round? tan bien estuvo el primero?**_

 _ **-¿Qué demonios!?-**_ **_*¡Éste tipo no conoce la vergüenza!*_** Lo tome del cuello de la camisa, pero esta vez no se inmutó... y sabia la razón **_-Si no fuera por que a Morinaga por alguna extraña razón le agradas ya te habría matado!_**

 _ **-Lo se...-**_ borro su sonrisa y en un tono más serio dijo _**-Te aconsejo que le dejes una nota, Muerte... los desastres naturales nos llevan bastante tiempo.**_

.

.

Caminábamos entre los escombros recogiendo las almas de las personas, casas destruidas, árboles caídos y autos volcados era el resultado de un tornado en Oklahoma, si había algo que odiaba eran los desastres naturales y las guerras ya que tomaban mucho de mi tiempo. Estaba cansado de todo esto, lo único que quería era terminar rápido y volver al lado de Morinaga, me fastidiaba lidiar con las almas que se rehusaban en dejar este mundo aferrándose a lo imposible.

 _ **-Oye! te olvidaste de una-**_ señalo Isogai el alma de un hombre que alguna vez habito un cuerpo

 ** _-No me olvide de ella Isogai, no quiere irse-_** respondí molesto ** _-no tengo por que estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo cuando podría estar a lado de Morinaga._**

 ** _-Caray, Muerte! que frio eres-_** Isogai se acerco al alma para tratar de convencerla de venir con nosotros.

 ** _-Solo déjalo_** ** _ahí_** _ **Isogai! Si no quiere irse bien por él.**_

 ** _-Pero no podemos dejarla aquí a su suerte, sabes lo que le pasara si se queda._**

 ** _-No podemos obligarlo, si quiere quedarse por mí esta bien. No pienso perder mi tiempo con una simple alma, tengo mejores cosas que hacer_**.

 ** _-Nuestro trabajo es transportar su alma, no podemos dejarlo aquí-_** me cruce de brazos y replique con enfado

 _ **-Te equivocas... Mi trabajo es extraer su alma y eso hice, es trabajo tuyo transportarla.**_

 ** _-Pero eres tú el que tiene el poder para abrir los portales Muerte... Así que no podremos irnos hasta no llevarla con nosotros._**

 ** _-Puedo dejar el portal abierto para ti, es así como lo he hecho siempre. Extraigo el alma, abro el portal y dejo que ustedes se encarguen de lo demás._**

 ** _-Eso es cierto... pero te recuerdo que ahora trabajamos juntos te guste o no, ese fue el castigo que se te impuso por haber matado a kyra-_** De tan solo pensar en esa loca me hervía la sangre

 _ **-**_ ** _Tsk_** ** _! Esa maldita lunática lo transformo en algo personal! lo_** ** _tenía_** ** _merecido!_**

 ** _-No la culpo, estuvo enamorada de ti desde hace siglos y nunca consiguió acercarse ni un poco. Enterarse que un humano logro no solo_** _ **tentarte**_ _ **si no que enamorarte la enloqueció. No es fácil para una deidad aceptar su derrota frente a alguien que para ella no era más que un simple e insignificante mortal.**_

 ** _-Me importa una mierda lo que sentía esa loca! siempre se lo dije!_** _ **así**_ ** _que no es culpa mía, yo no le dije que se formara ilusiones conmigo. Además no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, la maldita lo tenía más que merecido...aunque de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberla hecho sufrir lo suficiente por haber lastimado a Morinaga._**

 _ **-Rayos Sou-kun! Creí que tu queridísimo Mori-kun te había ablandado un poco el corazón, pero ahora veo que me equivoque.**_

 ** _-Deja de decir estupideces! Solo apresúrate a llevarte a esas almas Isogai, hay mucho que hacer y lugares a los cuales ir. Solo_** ** _crúzalos_** _ **por el portal y entrégalos a otros transportadores, que ellos se encarguen del resto, entre más rápido terminemos mejor-**_ Sin queja alguna Isogai hizo lo que le pedí por lo que avanzamos rápido.

Ya era tarde y yo estaba mas que desesperado ya que varias de las almas se negaban a dejar este mundo. Me irritaba tener que esperar a que el idiota de Isogai tratara de convencerlos de venir con nosotros, esto era ridículo! ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser YO el que tiene que rogarles a aceptar lo que ya esta destinado!? YO SOY LA MUERTE! no tengo por que hacer eso! Algunas se negaron al principio pero después aceptaron su destino y otras más simplemente declinaron su destino por lo que fueron dejadas a enfrentar su existencia como almas errantes de ahora en adelante.

No lo soportaba más! esto estaba tardando más de lo que imagine, todo era más fácil por no decir rápido cuando solo dejaba el portal abierto y los transportadores se encargaban del resto, nunca tuve que esperar por la decisión de ninguna alma, mi trabajo era solo extraerlas y ya! no había necesidad de esperar, tan solo les indicaba hacia donde tenían que ir y los que me seguían eran entregados a un transportador, si se negaban era trabajo de ellos tratar de convencerlos y llevarlos, yo solo los entregaba y me iba. El tiempo corría y mi paciencia se estaba agotando, solo quería solo quería largarme de una maldita vez, estaba arto de tener que lidiar con el idiota de Isogai y sus malditas estupideces diciendo que me veía ansioso por llegar al lado de Morinaga y seguir con lo que paso la noche anterior. Obvio lo negué! esa no era esa la razón, yo no era un maldito enfermo pervertido como lo era Morinaga… aunque igual no me negaría.

Llegamos a una cabaña bastante pequeña en medio de la nada cerca de un pantano. El exterior del lugar estaba casi en ruinas, me sorprendía que se mantuviera en pie. el interior de la choza no era mejor, la madera podrida daba la apariencia de que en cualquier momento el lugar se vendría abajo, estaba iluminado por algunas velas y las pocas ventanas que habían estaban cubiertas con trozos de papel y tela. Era un lugar bastante pequeño por lo que no habían mucho que mirar, tan solo una cocina la cual constaba solo de una estufa de leña y una vieja mesa en la cual se encontraban algunos trastos sucios ubicada cerca de la entrada. Al fondo del lugar, en un rincón había una cama improvisada y un mueble viejo separada del resto con una cortina sucia y rasgada, junto a aquella cortina se encontraba un altar lleno de velas, inciensos y varias ofrendas, sobre el había un estante lleno de frascos llenos de porquerías y ridículos brebajes para la cura de enfermedades. El fétido hedor que emanaba era una mezcla de letrina, humedad y moho sin mencionar la cantidad de insectos que habitaban y se esparcían por todo el lugar. Dentro de aquella choza de madera se encontraba un hombre sentado en un sofá en medio del lugar, un viejo decrépito de aspecto andrajoso habitaba aquel sitio, en el cual se sentía un extraño aura desde el momento en que llegamos.

Él hombre jadeaba por oxigeno y en su rostro reflejaba un inmenso terror, pero no estaba solo. Frente a él estaba alguien más. No era humano, no era un transportado y tampoco una deidad. Era una criatura sin alma.

 ** _-¿Qué haces aquí?-_** pregunte molesto. Ambos hombres me miraron y no sólo pude sentir su miedo, si no que también pude verlo reflejado en sus ojos y la tensión en sus cuerpos.

 _ **-He venido por lo pactado-**_ contestó aquella joven criatura. Su voz temblorosa por el miedo _**-el hombre no cumplió con lo acordado. Cuando acudió a padre se acordó un pago y se le dijo lo que pasaría si no cumplía con su parte y aun asi acepto.**_

 _ **-¿Sabes las reglas, no es así?**_ \- él asintió

 ** _-Padre se encarga de que las sepamos-_** regreso su mirada al hombre frente a él y lo señalo **_-Pero el hombre no ha cumplido con lo pactado, yo solo fui enviado a sellar el trato._**

 ** _-No es su hora, asi que... te preguntare de nuevo-_** me acerque a él y retrocedió temeroso **_-¿Qué haces aquí?_**

 ** _-Padre me envió... quiere lo que le prometieron_** ** _._**

 _ **-Eso a mí no me importa. Su alma fue escuchada, es por eso que estoy aquí... No tienen permitido tomar un alma a la que no le ha llegado su hora y lo saben.**_

 _ **-Yo solo cumplo con lo que se me pide.**_

 ** _-Largo, o me veré obligado a acabar contigo, sabes que ese es el costo por romper las reglas-_** Aquella criatura no lo pensó dos veces, dio media vuelta y temeroso desapareció.

 ** _-Creí que ya no había que lidiar con esto-_** comento Isogai **_-No se supone que se había llegado a un acuerdo?_**

 ** _-A si es, pero si ellos son los que ofrecen su alma como pago no hay mucho que hacer, es decisión de ellos no nuestra-_** Ambos nos retiramos del lugar dejando a aquel hombre solo y aterrado.

.

.

.

 ******POV MORINAGA******

Me encontraba en la universidad, las clases casi terminaban y seguía sin saber nada de Kissa, trate de comunicarme con él, pero como ya era costumbre en el me mandaba directo a buzón. Me tope con un grupo de sus amigos los cuales me avisaron que se encontraba en un viaje junto a su padre por lo que no pudo asistir. Camine a la cafeteria para encontrarme con Hiroto, cuando de pronto me detuve a medio camino, me había percatado de algo... recordé aquella alma que trato de matarme en el pasado, era justo en este pasillo que me abordo y me ataco, pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención, si no que desde que perdí la memoria no había vuelto a ver un alma, he estado en lugares en los que solía topármelos, pero ahora que lo pienso no he vuelto a ver ni sentir nada...

Ambos tomábamos solo un café mientras platicábamos sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior entre Souichi y yo, por lo que Hiroto se alegró. Tambien le conté que había recuperado la memoria y sobre mi pequeño descubrimiento acerca de las almas por lo que me dijo que eso podia explicármelo Souichi cuando le contara todo.

 ** _-No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que lo recuerdas todo angelito! Souichi se alegrará cuando lo sepa!_**

 ** _-En realidad, Hiroto... No sé si de verdad quiero decirle aún sobre eso._**

 _ **-Ah? Pero que estás diciendo?**_

 ** _-Es solo que...bueno... Souichi nunca mostró interés por mí y tengo miedo de volver a lo de antes si se entera que lo recuerdo todo-_** sabia que hacia mal en esconderle algo así a Souichi, pero tenia miedo a que desapareciera de mi lado _ **-**_ _ **Sé que es egoísta, pero no quiero sentir de nuevo ese vacío si decide irse de mi lado ahora que estoy bien.**_

 ** _-Eso no pasará angelito, él te ama-_** En esos momentos me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, en todo este tiempo que tengo conociendo a Souichi jamás había mostrado interés en mí hasta ahora y si bien jamás me ha dicho que me ama, aquella noche por primera vez me sentí realmente amado por él.

 _ **-De hecho... Nunca me lo ha dicho. Anoche, mientras hacíamos el amor nunca menciono que me amaba, así que...-**_ era bastante egoísta de mi parte esconder algo como esto solo para mantener a mi lado a Souichi, pero si él decidiera dejarme no lo soportaría... en este punto de mi vida no lo soportaría **_-Él solo se mantiene a mi lado cuando me pasa algo o cuando estoy en peligro, pero una vez que siente que estoy bien desaparece y es solo que... no quero que eso vuelva a pasar..._**

 ** _-No le contaré nada si así lo deseas, eso te corresponde a ti, pero no puedes ocultárselo por siempre! De alguna u otra manera él lo sabrá, así que te aconsejo que sea de tu boca y no de terceras personas._**

 ** _-Gracias Hiroto-kun, en verdad planeo contárselo, es solo que no me siento listo en estos momentos..._**

 _ **-Esta bien, solo no te demores en hacerlo o Souichi se molestara. Bueno, cambiando de tema... ya hablaste con Kissa?-**_ lancé un suspiro frustrado

 ** _-No. Y ni siquiera esta en Nagoya, según me dijeron sus amigos su padre lo llamo a ultima hora y se fue a un asunto de negocios._**

 _ **-No te preocupes angelito, ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con él.**_

 ** _-Lo dudo, últimamente no ha hecho mas que evadirme._**

 _ **-Bueno, no es como si pudiera evadirte por el resto de su vida. Además existen los móviles, podrías llamarle o mandarle un mansaje.**_

 _ **-Le he llamado, pero me manda a buzón y ni siquiera me contesta los mensajes. Estoy arto de esto Hiroto! por más que intento hablar con él sobre el tema inventa una excusa y se larga. No ha hecho más que evadirme todo éste tiempo. De hecho no he sabido nada de él desde el viernes.**_

 _ **-Eso es raro... pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano regresara y tendrán oportunidad de hablar**_

 ** _-Si es que no sale corriendo cuando me vea..._**

 _ **-Te aconsejo que soluciones esto en cuanto regrese de aquel viaje, si no lo haces Souichi creerá que no planeas terminar con Kissa y que solo estas jugando con él.**_

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 ******POV** **KISSA** ********

El olor a moho y tierra inundo mi nariz al entrar a la pequeña choza de madera vieja, el exterior de la "casa" si es que se le puede llamar asi estaba casi en las ruinas y el interior de ella no era mucho mejor de lo que espere ver, era un milagro que siguiera en pie. Todo era una porquería. Estantes llenos de frascos de artículos para hechizos y brebajes para quien sabe que cubrían una pequeña parte de aquella podrida pared.

 ** _-Estas seguro de esto Kissa? Éste lugar me da escalofríos._**

 _ **-Ya deja de lloriquear Sakura! Nadie te pido que vinieras!**_

 ** _-Yo solo digo que esto es demasiado! Además, con que clase de gente te involucras Kissa? Cómo es que conoces está clase de lugares?_**

 _ **-Tengo mis contactos...**_

 ** _-Y en serio crees en estas ridiculeces? nunca creí que fueras de esos_**

 ** _-Solo cállate o te escuchara! No viaje hasta aquí para que una estúpida como tú me arruine todo!_**

 _ **-Es solo que no me da confianza! Kissa, esto esta yendo demasiado lejos! una cosa es molestar a Tetsuhiro y arruinar lo que sea que tenga con aquel tipo y otra cosa es que acudas a este tipo de ridículos rituales.**_

 ** _-No pedí tu opinión Sakura. Solo quiero que Tetsuhiro pague lo que me hizo y no me importa lo que le pueda pasar_** \- El viejo brujo se acerco a nosotros y me extendió un pequeño frasco de vidrio el cual contenía un liquido viscoso de aspecto nauseabundo y con un olor fétido _ **-Si eso es todo, me largo de aquí-**_ di media vuelta con la intención de irme pero el anciano me lo impidió tomándome fuertemente del brazo

 ** _-Esto no es un juego, usted acepto los términos, así que no lo olvide nunca...-_** me solté bruscamente de su agarre, tome a Sakura del brazo y salimos rápidamente de ahí. Algo en su mirada me aterró.

 ** _-Ese tipo me da escalofríos Kissa, ¿Puedo saber en qué estabas pensando al acudir con este tipo de gente?_**

 ** _-Pues en darle su merecido a Tetsuhiro, el dilema aquí es ¿Cómo hare para que Tetsuhiro tome esta porquería?_**

 ** _-Eso es fácil. A diferencia de ti Kissa, yo si uso la cabeza._**

 ** _-Y... ¿Cómo piensas lograr eso? te recuerdo que tu idea de acercarte al tipo sombrío no te funciono._**

 _ **-Estuve investigando a tu "amorcito" y por lo que pude descubrir, tal parece que Tetsuhiro fue echado de su pueblo natal por seducir a un tal Masaki Yunyia. Según mi contacto aquel tipo trato de suicidarse tras descubrir el engaño. Tetsuhiro trato de buscarlo al hospital, pero se lo impidieron.**_

 _ **-Y a mi de que me sirve esa información?**_

 _ **-Bueno, si se atrevió a buscarlo quiere decir que le remordió la conciencia, no?-**_ Seguía sin entender a donde quería llegar _**-Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que quiera cargar con algo asi de nuevo. Mira, cuando regresemos a Nagoya llama a Tetsuhiro, dile que lo querías sorprender y llegar de sorpresa a su departamento, pero en cambio la sorpresa te la llevaste tú al verlo a él y al tipo atractivo entrar juntos y no salir si no hasta el día siguiente entrar a su departamento junto con aquel tipo y finge estar destrozado por ello.**_

 ** _-Estas loca!? si le digo eso seguro me mandara al diablo por él! asi solo le facilitare las cosas_**

 ** _-¿Y evadirlo por toda la vida te parece bien? solo piénsalo! si le haces creer que tus intenciones son acabar con tu vida por el insoportable dolor que te causo esa traición, él sera incapaz de dejarte_**

 _ **-Eso no funcionara Sakura! aquel tipo lo impedirá**_

 _ **-No seas tonto kissa! si el te encuentra en un estado deprimente no te dejara solo y sólo necesitamos una noche! Mira este es mi plan...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 ******POV MORINAGA******

Las clases habían terminado y aun no sabia nada de Souichi, me preocupaba el que de alguna manera supiera que había recuperado mi memoria y desapareciera, me aterraba la idea de solo pensar en volver al mismo infierno que pase cuando decidió alejarse de mí, estoy seguro que en esta ocasión no lo soportaría, no ahora que tuve una pequeña muestra de lo que seria sentirse amado por la persona mas importante para mí. Camine a la salida con la pequeña esperanza de encontrar a Souichi esperando por mí como ya era costumbre, pero al llegar ahi no estaba él. Por un momento pensé en esperarlo, pero ahora que recordaba todo sabia lo que Souichi era y la responsabilidad que tenia por lo que decidí esperarlo en casa.

El reloj marcaban las 09:25 y aun no sabia nada de Souichi, lo único que se me ocurrió fue buscar a Isogai y preguntarle a él, pero para mi sorpresa tampoco él se encontraba **_-Seguramente están juntos-_** Por mucho que me molesto la sola idea de que Isogai pasara tanto tiempo junto a Souichi, por alguna extraña razón aquel tipo me agradaba, quizás el convivir por tanto tiempo en aquella casa de reposo logro ganarse mi aprecio, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lograba hacerme sentir celos cada que se le acercaba a Souichi **_*A veces siento que lo hace solo para molestarme*_**. Decidí regresar al apartamento y esperar por él, pero el tiempo pasaba y él aun no volvía. lo único que me mantenía un poco en calma era la pequeña nota que dejo esta mañana junto a mi cama con un simple "vuelvo más tarde" no hubo un corazón, ni tampoco un te quiero o un te extrañare, tan solo esas tres palabras, como si lo de anoche no hubiera pasado. Me gustaría saber que es lo que siente realmente por mí Souichi, desearía saber si en verdad me ama o es otra clase de sentimiento lo que lo une a mí...

 ** _-Deja de fruncir el ceño Morinaga-_** la fría y demandante voz de Souichi me sobresalto

 _ **-**_ ** _Ahh_** _ **! Senpai! me asustaste...**_

 ** _-Ah? ¿senpai? ¿Y desde cuándo me llamas asi?-_** Rayos! lo olvide

 ** _-_** ** _Emm_** ** _... yo...-_** ¿y ahora que digo!? _**-ah! es que anoche tuve un sueño donde tú**_ _ **estudiabas**_ _ **en la misma universidad que yo y no solo eso! si no que eras mi senpai, asi que... no lo se...solo lo dije sin pensar-**_ Souichi no dejaba de mirarme sorprendido y con algo de duda, era como si quisiera preguntarme algo... y creo tener idea de que **-** _ **¿Te molesta que te llame asi?**_

 _ **-No, no es eso... es solo que me sorprendió que me llamaras de ese modo .**_

 ** _-Si no te molesta entonces te llamare asi de vez en cuando! por cierto, no te escuche llegar...-_** necesitaba cambiar el tema y que no preguntara más

 ** _-Eso es por que estabas distraído!-_** Sabia que Souichi no usaba las puertas, al ser lo que es solo le bastaba con aparecen donde quisiera, pero aun no estaba listo para decirle que recordaba todo ** _-Además, ¿Qué es lo que te_** _ **tenia**_ ** _tan distraído como para que no me notaras?_**

 ** _-Estaba preocupado porque ya era tarde y tú no llegabas, asi que fui a buscar a Isogai para preguntar por ti pero él tampoco estaba por lo que supuse estaban "juntos"-_** El solo pensar que Isogai tenia la ventaja de pasar más tiempo con él me irritaba.

 _ **-Puedo saber que es lo que tu cabeza se esta creando esta vez?**_

 ** _-Ah? no es nada, es solo que me molesta que pases tanto tiempo junto a Isogai._**

 _ **-Ya te lo dije antes Morinaga, no hay nada entre aquel idiota y yo! y no es como si quisiera pasar tiempo junto a él como dices, es solo que me guste o no tenemos que trabajar juntos, no es algo que pueda decidir yo! en cambio tú... ¿ya hablaste con el idiota de**_ _ **Kazu**_ _ **?**_

 ** _-Se llama kissa y no, aun no he hablado con él-_** De un momento a otro Souichi se tenso y me miro con cierto temor lo cual me desconcertó.

 ** _-No_** ** _pensaras_** _ **seguir con él después de lo de anoche cierto?-**_ Me sorprendió la forma tan desesperada de preguntarme eso, además ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa!? como puede pensar que después de lo que paso entre nosotros las cosas entre Kissa y yo seguirán igual, de hecho, desde que apareció de nuevo en mi vida las cosas entre Kissa y yo jamás volvieron a ser igual! solo estaba esperando que regresara de su viaje para poder hablar con él. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando mi celular sonó. Era Kissa.

 ** _-Moshi, Moshi_**

 _(*Tetsuhiro, soy yo Kissa... emm... solo quería avisarte que he vuelto y bueno... supe que estuviste buscándome... perdón por no avisarte que saldría de viaje, es solo que todo fue de_ _última_ _hora, mi padre me necesitaba y no pude negarme, pero ahora que todo esta bien he vuelto*_.)

 ** _-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien y no te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo de vernos mañana_**

 _(*podríamos vernos ahora? es importante... realmente necesito hablar contigo*)_

 ** _-¿Pasa algo?-_** me preocupo la manera en que se escuchaba

 _(*Sé que es muy tarde, pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante... es sobre algo que me ha estado inquietando desde hace tiempo y creo que ya es hora de que lo hablemos*)_

 _ **-Esta bien, en 20 minutos estoy en tu casa-**_ después de cortar la llamada mire a Souichi, su rostro era todo un poema **_-Era Kissa, me pidió verlo en su casa_**

 ** _-¿No pensaras en ir, cierto?_**

 ** _-Kissa aun es mi novio, Souichi. Necesito arreglar las cosas con él-_** Mi intención era conservar su amistad, pero si eso era imposible no daría marcha atrás. Yo ya había tomado mi elección y por nada ni nadie en el mundo me alejaría de Souichi _**-No se cuanto tiempo me tome, asi que no hay necesidad de que me esperes-**_ Me acerque a él y le di un pequeño beso en los labios **_-te veo mas tarde._**

 ******POV SOUICHI******

Me fui del departamento de Morinaga bastante molesto, ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a reclamarme que salía corriendo tras el idiota de Isogai cada que me llamaba cuando él acaba de hacer lo mismo!? Por un momento paso por mi cabeza seguirlo, pero si llegaba a presenciar algo que no quería me destruiría. **_*¡Ese maldito bastardo!*._** Isogai entro alegremente al departamento que compartíamos juntos diciendo estupideces como era costumbre en él, solo que en esta ocasión no estaba de humor.

 _ **-¿Tan rápido acabo el entierro?**_

 _ **-¡CÁLLATE MALDITO IDIOTA QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA AGUANTAR TUS ESTUPIDECES!-**_ Isogai automáticamente retrocedió, el miedo le invadió por completo dejándome verlo a través de sus ojos

 _ **-¿Cielos Muerte... puedo saber ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto?**_

 _ **-Tsk! el idiota de keshia es el maldito problema!**_

 ** _-¿Y qué hizo ahora?_**

 _ **-NADA! y ese es el maldito problema!… sin hacer nada siempre tiene a Morinaga…**_

 _ **-Deja de preocuparte Muerte, Mori-kun te ama-**_ a estas alturas no estaba tan seguro de si eso era verdad, asi que no dije nada, tan solo me largue de ahí bastante furioso. Estaba arto de tener que soportar esto! ** _*ese maldito de kazu!... tratando de tomar lo que es mío*._**

Espere por Morinaga en su departamento hasta media noche, pero nunca llego lo cual comenzó a preocuparme, no era normal en Morinaga faltar a su casa, a menos que... comencé a sentirme angustiado, las dudas y el miedo comenzaron a invadirme ¿Qué si Morinaga decidió quedarse a lado de el idiota de kashua? ¿Qué si después de haber obtenido lo que quería decide abandonarme?... _***No... él no lo haría***_ … **_-El dijo que me ama... asi que... solo tengo que confiar en él-_** en estos momentos quería ir tras de él y traerlo de vuelta a mi lado, pero algo dentro de mí me lo impedía. Quizás ese algo era la idea de encontrarme con una escena la cual estaba seguro no me agradaría en absoluto... o tan solo... tan solo quizás lo que tenía era miedo de ser abandonado.

El día llego y Morinaga nunca apareció lo cual me pareció extraño, no era común en él faltar a dormir y sobre todo sin avisar, mas aun cuando él mismo dijo que volvería, estaba seguro de que algo malo le había ocurrido como para no haber regresado. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando Isogai apareció

 _ **-Muerte! necesitamos hablar.**_

 ** _-Ahora no Isogai! tengo mejores cosas que hacer-_** Mi prioridad ahora era Morinaga

 _ **-Es urgente Muerte, se trata de Tetsuhiro-**_ La forma tan seria de decir aquello me preocupo

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre con él?-**_ pregunte apresurado, algo no andaba bien

 ** _-Aun no sabemos como paso, pero el ha sido marcado._** _ **Las deidades no pueden hacer nada, esto esta fuera de nuestro alcance-**_ Esto no podía estar pasando! no ahora... ** _-Lo siento Muerte, pero sabes perfectamente que no tenemos poder sobre esas criaturas, su poder proviene de los humanos, ellos no fueron creados por las deidades-_** Esto me complicaba aun mas las cosas, no solo tenía que preocuparme por el estúpido de Kazu, si no que ahora tenía que investigar quien y por que había sido marcado, pero eso no era lo que mas me preocupaba...

 ** _-Asi que alguien tuvo el valor para tocar a Morinaga, eh?_**

 ** _-Rayos Muerte! no se si me aterra mas verte molesto o sonreír de esa manera._**

 ** _-Creo que tendré que hacer algunas visitas..._**

 ** _-Vilokan?_**

 ** _-No, aun no... dejare a Ghede para el final, por ahora lo que me importa es saber quien inicio todo-_** En estos momentos quien menos me preocupaba era Ghede, pero para solucionar esto tendría que encontrar primero a quien ocasiono esto _ **-Esto**_ _ **será**_ _ **divertido...**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hola a todos! Una vez más lamento las faltas de ortografía_** 😅 ****

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mí! hare todo lo posible por no tardar en actualizar, esto claro de serme posible, aun asi espero no desperdiciar el tiempo en otras cosas como otras veces😅_**

 ** _Eso es todo por hoy! Nos leemos luego!_**


	16. ¿Un trato justo?

**Capítulo 16**

La brillante luz del día se filtraba bajo mis párpados provocándome cierta molestia haciendo que por inercia me cubriera con el ante brazo, me quedé un momento así en lo que quitaba la pereza de mi cuerpo mientras que poco a poco abrí mis ojos para que se acostumbraran a los rayos del sol. Sobresaltado, me levante de la cama en la que me encontraba mirando a mí alrededor dándome cuenta que esta no era mi habitación. Una vez que me logre zafar de aquella sabana que parecía no querer dejarme ir caí de golpe sobre el frio suelo **_*¿Pero...qué?*_** Me sentía completamente débil, todo mi cuerpo dolía al igual que mi cabeza sin mencionar las inmensas nauseas que sentía. Mire el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesilla de noche el cual marcaba las 07:25 de la mañana _***RAYOS!***_ con un poco de dificultad logre ponerme en pie, me di cuenta que no llevaba mi ropa si no un cambio diferente, era un piyama en color azul celeste el cual me quedaba bastante ajustado.

Por más que me esforcé no logre recordar como termine en esta situación, tan solo recuerdo haber estado hablando con Kissa mientras bebíamos...también recuerdo que trato de besarme, pero solo eso recuerdo... y eso me aterraba. Después de permanecer por algunos minutos sentado sobre la cama tratando de poner en orden mi mente, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse me saco de mis pensamientos.

 ** _-Buenos días Tetsuhiro, te traje algo para desayunar-_** Kissa entro de lo más feliz y tranquilo a comparación de como lo encontré a noche. Coloco la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche, tomo mi mano y se sentó a mi lado **_-No es gran cosa pero lo prepare especialmente para ti-_** retire mi mano bruscamente y me aparte de su lado.

 _ **-¿Que haces?-**_ pregunte molesto

 ** _-¿A que te refieres?-_** por un momento me miro como si algo no estuviera bien conmigo. Ignorando eso busque por la habitación mi ropa

 _ **-Me tengo que ir, Souichi seguramente estará preocupado.**_

 ** _-¿Souichi? por que siempre tiene que estar en medio de los dos! YO SOY TU NOVIO! es por mí por quien debes preocuparte!-_** recrimino exaltado

 ** _-_** _ **Según**_ ** _recuerdo bien, anoche te deje en claro que lo nuestro se acabo_**

 ** _-Tú no puedes hacerme esto Tetsuhiro! todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho es amarte y como me lo pagas?!_** _ **enamorándote**_ ** _del primer idiota que te pasa en frente!_**

 _ **\- Lo siento kissa, pero no puedo seguir fingiendo algo que no siento! yo amo a Souichi... siempre lo he amado a él-**_ de un momento a otro Kissa se calmo, se cruzo de brazos y sonrió

 ** _-Anoche me mostraste todo lo contrario...¿O es que ya lo olvidaste?-_** La manera en que dijo aquello provoco que mi cuerpo se tensara _**-Por lo que veo no lo recuerdas, pero tranquilo, yo te ayudaré a recordarlo... Anoche, mientras me hacías el amor me dijiste una y otra vez que me amabas y que jamás me dejarías-**_ aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada sobre mi espalda.

 _ **\- MIENTES! Yo jamás le haría algo asi a Souichi! Lo amo demasiado como para lastimarlo... yo...YO JAMÁS LO**_ _ **TRAICIONARIA**_ _ **!-**_ Estaba furioso, como se atrevía a decir que engañaría a Souichi, él miente! yo no seria capaz de tal cosa!

 _ **-Entonces... como explicas el que hayas terminado en mi cama y con otra muda de ropa?-**_ Era imposible, tenía que ser mentira! **_-Apuesto a que tu cuerpo aun esta resentido, Cierto? ¿todavía te duele?-_** me mostró una sonrisa arrogante ** _-era de esperarse, no? después de hacerlo por horas durante toda la noche...-_** Lo odiaba... jamás en mi vida había tenido tal sentimiento por alguien, pero en estos momentos era lo único que sentía. Aun seguía sin creer palabra alguna que menciono, pero sabia que esto acabaría con lo que sea que tuviéramos Souichi y yo.

Unos fuertes golpes que provenían de la entrada principal nos interrumpieron, quien sea que fuera parecía que quisiera tirar abajo la puerta, por lo que molesto, Kissa fue a ver quien era el causante de tal alboroto.

Mientras Kissa atendía a quien fuera que se encontraba tocando de esa manera yo aproveche para vestirme. Ni siquiera me tome la molestia de acomodar bien mis prendas, tan solo me coloque el pantalón y mi camisa, tome mi chaqueta y camine a la salida mientras me abrochaba el pantalón y arreglaba un poco mi cabello, lo que quería era salir lo mas rápido posible de aquí. Al llegar a la entrada me tope con cierto hombre de pie y con los brazos cruzados cuya mirada detonaba ira, aquellos ojos color miel que ahora mas bien eran de un tono mas dorado me helaron la sangre. Se le veía iracundo, pero aun asi no podía pasar desapercibido lo atractivo que lucia. Vestía totalmente de negro, aquellos pantalones se moldeaban a la perfección a su cuerpo resaltando sus largas y delgadas piernas sin mencionar su estrecha cadera, la camisa se le veía bastante bien, alguno de sus botones estaban sueltos y su cabello estaba algo alborotado.

 ** _-Souichi...-_** Después de aquella minuciosa observación física desvié mi mirada. No podia mirarlo a los ojos, no ahora que le había fallado

 _ **-Y bien. ¿piensas decirme que se te ofrece?-**_ pregunto kissa molesto, algo que a Souichi poco le importo y sin inmutarse de la presencia de Kissa se dirigió a mí

 _ **-Isogai te llevara a casa, asi que largo-**_ su voz era bastante tranquila pero demandante, lamentablemente sus ojos decían todo lo contrario. Camine con la intención de salir de ahi, pero Kissa me lo impidió tomándome del brazo.

 ** _-¿Y quien eres tú como para decirle a Tetsuhiro que hacer?-_** Ignorando aun a Kissa, frunció el ceño y me miro como retándome a que le contradiga y con un tono de irritación en su voz prácticamente me ordeno salir de ahí

 _ **-¿Acaso no fui lo bastante claro Morinaga? Vete a casa, después hablamos**_

 ** _-No tienes porque irte, aun tenemos que hablar-_** Kissa me tomo del rostro y acaricio mi mejilla lo que me tomo por sorpresa _**-Anoche hicimos el amor por primera vez y me dijiste que me amabas, no puedes simplemente irte con él Tetsuhiro!-**_ Antes de poder apartarlo y desmentir aquello sentí un horrible dolor en mi brazo y vi como Kissa fue tomado del cuello para luego ser arrojado con brusquedad al suelo. Isogai se interpuso entre ellos, pero le fue inútil, Souichi lo golpeo con fuerza provocando que callera con violencia. Kissa aun se retorcía por el dolor a causa de la caída supongo, mientras que yo me quejaba del inmenso dolor en mi brazo provocado por Souichi, quien por lo furioso que se encontraba no se daba cuenta de ello.

 _ **-Lo estas lastimando Muerte ya suéltalo!-**_ grito Isogai desesperado a lo que Souichi al darse cuenta me soltó

 ** _-_** _ **llévatelo**_ ** _de aquí-_** Demando sin siquiera quitar su mirada en Kissa. Algo que me preocupo.

 _ **-Olvide mis llaves y cartera...-**_ comente, pero poco le importo ya que fui ignorado. Miró en nuestra dirección de una manera aterradora por lo que Isogai me tomo por los hombros y me saco del lugar.

 _ **-**_ _ **sera**_ _ **mejor que no lo**_ ** _contradigas_** ** _en estos momentos Mori-kun-_** Una vez que estuvimos fuera me entrego mi chaqueta y mis zapatos _**-Necesito volver y asegurarme de que no cometa una estupidez, así que por lo que más quieras, No!-te muevas!-de aquí!-**_ dicho eso se fue.

.

.

Una vez que Isogai saco a Morinaga me gire en dirección al maldito de Keshua quien se encontraba ahora sentado pero aun quejándose por el dolor. Me incline hasta quedar a su altura y sonreí _ **-¿Qué de estúpido te crees que soy como para pensar que me**_ _ **tragaría**_ _ **tu ridícula mentira? Ambos sabemos que entre Morinaga y tú no paso nada...-**_ sonreí aun mas - _ **sé incluso que**_ ** _JAMAS_** ** _a pasado nada entre ustedes dos ¿O es que acaso piensas_** _ **negármelo**_ _ **?-**_ el muy idiota sonrió

 ** _-Es un buen amante y ambos lo sabemos-_** Lo tome del cuello ejerciendo poca presión y lo acerque a mí, disfrutando del momento y tal escena. Podia percibir el gran miedo que sentía, pero lo ocultaba bastante bien

 ** _-Hmmm…. Enserio seguirás con esa farsa?-_** presione un poco mas por lo que comenzó desesperadamente zafarse de mi agarre lo cual me pareció no solo patético si no también muy divertido **-** _ **¿Se te acabaron tus agallas**_ _ **Kazu**_ ** _? me decepcionas...-_**

 _ **-**_ ** _Muer_** ** _...! Sou-kun, ya deja de jugar y vámonos!-_** Mire a Isogai bastante molesto, ¿Quién demonios se creía como para mandarme? Lanzando un gran suspiro, deje pasar su atrevimiento. Solté al idiota de Kesha y me dirigí al interior de la casa

 ** _-¿A dónde crees que vas?! No puedes entrar a una casa ajena sin permiso!-_** La molesta cosa parlante venia tras de mí predicando quien sabe que, yo solo lo ignore. Entre a la habitación, tome la cartera de Morinaga junto a sus llaves y camine a la salida junto a Isogai _ **-Morinaga volverá conmigo una vez que se canse de ti, asi que no te creas tan importante en su vida-**_ sonreí ante lo dicho

 **-** _ **Eso lo dudo...**_ **_No es mi culpa que me crea mejor que tú... -_** dicho eso me retire.

 _ **-No te habrás creído su mentira cierto, Muerte?-**_ rode los ojos y con molestia conteste

 _ **-¿Por quien demonios me tomas? no soy estúpido, Isogai!**_

 ** _-Eso esta bien, pero tal parece que tu "amorcito" lo creyó_**

 _ **-Por mí esta bien**_

 _ **-¿No piensas decirle la verdad?**_

-No. Lo dejare creer que paso algo entre ellos para que sufra un poco... ese pequeño bastardo lo tiene mas que merecido por idiota! Su maldito exceso de confianza es un problema!

 _ **-Caray, muerte! que frialdad... si no tienes piedad con la persona que amas, no quiero imaginar como serás con aquellos a quien odias...-**_ Al salir del complejo nos encontramos con Morinaga, se hallaba sentado sobre las escaleras del edificio con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y con rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos... aun seguía molesto con él, pero ver su semblante me hizo dudar sobre si hacerlo sufrir o no.

Al notar nuestra presencia se puso de pie y limpio todo rastro de lagrima en su rostro, titubeante camino hacia nosotros, pronuncio mi nombre y no pudo sostenerme la mirada, tan solo bajo el rostro y con voz trémula susurro un "Lo siento". Sabia que si no me largaba de ahi en este instante terminaría por mandar al carajo mi enojo y lo consolaría.

 ** _-Solo vuelve a casa Morinaga… cuando regrese hablamos sobre esto._**

 _ **-yo... lo siento senpai…-**_ Mierda! este tipo no juega limpio... poniendo un rostro como ese, como podría seguir molesto. No soportaba verlo asi, necesitaba aliviar su sufrimiento ¿pero cómo? no es como si supiera como hacer feliz a una persona. Aunque... quizás un abrazo por ahora sea suficiente para calmarlo un poco, he visto como se ilumina su rostro cuando hago ese tipo de cosas.

 ** _-Ya habrá tiempo para eso Sou-kun, por ahora tenemos un lugar al cual ir-_** Al parecer Isogai se percato de mis intenciones por lo que me recordó sobre nuestros planes. Por mucho que odiara dejar a Morinaga asi, no podia hacer nada mas que esperar para hablar mas tarde, por ahora mi prioridad era su seguridad y esa marca en su frente era como un maldito faro, si bien al ojo humano no era visible si lo era para cualquier otra criatura sin alma y eso era un maldito problema.

 _ **-Ya llamaste a Hiroto-**_ pregunte a Isogai

 _ **-Lo hice antes de venir aquí, ya no ha de tardar en llegar-**_ Morinaga seguía con el mismo semblante y eso me torturaba, asi que me acerque a él y lo tome del rostro para que me mirara

 ** _-Deja de poner esa cara, no me gusta verte asi-_** un par de lagrimas brotaron las cuales limpie, esas iris que tanto brillaban se hallaban apagadas hoy a causa del dolor que reflejaban, de sus labios escapaba un "lo siento" una y otra vez ** _-Ya basta de disculparte Morinaga, esto no cambiara en nada lo que hay entre nosotros-_** Se aferro a mi cual niño indefenso y sus sollozos se mezclaban con los te amo que decía. Por primera vez en toda mi existencia desee no tener la capacidad de percibir lo que el alma expresaba, porque el sufrimiento que venia de Morinaga lo podía saborear... y eso me mataba.

Poco después llego Hiroto, quien se percato de la marca que llevaba Morinaga, pero paso a segundo plano cuando vio el semblante en su amigo. Después de pedirle muy a mi manera que por nada en el mundo lo dejara solo, ambos se retiraron de ahí... uno mas aterrado que el otro.

.

.

.

Después de varias horas y visitas en las cuales estaba mas que claro que no era bienvenido logramos dar con algo... si no es que con todo...

El olor a moho y tierra mojada nos recibió tal como aquella vez, el lugar se encontraba en la misma deplorable condición después de nuestra última visita. El hombre se hallaba de espalda hacia nosotros sentado frente a su altar, quien al sentir nuestra presencia se tenso.

 ** _-Mi erizada piel me dice que esta aquí... Ha venido por mi señor Muerte...?-_** pregunto sin mirarnos

 ** _-Aun no llega tu hora, asi que no estoy aquí por eso-_** Poco a poco se giro y con cierta duda me miro, al parecer no me creía y no lo culpo, los brujos como ellos tenían la capacidad de sentir cuando su hora se acercaba y la de él ya estaba cerca.

 ** _-Entonces... a qué ha venido usted? sabe que no me gusta su presencia-_** replico el anciano

 ** _-Quiero saber ¿Cómo es que quedo involucrado el chico?_** \- No había necesidad de explicar de quien hablaba, él lo sabia

 _ **-No puedo hablar de eso, una criatura de lo mas ruin lo desea**_

 ** _-Sé muy bien que Ghede lo quiere... Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué y cómo es que supo de él? y lo mas importante ¿Cómo es que esta en medio de todo esto?_**

 ** _-Hace unos días vino a mí un joven pidiéndome lo que sea que estuviera en mis manos para que su pareja no lo dejara...-_** el anciano parecía dudar en hablar lo cual comenzaba a acabar con mi poca paciencia por lo que le exigí me dijera todo

 _ **-Habla! eso que tiene que ver con el chico?!**_

 _ **-Que hubo un problema-**_ contesto aterrado ** _-al joven que vino se le dio lo que pidió, pero para que eso sucediera_** _ **tenia**_ _ **que consumar la relación y allí fue donde todo fallo. El acuerdo que hubo con el joven fue claro, el tendría lo que quería a un costo y el acepto.**_

 _ **-¿Cual fue el acuerdo?-**_ pregunto Isogai

 ** _-El trato era que el obtendría lo que él quería a cambio de saldar mi deuda_**

 ** _-Y eso fue...?-_** pregunto de nuevo Isogai, pero esta vez conteste yo

 ** _-Un alma vale un alma... ese es el costo-_** el anciano asintió

 ** _-No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres, Muerte?_**

 ** _-El bastardo de_** _ **Kazu**_ ** _hizo un trato... pero lo que él no sabia es que con quien de verdad lo hacia, era con Ghede…_**

 ** _-En todo caso el trato fue con aquel tipo ¿que tiene que ver Mori-kun en esto?-_** replico Isogai, por lo que el anciano contesto

 _ **-Aquel joven ya había venido anteriormente y se le ayudo, pero todo lo que se le daba no funcionaba... el joven al que quería atar a él no respondía a nada, por lo que en esta ocasión me exigió que hiciera lo que fuera que estuviera en mis manos para unirlo a él. Sus almas están destinadas una a la otra, pero había algo que le impedía unir ese lazo... o mejor dicho, alguien-**_ El anciano me miro **_-Lo que ese joven ignoraba, era que la muerte acechaba aquello que creía suyo..._**

 ** _-¿cómo fue que termino siendo Mori-kun quien pagara tu deuda y no el tal_** _ **Kazu**_ ** _?-_** pregunto Isogai molesto

 _ **-El acuerdo fue claro. El joven obtendría lo que quería y yo seria libre siendo él el que ocuparía mi lugar, ese fue el trato...una vez que ellos**_ ** _consumaran_** _ **su relación se unirían en cuerpo y alma por lo que nada ni nadie los separaría y como pago mi deuda pasaría a él.**_

 _ **-Eso no responde a mi pregunta**_

 ** _-El pago siempre es el mismo, a cambio de aquello que anhelas debes entregar lo que mas aprecias... es un pago justo según Ghede. Lo que en verdad anhelaba aquel joven era el amor de dicho hombre, pero a la vez también es lo que mas aprecia. ese joven es un alma muy peculiar, no es como cualquier otra, el ha visto lo que cualquier humano no puede ver y ha sido así durante su creación, pero eso usted ya lo sabe-_** dijo eso mirándome _**-siempre lo ha sabido, es por eso su interés por él. Cuando acudió a mí para lograr aquella unión se creyó que no seria difícil puesto que su alma fue creada para él, pero al intervenir las deidades se le dio libre albedrío al chico y por ende su alma no estaba atada a él lo que lo hizo mas difícil. Aun así se llevo a cabo el hechizo, pero para concluirlo debían consumar la relación, cosa que no ocurrió.**_

 _ **-Eso es porque su alma le pertenece a la Muerte.**_

 ** _-Eso no importa, se le dio lo que pidió y debe pagar por ello, yo cumplí con mi parte, el resto le correspondía a él._**

 ** _-Ustedes los brujos vudú son unos embusteros-_** dijo Isogai con evidente molestia _**-Dime, ¿Que tiene que ver tu deuda con el chico?**_

 _ **-Yo estaba condenado a permanecer en Vilokan, pero mi pago paso al joven... eso quiere decir que tomaran al chico en mi lugar. Al ser joven era claro que aceptarían el cambio.**_

 ** _-En todo caso el que ocuparía tu lugar seria quien lo pidió._**

 _ **-Así es... pero Ghede esta interesado en el otro joven, por lo que cuando llegue el momento, Ghede mandara por él.**_

 _ **-Ningún humano puede entrar a Vilokan, moriría en pocos minutos.**_

 _ **-Es por eso que se le entrego un pequeño frasco con la sangre de Ghede al joven para que se lo diera a beber al otro chico, eso le ayudara a sobrevivir ahí. Ahora lleva la marca de los Ghede, eso quiere decir que podrá ir y vivir en Vilokan y sera capaz de volver a ver y escuchar lo que cualquier otro humano no puede.**_

 _ **-¿Qué quiere Ghede con él?-**_ esta vez fui yo quien pregunto

 _ **-No es que lo quiera a él... si no lo que puede conseguir gracias a él.**_

.

.

.  
Tire la puerta de un solo golpe, el crujir de la madera rota retumbo en el lugar _ **-Hmmm… ¿una entrada dramática, Muerte? me gusta-**_ El bastardo de Kazu llego corriendo para saber que pasaba, en cuanto me vio me miro furioso y comenzó a gritarme, una vez lo tuve en frente lo golpee en el rostro provocando que cayera al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Juraría haber escuchado su nariz quebrarse.

 _ **-¡¿Pero quien rayos te crees como para venir a irrumpir a mi casa y golpearme maldito loco?!-**_ sangre brotaba de su boca y nariz mientras la cubría intentando inútilmente parar el sangrado. Camine directo a él y lo tome del cuello, trato de golpearme pero lo tome de la muñeca ejerciendo presión en ella mientras escuchaba como los ossos carpicos de su mano crujían al tiempo que lanzaba un grito. Disfrutaba verlo retorcerse de dolor.

 _ **-¿Tienes idea de lo que tu estupidez a provocado?**_

 _ **-!S-suéltame… ma-maldi..maldito... loco! No se... de que me... me estas... ha-hablando...-**_ Su corazón latía frenéticamente, seguramente sus pulmones ardían por la falta de oxigeno, sus ojos se tornaros rojos y cristalinos, el miedo inundo su cuerpo y ante todo esto... tal escena la disfrutaba.

 _ **-hablo de tu ridículo intento de atar a Morinaga a ti con ayuda de un brujo vudú... ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?-**_ La sorpresa en sus ojos era mas que evidente, cual niño descubierto por su madre en lo prohibido. Cegado por la ira, comencé a ejercer mas presión al rededor de su cuello olvidando por un segundo que no debía matarlo.

 _ **-¿No crees que te estas pasando?-**_ comento Isogai quien se hallaba tras de mi con los brazos cruzados y en completa calma **_-Lo acabaras matando si continuas así-_** De mala gana lo solté, no sin antes torcer su brazo logrando disloquearlo para asi deleitarme con el grito ahogado que escapo de su boca. Sujeto su cuello con su mano y entre su áspera tos comenzó a jadear por oxigeno.

 ** _-No creo que alguien lo extrañe si muere._**

 ** _-Sabes que no puedes hacer eso-_** lo mire y levante una de mis cejas _**-Sabes a lo que me refiero.**_

 ** _-No seria la primera vez que rompo las reglas... además, lo tendría merecido por cometer tal estupidez._**

 ** _-¿Cómo supieron eso?-_** Pregunto bastante intrigado ** _-Nunca le dije a nadie sobre esto y estoy completamente seguro que la persona que estaba conmigo jamás abriría la boca!-_** Me acerque a él colocándome en cuclillas para estar cara a cara, lo sujete del rosto y lo mire a los ojos.

 ** _-No es algo que se le pueda ocultar a alguien como yo-_** Sabia que mis ojos se miraban extraños, suelen ser un poco mas dorados y destella cierta luz en la iris cada vez que tomo un alma _**-Te quiero lejos de Morinaga o la próxima vez no habrá nada que me detenga-**_ Me puse de pie y me gire en dirección a Isogai quien solo negaba con la cabeza _**-Y ahora ¿Cuál es tu inconformidad? ¿querías golpearlo?**_

 _ **-No había necesidad de hacer un alboroto ¿sabes? bastaba con venir aquí y hablar con él. O es que acaso no te has preguntado ¿Qué dirá Mori-kun respecto a esto?-**_ Estaba a punto de contestar lo poco que me importaba eso cuando nos interrumpieron.

 _ **-Ustedes...-**_ Ambos nos giramos a mirarlo _**-¿Qué cosa son...?-**_ pregunto con voz trémula, quizás por el miedo o tal vez el dolor... o ambas. Mostrando una siniestra sonrisa, me despedí de él.

 _ **-Nos veremos de nuevo Kazu… cuando te llegue tu hora-**_ dicho eso salimos de ahí.

.

.

.

.

Regresamos al apartamento en completo silencio, no tenía ánimos para hablar y de eso pudo darse cuenta Hiroto. Me fui directo a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, aquella en donde aun podía percibir el suave aroma de Souichi, aquellas cuatro paredes que fueron testigo de tal entrega pasional. Aun podía sentir el sabor de su piel y el suave tacto de sus manos, aquellos vividos recuerdos que venían a mí una y otra vez cual burla y tortura... por que fueron manchados a causa de un estúpido error. Después de forzar durante varias horas mi mente tratando de recordar lo que paso la noche anterior, me comencé a sentir física y mentalmente agotado, por lo que sin poder evitarlo mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco, minutos después logre caer en un profundo sueño.

El sonido de murmullos en mi habitación fueron la causa de mi despertar, era como si susurraran en mi oído. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos frotándolos con mi antebrazo para enfocar mejor mi vista y observar por toda la obscura habitación en busca del dueño de dicha voz... pero no había nadie... me encontraba solo. Un fuerte cosquilleo recorrió mi espina dorsal provocando que mi piel se erizara, no era como cuando sentía la presencia de Souichi, ni cuando sentía cerca a aquella alma que me rondaba, este era uno muy distinto, era como sentir un frio liquido recorrer toda tu espina dorsal combinado con un cosquilleo que te entumía todo... uno que me causo algo de temor. De un momento a otro la habitación comenzó a sentirse sofocante por lo que con un poco de nervio me levante para prepararme para cualquier cosa. Los murmullos se volvieron a escuchar, pero en esta ocasión eran mezclados con la risa, sentí el respirar de alguien sobre mi hombro junto con el tacto de una uña pasar por el contorno de mi oreja por lo que quede paralizado por un momento. El olor a azufre, tabaco y alcohol inundaron mis fosas nasales filtrándose hasta mi garganta, era tan desagradable que podia saborearlo. Justo cuando dicha criatura susurro mi nombre, la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta de un solo golpe el cual retumbo por toda la habitación, era Hiroto quien entro a ella bastante agitado.

 ** _-¡TETSUHIRO!-_** grito bastante alterado quien al verme en ese estado se acerco y tomándome de los hombros pregunto ** _-¿Estas bien?_**

 ** _-Ah?... s-si... eso creo-_** soltando un largo suspiro, el cuerpo de Hiroto se relajo **_-¿qué fue eso?_**

 ** _-Escúchame bien Tetsuhiro, tienes que decirle la verdad a Souichi, dile que lo recuerdas todo-_** mirándolo con asombro comencé a negar con la cabeza, no me esperaba tal petición teniendo en cuenta que sabia la razón por el cual decidí callarlo **_-Lo siento Tetsuhiro, pero si no lo haces tú lo hare yo. Esto ya no se trata de un simple miedo a ser abandonado o mi temor a lo que me haga Souichi por encubrirte, así que deja eso de lado! estamos hablando de tu seguridad!_**

 ** _-Pero..._**

 ** _-¡Pero nada Tetsuhiro! Esto sobrepasa a toda deidad a excepción de una... y con esa excepción me refiero a Souichi, él es el único que puede ayudarte y protegerte de todo!_**

 ** _-¿Protegerme de que? ¿A qué te refieres?_**

 ** _-Eso le corresponde a Souichi explicártelo, por ahora lo único que yo puedo hacer es estar a tu lado para protegerte en caso de que se requiera._**

 ** _-Me estas asustando Hiroto ¿De qué estas hablando?_**

 ** _-Me refiero a que tu seguridad esta en riesgo ya que llevas una marca la cual te expone a muchos riesgos. Aun no se sabe quien ni porqué lo hizo, pero justo ahora Souichi e Isogai lo están investigando._**

 ** _-Sigo sin entender... ¿A qué marca te refieres?_**

 _ **-Es una la cual llevas en tu frente, si bien no es visible ante el ojo humano, si lo es para cualquier otra criatura, en estos momentos eres como un faro, lo que hara que ciertas criaturas vengan hacia ti cual polilla a la luz-**_ Escuchar eso me aterro, no era nada alentador el saber que seria acechado de ahora en adelante _**-Descuida angelito, no hay nada de que preocuparse, nos tienes a nosotros para protegerte, en especial a Souichi... El mismo lo ha dicho infinidad de veces "Nadie ni nada puede hacerle daño a lo que la Muerte protege" y tú no solo eres lo mas valioso para él si no también su única prioridad, asi que deja de lado tu inseguridad y cuéntale todo!**_

 _ **-Eso lo sé Hiroto, pero con lo sucedido dudo que me perdone... quizás a estas alturas ya hasta me odie**_

 ** _-Souichi jamás te odiaría, él te ama angelito-_** el sonido del timbre me sobresalto, aun me sentía algo nervioso _**-Es Akyra-**_ comento riendo entre dientes **_-le pedí que viniera ya que Souichi muy amablemente me pidió no dejarte solo (?)-_** dijo eso con claro sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos al tiempo que se levantaba para ir a abrir la puerta

 ** _-No tienes porque hacer esto Hiroto, se lo importante y lo valioso que es para ti el tiempo junto a Akyra._**

 ** _-Descuida, Akyra sabe todo... Esta al tanto de lo que somos todos por lo que esta de acuerdo en venir a cuidarte. Además lo hago por tres simples razones: La primera es por que me importas, la segunda por temor a Souichi-_** comenzó a reír _ **-Créeme cuando te digo que no te gustara verlo furioso-**_ calmando su risa, bajo la mirada y sonrió melancólicamente _**-Y la tercera... por que le devo un gran favor... uno que no me bastara ni una eternidad para pagárselo-**_ Dicho eso se retiro.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala viendo películas o al menos era lo que yo trataba, no me sentía de ánimos para nada, pero tampoco quería estar solo después de lo de hace unos momentos asi que no era como si tuviera mas opción que quedarme en compañía de Hiroto y Akyra y sus deprimentes películas.

No dejaba de pensar en como le diría todo a Souichi y en las posibles escenas en las que podría reaccionar después de descubrir que le oculte que había recuperado la memoria y peor aun, que no planeaba decírselo... o al menos no tan pronto. Tampoco era solo eso, también estaba el problema sobre lo que paso entre Kissa y yo. Aun seguía tratando de recordar lo que había pasado esa noche, pero por mas que tratara no había nada, ni una sola imagen que pudiera ayudarme a aclarar todas mis dudas.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me saco de mis pensamientos, Souichi junto a Isogai entraban al par, Hiroto se apresuro y fue directo a Souichi llevándoselo a la cocina para hablar en privado, quien al salir de ahí se veía sumamente molesto y preocupado.

 _ **-Te corresponde a ti el resto angelito-**_ susurro Hiroto al pasar a lado de mi para después posar su mirada en Souichi _**-Nos iremos con Isogai a su apartamento para que puedan hablar en privado-**_ Dicho eso se retiraron.

Después de un largo e incomodo silencio no lo soporte mas, abalanzándome hacía él lo aprisione en un fuerte abrazo mientras hacia hasta lo imposible para que mis lagrimas no salieran _**-Lo siento mucho Souichi... te juro que no recuerdo nada, en verdad no se como paso... por favor perdóname-**_ El nudo en mi garganta quemaba al igual que las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos... me sentía de lo peor en estos momentos.

 _ **-Ya deja de llorar Morinaga-**_ sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo _**-Sabes que odio verte así.**_

 _ **-Es solo que no puedo evitarlo Senpai… No solo te falle, si no que te mentí y te he ocultado la verdad de mi memoria todo este tiempo...-**_ Me tomo de los hombros para que lo mirara

 _ **-Así que al fin te decidiste abrir la boca, eh?**_

 _ **-Eh?! ¿A qué te...?**_

 _ **-En el momento que me llamaste "Senpai" y la manera en que me mirabas me lo confirmaron, así que solo decidí esperar a que tú me lo confesaras. En cuanto a Kazu…En serio Morinaga? te creíste todo lo que ese estúpido te dijo?-**_ Lo mire algo confundido. Soltando un gran suspiro con evidente exasperación, rodó los ojos y continuo _ **-El idiota de kashua dijo eso solo para molestarme y claro tú se lo creíste... ¡Rayos Morinaga! a veces me pregunto si solo eres ingenuo o estúpido**_

 _ **-¡que cruel eres Souichi!... Pero aun asi... te ves molesto**_

 ** _-¡Me dejaste para largarte con aquel idiota! ¡¿Qué demonios esperabas?! ¡¿Un ramo de flores_**?!

 ** _-¡Lo siento!... es solo que se escuchaba bastante mal y cuando lo vi... No quería que cometiera una locura, no después de haberme confesado que todo el tiempo supo sobre nosotros._**

 _ **-Tsk, ¡Ya no importa! después de hoy dudo mucho que se te acerque**_

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres con eso?**_

 _ **-Eso no importa ya. Lo mas importante ahora es tu seguridad así que de ahora en adelante no podrás estar solo ¿me entendiste? evita los lugares solitarios y obscuros y trata de estar siempre acompañado. Hiroto e Isogai estarán cuidándote cada vez que yo no pueda.**_

 _ **-Si, lo se. Hiroto me menciono algo, pero no me pudo dar detalle alguno. ¿pudiste averiguar algo?**_

 _ **-El bastardo de Kazu hizo un estúpido trato con un viejo brujo, lo que no sabia era que dicho brujo era solo un intermediario y que con quien en verdad hizo trato fue con cierta criatura y a consecuencia estás involucrado.**_

 **-** _ **Se llama Ki... espera, ¿Kissa? pero... ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Eso ya no importa Morinaga. Ellos saben que tú eres mi debilidad por lo que te quieren a ti para llegar a mí y harán todo lo que sea necesario para obtenerlo y eso incluye poner en riesgo tu vida o incluso acabar con ella.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

Desperté con el sonido de murmullos y el olor a comida. Mire a mi alrededor en busca de Souichi, pero no se encontraba, supuse que se marcho a cumplir con su trabajo. Después de la platica de anoche trate de convencerlo de pasar la noche juntos, pero recibí un rotundo "NO" como respuesta junto a un golpe en mi rostro, dejando de lado aquel recuerdo me fui directo a tomar una ducha. Una vez listo para ir a la universidad, me dirigí al comedor donde Hiroto y Akyra ya me esperaban. Durante el desayuno platicamos del problema en el que me encontraba y lo importante que era no permanecer solo por periodos largos. Durante la conversación no dejaba de pensar lo bien que había tomado el asunto Akyra, se les podia ver mucho mas unidos y lo mejor de todo es que se veían realmente felices.

La semana transcurría tranquila, Isogai y Souichi asistían a la universidad para estar al tanto de mi seguridad al igual que Hiroto, Isogai como un estudiante mas y compañero de clases y Souichi como mi senpai. Aun seguía sintiendo aquella extraña sensación de ser observado lo cual era escalofriante, pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando las clases acabaron, me quede junto a Hiroto y Akyra platicando en lo que Souichi regresaba, el aparentar ser un estudiante e investigador y el cumplir con su deber le consumían el mayor tiempo por lo que no nos habíamos visto mucho esta semana. Tampoco había visto ni escuchado nada de Kissa o Sakura y no es que me importe mucho, pero conociendo a Souichi no descarto la idea de que él es el culpable _***Solo espero que no se haya deshecho de ellos*.**_

Ya era tarde y la universidad se encontraba casi vacía, cuando Hiroto pudo sentir la presencia de Souichi caminamos en dirección al laboratorio para buscarlo e irnos juntos al apartamento, no había podido asistirle en el laboratorio lo que iba de la semana debido a lo atrasado que estaba con mis estudios, por lo que no teníamos mucho tiempo para pasarlo juntos. Al llegar ahí Hiroto y Akyra se despidieron. Al entrar al laboratorio, Souichi no se encontraba ahí, tan solo estaba una chica sentada en una de las sillas junto a la mesa de trabajo revisando los papeles que llevaba en su mano.

 ** _-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_**

 ** _-ah... busco a Tatsumi-Senpai, quisiera preguntarle algo relacionado al experimento._**

 ** _-Sou no se encuentra ahora, pero puedes decirme cualquier duda que tengas._**

 _ **-¿Sou?-**_ Me molesto la manera tan confiada de llamarlo, como si fueran íntimos _ **-¿Por qué lo llamas "Sou" y quien eres?-**_ La observe de pies a cabeza, la mujer era realmente hermosa; de largo cabello rubio y ondulado, su piel lisa y blanca resaltaban sus ojos grandes de color azul delineados a la perfección y labios gruesos teñidos cual carmín, sin mencionar su esbelta figura junto a sus finos rasgos le daban un porte sofisticado.

 _ **-Ahhh… ya entiendo-**_ dejo los papeles sobre la mesa y camino hacia mí _ **-¿Un nuevo enamorado?**_

 _ **-Ah?-**_ se detuvo frente a mí con los brazos cruzados mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras me examinaba de pies a cabeza. Tenia una altura similar a la de Souichi, quizás unos centímetros menos.

 _ **-Sou y yo nos hemos hecho muy íntimos, sabes? asi que ya estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con los que lo pretenden... No pierdas tu tiempo, teniendo a una mujer como yo a su lado no tienes mucha oportunidad-**_ Aun no podia creer la sarta de estupideces que salían de la boca de esta mujer! hablando como si lo conociera. Con la intención de marcharme y buscar a Souichi por una explicación, le di la espalda a la mujer para salir del lugar _ **-Una persona como tú jamás tendrá oportunidad con un hombre como él-**_ me detuve antes de salir y la mire con recelo __

 _ **-Cuando diga algo que valga la pena contestar con mucho gusto le responderé.**_

 _ **-Espero que hayas disfrutado tu tiempo con Sou, por que eso se acabo... Él jamás se conformaría con tan poca cosa como tú. No eres mas que porquería a mi lado-**_ Mi sangre comenzó a hervir y di un paso hacia ella

 _ **-¿Acabas de llamarme porquería?-**_ La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y fue remplazada por miedo, conforme avanzaba hacia ella, ella retrocedía

 _ **-No me hagas nada!-**_ grito con temor lo cual me agrado

 _ **-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-**_ aquella voz sonaba realmente molesta, pero ¿Por qué o con quién?... ¿Conmigo?

 _ **-Sou, amor! él quería lastimarme!**_ \- la mujer corrió hacia Souichi y se abrazo a él

 _ **-Eso no es verdad!-**_ replique molesto

 ** _-Me amenazaste!-_** escupió con rabia

 _ **-Eso no fue...!**_

 _ **-Morinaga, ve a casa-**_ me interrumpió Souichi

 _ **-Pero fue ella quien me llamo...!**_

 ** _-¡Ahora no Morinaga! solo vete a casa!-_** mire con gran desprecio a aquella mujer quien se aferraba al pecho de Souichi y me mostraba una sonrisa. Lo que mas me molestaba era que Souichi no hacia nada por quitarla y parecía protegerla de mí. Me fui del lugar bastante molesto, pero sobre todo dolido.

Me dirigía al estacionamiento cuando comencé a sentir un fuerte escalofrió, esa helada sensación se filtraba hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser causándome un poco de temor. Mire a todos lados, pero no había nadie mas que un joven apunto de subir a su coche quien al verme en este estado se acerco a mí.

 _ **-¿Estas bien? ¿necesitas ayuda?**_

 _ **-S-si... solo me sentí un poco mareado.**_

 ** _-A esta hora la enfermera ya se fue, pero si gustas puedo llevarte a un hospital o a tu casa-_** me iba a negar ya que no quería causar molestias, pero aquella sensación cada vez era mas fuerte, mi piel comenzó a erizarse y los escalofríos no cesaban.

 _ **-A mi casa estaría bien...**_

 _ **-Desacuerdo. Ben, vamos yo te ayudo**_

 _ **-Lamento las molestias que esto te causa.**_

 ** _-Descuida, no es ninguna molestia-_** Una vez que me ayudó a subir al auto nos retiramos de ahí.

.

.

.

Ver a Morinaga irse tan molesto y dolido me afecto, aquella mirada que tanto odio la provoque yo, pero verlo tan cerca de esta criatura sin alma me aterró, lo único que paso por mi cabeza era mantenerlo lo más lejos posible, siendo un blanco tan fácil cualquiera podría apoderarse de él y está maldita cosa frente a mí no era la excepción. Una vez que Mori se retiró del lugar la empuje lejos de mí.

 _ **-¿Quién demonios eres?-**_ dejando su actuación de lado cruzó sus brazos y sonrió

 _ **-Nadie que conozcas, Muerte-**_ paso un dedo por mi pecho mientras miraba el recorrido que hacía rumbo sur _**\- pero eso puede cambiar...-**_ Le di una palmada a su mano lo suficientemente fuerte como para que gritara de dolor

 _ **-No juegues conmigo... Se te olvida que estás por debajo de mí?-**_ Le recordé con una voz fría mientras me acerque a ella logrando intimidarla ** _-Así que dime de una maldita vez ¿Qué hacías cerca de mi Morinaga?_**

 _ **-Solo cumplo con lo que se me pidió hacer, ese es mi trabajo... Tal como usted cumple con el suyo señor Muerte ¿no es asi?-**_ La tome con brusquedad del rostro provocando que se encogiera del dolor mientras instintivamente llevaba sus manos a la mía para zafarse de mi agarre.

 ** _-Déjate de estupideces y dime que demonios quieres con él? Y más te vale hablar de una buena vez! mi tiempo no es para perderlo con una basura como tú! tengo que alcanzar a Morinaga-_** y con una voz cantarina menciono

 ** _-Demasiado tarde-_** Su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa por lo que afloje el agarre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la criatura se alejo de mi y desapareció.

Esa maldita arpía era solo una distracción para mantenerme lejos de Morinaga y yo como un estúpido caí en la trampa. Preso del pánico salí a buscarlo, pero al llegar al estacionamiento este se encontraba vacío. No hacía mucho que se había marchado por lo que no pudo ir muy lejos, así que cerré mis ojos y busque por su alma, pero por primera vez desde que lo conocí no pude escucharla... Nada... No había nada... Se lo habían llevado...

.

.

.

.

.

Creo que en esta ocasión tarde mas tiempo en actualizar... pero bueno, he estado ocupada... eso y porque no pensaba seguir con la historia, pero eso ya es pasado porque no pienso dejarla.

Una vez mas lamento las faltas de ortografía que se me pudieron escapar.

Espero y sea de su agrado el capitulo... eso es todo por hoy! Nos leemos luego. 


	17. Un alma por un alma

**Capitulo 17**

Me sentí despertar pero no podía abrir mis ojos, mi cabeza dolía y mi cuerpo se sentía sumamente pesado y por mas que intente moverme o abrir los ojos no pude. Unos dedos jugaban con mi cabello, quitando los mechones del flequillo de mi frente al tiempo que acariciaba mi rostro lo cual hizo estremecer mi cuerpo... y no fue de placer.

Tratando de recordar como había terminado en esta situación puse a trabajar mi cerebro, pero todo era confuso. Aquellas manos seguían jugando con mi cabello por lo que incómodo trate de moverme, pero fue inútil, tan solo salió de mi un suave quejido _**-Shh… tranquilo, no te esfuerces demasiado, deja que tu cuerpo se recupere-**_ con un poco de dificultad logre preguntar

 ** _-¿En dónde estoy?_**

 _ **-Estas donde perteneces... a mi lado-**_ Esa voz me era familiar...era la misma voz que la de aquel tipo que me ayudo en el estacionamiento

 ** _-¿Porqué no puedo abrir mis ojos?-_** Pregunte apenas en un audible susurro

 _ **-El cuerpo humano no esta hecho para viajar de la manera en que lo hice ya que absorbe demasiada energía, pero descuida, pronto te recuperaras. Ahora solo descansa-**_ Utilice hasta la última onza de fuerza en mi cuerpo para poder moverme o por lo menos abrir mis ojos, pero todo fue inútil, ninguno de mis intentos logro hacer nada... Hasta que exhausto me adentre a lo mas obscuro.

 **.**

 **.**

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos parpadeando. Seda negra cubría mi cuerpo el cual se encontraba descansando en una enorme cama con base de metal. Con un poco de confusión, gire mi cabeza para observar con detalle la habitación en la que me encontraba, una pequeña habitación la cual se encontraba iluminada con una tenue luz anaranjada la cual tintineaba. Me apoye sobre mis codos creyendo que todo esto era producto de un sueño. Aquellas cuatro paredes estaban hechas de piedra, la habitación se encontraba iluminada por velas a todo alrededor de ella, la decoración se basaba en una enorme cama de metal con sabanas de seda negra y sus respectivas mesillas de noche en color gris oxford que hacían juego con la base de metal, frente a ella se encontraba una cajonera del mismo color, candelabros, una araña de cristal y un enorme espejo con marco de latón ** _*Definitivamente debo estar soñando*_** Me deslice al borde de la cama y quede sentado ahí concentrándome en lo que podía recordar: _***A ver, A ver... Estaba en la**_ _ **universidad**_ _ **y fui al laboratorio...**_ _ **allí**_ _ **estaba una mujer... una muy atractiva pero mezquina... luego Souichi llego y**_ _ **parecía**_ _ **estar**_ _ **protegiéndola**_ _ **de mí... luego salí corriendo de ahí y**_ _ **después**_ _ **... y**_ _ **después**_ _ **... me tope con ese chico...***_ Sobresaltado salte de la cama al caer en cuenta de que no era un sueño. Comencé en busca de una salida, pero por mas que buscara no había nada! Algo no andaba bien y necesitaba salir de aquí **_*Ahhh! porque tuve que ser tan_** ** _dramático_** ** _y salir huyendo!*_** Antes de que el pánico se apoderara de mí, la pared de lado izquierdo de la cama comenzó a moverse dejando al descubierto una puerta oculta abrirse.

Aquel joven que me ayudo en el estacionamiento entro a la habitación. El tipo vestía una camisa color vino y corbata negra de plastrón que hacia juego con su chaleco de tres botones corte cruzado y pantalones de vestir en color negro al igual que sus zapatos... esa misma combinación la había visto en Souichi y definitivamente se veía mejor en él. Piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio perfectamente peinado formaban un aspecto totalmente pulcro en el joven frente a mí, nada comparado cuando me lo tope en el estacionamiento. con sus manos en los bolsillos camino hacia mí.

 ** _-Despertaste-_** dijo mientras la puerta tras de él se cerraba

 ** _-¿Dónde estoy?-_** Pregunte algo alterado. El miedo filtrándose en mi voz.

 _ **-En mi hogar, aquella a la que vengo cuando no estoy en Vilokan.**_

 ** _-¿Que hago aquí... para que me trajiste a este lugar?-_** Mostró una arrogante sonrisa y arqueo una de sus cejas

 ** _-Por que ahora me perteneces, asi lo decidió mi padre._**

 ** _-Yo no te pertenezco!-_** conteste alterado **_-No soy un objeto al cual puedan poseer!_**

 ** _-Y la Muerte si?-_** Pregunto triunfante.

 ** _-Ambos nos pertenecemos uno al otro, así que déjame ir!_**

 ** _-¿Para que la muerte se apodere de lo que es mío? No lo creo-_** acercándose a mí levanto su mano para tocar mi cabello a lo cual retrocedí por instinto ** _-Eres diferente y él lo puede ver-_** Dijo eso sin dejar de verme. Después de una breve pausa, cruzo sus brazos, se recargo en aquella cajonera y continuo **_-hace miles de años, durante la creación de las almas, hubieron varias deidades que se enamoraron de dichas creaciones... y fruto de esas relaciones fueron engendrados semi-dioses. Todos Vivian en paz, pero habían aquellas que se sentían superiores y anhelaban mas. Inconformes, se rebelaron ante sus propios creadores y en busca de conseguir ser ellos los_** ** _líderes_** ** _, manipularon a los mas débiles de mente y se unieron para luchar por ello sin importar las consecuencias. Los grandes dioses decidieron que era hora de acabar con todo eso, pero para eso necesitaban una fuerza mayor... y fue ahí cuando las mas fuertes deidades y de mayor rango se reunieron para crear un ser, uno con la suficiente fuerza para derrotar con facilidad a una deidad. Es ahí cuando emerge la Muerte. Fue creado para recoger las almas y dar fin a aquellos que no merecen habitar este mundo, un ser frio y sin sentimientos era lo que ellos necesitaban para que no cayera en tentación y no se tocara el corazón al cumplir con su deber, un ser que viviera en la obscura soledad para no sentir que necesitaría de un compañero. La Muerte tiene la fuerza de todos esos dioses, pero al ser creada por ellos es por lo cual puede ser controlada. Una vez creado ese ser, fue enviado para acabar y dar fin a dicha batalla en la cual muchos murieron a manos de otras deidades y otros mas a manos de La Muerte. Las deidades al ver la cantidad de sangre derramada y vidas de inocentes terminadas, decidieron llegar a un acuerdo para evitar mas muertes a causa de la ambición de poder de otros por lo que se dividieron en dos clases...Los demonios: Aquellos que decidieron irse y crear su propio imperio y que en su mayoría son creaciones de aquellos que se levantaron en rebelión y los seres de luz: aquellos que eran fieles a su destino y se regían por las leyes que se les imponían. De ellos vienen "Los caídos" aquellos que rompían toda regla y ponían en riesgo la seguridad de las almas. Se les llamaba caídos porque eran desterrados del claro y obligados a vivir en la tierra como humanos sin ser uno. Por otro lado estaba la Muerte... La Muerte no escogió ningún lado, se mantuvo firme a su destino el cual era mantener en balance todo. Su deber desde ese momento, fue recoger las almas de todo ser humano en la tierra cuando su hora les llegara, esto a causa de los Shinigamis que fueron creados antes de él, los cuales abusaban de su poder alimentándose de las almas humanas por lo que muchos de ellos fueron exterminados y otros mas fueron ignorados creyendo que habían logrado esconderse-_** camino a la enorme cama y se recostó en ella posando sus manos detrás de su cabeza para mejor comodidad **_-Te preguntaras ¿porqué te cuento todo esto?...Bueno, es aquí donde entras tú. Durante todo ese revuelo hubo muchos semi-dioses que tuvieron una vida como cualquier humano, esposa, hijos, una vida plena y feliz, pero al ser semi-dioses ellos si podían envejecer y morir... El único inconveniente es que ellos no pueden reencarnar, ellos simplemente mueren y ya. Cuando un alma se encuentra con la que le fue creada, estas se unen para dar vida a una nueva o ayudar a otra a reencarnar. La tuya en ese entonces era una nueva, pero al ser mezclada con la de un semi dios, te dio la capacidad de poder ver lo que otros no, es por eso que existen en el mundo escasas personas susceptibles a lo que otros no sienten. Ahora bien.. ¿Qué tienes de especial tú? bueno, pues veras; cada alma tiene un destino marcado, pueden cambiar el rumbo de su vida, pero de una u otra forma están destinados a su alma compañera ya sea en una vida u otra. Dichas almas están atadas por un hilo rojo el cual es prácticamente indestructible, pero tú Morinaga Tetsuhiro, nunca has estado atado a nadie... Tienes un alma compañera, pero en cada vida siempre es lo mismo... Nunca te unes a ella y siempre terminas cambiando tu destino... tu no tienes un hilo rojo atado que te conecte con otro ser... o al menos no hasta hace un tiempo. Hace años comenzó el rumor de que la muerte estaba interesado en un alma muy peculiar, al principio se creyó que seria algo pasajero, teniendo una vida como la suya era obvio que tomara cualquier cosa como entretenimiento, pero al pasar el tiempo el rumor comenzó a crecer a tal grado de descubrirse que aquel ser, uno con una muralla irrompible, aquel que nunca logro ser tentado había roto una regla... y no es que dicha noticia nos sorprendiera, teniendo en cuenta que La Muerte siempre hacia las cosas a su manera, si no que lo sorprendente fue que no solo la rompió, si no que se rebelo y se negó a cumplir con su deber... y todo eso por amor... Si, aquel frio y solitario ser se había enamorado-_** Poniéndose de pie camino hacia aquella puerta secreta, estirando su mano hacia mí y me invito a ir con él ** _-Ven, demos un paseo-_** me quede de pie en el mismo lugar mientras veía como se abría de nuevo aquella puerta **_-No te hare nada si así lo crees, en estos momentos eres el ser mas valioso en todo el mundo-_** con un poco de duda e ignorando la mano que me ofreció camine directo a aquella salida.

El fresco aire de las calles me confirmo que aun seguía en la tierra y no en el infierno como lo llegue a creer. Viejos y escacharrados edificios iluminados con llamativos y fosforescentes letreros de bares, discotecas y tiendas vudú abiertas inundaban toda la calle sin mencionar el desagradable olor a orina, estiércol, vomito y sudor que se mezclaba con el helado aire. Frente a nosotros se abrieron las puertas de un bar, de ellas fue lanzado un sujeto por otro hombre que al caer al frio asfalto se levanto gritando todo tipo de improperios, del otro lado de la acera se hallaban un par de jóvenes peleando por quien sabe que mientras un grupo de personas se detenían a su alrededor para observar tal espectáculo. El grito de una mujer se hizo escuchar por lo que mire a mi derecha donde venia una mujer corriendo mientras gritaba y reía a carcajadas quien se detuvo frente al hombre que la perseguía para levantar el diminuto top y así mostrar sus senos, aquel hombre la sujeto de los glúteos para luego levantarla y sumergir su rostro donde yo prefería no ver por lo que gire mi rostro para no ser testigo de tan vulgar escena. Un carruaje se detuvo frente a nosotros el cual abordamos para seguir con nuestro recorrido a no se que lugar.

 _ **-Y bien? ¿Qué te parece Bourbon street?-**_ La mención del lugar no me era conocido y tampoco era que me interesara conocer. El lugar era repugnante mente vulgar a simple vista.

 ** _-No es mucho de mi agrado-_** conteste apático por lo que aquel tipo solo sonrió

 ** _-Este es el Distrito_** ** _Jardín_** ** _, una de las mejores zonas y mas agradables a mi gusto de Nueva Orleans-_** al escuchar Nueva Orleans agrande mi mirada por la impresión **_*Como rayos llegue a Luisiana*._** Por muy impresionantes que fueran las mansiones no era un lugar que me interesara habitar.

 _ **-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Porqué me trajeron?**_

 ** _-Toda acción viene con un pago y no precisamente monetario como lo piden las tiendas vudú de aquí. El vudú real te pide algo más, un pago muy alto... el mas caro precio que pueda haber. Nuestro poder no es juntar almas enamoradas, nosotros somos llamados para la cura de enfermedades e impedir que el ser muera cuando esta al borde de la muerte. Aquel anciano tenia una deuda con nosotros al remover la enfermedad de su cuerpo, como pago el serviría a mi padre en Vilokan, su alma nos pertenecía por lo que cuando le llegara la hora, al momento en que La Muerte llegara a extraer su alma nosotros intervendríamos._**

 ** _-Sé muy bien que nadie puede poseer un alma._**

 _ **-No a menos que esta se haya ofrecido. En el pasado tomábamos el alma que se nos ofrecía sin importar si esta estaba o no de acuerdo. Al descubrir esto las deidades, intervinieron, pero poco pudieron hacer ya que no tienen poder sobre nosotros-**_ riendo entre dientes comento **_-No es que no puedan acabar con nosotros, pero nuestro poder viene de los humanos por lo que las deidades no pueden controlarnos y al no ser una creación de ellos no se nos puede localizar tan fácilmente y tampoco pueden irrumpir en nuestro mundo al ser seres de luz... Pero La Muerte... él podría irrumpir y acabar con todos nosotros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se llego a un acuerdo en el que se nos dejaría habitar este mundo siempre y cuando no se tomara un alma que no fuera ofrecida voluntariamente._**

 ** _-¿Entonces porqué estoy yo aquí? yo nunca me ofrecí a saldar la deuda de otro!-_** Recrimine molesto, por lo que aquel tipo solo mostro una siniestra sonrisa

 ** _-Claro que lo hiciste... Cuando aquel joven acudió al viejo brujo se le entrego un frasco con cierto contenido, en el cual había una mezcla de la sangre de mi padre junto a otro liquido hecho por el brujo. Gracias a ese joven es que supimos que tu eras aquello que La Muerte tanto desea. Cuando bebiste de ese contenido tu alma se cegó, algo que no duraría por mucho tiempo por lo que el joven tenia que consumar la relación uniéndose a ti para que así estuvieran atados, el problema fue que nunca paso debido a que tu alma ya no estaba en libre albedrio... y eso fue porque te entregaste a La Muerte en cuerpo y alma dando por hecho la union entre ustedes. Ambos se pertenecen, pero tú al ser humano tienes el derecho de decidir por tu alma, eso quiere decir que si la ofreces sera tomada. Tú ya estabas unido a La Muerte, por lo que el hechizo de aquel viejo brujo no funcionaria, tan solo te aturdiría por algunas hora, es por eso que al quedar semi inconsciente comenzaron las alucinaciones y fue ahi donde intervenimos... Tú te ofreciste a nosotros por lo que nos perteneces al igual que tu amigo quien acepto tomar el lugar del viejo brujo-_** Quede impactado por lo rebelado, aquellas personas no solo engañaron a Kissa... si no que se aprovecharon de la situación para obtener lo que querían.

 _ **-Ustedes son unos malditos!-**_ grite furioso y un poco asustado **_-no solo engañaron a Kissa si no que se aprovecharon de la situación involucrándome en esto! No son mas que unos embusteros igual que todos aquellos que hay en este lugar!-_** El joven frente a mí comenzó a reír.

 ** _-El vudú en esas calles no es real, son solo gente normal que se dedica a estafar a turistas... Si un verdadero espíritu vudú se presentara en sus narices ten por seguro que huirían del lugar-_** Nos adentramos a una calle solitaria y con poca luminosidad **_-El verdadero vudú solo es encontrado en lo mas profundo ya que son personas elegidas por el mismo espíritu que es deseado ser encontrado._**

 ** _-¿Qué quieren de mí?-_** pregunte yendo al grano.

 ** _-Nada ni nadie a excepción de las deidades que lo crearon pueden controlar a La Muerte y no es que lo controlen ya que él puede hacer lo que quiere, cuando y como quiera, pero pueden condenarlo y atarlo al inframundo de ser requerido._**

 ** _-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-_** el tipo sonrió.

 ** _-El te ama Morinaga Tetsuhiro y daría lo que fuera por ti... ¿tienes idea del inmenso poder que poseería aquel que controle a La Muerte?-_** quede en shock al comprender sus palabras. No me querían a mí... si no a él.

 ** _-El jamás te lo permitirá-_** Conteste apenas en un audible susurro. Él sonrió y abrió su boca para contestar, pero la cerro de golpe poniendo un rostro furioso. Su cuerpo se tenso y comenzó a mirar al rededor nervioso.

 _ **-Esta aquí-**_ menciono en un rugido al tiempo que el carruaje se detenía **_-!¿Cómo diablos nos encontró tan rápido?!-_** Mire a mi alrededor al tiempo que aquel tipo se levantaba de su asiento y saltaba lejos para luego desaparecer. Las luces se apagaron y encendieron y un silencio sepulcral se habito en el lugar. Francamente era algo espeluznante. Una mano me tomo del brazo y me jalo fuera del carruaje logrando sacarme un grito de terror que al instante calle al ver que era Souichi quien tiraba de mí a sus brazos.

 ** _-Estoy aquí... Al fin te encontré-_** Me aseguro al tiempo que acariciaba mi cabello _**-Estas a salvo Morinaga... se fue-**_ Me aferre mas a su cuerpo y aspire el embriagador aroma de su cuerpo.

 _ **-Quiero ir a casa, Souichi... a nuestra casa-**_ susurre mientras me dejaba guiar por él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer ahí como un perro guardian Muerte? sentado ahí no se solucionaran las cosas-_** Comento Isogai desde la entrada de la habitación de Morinaga, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de responder a su estúpida broma.

Me sentía furioso, la sangre dentro de mí hervía de ira por haber sido tan malditamente estúpido y permitir que MI Morinaga fuera arrebatado de mí en mis malditas narices. Había sido muy paciente con los tratos de esos bastardos espíritus... Pero no más. Se metieron con el ser equivocado tratando de tomar lo que es suyo. Esta vez no correré el riesgo de que me sea apartado de mi lado, exterminare a cada maldita peste acabando con su maldita existencia y comenzare con esa maldita arpía, esa perra sera la primera. La había visto anteriormente, pero nunca hizo el intento de acercarse a Mori, tan solo se paseaba por la universidad mezclándose entre la gente como una mas. Esta vez no cometería el mismo error, acabare con cualquiera que se atreva a acercársele.

 _ **-Esa expresión en tu rostro me aterra Muerte, dice algo asi como "Voy a acabar con la existencia de alguien de la forma mas dolorosa posible en este momento"-**_ Por un momento olvide que Isogai se encontraba en la habitación. ha estado aquí desde que fui por Morinaga, su preocupación era real. Isogai es leal y Morinaga se gano la lealtad de Isogai... Ahora, deshacerse de él era un problema.

 _ **-Esos espíritus que deambulan por aquí deben irse, aquí no hay lugar para criaturas sin alma y no los quiero cerca de Morinaga.**_

 _ **-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso-**_ No podia dejar de mirar a Morinaga, quien se encontraba dormido sobre su espalda en la seguridad de su habitación. La sola idea de no tenerlo a mi lado era insoportable y el haberlo perdido por unos momentos me hizo dar cuenta de lo perdido que me siento sin él. Una sensación aterradora _**-Ya deja de mirarlo con ese rostro de enamorado enfermizo, Muerte, es molesto.**_

 _ **-bueno... nadie te pidió estar aquí.**_

 _ **-Solo digo que es algo aterrador verte de ese modo-**_ Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el sonido de las sabanas al removerse me hizo mirar en su dirección. Lentamente Morinaga comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Con el ceño fruncido y sus pupilas dilatadas trato de enfocar mejor su vista.

 ** _-Souichi..._**

 ** _-Vete Isogai, aquí solo estorbas._**

 ** _-Hmm… Ansioso por tenerlo solo para ti?_**

 ** _-!¿Pero qué demonios?!-_** antes de poder golpearlo el muy bastardo ya había desaparecido

 ** _-Mi cabeza duele un poco-_** me acerque a el y le ofrecí un poco de agua que minutos antes había traído.

 ** _-Es por culpa del método de transportación que uso Nibo, no es seguro para los humanos debido a que absorbe una gran cantidad de fuerza de tu cuerpo._**

 _ **-¿Nibo? ¿Quién es él?**_

 ** _-Nibo es el hijo de Ghede. Es un espíritu intermediario entre los vivos y muertos por lo que puede caminar con libertad en la tierra de los vivos, es un ser creado derivado de un humano, lo cual lo hace fácil perderse del radar de las deidades, por lo cual es el encargado de ir por aquello que su padre quiere-_** Nos quedamos un momento en silencio mientras me recostaba a su lado.

 ** _-Souichi... lamento haber salido corriendo del laboratorio... debí confiar en ti y no dejarme llevar por los celos, lo siento_**.

 _ **-No eres tú quien tiene que disculparse Morinaga, si no yo por no explicarte que aquella rubia no era mas que una criatura sin alma-**_ Me miro con sorpresa **_-Es solo que al verla tan cerca de ti me aterro y lo único en mi mente fue alejarte de ella. Su intención era provocarte para distraerme y asi alejarte de mí... fui tan estúpido que caí en su trampa, por lo que fue culpa mía que te apartaran de mí._**

 _ **-No fue culpa tuya senpai, tú solo tratabas de protegerme. Si yo no hubiera actuado como un novio celoso nada de esto habría pasado.**_

 _ **-¿Novio?**_

 _ **-Ah... yo... lo siento, no quise decir eso... es solo que... bueno, yo...**_

 ** _-Me da igual el termino que uses para lo que hay entre nosotros, Morinaga_**.

 _ **-Entonces... ¿no te molesta?**_

 _ **-No veo el motivo por el cual deba molestarme. Para ustedes los humanos hay un sin fin de términos para una relación; Novio, esposo, amante, pareja... son solo un termino que en muchos casos no duran-**_ Lo mire a los ojos _**-Para mi tú eres mas que un "Novio" Morinaga, Eres mi compañero, aquella alma que estará a mí lado por el resto de su existencia... Eres el único hombre al que amo y que siempre amare... tú lo eres todo para mí, Morinaga... por que tú eres toda mi existencia-**_ comencé a limpiar las lagrimas que comenzó a derramar, al principio me preocupe por verlo en ese estado, pero algo en su mirada me tranquilizo debido a que no era dolor ni sufrimiento lo que sus ojos me mostraban, no había ni una pizca de tristeza en ellos... si no un completo y puro amor.

Me tomo del rostro y acaricio mi mejilla _**-Te amo, Souichi-**_ con ambas manos tiro de mi y unió nuestros labios, enredando sus largos dedos por mi cabello pego mas su cuerpo al mío y profundizo más aquel beso, abrí mi boca para dar acceso e ir al encuentro con su lengua y comenzar esa dulce danza. Sentí mi espalda chocar contra el colchón y la rodilla de Morinaga posicionándose entre mis piernas para abrirse camino entre ellas las cuales abrí para recibirlo. Contoneo sus caderas para friccionar sobre mi pelvis y acariciaba mi cuerpo por sobre la ropa y con su lengua trazo un camino de mi clavícula hasta l aparte trasera de mi oreja y luego succionar el lóbulo de la misma para luego viajar hasta el hueco de debajo de mi garganta la cual mordió ligeramente para después con su lengua probar mi piel. Rodee su cadera con mis piernas y me presione mas a él, pude sentir su erección la cual chocaba con mi entre pierna. Siguió con su recorrido de suaves besos por el lado derecho de mi cuello sin dejar de friccionar su pelvis con la mía mientras que una de sus manos comenzó a desbotonar mi camisa dejando al descubierto mi blanca piel. Volvió a unir nuestros labios, invadiendo el interior para poder acariciar nuestras lenguas al tiempo que desabrochaba mi pantalón liberando mi miembro el cual comenzó a acariciar lentamente. Abandonando mi boca, se coloco sobre sus rodillas y me despojo de toda prenda haciendo lo mismo él, dando suaves besos por todo mi pecho atrapo uno de mis pezones con sus labios el cual mordió ligeramente provocando que mi cuerpo se arqueara por el placer por lo que cerré fuertemente mis ojos mientras trataba de contener inútilmente los jadeos que de mis labios escapaban. Comenzó a succionar fuertemente mi piel para después pasar su lenga, _ ***seguramente eso dejara marcas***_ sin dejar de acariciar de arriba hacia abajo mi miembro, rodeo el glande con sus labios arrancándome un fuerte jadeo desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, mi respiración se torna pesada y mi cuerpo se estremece cada vez mas con su toque, las sensaciones que me provoca son nuevas para mí... me hace sentir completo. Dibuja pequeños círculos con su lengua para después meterla por completo a su boca, tomo su cabeza con mis manos y empujo mi cadera por instinto. Mi cuerpo tiembla. Aumenta la velocidad en su mano al tiempo que succiona, Siento mi cuerpo contraerse y aquel delicioso hormigueo en mi vientre me da aviso a lo inminente, pero de un momento a otro él para, Lo veo lamer sus dedos y sin apartar su mirada de la mía comienza a penetrarme con uno de ellos, vuelve a acariciar mi eje mientras somete otro de sus dedos en mí mientras traza pequeños círculos hasta encontrar con aquel punto adecuado, aquel punto tan sensible que me hace perder la cordura. Aumenta la velocidad en ambas manos logrando una combinación extraordinaria, aquellas habilidosas manos logran llevarme al abismo logrando que estalle en un placentero orgasmo...Todo esto sin dejar de mirarme.

Sacando sus dedos de mi interior volvió a tomar mi boca, se posiciono ente mis piernas y poco a poco se fue introduciéndose en mí. Esto era lo que mas apreciaba, cuando nuestros cuerpos se unían, porque a pesar de no tener un alma la cual compartir, eran estos momentos en los que me sentía uno solo con él... Tomo mis piernas sobre sus antebrazos y se inclino un poco mas mientras aumentaba la velocidad en sus embestidas. El choque de dos cuerpos hacían eco en la habitación, suspiros, jadeos, murmullos y gemidos eróticos de sumo placer llenaron por completo todo el lugar, aquel placer que me brindaba era inmenso, tanto que con cada salvaje embestida que sentía clavaba mis dedos en su espalda marcándola con mis uñas. Sentí de nuevo aquel cosquilleo en mi vientre y el cuerpo de Morinaga comenzó a tensarse, cerro sus ojos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras aumentaba aun mas las embestidas, abrió su boca y de ella salió un placentero gemido al tiempo que se corría dentro mío, arrastrándome al éxtasis junto a él mientras derramaba mi semilla sobre ambos producto de mi orgasmo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me encontraba en la cafeteria junto a Hiroto, ambos platicando de cosas banales **_-Te tengo una gran noticia angelito! Akyra y yo decidimos casarnos dentro de dos meses!_**

 _ **-En serio! me alegra mucho Hiroto! al fin cumplirás tu mas anhelado sueño.**_

 ** _-Lo se! realmente estoy muy feliz! La familia de Akyra es muy amable y sean ofrecido a ayudarme en todo! su madre es la mas emocionada._**

 _ **-En verdad te mereces ser feliz Hiroto.**_

 ** _-Aunque sea por un tiempo... ten por seguro que lo seré-_** el teléfono de Hiroto sonó y por la enorme sonrisa que puso lo mas seguro es que fuera un mensaje de Akyra

 _ **-**_ _ **Baia**_ _ **, Hiroto... veo que Akyra logra iluminar tu día con un solo mensaje.**_

 _ **-Akyra esta esperándome en el estacionamiento, quede de salir con él para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda.**_

 _ **-Ahora entiendo por que el brillo en tu mirada.**_

 ** _-Vamos, te_** ** _acompañaré_** ** _al laboratorio para que te encuentres con tu amado senpai._**

 _ **-Cielos Hiroto... te ves muy ansioso-**_ Ambos nos dirigimos al laboratorio, pero Souichi no se encontraba, tan solo las dos personas que le asistían temporalmente _**-Puedes irte Hiroto, estaré bien.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, te veré esta noche angelito, Akyra y yo te visitaremos-**_ Hiroto salió corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Salude a los dos asistentes que se encontraban ahí y antes de que pudiera preguntar por Souichi, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió entrando en el cierta criatura

 _ **-Miharu, Tadokoro… el profesor Fukushima y Tatsumi-Senpai los están buscando, creo que era de suma importancia, están en la cafeteria preguntando por ambos-**_ Ambos asistentes se miraron extrañados puesto que seguramente Souichi no tenía mucho que se fue de aquí, aun asi salieron en busca de sus superiores.

 ** _-Nos volvemos a encontrar...-_** Retrocedí lo mas que pude, no quería estar cerca de él _ **-Tranquilo, no queremos tener problemas con La Muerte, solo vengo a darte un mensaje.**_

 _ **-Pues entonces solo di lo que viniste a decir y lárgate.**_

 _ **-La Muerte no nos permitirá llevarte con nosotros, por lo que es necesario que seas tú quien te entregues.**_

 _ **-Eso no sucederá!**_

 _ **-Un alma vale un alma, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, pero en tu caso vales mucho mas que solo una... por lo tanto, te sera arrebatada cada alma que este a tu lado hasta que el pago sea saldado.**_

 _ **-A que te refieres con eso...-**_ Sirenas y alboroto comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos. La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un Yamaguchi bastante agitado

 _ **-Tetsuhiro! tienes que ir ahora mismo al estacionamiento, no preguntes, solo corre-**_ volte en dirección de aquella criatura, pero ya no estaba.

Corrí lo mas que pude hacia el estacionamiento, al llegar ahí me encontré con una desgarradora vista... Hiroto se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, gritando a un Akyra quien se hallaba inerte sobre el suelo, a su alrededor varios estudiantes observaban la escena y una ambulancia luchaba por traer de nuevo a Akyra

 ** _-AKYRA! por favor! abre los ojos!... por favor...-_** Los paramédicos poco pudieron hacer, su alma abandonaba su cuerpo...

Vi a Souichi llegar a su cuerpo inerte mientras extraía su alma, Akyra lo miro un momento y después miro a Hiroto quien rompió aun mas en llanto, cubriendo su rostro para después abrazar el frio cuerpo que alguna vez habito un alma. Souichi me miro y yo comencé a negar, no podia hacer esto... ¿Cómo era posible que arrancara un alma con la que logro convivir de una forma tan fría? pero solo dio media vuelta entregando el alma a Isogai, perdiéndose ambos entre la espesa niebla que se creo.

Nada. Ya no había nada. Souichi se había ido... llevándose con el a Akyra...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una vez más pido disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía, se que son un insulto visual, pero la verdad es que no soy del tipo de personas que suelen editar sus escritos... por lo general solo escribo y publico, nunca me tomo la molestia de revisar...**

 **En fin, eso es todo. TRATARE de actualizar cada semana para cierta persona no comience con sus acosos.**


	18. Lejos de ti

**Capitulo 18**

¿Cómo era posible que arrancara el alma de alguien cercano a mí tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo es que no sintió ni un poco de remordimiento al hacerlo? Él estaba ahí, mirando como el mundo de Hiroto se hacía polvo y mi corazón se destrozaba de verlo así, pero poco le importo. Le suplique en silencio mientras lo miraba que no se lo llevara, pero su mirada era fría y su postura firme, como si no le importara el sufrimiento de los demás... como si tomar un alma fuera algo sin importancia.

Después del rito funerario y de la ceremonia de despedida llevaron el cuerpo a la cámara de cremación, un momento difícil tanto para Hiroto como para los padres de Akyra. Al llegar al cementerio y colocar las cenizas me sorprendió ver el nombre de Hiroto con tinta roja junto al de Akyra, me pareció un buen detalle por parte de la pareja teniendo en cuenta que no pudieron casarse, ya que en algunos casos suele grabarse el nombre del cónyuge en señal de que está en la espera de seguir a su pareja.

Por lo general suelo evitar lugares como los cementerios, esto por el miedo a encontrarme a almas errantes deambulando por el lugar, pero hoy... hoy me encontraba a lado de Hiroto, sosteniendo fuertemente su mano entre las mías, acompañándolo en su dolor mientras nos despedíamos de un buen amigo, que para Hiroto era más que solo un buen amigo, era su confidente, su pareja, el amor de su vida... su alma compañera...

 ** _-¿Por qué estas molesto con Souichi?-_** pregunto en un susurro. Aun seguíamos frente a su tumba

 ** _-Nunca dije que lo estuviera..._**

 _ **-No necesitas decirlo, ángel-kun, sé que lo estas... lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-No es algo de lo que quisiera hablar en este momento...**_

El hecho de extrañar a Souichi me hacía sentir que estaba traicionando a Hiroto y Akyra, a pesar de ser consciente de que fue Souichi quien fue el causante de su separación y el sufrimiento de todos los presentes me hacía sentir mal, pero por más que lo extrañara y lo amara, no me sentía preparado para enfrentarlo.

.

.

.

.

Me oculte ante la vista de Morinaga mientras lo observaba, se encontraba junto a Hiroto observando la tumba que se encontraba frente a ellos. Por la mirada que me dio al llevarme el alma de su amigo estaba completamente seguro que no me quería ver hoy y ese solo pensamiento me era difícil de asimilar. Por mucho que quisiera estar a su lado y explicarle todo, en estos momentos sabía que tenía que darle su espacio.

 ** _-¿Sigues acechando a Mori-kun, Muerte?-_** No me encontraba de humor para las estupideces de Isogai, por lo que simplemente lo ignore.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento y me encontré con el cuerpo de Akyra, por un momento paso por mi mente no llevarme su alma... pero cuando vi a Morinaga llegar a su lado, me di cuenta de que no podía atrasar mas esto, las deidades me habían dado una oportunidad después de romper las reglas y no me darían otra. Morinaga siempre estará por encima de todo, por lo que mi naturaleza egoísta se impuso y mi postura fue firme. Incapaz de mirar a Morinaga a los ojos, me agache a tomar el alma del cuerpo para luego entregarla a Isogai y marcharnos de ahí.

Sabía que después de eso Morinaga no me vería de la misma manera y puede que hasta le sea difícil amarme... después de todo soy La Muerte, una criatura a la que solo se le tiene miedo y odio... un ser que nunca fue amado hasta ahora.

 ** _-Sé lo que estas pensando, Muerte y te equivocas-_** me gire a mirarlo **_-él te ama, nunca dudes de eso._**

 ** _-Nunca paso por mi mente que no lo hiciera..._**

- _ **Pero sí ha pasado por tu mente que después de esto no será lo mismo... esto no cambiara lo que siente por ti, así que ya no te**_ ** _tortures_** _ **mas.**_

 _ **-No eres tú quien le quitara todo ser al que ama**_

 _ **-Bueno, entiendo tu punto, pero...**_

 ** _-No, no lo entiendes-_** Lo interrumpí y mire de nuevo a Morinaga quien abrazaba a Hiroto tratando de consolarlo **_-Se que la relación con su familia no es buena, así como también se que no son muy unidos, pero el día en que llegue el momento de llevarme el alma de algún familiar suyo... Sé cuánto le dolerá y lo mucho que le costará entenderlo, tal como le está costando justo ahora._**

 ** _-Él lo entenderá, Sou-kun, solo dale tiempo para asimilarlo._**

 _ **-Eso**_ ** _es lo que más deseo..._**

 ** _-Muerte, necesito hablar con usted-_** Ambos nos giramos hacia el transportador quien se le veía angustiado y preocupado, algo poco común en los transportadores debido a que su único objetivo era manejar a las almas. La única excepción era Isogai, debido a que él se mezclaba y convivía con humanos, era más común ver en él la preocupación por algo.

 _ **-¿Qué quieres**_ ** _Kurokawa_** ** _? Ahora no estoy de humor-_** pregunte en un tono de irritación.

 ** _-Me doy cuenta mi señor, pero tiene que escuchar lo que he venido a decir...o_** _ **umm**_ _ **... explicar-**_ Miro en dirección a Morinaga y luego hacia nosotros _**-tiene que ver con su...**_ ** _emm_** ** _... el alma del que...eh..._**

 ** _-Con Tetsuhiro! El hombre del cual La Muerte está enamorado!-_** contesto Isogai desesperado

 _ **-Si, Tetsuhiro. Bueno, vera...-**_ comenzó a mover sus manos con nerviosismo lo cual comenzó a irritarme.

 ** _-¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ_** ** _KUROKAWA_** ** _!-_** se encogió de hombros a causa del temor por mi grito mientras asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso como niño regañado por su madre.

 ** _-Lo que pasa es que... el chico cuya alma se me entrego para transportarla... él... él conoce a Tetsuhiro y bueno, él... eh... no debía morir aun. Ese no era su destino, al menos no por ahora y no llego muy lejos antes de que su alma se me fuera apartada..._**

 ** _-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO DEBÍA DE MORIR?! Fui llamado por su alma! Su cuerpo ya no resistía mas! Su alma apenas podía mantenerse en su cuerpo por lo que solo estaba en espera de mi llegada! ¡¿Y a qué DEMONIOS te refieres con eso de que PERDISTE su alma?!-_** Aquel transportador no pudo evitar retroceder al verme tan furioso

 _ **-Eso no tiene sentido... yo también me sentí atraído ahí-**_ comento Isogai desconcertado

 _ **-Eso lo sé, señor, pero algo sucedió. Cuando Isogai me hizo entrega del alma para guiarla al claro, otro poder se lo llevo y dicho ser tiene el derecho debido a un pago que se le ofreció. No se pudo hacer nada-**_ La comprensión llego a mí... Un alma por un alma era el costo y este tenía que ser pagado por Morinaga, siendo él o cualquier persona apegada a su corazón.

 _ **-Esto no puede estar pasando...-**_ Salió de mí aquello en un susurro apenas audible. Sabía que si Morinaga se enteraba que el alma de Akyra le pertenecía ahora a Ghede jamás se lo perdonaría, sin mencionar que su alma jamás regresaría por lo que la culpa seria doble al sentirse responsable de la separación de sus amigos.

 _ **-Muerte... eso no es todo, señor-**_ Lo mire - ** _Las deidades quieren verlo. Ahora._**

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en el departamento que compartía con Hiroto en el pasado, aquel que se convirtió en el hogar de Akyra y él, un lugar lleno de recuerdos que dejo. Hiroto se encerró en aquella habitación que una vez fue compartida pidiendo estar solo, pero los padres de Akyra no le permitieron tal cosa por lo que a pesar de las negativas de ser acompañado, aquella pareja hizo caso omiso y se unieron a Hiroto en su dolor, yo por mi parte Salí de aquella habitación y me dirigí a la sala para darles su espacio.

 ** _-No puedes seguir_** ** _evitándole_** ** _Mori-kun, tarde o temprano tendrás que verlo y hablar con él-_** Me encontré a Isogai sentado en el sofá fumando un cigarrillo. Me recordó a Souichi.

 _ **-Ahora no quiero verlo, Isogai-**_ comente sentándome al otro extremo del sofá. **_-No puedo..._**

 _ **-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir aquí? Ya pasaron dos días desde el entierro.**_

 ** _-No lo sé... necesito saber que Hiroto estará bien._**

 ** _-No es la primera vez que pasa por esto, ten por seguro que lo superara._**

 ** _-Eso lo sé! pero no es fácil perder a la persona que amas de la noche a la mañana!-_** conteste algo molesto. Sabía que Hiroto lo superaría, él es fuerte... después de todo lo recuperaría.

 ** _-Estas molesto con él, ¿verdad?-_** su pregunta me sorprendió, pero después de pensarlo un poco, solo asentí. Isogai soltó un suspiro _**-No puedes decir amar a La Muerte y no aceptar lo que conlleva, Tetsuhiro. Tarde o temprano esto tenía que suceder, fue para esto por lo que fue creado. Souichi no es solo un tipo sexy que sabe cantar y con el cual puedas saciar tu deseo sexual Mori-kun... Él es La Muerte y no puedes no aceptarlo y decir que lo amas.**_

 ** _-¡Lo sé!... es solo que necesito tiempo. Dile que no se aparezca por aquí-_** me miro y arqueo una ceja. Ese simple acto me recordó de nuevo a Souichi **_-no es que no quiera verlo, es solo que no puedo... no estoy listo para enfrentarlo._**

 _ **-Si es lo que quieres...-**_ Dicho eso desapareció.

Me sentía mal con todo esto, sentía una enorme necesidad de estar junto a Souichi, pero por otra parte me sentía mal por desear tanto estar con él y no con Hiroto quien era el que me necesitaba. Muy dentro de mí sabia que todo era culpa mía, si tan solo no hubiera ido con Kissa aquella noche...

 _ **-Deja de**_ _ **culparte**_ _ **-**_ me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Hiroto detrás de mí _**-Tampoco deberías culpar a Sou-kun.**_

 ** _-Hiroto... yo..._**

 ** _-No lo hagas._** \- me interrumpió. Camino hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado. ** _\- Souichi es lo que es y eso es algo que no puedes cambiar, Tetsuhiro-_** Suspiro y me miro **_-Ambos sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, solo que esta vez me tomo por sorpresa ya que creí que sería después de la boda... pero por lo que veo no pudo atrasarlo más..._**

 _ **-Atrasarlo...?-**_ Bajo su mirada y sonrió melancólicamente

 _ **-Nunca te has preguntado por qué Souichi se rehusaba tanto a aceptar que estaba enamorado? ¿Por qué La Muerte**_ _ **tenía**_ _ **tanto miedo de enamorarse de ti?-**_ Soltó un gran suspiro, recargo su cuerpo en el respaldo del sofa y continuo **_-Los humanos tienen la capacidad de enamorarse una y otra vez. Aunque estén destinados a su alma compañera, tienen la capacidad de enamorarse de alguien más y si esa relación no funciona pueden olvidarse de esa persona y volver a encontrar un nuevo amor hasta que su compañero aparezca. Tú por ejemplo llegaste a sentir algo por Masaki, pero lo pudiste olvidar y enamorarte de Souichi. En cambio, una deidad solo llega a amar una sola vez en toda su existencia, su amor es tan puro, que les es imposible olvidarse del ser amado y es por esa razón que enamorarse de un humano resulta doloroso._** _ **Cuando un humano muere y reencarna, sus memorias son borradas, por lo que si se vuelven a reencontrar, el humano no lo recordara y por ende no lo amara... en pocas palabras se convertiría en un amor unilateral-**_ Se inclino hacia delante colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas **_\- La Muerte nunca estuvo interesado en el amor, para él ese tipo de cosas no eran más que una "inútil pérdida de tiempo" así lo decía él y lo demostraba todo el tiempo, pero cuando te conoció todo cambio. Te lo dije anteriormente, angelito, Souichi es un ser frio y sin sentimientos que no siente pena ni remordimiento al llevarse un alma, pero...-_** Pareció reflexionar un momento, luego me miro. ** _-Cuando Sou-kun se llevaba el alma de Tadashi, o sea Akyra, nunca me daba la oportunidad de despedirme de él, tan solo llegaba a tomar su alma, la entregaba y se iba, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a ser mas comprensivo y me permitía despedirme de él... hubo una ocasión en la que me permitió explicarle acerca de nuestro destino antes de que se lo llevara, inclusive se tomo la molestia de responder algunas de sus dudas y no solo eso... ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te mencione que Souichi me hizo un enorme favor?-_** asentí _**-La vida de Akyra debía concluir hace tiempo, pero Souichi no tomo su alma dándome la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él atrasando así la hora de su muerte. Las deidades son las encargadas de decidir cuánto tiempo vive un humano, pero es La Muerte quien tiene la última palabra al decidir donde y como debe de morir aquella persona, esto claro, sin exceder el tiempo permitido. Así que no lo culpo por no poder atrasar más las cosas y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, ten en cuenta que si no cumple con su propósito él pagara las consecuencias. Y esa consecuencia es perderte a ti para siempre.**_

 ** _\- No es que lo culpe, Hiroto... sé que Souichi a pesar de ser lo que es, es un ser increíble. Es solo que... Me molesto el hecho de que no me preparara para una muerte de alguien cercano a mí, sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero él es La Muerte! Pudo_** _ **habérmelo**_ _ **dicho, pero decidió no hacerlo. Akyra al igual que tú se convirtieron en mi única familia y el ver como lo arrancaba de mi vida sin una pizca de remordimiento me afecto. Amo a Souichi, Hiroto... lo amo más que a nada, pero verlo de un modo tan frio me lastimo.**_

 ** _-Entiendo... Pero también recuerda tú qué el negarle a Souichi estar a tu lado también lo lastima y no es que lo defienda, pero Souichi al ser lo que es no puede evitar lastimar a la gente, en cambio tú si puedes-_** Se puso de pie _**-Los padres de Akyra están durmiendo en la habitación que compartía con él, así que hoy compartiremos habitación-**_ antes de retirarse me miro **_-Solo ten en cuenta algo, angelito... Por muy dolido o molesto que estés no puedes decir amar a La Muerte, y no aceptarlo. ¿Qué clase de amor seria entonces?_**

Las palabras de Hiroto me hicieron dar cuenta de lo afortunado y a la vez estúpido que era, afortunado al saber que yo jamás tendría que sufrir por la muerte de Souichi ya que él es La Muerte y estúpido por negarme a mi mismo la oportunidad de estar al lado de la persona o ser que más amo. Me lamente en ese momento haberle dicho a Isogai que no quería ver a Souichi, sabía que eso lo lastimaría, sin mencionar que lo que más deseaba en este momento, era estar a su lado...

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Decir que está molesto es poco, Muerte-**_ decía Isogai al llegar junto a mí al pie de las escaleras donde lo estuve esperando. No estaba muy seguro de si Morinaga me quería ver por lo que lo envié a él

 _ **-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?**_

 ** _-¿Aparte de no querer verte?-_** contesto con sarcasmo _ **\- Está luchando consigo mismo, Muerte, no lo presiones. Nunca antes le tomo importancia a tu objetivo, pero ahora que le fue arrebatado un ser querido y cercano lo entiende mejor y el hecho de que tú seas La Muerte le hace verte y entenderte de un modo completamente diferente. Entiende que la mayoría de los seres humanos te temen y te odian, pero Mori-kun... él te ama y es por esa razón que le es difícil-**_ la vergüenza y aversión se apodero de mí por lo que agache la cabeza. Sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de lo difícil que es amar a alguien como yo, pero esto era algo inevitable... Sé que lo destroce y lo deje hecho pedazos, así como también sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo _ **\- Él te ama Muerte, solo dale tiempo.**_

 _ **-Tiempo es lo único que tengo ahora, Isogai.**_

- ** _Las deidades fueron claras Muerte, el alma de Akyra pertenece al claro_**

 _ **-Estoy cansado de esperar a que**_ _ **Nibo**_ _ **haga su próximo movimiento. Necesito encontrar una manera de penetrar Vilokan y recuperar el alma antes de que Morinaga se entere.**_

 _ **-Esas criaturas mantienen muy bien oculta la entrada a Vilokan...**_

 ** _-Te quedaras aquí y cuidaras de él, Hiroto ahora no está en condiciones de cuidar bien de Mori._**

 _ **-No necesitas pedírmelo muerte, yo también estoy preocupado por él, así que no me iré de aquí.**_

.

.

.

.

Había pasado dos semana desde que le pedí a Isogai que mantuviera alejado de mí a Souichi, algo de lo cual me arrepentí al segundo que se fue ya que en todo este tiempo mis ganas de salir corriendo a su encuentro eran grandes, la única razón por la cual me contenía, era porque sentía que traicionaba la memoria de Akyra.

Los padres de Akyra se habían marchado hace dos días dejándome a cargo de la salud y el cuidado de Hiroto, aun con su partida no dejaron el contacto y procuraban llamarlo cada noche. En cuanto a Hiroto, ambos acordamos que lo mejor sería que se mudara por un tiempo a mi departamento. Al parecer los recuerdos en aquel lugar lo lastimaban.

El timbre del apartamento sonó, a lo que Hiroto rápidamente atendió. Veríamos películas esta noche, por lo que pedimos comida a domicilio y preparamos algunos bocadillos, pero como era costumbre en ese lugar, siempre nos traían mal el pedido. Hiroto discutía con el repartidor mientras yo me preguntaba ¿Por qué seguimos comprando ahí, si siempre era lo mismo? **_"quizá sea porque el sazón es muy bueno."_** Me dirigí a la cocina por un par de platos en lo que ya era una costumbre Hiroto discutía con el pobre hombre, sabía que después de discutir por un largo rato Hiroto terminaría aceptando la entrega.

Una vez que entre a la cocina vi a aquel tipo parado junto a la nevera con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Ahogando el grito que quedo en mi garganta, trate de no hacer un escándalo, ahora que sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer no quería que nadie más saliera lastimado.

 ** _-¿Qué haces aquí?-_** pregunte tratando de calmar el pánico en mi voz. Afortunadamente me escuche tranquilo _ **.-¿Es que acaso ustedes no saben lo que es el respeto por el luto de las personas?**_

 _ **-Lamento tu perdida, se que mi padre no actuó bien...**_

 ** _-Dudo mucho que sepan lo que es sentir-_** aquel tipo solo sonrió

 _ **-Hablo desde mi corazón-**_ menciono colocando la mano en su pecho

 ** _-¿A caso tienes uno?_**

 _ **-Vamos, ambos sabemos que si tú no te hubieras negado, nada de esto habría pasado, aunque... Me sorprende que tu amigo no te odie por ser el culpable de la muerte de su compañero.**_

 ** _-Él comprende que no fui yo quien lo mato, además de saber que habría hecho lo imposible por detenerlos._**

 _ **-Siempre pensando en lo mejor para los demás ¿no es así, Tetsuhiro?**_

- _ **Cualquier otra persona haría lo mismo por aquellos a quien ama-**_ aquel tipo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

 ** _-No. No es verdad, no todos piensan como tú. La mayoría de los humanos se ponen antes incluso de aquellos a quienes aman... Es su egoísta naturaleza._**

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Solo dilo y vete.**_

 _ **-Solo vine a traerte un obsequio-**_ Señalo un ramo de rosas negras que estaban sobre la isla de granito negro a mitad de la cocina - _ **Lo único que quiero es ganarme tu**_ _**confianza y tu corazón. Se que después de eso solo es cuestión de tiempo para que accedas a venir y vivir con nosotros a Vilokan... A mi lado.**_

 _ **-No soy estúpido Nabu, sé perfectamente que para ustedes solo soy el intermediario para llegar a su objetivo.**_

 ** _-No dejas de sorprenderme, Tetsuhiro... Y es por esa razón que me interesas.-_** Antes de siquiera responder a eso, el tipo ya había desaparecido. Me quede de pie ahí procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 _ **-Mori...-**_ La voz de Souichi me trajo a la realidad, por lo que en cuanto lo mire no dude en lanzarme a sus brazos, mientras lo apretaba con fuerza hacia mí e inhalaba su aroma... Lo extrañaba tanto.

 ** _-Souichi...-_** Rompí aquel abrazo y lo tome del rostro para después unir nuestros labios, acto en el cual fui correspondido.

El sabor de su boca y el calor de su cuerpo eran una mezcla exquisita... Sentir su cuerpo junto al mío y el dulce roce de sus manos cual caricias tímidas brindaban me hacían olvidar de todo, pero era su presencia lo que lograba llenar el hueco en mí, su sola compañía lograba inundar de paz mi alma.

 _ **-Mori...naga... Ahh... De-detente... Ah!-**_ sin darme cuenta ya lo tenía aprisionado y succionaba su lóbulo izquierdo.

 _ **-Baia... ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo-**_ El cuerpo de Souichi se tenso al escuchar la voz de Hiroto, quien se encontraba justo en la entrada de la cocina comiendo los tempura, por lo que de mala gana lo solté y ambos pusimos distancia. _ **-¡Oh, no! No, por favor, continúen. Por mí no se detengan, el departamento es de dos habitaciones, así que...**_

 ** _-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?-_** Le interrumpió Souichi. Adoraba ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _ **-Tranquilo, Muerte... si lo que no puedes es contenerte, puedo hacer de cuenta que olvidé comprar algo e iré a...**_

 ** _-¡Cállate maldito desvergonzado!-_** Era gracioso saber que Souichi siendo La Muerte, le avergonzara tanto este tipo de cosas.

 _ **-Ya, ya. Hiroto solo bromeaba, Souichi... ¿No es así Hiroto?-**_ con una sonrisa en el rostro y disfrutando el avergonzar a Souichi, tan solo se limito a contestar un simple "Claro."

 _ **-¿Y esas rosas?-**_ Pregunto con curiosidad. Luego me miro con molestia _ **-No me digas que el estúpido de kazako te las mando?**_

 _ **-No, no fue él. Y se llama Kissa.**_

 _ **-Da igual como se llame el estúpido ese-**_ ignore su comentario.

 _ **-Nibo las trajo. Estuvo aquí hace unos momentos.**_

 ** _-Lo sé. Sentí su presencia, por eso estoy aquí-_** Miro el ramo de rosas negras con desagrado _ **\- Aunque nunca me imagine que te trajera algo como esto.**_

 ** _-¿Porqué? ¿Tienen algún hechizo vudú?-_** Pregunte con preocupación mientras me alejaba de ellas. Souichi solo me miro con diversión.

 ** _-No. Solo son rosas...-_** arqueando una de sus cejas y mostrando una siniestra sonrisa pregunto _**-¿Quieres que me deshaga de ellas?**_

 _ **-A mí me parecen lindas-**_ Comento Hiroto. Era claro que lo hizo para molestarlo, cosa que no fue del agrado en Souichi quien lo fulmino con la mirada. Chasqueo sus dedos y las rosas comenzaron a incendiarse.

 _ **-¡SENPAI! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Acaso planeas incendiar el apartamento!-**_ corrí hacia el lava platos por agua para apagar el fuego, pero Souichi volvió a chasquear sus dedos y el fuego se había ido. Nada, no había nada. Ni siquiera cenizas.

Souichi rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos _ **-Eres un escandaloso, Morinaga.**_

 ** _-¡Debiste ver tu rostro! -_** Comento Hiroto quien seguía riendo a carcajadas por la manera en que reaccione _**-¡Era como si hubieras visto a un muerto!-**_ Comenzó a reír mas fuerte.

 ** _-Me alegra mucho saber que mi susto te alegro la noche Hiroto (?)-_** Su risa comenzaba a ser contagiosa.

 _ **-¡Fue un susto de "Muerte"!-**_ ambos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Desde que Akyra había muerto, Hiroto no había vuelto a sonreír, por lo que verlo de esta manera me lleno de felicidad... Y todo esto gracias a Souichi.

.

.

.

.

Ver a Morinaga tan relajado y con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta me hace sentir mas tranquilo, por lo menos ahora sé que tolera mi presencia.

 _ **-Muerte, tenemos que hablar-**_ Escuchar a Isogai sin mencionar alguna estupidez me preocupo, no era común en él actuar con seriedad. Mire a Mori quien ya se veía preocupado, y eso era exactamente lo que no quería.

 _ **-Nosotros tenemos una película en espera, así que por nosotros no se preocupen. Vamos angelito, Souichi no se irá si es lo que te preocupa.-**_ Ambos se retiraron de la cocina dejándonos solos.

 ** _-Baia, Isogai... En serio me sorprende tu magnifica capacidad de discreción para que Morinaga no sospeche que algo anda mal (?)_**

 _ **-Sobre eso... Lo siento, pero lo que acabo de descubrir es importante.-**_ Salió de la cocina por un momento para asegurarse de que Morinaga no pudiera escucharnos _**-Se trata de los padres de Mori-kun...**_

 _ **-¿Qué hay con ellos?**_

 ** _-Tuvieron un "accidente" y están hospitalizados. Por lo pronto he interferido fingiendo ser uno de sus hijos, así el hermano mayor no lo sabrá y no dará aviso a Tetsuhiro._**

 _ **-Hiciste bien Isogai. Me ocupare de ellos. Sus nombres no están en la lista por lo que no es su momento de morir, si Ghede intenta algo yo intervendré. Ambos sabemos que de accidente no tiene nada, esto solo es una advertencia de Ghede para Morinaga y por lo que sé no descansara hasta no tenerlo en sus manos.**_

 ** _-Eso no es todo, Muerte. Ghede se esta apoderando de varias personas, incluyendo el tal kazu, lo está utilizando para manipular a su noviecita y así juntos poder pasar desapercibidos. Su objetivo es Tetsuhiro._**

¡Esto era el maldito colmo! No solo tenía que preocuparme por recuperar el alma de Akyra y encontrar el portal a la entrada de Vilokan, sino que también tenía que lidiar con Nibo, cuidar de la seguridad de Morinaga y de sus padres sin descuidar mi deber como La Muerte y ahora para rematar tengo que deshacerme del estúpido de Kesha y su noviecita junto a toda la manada de bastardos poseídos... "Esto no podría ponerse peor."

.

.

.

.

Por mas que trate no pude convencer a Morinaga de no asistir a la universidad, simplemente salió molesto del apartamento sin siquiera voltear a verme por lo que no me encontraba de humor y para colmo tenia que soportar las carcajadas de Hiroto y la presencia de Isogai el cual acababa de llegar.

 _ **-¿A qué se debe tu buen humor Hiroto?-**_ pregunto Isogai mientras tomaba un onigiri del plato sobre la mesa que Morinaga había preparado para mí antes de irse.

 _ **-Sou-kun alegra mis días jajajajaja!... Me encanta la manera tan sutil de "pedirle" a Morinaga " muuuy amablemente" que no vaya a la universidad por su seguridad... jajajaja...**_

 _ **-¡Oye, idiota! ¿¡Qué es ese tono en el "pedirle muy amablemente" eh!?**_

 _ **-Bueno... decirle a mi angelito "Te prohíbo ir a la universidad y salir de este apartamento hasta que yo te lo permita" no es muy... ¿Cómo decirlo?... sutil.**_

 _ **-¡Solo me preocupo por él! ¿¡Qué de malo hay en eso!?**_

 _ **-Por muy preocupado que estés, no puedes mantenerlo encerrado todo el tiempo Muerte.**_

 ** _-Lo que dice Isogai es muy cierto. Además, pudiste ser un poco mas amable con él, mi angelito es muy sensible._**

 _ **-Hiroto tiene razón, Muerte. Quizás si le hubieras explicado la situación él lo habría entendido.**_

 ** _-¡No los llame para que me dieran lecciones de cómo cuidar de Morinaga! Sé muy bien como hacerlo! ¿¡O es que acaso no llevo haciéndolo todos estos años!?_**

 _ **-Rondar a mi angelito durante cinco años no es cuidarlo Muerte.**_

 _ **-¿Y quien dijo que nuestro queridísimo Sou-kun tiene cinco años tras Tetsuhiro, Hiroto?**_

 _ **-¡CALLATE!**_

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres con eso Isogai?**_

 ** _-¡A NADA!-_** interrumpí. No quería que el idiota de Isogai hablara de mas _**-Lo importante aquí es mantener a salvo a Morinaga y traer de vuelta el alma de Akyra-**_ Isogai me miro y luego a Hiroto para después regresar su mirada a mí **_-Hiroto ya lo sabe todo. Hable con él mientras Morinaga dormía._**

 _ **-Después de una buena y salvaje ronda de sexo duro, mi angelito quedo agotado por lo que pudimos hablar tranquilamente.**_

 ** _-¡CALLATE IDIOTA! ¡Y DEJA DE DECIR COSAS INECESARIAS! ¡NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ESO!_**

 _ **-Como sea... Souichi me explico la situación y prometió recuperar el alma de Akyra, así que no tengo de que preocuparme. La Muerte siempre cumple con su palabra.**_

 _ **-Isogai seguirá haciéndose pasar por el hermano de Morinaga e irá a cuidar de sus padres. Tú y yo nos encargaremos del resto, dando prioridad a encontrar el portal a la entrada a Vilokan.**_

 _ **-¿Y quién cuidara de Tetsuhiro?-**_ Pregunto Isogai quien no dejaba de comer lo que era mío

 _ **-Por ahora Hiroto se encargara de cuidarlo en la universidad y ¿¡puedes dejar de comerte lo que no es tuyo!?-**_ levanto ambas manos y retrocedió. **_-Hiroto, cuando estés con Morinaga explícale la situación, pero omite el detalle acerca del alma de Akyra... El muy idiota se largo sin siquiera escucharme..._**

 _ **-No te preocupes, yo hablare con mi angelito.-**_ Afirmo mientras tomaba sus pertenencias, un onigiri y salía corriendo del apartamento tras Morinaga. Yo solo me quede mirando a la nada, me preocupaba que Mori se llegara a enterar de la situación en la que se encontraba el alma de Akyra, sabia perfectamente lo estúpido e impulsivo que era, siempre poniendo por encima de él a sus seres queridos y era exactamente eso lo que me preocupaba. No quería que cometiera alguna estupidez.

 _ **-Relájate, Muerte. Haremos todo lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo.-**_ No conteste nada, tan solo implore en silencio por que Morinaga nunca lo supiera.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-¿Piensas estar tras de mí todo el tiempo Hiroto?**_

 _ **-Si es necesario...-**_ resople al tiempo que rodé los ojos.

Entendía que Souichi se sintiera preocupado y le pidiera tanto a Hiroto como a Isogai el mantenerse cerca de mí por cualquier cosa, pero seguirme hasta el baño y estar junto a mí mientras orino no era nada cómodo.

 _ **-¿No lastimas a Souichi con tremenda cosa que te cargas, angelito?**_

 _ **-¡HIROTO!**_

 _ **-Ya, ya, no es para tanto. Solo digo que ahora entiendo por que grita tanto Sou-kun...**_

 ** _-¡ESO ES PRIVADO! ¿¡Y podrías POR FAVOR dejar de mirarme!? ¡ES PERTURBADOR! Además, dudo que a Souichi le agrade mucho el saber que estuviste observándome-_** el rostro de Hiroto cambio de diversión a preocupación, aquella sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios se desvaneció de golpe.

 ** _-Te espero a fuera para irnos a la cafetería, aun tenemos mucho de que hablar.-_** Cuando Hiroto salió y me dejo solo, al fin pude relajarme y hacer mis necesidades.

He notado a Hiroto bastante distraído desde la mañana, la angustia y preocupación en su mirada me tienen preocupado, verlo sumergido en sus pensamientos me hacen preguntarme si es por la muerte de Akyra o hay algo mas.

Mientras lavaba mis manos, sentí un ligero escalofrió al tiempo que la puerta se abría; Un grupo de tres personas entraron a los sanitarios quienes no me quitaban la vista de encima. Con un poco de nervios, me pregunte ¿Dónde se había metido Hiroto? Sabia que las personas frente a mí no eran humanos, lo supe desde que entraron.

 _ **-Tetsuhiro...-**_ hablo uno de ellos, quien se acerco un poco mas a mí _**-Hemos venido por usted... Padre Ghede lo está esperando y no le gusta que lo hagan esperar-**_ Menciono con una siniestra sonrisa mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Cualquiera que los mirara diría que no hay nada raro en ellos ya que lucían como cualquier otro estudiante, pero yo que tenia la capacidad de percibir lo que otros no, podía sentir claramente el aura que emanaba de su cuerpo y el opaco brillo en su mirar era algo lúgubre... no era como la de cualquier otro humano, sus ojos parecían no tener vida... Seguramente al igual que su cuerpo.

El tipo alto de cabellera negra me tomo del brazo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera jalarme, callo inconsciente al suelo... o muerto. Bajo su cuerpo comenzaba a salir un pequeño charco de sangre, el cual también salía de su boca.

 _ **-¡Vámonos de aquí!-**_ Grito Hiroto al tiempo que me tomaba de la muñeca y jalaba de mí sacándome con urgencia del lugar, sus manos llenas de sangre al igual que sus prendas. Antes de salir del sanitario, pude ver los dos tipos restantes en el suelo, al igual que el tipo anterior, ambos cuerpos estaban sobre un charco de sangre, la única diferencia fue la forma en que murieron... Al parecer Hiroto les había cortado la garganta.

Personas corriendo por los pasillos, algunos herido y otros no, gritos de auxilio, llantos que se mezclaban con el miedo y la desesperación, objetos esparcidos por el lugar, humo, fuego... Sangre... Era todo un caos. Sin aflojar el agarre en mi muñeca, Hiroto tiraba de mí mientras corría en dirección contraria a donde corría el resto de las personas.

 _ **-¡Hiroto! ¡La salida es por el otro lado!**_

 _ **-¡Es exactamente ahí donde nos esperan!-**_ Sin soltarme y sin dejar de correr tomo el teléfono _**-¿¡Dónde demonios están!? Necesito sacar a Tetsuhiro de aquí y el único que puede hacerlo eres tú y Souichi! Yo ya no tengo mis poderes ¿lo recuerdan?-**_ Entramos a un salón completamente solo y alejado de aquel desastre. Bloqueo la entrada colocando el escritorio y algunos otros muebles.

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué encerrarnos aquí en lugar de salir? ¡Hay fuego allí afuera, Hiroto! Si nos quedamos aquí podríamos morir.**_

 _ **-El fuego es lo de menos angelito, eso solo fue una distracción. Estamos aquí porque es el único lugar donde las ventanas no están dando al pasillo por lo que les será más difícil entrar-**_ Me miro a los ojos. Se veía realmente preocupado _ **-Aunque no por mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **-¿Entrar? ¿Quiénes y porqué?-**_ Golpes se escucharon desde la puerta causándome un sobresalto. Hiroto solo se poso frente a mí como tratando de protegerme.

 _ **-Se acabo el juego, angelito. Ghede mando por ti.**_

 _ **-¿Dónde está Souichi?**_

 _ **-A La Muerte no se le dará una segunda oportunidad si no cumple con su deber-**_ me miro y me entrego una daga plateada con la empuñadura en color negro azulada la cual llevaba grabada en la fina hoja algunos jeroglíficos ** _-Él ahora está tomando algunas almas e Isogai está lidiando con algunas otras criaturas, las que están aquí son diferentes, son personas que se juraron a Ghede y las cuales fueron poseídas con el único objetivo de llevarte. Al ser humanos es más fácil deshacerse de ellos, basta con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, romperles el cuello o simplemente cortarles la garganta.-_** Los golpes cada vez hacían que la puerta cediera _ **-Necesito que pase lo que pase harás lo que tienes que hacer-**_ Comencé a negar frenéticamente **_-Sé que lo que te pido es demasiado, pero tienes que entender que estas cosas no se detendrán hasta llevarte con ellos, así que no te tientes el corazón Tetsuhiro, por más que te supliquen y finjan estar asustados y arrepentidos no les creas, tan solo córtales la garganta o clavales la daga en el pecho, de preferencia en el corazón o alguna otra zona del cuerpo que sea mortal.-_** La barrera que Hiroto había puesto cedió dejando ver a un grupo de siete personas. Ambos retrocedimos. _**-¿Dónde demonios estas Souichi...?-**_ murmuro Hiroto.

Cuatro de ellos rodearon a Hiroto y los tres restantes venían hacia mí. Con forme ellos avanzaban yo retrocedía mientras sostenía fuertemente la daga en mi mano, la apunte a ellos y con voz trémula demande _ **-¡No se acerquen!-**_ Mi mano temblaba visiblemente a causa del terror que en estos momentos sentía y no porque me considere o sea un cobarde, pero ¡vamos! ¿Quién demonios en mi lugar estaría tan tranquilo cuando un grupo de humanos poseídos querían llevarte al mismísimo infierno?

Un rápido movimiento a mi derecha me hizo desviar la vista y ver como Hiroto muy hábilmente se deshacía fácilmente de dos de ellos. Era la primera vez que lo veía así y me pareció extraño, como si fuera otra persona... Era como ver a Souichi cuando tomaba un alma... No había remordimiento al acabar con sus vidas.

Con una velocidad inhumana, tomo del rostro a uno de los tipos alzándolo por unos segundos para después azotarlo contra el suelo... El crujir de su cráneo me estremeció y poco a poco comenzó a brotar sangre de él. Sentí como me sujetaban de ambos brazos y tiraban de mi para alejarme de Hiroto, quien al ver como me sacaban literalmente a rastras del lugar maldijo por lo bajo. Tomo la daga que minutos antes me había entregado, la cual callo de mis manos y la clavo en la garganta de uno mientras que a otro se la clavo en el pecho a la altura del corazón. Se dirijo a nosotros y golpeo fuertemente en la nuca a uno de los que me sujetaba quien cayó inconsciente al suelo... O muerto.

 _ **-¡Esto no te incumbe a ti! ¡Él se ofreció a Ghede, tiene que aceptar su destino!**_

 _ **-¡Fue engañado! ¡No se respetaron las reglas y se tomo un alma antes de tiempo! ¡ES GHEDE QUIEN TIENE QUE PAGAR POR ELLO NO ÈL!**_

 _ **-Eso es algo que no me concierne, yo solo cumplo con lo que se me pide.**_

 _ **-Pues si estás dispuesto a morir por ello-**_ Mostro una siniestra sonrisa _**-No tengo ningún problema... Eso se puede arreglar.-**_ Con la misma velocidad en que lo vi moverse anteriormente, llego al tipo que aun me sujetaba, lo tomo del cuello y lo estampo en la pared. El golpe resonó por todo el pasillo. _**-No es nada personal... Simplemente cuido de los míos-**_ Ejerciendo fuerza en su agarre, le obstruyo el flujo de oxigeno haciéndole imposible el respirar, pero no conforme con eso presiono aun mas fuerte su garganta, quebrando por completo su tráquea.

Las nauseas llegaron a mí, ver tanta sangre y gente muerta me abrumo. Sentí como Hiroto me tomaba por debajo de los brazos para levántame mientras me daba indicaciones las cuales no entendía, el fuego se esparcía por lo que la única manera de salir de ahí era por la entrada principal, pero Hiroto insistía en que no deberíamos ir por allí. Era como si el fuego estuviera controlado de cierto modo ya que solo algunas zonas estaban incendiadas, como un laberinto en llamas donde la única salida que teníamos era una... Una en la cual nos estaban esperando.

 _ **-¡Rápido, por aquí!-**_ corríamos lo mas que podíamos tratando de encontrar una manera de salir. Mis ojos ardían y me era difícil el respirar a causa del humo, Hiroto comenzó a desesperarse y a maldecir por los aires a todo pulmón... Nos quedaba poco tiempo al igual que opciones. Mi garganta comenzó a arder y mi vista comenzó a nublarse a causa de las lagrimas que caían por el ardor en mis ojos _ **-¡Tetsuhiro! ¿Estás bien?-**_ pregunto bastante preocupado a lo que solo asentí. _ **-De acuerdo, sostente de mí. Tendremos que improvisar para pode...-**_ Un fuerte golpe hizo caer a Hiroto. Frente a mí habían dos tipos, uno de ellos era Nibo y el otro no sé quien rayos era, pero su aspecto era similar al de Nibo, solo que se veía mayor. _**-Brave...-**_ menciono Hiroto.

 _ **-No puedes intervenir en lo que no te concierne, caído. Esto es algo que ya está destinado. El chico pertenece a Vilokan y ahí es a donde debe ir.**_

 _ **-No si yo lo impido...-**_ Hiroto se lanzo al tal Brave y Nibo intervino, ambos luchaban contra Hiroto. Vi caer a Brave y a Nibo luchar por soltarse del agarre de Hiroto quien aprovecho el momento para pedirme que corriera.

Salí corriendo con algo de dificultad de ahí. Mientras mas me alejaba, mas era mi necesidad de volver, me preocupaba que algo malo pudiera pasarle a Hiroto ya que no me lo perdonaría, lo único que pudo tranquilizarme era el saber que Hiroto era inmortal.

Escuche murmullos cerca de donde estaba, por lo que rápidamente busque donde esconderme. Al entrar en lo que parecía una bodega, me encontré cara a cara con Sakura. Con sus manos temblorosas sostenían con dificultad una silla, se veía asustada y lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

 _ **-Sakura...-**_ Murmure. Me acerque lentamente a ella y trate de tranquilizarla _**-Tranquila... saldremos de aquí, solo necesito que estés calmada.-**_ le ofrecí mi mano _**-Vamos-**_ dejo de temblar, seco sus lagrimas y me mostro una sonrisa.

 _ **-Tetsuhiro-**_ Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Kissa tras de mí por lo que me gire a mirarlo _**-Te he estado buscando.-**_ Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza el cual me derribo. El calor ya no me sofocaba, el caos se convirtió en silencio y poco a poco me sumergía en lo más obscuro.

.

.

.

.

 _ ***¿¡Dónde demonios esta!?***_ Por más que lo buscaba no había nada, no podía sentir su alma, ni percibir su presencia, ¡NADA! ¡Ni siquiera su maldito aroma! No había ni rastro de Morinaga...

¡Todo esto era culpa de las malditas deidades! Pudieron hablar conmigo en otro momento y no hacerme perder el tiempo. Cuando llegue encontré a Isogai luchando con Babaco y Kriminel, los cuales al verme simplemente se fueron. No le tome mucha importancia ya que sabia que Isogai no tendría problema alguno, tan solo me apresure a buscar por cada rincón en busca de Morinaga. Me tope con Hiroto en el pasillo, se le veía agitado, alterado y bastante golpeado.

 _ **-¡No lo encuentro! ¡No encuentro a Tetsuhiro por ningún lado!...-**_ Menciono bastante alterado. Una vez mas habían arrancado de mi lado a Morinaga y una vez mas no pude hacer nada.

La ira inundo mi ser y la sangre comenzó a hervir... Esta vez no solo acabaría con todo ser sin alma aquí en la tierra, si no que mataría a cada uno que habitara en Vilokan y acabaría con su maldito mundo.

 _ **-¿Que haremos ahora, Muerte?-**_ pregunto Isogai. No me había dado cuenta cuando llego a nosotros. **_-Ghede no correrá ningún riesgo ahora, estoy seguro que lo llevaron a Vilokan._**

 _ **-Llévate a Hiroto de aquí y cura sus heridas.**_

 _ **-¿Qué piensas hacer?-**_ Preguntaron al unísono.

 _ **-Traeré a Morinaga cueste lo que me cueste... Así tenga que hacer arder su maldito mundo si es necesario...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sé que mencione que actualizaría cada semana, pero me fue imposible hacerlo...** 😥 **Una disculpa por eso😅.**

 **En cuanto al capítulo... Bueno, espero sea de su agrado y no les haya parecido aburrido.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	19. Ciudad de Ginen

**Capítulo 19**

El fuerte hedor a cuerpos calcinados y sangre fresca inundaba el lugar. Cuerpos esparcidos yacían sobre la tierra, la mayoría ya muertos y otros más en agonía rogando por su muerte... Cada uno de una forma peculiar, cruel y despiadada.

 _ **-Esto se está saliendo de control...**_

 ** _-Lo dices por Ghede o La Muerte?_**

 ** _-Por ambos. Ghede creo un inútil ejercicio de poseídos, todo con el propósito de ir tras Morinaga, ese fue siempre el objetivo. No le importó romper toda regla y acuerdo al que se llegó hace años, por lo que tomo toda alma que le venera._**

 ** _-Algunos de los involucrados aun conservaban su alma, no eran como el resto._**

 ** _-Eso es porque La Muerte tiene prohibido tomar el alma de un cuerpo al que no le ha llegado la hora, de romper esa regla sabes las consecuencias. Puede que Souichi se haya vuelto loco, pero no es estúpido._**

 _ **-Ahora entiendo por que Ghede mantuvo el alma de algunos intacta... Su plan era hacerle romper las reglas a La Muerte.**_

 ** _-Así es. Esa es la razón por la cual Ghede_** ** _manipuló_** ** _a esas personas, seguramente_** _ **prometiendoles**_ _ **algo tentador. Imagino que creyó que podría tener una ventaja ante La Muerte si conservaba el alma en algunas personas.**_

 ** _-Bueno, pues... Por lo que veo no le sirvió de mucho._**

 ** _-A eso me_** _ **refería**_ _ **cuando dije que esto se ha salido de control, Hiroto. Ghede ha tomado aquello que La Muerte ama, por lo que Souichi hará todo por recuperarlo. No le importará romper las reglas, ni mucho menos terminar en el mismísimo infierno... Souichi es capaz de entregar su propia existencia por el bienestar de Tetsuhiro. Mira a tu alrededor, Hiroto... Souichi ha acabado con toda criatura sin alma en éste mundo y ha torturado cruelmente a toda persona controlada por Ghede. Está fuera de control.**_

 _ **-No lo culpo. Han pasado cuatro días desde que se lo llevaron, y no hemos descubierto la entrada a Vilokan... Sin mencionar que las deidades nos dejaron en claro que no metería sus narices en el asunto.**_

 _ **-Eso en parte es algo bueno. Si las deidades no interfieren, quiere decir que le han otorgado toda libertad a La Muerte, lo que significa que podrá hacer las cosas como se le plazca. Sin restricción.**_

 _ **-Me preocupa Akyra... Ahora que ya tienen a mí angelito en sus manos, temo que dañen a Akyra...**_

 _ **-Ellos no le harán nada, Hiroto.**_

 ** _-Al menos no ahora... Y lo sabes.-_** sabia a lo que se refería y tenía razón, pero no quería preocuparlo. _**-Demonios! Esas malditas criaturas saben cómo esconderse bien.-**_ Después de cerciorarnos que ninguna criatura sin alma haya quedado viva, nos retiramos de ahí.

.

.  
Durante los cuatro días transcurridos, hemos tratado inútilmente de encontrar la entrada a Vilokan, pero debido a la nula información que hemos obtenido, Souichi comenzó a entrar en desesperación y a consecuencia de ello, sin importar las consecuencias torturó hasta el cansancio cada criatura sin alma en esta tierra hasta matarla sin obtener información alguna... Al parecer nunca se les dió tal información.

Aquel día del incendio murieron varias personas, en su mayoría criaturas sin almas y unos cuantos manipulados, pero debido a que no encontraron registro alguno de Hiroto y Morinaga en la listas de personas sobrevivientes, fueron dados por muertos. Por ahora solo era esperar los resultados de ADN para identificar los restos y así confirmar su deceso, tiempo suficiente para poder sacarlo de Vilokan y así pueda regresar a su vida.

Nos dirigimos al apartamento de Tetsuhiro. Desde que Ghede se lo llevó, Souichi se refugiaba en aquella habitación cada vez que perdía el control durante varias horas. Al entrar esperaba verlo como de costumbre; furioso, angustiado y deprimido, pero la imagen frente a mi fue todo lo contrario. Se encontraba de lo más tranquilo comiendo alegremente de lo que Tetsuhiro había preparado para él el mismo día que se lo llevaron, ya que solía cocinarle en exceso.

 _ **-Puedo saber que te tiene tan de buen humor hoy?-**_ me acerque y tome una pieza de brócoli. _"Mmm... El tipo realmente tiene buen sazón"_

 _ **-Sé dónde está la entrada a Vilokan-**_ comento de lo más normal y con toda la tranquilidad, como si del clima se hablara. Ambos lo miramos sorprendidos.

 _ **-Y qué haces aquí todavía?-**_ pregunto Hiroto desconcertado _**-O es que acaso ya trajiste de vuelta a mi angelito!?-**_ Souichi lo miro elevando una de sus cejas

 _ **-Morinaga no es tuyo... y no. Aún no he ido por él.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Me extraña que no hayas hecho ruinas aquel mundo,**_ _ **conociendote**_ ** _juraría que ya habrías hecho polvo todo y a todos en ese lugar, puedo saber a qué se debe tu tranquilidad?-_** pregunté aún sorprendido. No era común en él tal actitud, en total calma, como si no hubiera de que preocuparse... Verlo así daba escalofríos.

 _ **-No es como si estuviera tranquilo Isogai... Mas bien estoy planeando como hacer bien las cosas. Según lo que investigue, a Morinaga y Akyra los tienen en áreas diferentes. Si voy por Mori, dañaran el alma de akyra-**_ Hiroto palideció- **_y si algo le llega a pasar a aquél tipo, Morinaga nunca se lo perdonará._**

 ** _-Entonces hay que ir por Akyra primero_**

 ** _-No es tan fácil Hiroto. Una vez que yo entré a Vilokan sentirán mi presencia y no dudarán en actuar. No me costara nada identificar el alma tanto de Akyra como de Morinaga, pero debido al poco tiempo que tendrán lo más probable es que se apresuren a actuar y terminarán dañando el alma de Akyra._**

 ** _-Entonces es más difícil de lo que imaginamos._**

 ** _-No es que sea difícil, el único inconveniente es que tienen a Akyra... Si solo entrará por Morinaga sería más sencillo... Deja poner ese rostro Hiroto! No es como si lo fuera a condenar._**

 _ **-Tampoco es como si no lo pensarás hacer... Te conozco Muerte, sigues siendo el mismo ser frío y sin compasión... Lo veo en tus ojos, eres capaz de sacrificar todo por Tetsuhiro si algo llegará a salir mal-**_ Hiroto se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa triunfante- _**además, sé perfectamente que no solo tratas de mantener a salvó a Akyra porque Tetsuhiro lo aprecia, si no porque te agrado... Es por eso que nos**_ ** _toleras_** _ **tanto a mí como a Isogai-**_ Souichi solo frunció el entrecejo

 ** _-Cuándo demonios he dicho algo como eso!?_**

 ** _-Y entonces... qué planeas hacer, Muerte?-_** pregunté para regresar al tema. Sabía perfectamente que Hiroto disfrutaba provocar a Souichi.

 ** _-Es aquí donde entran ustedes. Ambos entrarán a Vilokan y se encargarán de llegar a Akyra._**

 _ **-Qué hay de ti, Muerte? Sabes que ninguno de nosotros podemos abrir el portal.**_

 ** _-Yo no podré entrar hasta no saber que el alma de Akyra está con ustedes. Una vez que lo tengan lo llevarán cerca de donde tienen a Morinaga, así cuando yo entré podré sacarlos a ambos._**

 ** _-Y cómo sabremos dónde los tienen?-_** pregunto Hiroto

 ** _-Alguien desde adentro los ayudará. Él los llevará hacia Akyra y luego los guiará hacia Morinaga._**

 ** _-Y cómo sabremos que podemos confiar en esa criatura?-_** esta vez pregunté yo.

 _ **-Por que solo yo puedo sacarlo de ahí.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 _ **.**_

Lentamente abrí mis ojos. Seda negra cubría mi cuerpo que yacía sobre la enorme cama de metal, la tenue luz de las velas daban un efecto de baile a las sombras que se formaban al rededor de las paredes de piedra. Un dejabu. Aquel recuerdo de mi visita forzada a Nueva Orleans vino a mi mente, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, una enorme puerta de metal se encontraba frente a mí... A tan solo unos metros.

Trate de incorporarme, pero me fue imposible. Un punzante dolor en mi cabeza hizo recostarme de nuevo, sosteniendo mi cabeza por inercia y colocado en posición fetal trate de ahogar mis gemidos. Poco a poco el dolor se va, y me coloco boca arriba para observar mejor aquella habitación. El lugar es similar al anterior que estuve, tiene la misma decoración, pero este lugar es más amplio y tiene una puerta. Nuevamente hago el intento de incorporarme, pero mi cuerpo pesa y me comienzo a marear. Apoyado sobre mis codos miro por toda la habitación en busca de... En busca de qué? Aquí no hay nada ni nadie. Quizá sólo mi alma añoré ver a cierta persona...

El sonido del metal chocando acompañado del chirrido me alerta. De detrás de la puerta aparece cierta persona, junto a él hay alguien más, atado por una cadena en su cuello lo llevan como a un perro, aquel joven llevando consigo una charola con alimentos. Con bastante dificultad logro sentarme, causando que mi cuerpo tiemble por el esfuerzo.

 ** _-No te_** _ **exijas**_ ** _demasiado, tu cuerpo aún no se recupera._**

 ** _-Dónde estamos?-_** mi voz era áspera y débil. Hasta el hablar me era difícil.

 _ **-Pronto estaremos bien. Por ahora come, tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse y con solo dormir no es suficiente.-**_ No replique, en verdad sentía hambre.

Al parecer la persona junto a Nibo tenía la intención de comer junto a mí, ya que la charola traía alimentos para dos, por lo que en silencio, coloco la charola en la mesilla de noche y tomo asiento en aquella silla junto a la cama.

 ** _-Él estará aquí para_** _ **vigilarte**_ , **_está a cargo de tu cuidado. Imaginé que sería agradable para tí y mucho más cómodo si tenías a alguien conocido a tu lado.-_** después de lo dicho dió media vuelta y se retiró cerrando con llave aquella enorme puerta de metal.

Miré al joven frente a mí. La cadena en su cuello le fue retirada, dejando una horrible marca alrededor. Sus muñecas lucían igual.  
Tomo un tazón de arroz de la charola y me lo ofreció, después tomo el suyo y en completo silencio comenzamos a comer.

El silencio no solo me era incómodo, si no que comenzaba a acabar con mi paciencia. Necesitaba respuestas y una de ellas y la más importante ahora, era saber dónde rayos me tenían.

 _ **-Y bien... Piensas decirme en dónde estamos?-**_ después de dudarlo algunos segundos, y sin levantar la mirada contesto con pesar.

 _ **-Vilokan.-**_ quedé en shock al escucharlo _ **.-has estado aquí desde hace algunos días, aunque los has pasado durmiendo.-**_ dudas inundaron mi cabeza, Cómo es que llegue aquí? Dónde estaba Souichi? Pero en especial una... Qué hacía Kissa aquí? Después de algunos minutos pregunté

 _ **\- cómo llegue aquí? Es decir... Tengo entendido que solo podían traerme hasta aquí solo si yo lo aceptaba... y yo... Yo nunca...**_

 _ **-Lo**_ ** _sé-_** interrumpio _**-pero Souichi está en busca de este lugar. Por alguna extraña razón, estas... "personas" le temen a tu novio...-**_ comenzó a toser y expulsar un poco de sangre _**-Es por eso que tuvieron que traerte aquí a como de lugar.-**_ ahora que lo observaba bien, se le veía más delgado y pálido, su brazos y rostro llenos de hematomas, y al rededor de su cuello, justo encima de la herida hecha por la cadena, finos dedos estaban visiblemente marcados a su alrededor. Eran de un tono entre verdoso y amarillentos... Posiblemente ya tenían días.

 ** _-Ellos... Ellos te hicieron eso-_** señale sus marcas. Él tan solo sonrió y resopló.

 ** _-No. Esto fue cortesía de tu novio._**

 ** _-Souichi!?_**

 _ **-Al parecer no le cayó en gracia mi**_ _ **chistesito**_ ** _de aquella vez y me dejó en claro que no me quería cerca de ti -_** a decir verdad, no creía capaz de esto a Souichi, pero por lo molesto que estaba aquella vez y el creciente odio hacia Kissa, no dudaba en absoluto de lo que Kissa me decía _**-sabes... En un principio me pregunte, cómo es que un tipo como él golpeara tan fuerte? Es decir, me quebró la nariz de un solo golpe-**_ rió entre dientes _**-ni siquiera le ví hacer tanto esfuerzo y con una facilidad me sometió... Pero luego me miró fijamente a los ojos... Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que no era normal, o... Humano. Aún cuando se lo**_ _ **inscinue**_ _ **nunca lo negó. Ahora entiendo porque esa aura tan siniestra y lúgubre a su alrededor.**_

 _ **-Souichi es una buena persona a pesar de ser lo que es.**_

 _ **-si tú lo dices...-**_ continuo comiendo, y entre bocado y bocado comentaba alguna de sus dudas **_-Qué cosa es él? Porque no es cómo estas cosas, eso lo sé._**

 _ **-Bueno**_ ** _... Él es algo... Diferente a todos ellos, es un ser aún más poderoso._**

 _ **\- Y cómo es que lo conociste?**_

 _ **-bueno...es una larga historia**_

 _ **-Mira**_ _ **a tu alrededor Tetsuhiro, no es como si tuviéramos algún pendiente después de esto, sabes-**_ me sonrió con sarcasmo. _ **-Solo**_ ** _resumelo_** ** _._**

 ** _-Cierto..._** _ **emm**_ ** _... bueno, digamos que tengo... Un don o la capacidad de ver almas y algunos otros seres desde que era un niño. Cuando conocí a Souichi, creí que solo era un alma más, un ser_** ** _herrante_** _ **que deambulaba por la universidad como muchas otras... Siempre que me**_ _ **topaba**_ _ **con una, las ignoraba y solo en raras ocasiones me atrevía a hablarles, pero nunca obtenía respuesta. Ellos no hablan. Sin embargo, Souichi**_ ** _lo hizo, y no solo eso, si no que me seguía a todas partes... Inclusive hasta mi habitación.-_** sonreí ante aquellos recuerdos _**-Siempre estuvo cerca de mi, cuidándome sin importar romper toda regla, protegiéndome de todo aquello que intentara lastimarme... Me escuchaba cada vez que lo necesitaba y en raras ocasiones me abrazaba para consolarme. Siempre cuidando de mí**_ ** _y_** _ **aconsejandome**_ ** _... Cada noche de insomnio cantaba para mí, y_** _ **ahuyentaba**_ ** _a toda alma que me_** _ **aterrara**_ ** _... Y cada vez que me miraba..._**

 ** _-Te enamoraste, cierto?_**

 _ **-Ah?**_

 ** _-Tú_** _ **... en verdad lo amas.-**_ sonreí mientras asentía _**-porqué aceptaste estar conmigo sabiendo que lo amabas**_?

 ** _-Por que él no era un humano... Él jamás envejecerá ni morirá. Una relación con alguien como él no funcionaría ya que no tiene futuro... Yo tarde o temprano moriré. Así que trate de reprimir lo que sentía por el y me plantee el buscar mi felicidad al lado de alguien que_** ** _envejezca_** _ **junto a mí.**_

 ** _-Y porqué sigues con él sabiendo esto?_**

 ** _-por que lo amo... Trate de seguir mi vida sin él, seguir adelante y_** _ **forjarme**_ _ **un futuro junto a alguien más**_ _ **, pero... Aún cuando conseguí estar con alguien, nunca pude sacarlo de mi cabeza.**_

 _ **-Y ese alguien más fui yo, cierto?**_

 ** _-Si. Pero por más que me esforcé no pude. Tú de verdad me gustabas, Kissa, me gustabas mucho. Ttrate de amarte, y di lo mejor de mí en nuestra relación, pero ahí estaba él... siempre estuvo ahí... así que por más que me esforcé, me fue inútil... es solo que entendí que tanto mi corazón y mi alma le pertenecían ya a Souichi..._**

 ** _-Nunca tuve oportunidad, cierto?_**

 ** _-Quizás si Souichi se hubiera alejado... Pero es solo que... yo no quiero una vida sin él a mi lado, y tampoco soportaría la idea de él junto a alguien más. Quiero ser solo yo y él, sin importar lo que llegue a costar ya que no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ni entregarlo a nadie más... no importa cuan egoísta sea ese pensamiento, lo quiero solo para mí._**  
 _ **Amo a Souichi, lo amo más que a cualquier cosa en este u otro mundo... Y quiero estar a su lado en esta vida y todas aquellas que sea reencarnado.-**_ ambos permanecimos en silencio. Kissa bajo su mirada, quizás procesando lo dicho por mí... Después de algunos minutos, Kissa rompió el silencio.

 ** _-Esto es mi culpa._**

 _ **-ah? Qué cosa?**_

 ** _-Esto_** \- miro a su alrededor - ** _de haber aceptado el que no me amas, no estaríamos aquí._**

 _ **-Esto no es tu culpa...**_

 ** _-No! tú no lo entiendes Tetsuhiro-_** me interrumpió **_-el día del incendio, en la universidad... yo estaba ahí. Fuimos envíos para ir por ti... Ese día me topé con Sakura, y le conté todo. Al principio me tacho de loco, pero cuando el incendio se propagó y todas aquellas criaturas emergieron, Sakura entendió que no era un loco cuento... Aquellas criaturas intentaron atacarla, por lo que corrimos lejos de ahí. Sabía que la única manera de mantenerla a salvó, era encontrando a Souichi ya que por alguna razón le temen. Sabía que estaría contigo, por lo que escondí a Sakura y salí en busca de ustedes... El fuego era controlado por lo que no era de que preocuparse, pero si aquellas criaturas la encontraban, no lo dudarían y la_** _ **acesinarian**_ _ **. No pude ir muy lejos ya que no quería dejar sola a Sakura por mucho tiempo así que cuando volví, tú estabas ahí... Te llamé y antes de siquiera poder preguntarte por Souichi, Sakura ya te había golpeado... Fue ella quién te entrego y todo por mi culpa...**_

 ** _Yo en verdad te amo Tetsuhiro, y Sakura lo sabía. Ella y yo estamos comprometidos, a sido así desde que éramos niños. Nuestros_** ** _padres arreglaron el compromiso, se nos permitió salir con otras personas, y a mis padres nunca les importo si fueron hombres o mujeres ya que al final sería Sakura mi esposa. Pero nadie obliga al corazón, y fue a ti a quien escogió... Siempre me_** ** _atrajiste_** _ **, y cuando me aceptaste... Me sentí inmensamente feliz. Trate de romper el compromiso con Sakura, pero no lo tomo nada bien, es por eso su creciente desprecio hacia a ti.**_

 ** _Cuando llegó Souichi, el miedo se apoderó de mí, pero lo ignore. Me decía una y otra vez que no era nada, que tu interés en él sería pasajero, y lo entendía! Souichi es atractivo e interesante... Lo fue inclusive para mí y Sakura, pero yo te amaba por lo que solo fue pasajero para mí, en cambio tú cada vez te volvías más cercano a él por lo que mi miedo creció. Sakura me comentó bromeando que solo con ayuda de brujería_** _ **permanecerías**_ ** _a mi lado. Sé que lo dijo por burlarse de mi, pero a mí no me pareció mala idea. Hablé con varios conocidos y me proporcionaron algunos contactos... Uno en especial me habló de un extraño anciano y de su extravagante forma de ganar el la vida Viaje hasta el lugar y hablé con él. Poco después llegó Sakura, pero solo para burlarse de mi desesperada idea por mantenerte a mi lado. Salimos a beber y solo se la paso contando un sin fin de cosas de ustedes dos... Esa noche me embriague y al día siguiente me encontré de nuevo con el brujo. Cuando regrese a Nagoya hice lo de siempre, evitarte, pero ya estaba cansado de eso... Aquella vez que los vi entrar a tu departamento, me paralice... Fui hasta ahí con el fin de hablar contigo, pero lo que vi... La forma en que lo mirabas... Era amor lo que tus ojos reflejaban y era obvio que lo deseabas. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, tú nunca me miraste así... apenas y lograba que me besarlas,, me tomarás de la mano o me abrazaras, en cambio a él... siempre buscabas cualquier pretexto para tener contacto físico con él. Supe en ese instante que lo_** _ **elegirias**_ _ **a él por lo que evitaba verte, ya que no quería que me dejaras.**_

 _ **Me sentía a morir, mi corazón estaba destrozado y ya no me importaba nada. Me aproveche de Sakura, sabía que me amaba, por lo que la utilice para saciar mi frustración. Tenía sentimiento encontrados, por un lado te odiaba, pero a la vez te amaba. Mi error fue dejarme manipular por Sakura, nunca debí escucharla... Pero me llenaba la cabeza de más resentimiento contándome todo lo que veía de ustedes y de lo idiota que era por no darte tu merecido por haberme engañado... No me estoy justificando, sé que a pesar de todo, esto es mi culpa... Por lo que te pido de corazón que me perdones-**_ su voz comenzó a quebrarse _**\- Tampoco me gustaría que la odiarlas a ella... yo le conté que solo teniéndote a ti, ellos me dejarían libre, por eso hizo lo que hizo... pero nos mintieron, ellos nunca tuvieron la intención de dejarme ir.**_

 _ **Tetsuhiro... Nunca quise lastimarte... Lo único que yo quería, es que nunca me dejaras... Y que sólo me amarás a mí-**_ finalmente no pudo más y rompió a llorar. Yo solo lo abrace - _ **Sé**_ ** _que fue muy egoísta de mi parte, pero es solo que... No quería perderte_**

 _ **-No tengo nada que perdonarte Kissa. Fue culpa mía por no hablarte con la verdad desde un inicio**_

 _ **-Yo aún te amo, Tetsuhiro! Y me odio por haber hecho lo que hice... Es mi culpa que estés aquí!**_

 **-Ya deja de** **culparte** **, Kissa, esto no fue tu culpa-** lo tome de los hombros y lo separé de mí para que me mirará **_-ellos tarde o temprano me encontrarían, esto solo era cuestión de tiempo. Souichi no es cualquier criatura. Él es diferente... No es un alma_** ** _herrante_** _ **, ni un espíritu vudú como los de aquí. Él es alguien a quien todos le temen, alguien mucho más poderoso. No puedo decirte lo que es, pero si puedo decirte que no es a mí exactamente a quien quieren.**_

 ** _-Entonces porqué te tienen aquí? De mí lo entiendo, pero tú.. porqué?_**

 _ **-Yo soy la debilidad de Souichi, y para llegar a él me necesitan**_

 _ **-y porqué no simplemente llegar a él? Para qué tomarte a ti?**_

 ** _-Como te dije antes, Souichi no es cualquier ser. Ellos jamás se atreverían a ponerse en su camino, a menos de tener una ventaja sobre él._**

 _ **-Y esa ventaja es tenerte aquí... Porque tú eres su debilidad.**_

.

.

 ** _-...Pero, qué demonios llevan puesto?-_** Aquel par de inútiles llevaban puesto un traje militar, estaban armados hasta los dientes y llevaban una mochila con quién sabe cuánta basura.

 ** _-Solo lo necesario-_** contesto Isogai- _**O es que ya olvidaste que no podemos usar nuestros poderes o seremos descubiertos?**_

 ** _-En realidad yo no tengo poderes...-_** comento Hiroto

 ** _-_** ** _Oooh_** _ **Cierto! Y que mejor que pasar desapercibidos con esos llamativos Y RIDÍCULOS TRAJES, IDIOTAS!-**_ ambos retrocedieron cuando grite- **_QUÉ PARTE DE PASAR DESAPERCIBIDOS NO ENTENDIERON PAR DE INÚTILES?!_**

 ** _-Y cómo pretendes que acabemos con esas criaturas si nos topamos con una?!-_** cuestionó Hiroto

 ** _-Usa tu maldita mano y_** _ **quebrales**_ _ **el cuello! O con una simple daga en su garganta es más que suficiente!**_

 ** _-Te dije que no era necesario todo esto!-_** replicó Hiroto mirando molesto a Isogai.

 ** _-Bueno, uno nunca sabe...-_** contesto Isogai indiferente

 _ **-Solo tiren toda esa basura y pónganse algo más discreto! Con un demonio! Van por Akyra y Morinaga, no a un maldito día de campo!**_

 _ **-**_ ** _Quizas_** _ **no a un día de campo, pero si a un campo de batalla-**_ murmuró Hiroto, el cual al ver lo molesto que estaba decidido no decir nada más. Después de algunos minutos ya estaban listos.

 _ **-Y bien... A dónde nos dirigimos?-**_ Pregunto Isogai.

 _ **-Iremos a ver a Legba, el morador del límite entre ambos mundos. Él podrá abrirnos camino.**_

 _ **-Creí que solo era un intermediario para comunicarse a Ginen.**_

 ** _-Tambien lo es para abrir un portal a dicha tierra, y por lo que investigué Vilokan se encuentra muy por debajo de la ciudad de Ginen._**

 ** _-Creí que habías descubierto la entrada directa a Vilokan-_** comento Hiroto.

 _ **-Así es, pero si llegamos e**_ ** _irrumpimos_** _ **dicha entrada se darán cuenta enseguida. Lo mejor será entrar por la ciudad de Ginen y así**_ ** _podran_** ** _pasar desapercibidos-_** Ambos asintieron en aprobación, y sin decir palabra alguna los guíe.

Justo donde los dos caminos se unen, cuando la noche se convierte en amanecer, se encuentra el celador de ambos mundos, conocido por muchos como "Papá Legba", uno de los más importantes de los Loas. Su apariencia es la de un hombre de raza negra, entrando en años, como entre los 70 y la muerte. Con un sombrero de ala ancha hecha de paja y su típica guayabera en conjunto de un pantalón holgado de algodón resaltando sus colores rojo y negro, apoyado en su baston y en su boca una pipa de bambú. De constitución famélica. Siempre acompañado de un perro, una rata o un gallo, sus animales representativos.

Interactuar con él no sería problema ya que que al ser un portavoz e interprete habla todas las lenguas. Al ser una especie de creación del mundo vudú, todo ser humano debe pasar ante él una vez que se le invoca y así poder conectar con otros espíritus. No obstante, su naturaleza puede ser un tanto engañosa, tramposa y pendenciera.

Pude verlo ahí sentado, recargado en un cedro con pipa en boca relajado. Miro en nuestra dirección, pero no mostró asombro. El ya nos esperaba.

 _ **-Señor, Muerte.-**_ mencionó después de exhalar el humo de su garganta.

 _ **-Veo que ya nos esperabas.**_

 ** _-Sé lo que tienen y a quien pertenece.-_** volvió a inhalar de su pipa- **_Pero yo tan solo soy un celador... Lo que haga Ghede o cualquiera de los Loas no me involucra._**

 _ **-Entonces sabrás porque estoy aquí.-**_ se puso de pie, y después de pensarlo algunos segundos, habló.

 ** _-No es mi intención_** _ **interponerme**_ ** _en su camino, señor-_** dijo con un apice de nervios. Siempre manteniendo la calma por muy aterrado que estuviera- **_Pero usted sabe cuál es mi trabajo... Mi deber está por encima de mí vida._**

 _ **-Eso no es problema para mí-**_ dije sonriendo

 ** _-No hay necesidad de Llegar a tanto!_** -el anciano al fin mostraba su miedo.- **_siempre hay maneras de solucionar las cosas beneficiándose ambas partes._**

 ** _-Te escucho..._**

 _ **-Como mencioné, mi deber es primordial... Pero usted es La Muerte, y un simple celador puede ser engañado... No puedo ignorar su intromisión, pero si puedo retrasar el aviso.**_

 _ **-Un trato justo a cambio de tu vida me parece bien... Yo obtengo lo que quiero y tú sigues existiendo.-**_ Sabía que me pediría algo a cambio, pero que podría ser mejor que mantener su vida? Nada. Y él lo sabía.

No muy conforme, pero conciente de que no tenía otra opción, el anciano acepto.

Del amanecer al anochecer, más allá de lo prohibido en las tierras de África, ambos caminos se encuentran y un destello aparece. El tiempo para aquellos presentes se detiene, y habré paso a un nuevo mundo... Ginen, la ciudad de los espíritus, donde habita todo Loa, más sin embargo, es Vilokan donde radican los más importantes.

 _ **-El tiempo entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos es distinto-**_ mencionó el anciano- **_por lo que solo puedo esperar una hora para dar aviso..._**

 _ **-Bien.-**_ me gire en dirección de Isogai y Hiroto- _ **Pase lo que pase, no uses tus poderes Isogai... Al menos no hasta que yo esté presente.**_

 ** _-Lo sé, soy consciente de lo que puede_** ** _ocurrir._**

 _ **-Atravesaran como mortales y pretenderán ser simples esclavos. Pasen desapercibidos, siempre con la cabeza baja...**_

 _ **-cómo sabremos por donde tenemos que ir para llegar a Vilokan**_?- pregunto Hiroto - **_ninguno d_** ** _e_** _ **nosotros hemos estado ahí nunca.**_

 ** _-Solo sigan las indicaciones que les daré, una vez que lleguen a la entrada,_** _ **kashua**_ _ **los estará esperando.**_

 ** _-_** _ **Kissa**_ ** _?! Qué hace Kissa ahí?!_**

 _ **-Eso es lo de menos! El los guiará por Vilokan hasta llegar a Akyra, es importante que lo mantengan con ustedes! Una vez que lo tengan, los llevará hacia Morinaga.**_  
 _ **Él los dejara cerca de dónde lo tienen y ustedes permanecerán ocultos mientras**_ _ **kazu**_ ** _va por él._**

 _ **-Y se puede confiar en eso?-**_ cuestionó Isogai

 _ **-Es conciente que traicionar me no es opción. Según sus palabras, a Morinaga lo mantienen constantemente en vigilancia. Todos los jefes y guerreros Loas se encuentran ahí y si los llegan a descubrir, todo se complicaría... Esto es como una cadena Isogai, si tienen a Akyra, lo tendrían a él.**_

 ** _-Y_** ** _si lo tienen a él te tienen a ti... De acuerdo, así que nuestra prioridad es Akyra..._**

 _ **-**_ _ **Así**_ ** _es. Si ustedes se aseguran de traer el alma de Akyra, no importa que Ghede tenga a Morinaga. No tiene ventaja alguna con solo tenerlo a él._**

 ** _-Entonces, no perdamos tiempo._**

 ** _-Bien. Escuchen, Ginen es como un laberinto, así que presten atención y por lo que más quieran, no se desvíen del camino!-_** ambos asintieron - ** _Ginen es como una esfera, la cual se divide en dos mitades. Dentro de esa esfera hay dos planos perpendiculares e_** ** _intersecantes_** _ **como los brazos de una cruz la cual une las dos mitades de la esfera.**_

 ** _Al entrar a la primera sección, que es por donde entrarán, pasarán por un grupo de comunas las cuales son habitadas por los "efímeros". No habra ningún problema siempre y cuando no interactúen con nadie._**

 _ **-Qué son los efímeros? -**_ Pregunto Hiroto.

 _ **-Son personas las cuales cumplen un pago, se les llama efímeros por que eso es lo que son. Su vida no es larga en ese mundo, ya que solo son utilizados para alimentar tanto Ginen como Vilokan.-**_ el rostro de Hiroto palideció.

 ** _-Que horror! No sabía que practicaban el canibalismo!_**

 ** _-No seas idiota Hiroto! Se alimentan de su alma, no de su cuerpo!_**

 ** _-No veo gran diferencia..._**

 ** _-Cómo haremos para pasar a la siguiente sección?-_** cuestionó Isogai

 ** _-Tendrán que hacerlo por las catacumbas. El camino que separa las dos secciones está unido por las catacumbas cuya entrada está vigilada... No puedo ayudarles y tampoco puedes usar tus poderes, por lo que tendrán que pensar en algo para pasar. Dentro de ahí no hay ningúna criatura que resguarde el lugar, pero lo habrá al salir de ahí._**

 ** _Una vez fuera de las catacumbas, pasarán a la siguiente sección. Allí se encuentran los sempiternos. Ellos son a lgo así como sus guerreros, son los encargados de mantener libre de intrusos a Ginen o evitar que quieran escapar. Cuando estén allí,_** ** _mezclense_** ** _como uno más de ellos, no bajen su mirada pero tampoco luzcan_** _ **intimidantes**_ _ **.**_  
 _ **Deberán pasar todo ese camino hasta llegar a una especie de templo. Ese se encuentra al final de la sección, en una zona boscosa. Dentro del templo los estará esperando Kesha, el los guiará a la entrada a Vilokan y de ahí los guiará a Akyra.**_

 ** _-Estas seguro que podemos confiar en él?-_** pregunto Hiroto

 _ **-No tenemos opción... Y tampoco él. Si quiere salir de ahí, tendrá que ayudarnos a sacarlos de Vilokan.**_

- ** _Cómo sabrás cuando tengamos a Akyra?-_** pregunto Isogai

 _ **-Solo usa tu energía, yo te sentiré y sabré que lo tienen. Entraré e iré directamente hacia ustedes para abrir el portal y así sacar a Akyra-**_ mire a Hiroto - ** _procura despedirte rápido de él ya que no habrá tiempo_** \- él asintió.

Ambos se acercaron a Legba. El anciano por su parte tomo su bastón, cerro sus ojos, e inició un extraño cántico en su lengua nativa.

El día y la noche se unieron dando paso a nubes espesas y un vendaval que se originaba. Al tiempo que su bastón resonó con fuerza en la tierra, un destello de tonalidades opacas se avistaron y un portal asimétrico comenzó a formarse.

 _ **-No podré abrir el portal en su totalidad ya que eso los alertaría, así que una vez que entren se sellará y ya no habrá vuelta**_ ** _atrás_** \- Después de aquellas palabras ambos entraron, perdiéndose entre ambos mundos _ **. -Pasado el tiempo acordado no será mi responsabilidad lo que ocurra allí dentro... Solo quiero que tome en cuenta mi posición.**_

 _ **-Tú solo cumple con tu parte y yo respetaré el acuerdo... Pero si llego a notar**_ _ **algún**_ _ **engaño de tu parte, ten por seguro que no tendré**_ _ **conmiseración**_ ** _alguna._**

Después de lo dicho me retiré del lugar. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar y rogar por que ese par no fuera a estropear las cosas, porque de ser descubiertos, nuestra mayor preocupación y prioridad será Akyra...  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **GINEN**

El putrido edor que emanaba el lugar era insoportable; estiércol, orina, vómito y sudor se mezclaba en el aire. Sin duda alguna la palabra higiene no existía en el lugar. El ambiente deprimente no ayudaba mucho, sin mencionar la gente que habitaba en el lugar la cual parecía no estar del todo aquí...

El cielo era un poco extraño, de tonalidades púrpura con una mezcla de rojizos y nubes espesas de color gris. Era como un lugubre anochecer... Una ciudad como cualquier otra, habitada por numerosas personas las cuales parecían ajenas a su actual realidad, era como caminar por las calles de Nueva Orleans, rodeados de visios y promiscuidad y con forme recorríamos el lugar, notamos que no todas las personas tenían el mismo aspecto, algunas se veían más llenos de vida y su andar era más vivo, y en algunas otras parecía ser que en cualquier momento caerían muertos.

 ** _-Se como hacerte sentir bien...-_** una rubia mujer se acerco a Hiroto, y colgándose de su cuello comenzó a restregar su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello.

Hiroto coloco sus manos en las caderas de aquella mujer y la acerco más a él, provocando en aquella mujer un gran jadeo. la tipa vestía un diminuto vestido de látex negro ajustado con un gran escote en su pecho y espalda. A estas alturas la tipa ya había rodeado con una de sus piernas la cadera de hiroto y comenzaba a descubrir la parte superior de su pecho... lo más desagradable es que no llevaba ropa interior. Yo solo miraba asqueado tal visión.

Hiroto miro en mi dirección, rogando silenciosa y desesperadamente por mi ayuda. Sabia que solo estaba siguiendo el juego para no ser descubiertos, ya que si la llegaba a rechazar lo verían raro y sería blanco de miradas. Después de salir de mi estupor me diriji a ellos, tome a la tipa del brazo para alejarla, mire a Hiroto, lo tome de detrás de su cabeza, y lo bese. La tipa lejos de asombrarse pareció gustarle ya que comenzó a tocarse mientras sonreía al mirarnos, afortunadamente un hombre llegó y la tomo ahí mismo. Aprovechando la distracción huimos de ahí.

 ** _-Será mejor mantenernos alejados de la multitud y procuremos caminar por los lugares más solitarios... No me gustaría_** ** _toparme_** _ **con otra de esas.**_

 _ **-Vamos! Pudo haber sido peor, al menos la tipa no estaba del todo mal-**_ si las miradas mataran...

 ** _-Entonces pudiste haberla besado a ella y no a mí!_**

 _ **-Mis gustos son muy selectos... Además, su fragancia no era muy seductora. De haberla besado a ella ten por seguro que pudo haber sido conflictivo, dudo que un solo beso la hubiese conformado! sin mencionar que debo mantener intacto mi celibato**_ \- dije lo último agregando un guiño a lo cual recibí una mirada de incredulidad.

 _ **-Y**_ _ **besarme a mí la conformaría?**_

 ** _-No. Pero no se me ocurrió alguna otra cosa y besarla a ella no era opción! Como te dije, dudo que con solo un beso fuera a conformarse! Además ví a un tipo mirarla de forma pecaminosa, si yo te tomaba a ti lo más seguro era que él aprovecharía eso._**

- _ **Cómo sea! Solo**_ ** _larguemonos_** ** _de aquí! Éste lugar es un peligro para mi pureza..._**  
 _ **.**_

.

Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde que llegamos lo cual comenzó a preocuparnos, no sabíamos cuanto tiempo había pasado fuera de éste mundo por lo que nos apresuramos. Justo antes de llegar a las catacumbas, a unos cuantos metros de la entrada para ser exactos, se encontraban dos guardias, su aspecto era diferente por lo que resaltaban del resto. Frente a ellos se encontraba uno más quien sostenía a un hombre del cabello el cual se quejaba de dolor. De aspecto demacrado y un alma claramente dañada, el hombre solo rogaba... Uno de los que resguardaba la entrada se acerco a él, lo tomo del cuello levantandolo para quedar a la altura de su rostro. Su mirada no mostraba nada, era vacía... Dentro de él ya no había nada, era claro que su alma había sido dañada a tal grado de destruirla. El tipo sonrió y presionó más su agarre, provocando que por instinto el hombre tratara con ambas manos soltarse, pero era inútil. Lo acerco más a él y comenzó a aspirar. El cuerpo del hombre comenzó a desprender una especie de luz tenue, casi ostensible, como si de niebla se tratara. El hombre poco a poco comenzó a palidecer y perder fuerza dejando caer ambos brazos, por lo que el tipo lo soltó dejándolo caer abruptamente al suelo. El resto de su alma solo se esparció en el lugar, mientras que su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse quedando en el lugar solo restos de polvo. Aprovechando la situación actual, nos adentramos a las catacumbas, dejando atrás aquel animado pero a la vez deprimente lugar.

La escena fue realmente triste de ver, todas esas personas que momentos antes vimos disfrutar acabarían de la misma manera, sin una oportunidad de regresar en otra vida.

.  
.

Las catacumbas era un maldito laberinto en total obscuridad, paredes hechas de restos humanos y pisos cubiertos de piel disecada. Algunos cadáveres eran expuestos en vitrinas y eran venerados, ya que se encontraban con velas e inciensos y algunas otras ofrendas, algunas que llamaron mi atención fueros collares y pulseras hechas de dientes y cabello humano. Al llegar al final, vimos la enorme puerta de metal. Ambos sacamos una daga, solo tendríamos una oportunidad de hacerlo y esperábamos no ser descubiertos.

 _ **-Y bien? Ahora que hacemos?-**_ pregunto Hiroto- **_cómo sabremos cuantos custodian tras la puerta?-_** Pase la hoja de la daga por debajo de la enorme puerta, y ayudándome con su reflejo pude divisar a dos sujetos sólamente.

 ** _-Bien. Solo puedo ver a dos, pero eso no significa que no haya más. No habrá de otra mas que arriesgarnos... Estas listo?-_** Hiroto sonrió

 ** _-Yo siempre estoy listo-_** Hiroto tomo la manija y trato de abrir la puerta con cuidado, pero solo me miró y dijo- **_está cerrada!-_** susurro _ **-La maldita puerta la mantienen cerrada!-**_ un problema más.- _**y ahora qué?!**_

- ** _Toca_**

 _ **-Ah?**_

 _ **-Solo... Toca!**_

 _ **-y qué demonios pretendes que diga?! Oh! Soy yo Hiroto, por favor habrán (?)**_

 ** _-Bueno_** _ **, entonces qué propones?!**_

 ** _-No lo sé! Creo que... Demonios!-_** al ver que no teníamos otra opción, mi idea no sonaba tan ridícula después de todo, por lo que dió unos suaves toques y esperamos respuesta.

Voses se escuchaban a través de la puerta por lo que esperamos ansiosamente, pero al no ver movimiento alguno decidimos intentarlo de nuevo. Tres golpes más resonaron, y poco después la puerta fue abierta. Ambos nos colocamos detrás de ella. Al entrar la segunda criatura, Hiroto y yo nos avalanzamos a ellos. Mi daga fue directo a su garganta y empuñandola un poco más hacia arriba logro ir en dirección a su cabeza, mientras que Hiroto cubrió la boca de dicha criatura al momento que clavaba la filosa pieza a un costado de su costilla, para después pasarla por su garganta.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, no tardarán en darse cuenta de su ausencia y descubrirán los cuerpos

-si es que llegan a encontrarlos...- miré ambos cuerpos inertes, los cuales comenzaron a tornarse de un tono cenizo y la sangre que broto de ellos ya era más obscura... era como si comenzarán a desintegrarse- tal parece que no durarán mucho...

-Quiza sea este mundo que se alimenta de todo ser viviente que habita en el... Cual sea el caso no es nuestro asunto ahora.- abrí un poco la puerta y miré- al parecer se ve despejado. Démonos prisa, no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos queda.- ambos salimos a prisa y corrimos por el largo camino hacia poblada ciudad.

Esta sección no era muy diferente a la anterior, la misma fachada de barrio francés resaltaba a la vista, la única diferencia era que el lugar era mucho más limpio y la zona parecía gozar de un status privilegiado. Recidencias y hermosos jardines adornaban las limpias e iluminadas calles, hombres de aspecto pulcro caminaban por ellas acompañados por bellas mujeres que parecían haber sido sacadas de los mas bajos burdeles. Mas sin embargo, a pesar de su apariencia distinguida, no difieren de la anterior sección. Vulgares y libidinosos, personas sin la menor vergüenza y escrúpulo para cometer cualquier conducta impropia ante los demás; sexo, peleas y tanto hombres como mujeres alcoholizados deambulaban por las calles abarrotadas de transeúntes como si de un festival se tratara.

Caminamos a toda prisa por los callejones de dicha ciudad, aprovechando la obscuridad de la noche y evitando las calles principales ya que estás eran las más iluminadas. A la distancia pudimos ver aquella zona boscosa, un largo camino iluminado por lámparas de cera recorrían todo el camino. Sería un problema pasar por ahí, por lo que lo más adecuado era rodear la zona.

Al llegar al límite entre la comuna y el bosque nos topamos con un grupo de criaturas sin alma, el lugar estaba en completa obscuridad por lo que al notar nuestra presencia se giraron a mirarnos.

 ** _-Ya era hora de que llegaran! El cambio de relevo fue hace más de diez minutos! Dónde rayos se habían metido?!-_** nos quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos, procesando lo escuchado... Nunca se nos informo acerca del resguardo en esta zona!

 _ **-Ya estamos aquí, así que dejen de lloriquear!-**_ mencioné con indiferencia, mostrando calma en mi postura.

 _ **-Dónde están los demás?**_

 _ **-Somos solo nosotros-**_ después de intercambiar miradas entre ellos, tomaron una postura de ataque y uno de ellos alzó la voz.

 _ **-No pueden ser solo dos! Tiene que ser un grupo de seis, es así como se maneja, fue así como se nos ordenó!-**_ todos ellos estaban en guardia, alguno que otro ya comenzaba a emerger de su cuerpo algo de su energía y era más que claro que estaban dispuestos a atacar.

Todos ellos eran de un rango inferior por lo que no me costaría nada eliminarlos en segundos, pero al utilizar mi poder quedaría expuesto ya que al ser un ser de luz me detectarian enseguida, sin mencionar que podría dar una falsa alarma a Souichi.

- _ **Hubo problemas en las catacumbas con algunos efímeros-**_ comento Hiroto- _**por ahora están lidiando con ello, nada de que preocuparse. Nosotros solo fuimos enviados para dar aviso**_.- al escuchar eso, la postura de algunos se relajo por completo y algunos más simplemente no bajaron la guardia. Aún así, lucían más tranquilos.

- _ **Bien... Ya han dado aviso. Pueden ir por donde vinieron.-**_ Hiroto y yo nos miramos, compartíamos el mismo pensamiento.

Lo mejor era regresar y tratar de separarlos. Con dicha información lo más probable era que fueran a confirmarlo y aprovecharíamos eso. Si se separan, sería mucho más fácil lidiar con ellos. Acesinariamos primero a los que fueron enviados para después ir por el resto. Era un buen plan, pero antes de siquiera poder dar la vuelta para retirarnos, una luz roja iluminó el cielo. Desviando la mirada, miramos al cielo observando una bengala la cual había sido lanzada... Claramente eso era una señal de alerta.

 ** _-Mierda...-_** susurro Hiroto. Ambos regresamos la mirada al grupo de criaturas frente a nosotros, los cuales no dudaron un segundo en atacar.

 ** _-Da aviso a Vilokan!-_** grito uno de ellos.

Uno más salió corriendo en dirección contraria y el resto se abalanzó a nosotros. Hiroto no tardó en reaccionar. Agachándose, esquivo hábilmente un golpe dirigido a su pecho y golpeó fuertemente en la garganta a uno de ellos derribandolo para después correr tras el otro. Tome el puño dirigido a mí y torci el brazo mientras patee la rodilla y abdomen de otro más. Solté el brazo y sostuve su cabeza y en un rápido movimiento quebré su cuello. Uno menos.

A la distancia observé cómo Hiroto alcanzó al tipo, saltó sobre él mientras clavaba la fina hoja de la daga en su cabeza, sacándola al instante y girando para clavarla una vez más en la garganta de otro más. Sentí como era sujetado del cuello por detrás, por lo que simplemente tome mi daga y se la clave en el rostro. Lanzando un grito de dolor, la criatura retrocedió presionando la zona herida de la cual no paraba de brotar sangre. Yo solo observé.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza que me desequilibrio, y para ser honesto, dolió un poco. Después de eso, un fuerte crujido se escuchó, pero para cuándo me gire, el tipo ya estaba el el suelo con la cabeza destrozada. Mire a Hiroto quien ya tenía a otro del cuello.

 _ **-Sera mejor que corramos! Han sido advertidos y no tardará en llegar el resto!-**_ pase la fina hoja por la garganta del que aún se quejaba de la herida en su rostro y me dirigí hacia Hiroto.

- _ **Seguramente fueron los cuerpos en las catacumbas lo que los alertó!-**_ empuñó la daga directo al corazón de la criatura - _ **Solo espero que Akyra este bien...**_

Corrimos con toda libertad a lo más profundo del bosque llegando rápidamente al templo. Dentro de el y tal como se nos dijo se encontraba Kissa, su aspecto era terrible, pálido y demacrado, con visibles hematomas en su cuerpo. Era difícil no mirarlo.

 ** _-Porqué tardaron tanto?!_**

 _ **-Es una larga historia...**_

 _ **-Ya habrá tiempo de contarmelo, por ahora corran!-**_ lo seguimos hasta el fondo del templo, en el se encontraba una enorme barda de piedra, la única que había ya que el resto del lugar estaba hecho de madera. Kissa presionó cierto lugar y una puerta secreta se abrio.- _**vamos! La entrada a Vilokan es por aquí!-**_ tomo una de las lámparas de cera que se encontraba en el lugar y nos guío por las escaleras en espirar. Al final de ellas, no había nada más que una barda la cual tenía grabada un extraño dibujo. Kissa le entrego la lámpara a Hiroto, y volvió a presionar cierto lugar, después de eso la barda se partió en dos para dar paso a un nuevo mundo.

Era hora de ir por los nuestros y sin importar lo que pasará, nuestra única prioridad era Akyra...  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**


	20. Vilokan

**Capítulo 20**

Caminábamos a toda prisa por los largos pasillos de piedra, el lugar era como un laberinto de túneles iluminado con lámparas de cera.

- ** _Exactamente dónde estamos?_**

 ** _-En las profundidades de Vilokan. Éstos túneles llevan a muchas partes, algunos son solo atajos y otros más son portales, pero hay uno en especial que solo puede ser usado por Ghede y los demás ya que ese te conduce al área principal. Vamos! Tetsuhiro está por aquí._**

 ** _-Espera!-_** nos detuvimos - ** _llévanos a Akyra primero!_**

- _ **Akyra?... Pero... Souichi dijo que...**_

 _ **-Si, lo sabemos! Lo único que le importa a Souichi es Morinaga, pero en esta ocasión nuestra prioridad es Akyra.**_

- _ **Akyra se encuentra al otro extremo de aquí! Es más rápido si vamos por Tetsuhiro!**_

- _ **Eso no importara! No llegaremos muy lejos sin Akyra!-**_ se quedó pensándolo por algunos segundos, después maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a guiarnos

- _ **Por aquí!-**_ corrimos por el lado contrario, no teníamos mucho tiempo y menos ahora que una señal fue dada en la ciudad de Ginen.- _**puedo saber porqué es tan importante Akyra? No quiero tener problemas con Aquel siniestro hombre por dar prioridad a otro!**_

 _ **-Conoces bien a Tetsuhiro, sabes que es capaz de sacrificarse por otros y más si siente culpa. En cuanto a Souichi, no te preocupes, él mismo fue quien nos pidió dar prioridad a Akyra.**_

 _ **-Y eso como porqué? Qué acaso no es Tetsuhiro su prioridad?**_

 _ **-Así es. Pero el alma de Akyra fue tomada a cambio de la de Tetsuhiro, y si él lo llega a saber querrá tomar su lugar a cambio ya que no soportará vivir con la idea de ser el culpable de eso-**_ comento Hiroto **_-Un alma atrapada en Vilokan jamás sale de aquí, y por lo tanto no reencarna. Ellos utilizarán esa ventaja para presionar a Tetsu._**

 _ **-Presionarlo a qué?**_

 ** _-A entregarse. Cuando ellos hicieron el trato contigo, se aprovecharon y marcaron a Mori con la intención de tomar su alma, el problema es que al hacerlo con engaños rompieron las reglas, ellos no tienen permitido tomar un alma que no se ofrezca a voluntad, pero aún así lo marcaron dando por hecho un tiempo límite para pagar esa deuda. Su plan se vio frustrado cuando La Muerte se enteró de sus planes._**

 ** _-"La Muerte"?_**

- _ **Si, La Muerte...-**_ conteste yo **_-Una deidad que tiene el poder de acabar con estas criaturas debido a que sus creadores no pueden adentrarse a este mundo por el hecho de ser seres de luz._**

 _ **-Al ser los creadores de La Muerte, no se supone que son más poderosos? Además, que acaso no son ustedes igual a ellos, cómo es que ustedes si pueden estar aquí?**_

- ** _Es verdad que somos seres de luz, pero somos totalmente diferentes. Las deidades son seres puros, en ellos solo hay luz, pureza, y todo tipo de esencia que se convierte en energía, a diferencia de ellos, nosotros solo somos una creación, somos seres sin alma con un único propósito. Al estar aquí no hay alma que nos sea arrebatada, pero nuestro poder es limitado por lo que no es suficiente para acabar con todo este mundo. En cambio las deidades, al ser puras y este mundo promiscuo, puede afectarles ya que ellos son creadores de almas. Este mundo es creado por todo ser humano, lleno de odio, promiscuidad y resentimiento... Las criaturas de aquí no pueden ser controladas por las deidades ya que su poder viene de las malas energías del humano y el por que se verían afectados es porque este mundo absorve toda pureza de un alma para alimentarse, si ellos llegan a entrar, lo único que conseguirán es alimentar más a este mundo en lugar de destruirlo. En cambio La Muerte es un ser de obscuridad, rodeado de desgracia, soledad y tristezas, sin mencionar que no posee un alma, por lo tanto no hay nada en él que pueda alimentar este mundo si no todo lo contrario, él puede destruirlo._**

 _ **-Y porqué no lo han destruido? Pudieron haberlo hecho antes!**_

 _ **-Su poder viene del humano, así que si es destruido, puede volver a formarse... Pero eso no es un problema, Souichi podría acabar con ellos una y mil veces de ser necesario.**_

 _ **-Souichi?!-**_ paro en seco y nos miro sorprendido - ** _Souichi es... La Muerte?_**

 _ **-Si. Creí que a estas alturas ya lo sabías... Souichi llegó a un acuerdo con ellos, ellos respetarían la vida humana y solo se tomaría el alma siempre y cuando la persona estuviera de acuerdo, pero solo hasta que su hora llegará. Ellos aceptaron.**_

 ** _Cuando se enteraron que Souichi tenía una debilidad, no dudaron en aprovecharse de eso. El problema es, que debido al acuerdo, no pueden tomar un alma así como así. Para cubrir el engaño, drogaron a Tetsuhiro con tu ayuda y lo obligaron a entregarse, pero todo se complicó cuando se negó a ir con ellos. Al tomar el alma de Akyra, la deuda fue pagada, pero ellos no quieren cualquier alma si no la de Tetsuhiro. Es aquí donde viene la importancia de Akyra, ya que al estar aquí, no puede reencarnar y no solo eso, lo utilizarán a él para forzar a Tetsuhiro a aceptar quedarse aquí ofreciendo su alma._**  
 ** _Un alma al ser dañada, es difícil sanarla más no imposible, pero si es dañada a tal grado de destrozarla, ya no se puede hacer nada. Cuando un alma es destruida, se queda sin nada, sin amor, sin esperanza... sin sentimientos, ni siquiera hay dolor ni tristeza, no hay nada en ella que rescatar... simplemente se apaga y se desvanece. Ellos le harán saber eso a Tetsuhiro, y le darán a escoger entre la libertad de Akyra a cambio de ofrecer su alma, y no hay necesidad de decirte que haría él... Lo volverán a engañar, por que una vez que obtengan lo que buscan, se_** _ **desharán**_ ** _de Akyra._**

 ** _-Tengo entendido que su objetivo es Souichi... Porqué?_**

 _ **-Él es La Muerte y...-**_ Kissa comenzó a toser y expulsar sangre, tuve que tomarlo del brazo para que no cayera. Su cuerpo estaba deteriorado, era obvio que este mundo estaba acabando con él y no tardaría en alimentarse de su alma - _ **Hiroto! Llévalo sobre tu espalda. Kissa, solo dinos por donde hay que ir-**_ débilmente señaló con su mano hacia donde dirigirnos, por lo que lideré el camino.

El camino parecía eterno, no sabía si ya habían sido alertados así que cualquier cosa podría pasar. Llegamos a una sección donde se encontraban varias puertas de metal, alguna ya deterioradas y unas más se encontraban como nuevas, afortunadamente ninguna era vigilada.

 ** _-Es aquí...-_** comento kissa- _**Pero hay personas vigilando.-**_ Hiroto lo bajo con cuidado, y con ayuda lo sentó apoyándolo sobre la fría pared.- _**justo por ese camino, se encuentra el lugar donde lo tienen. Vayan por ese camino y antes de girar a su derecha, habrán dos guardia custodiando el lugar.**_

 ** _-Son solo dos?_**

- _ **Si, pero no son los únicos en el área. Si llegan a pedir ayuda, vendrán todos los que se encuentran custodiando el resto del lugar, los cuales son poco más de treinta.**_

- _ **Bien. Entonces hay que actuar rápido**_

 ** _-Ese no es el único problema. Ninguno de ellos tiene la llave para abrir la puerta, solo existe una y la tiene un tal Nibo._**

 _ **-Supongo que puedo abrirla con un poco de fuerza.**_

 ** _-Si haces eso alertas a los demás.-_** comento Hiroto

- ** _Entonces será rápido-_** mire a kissa - _ **Tú te quedarás aquí descansando, Hiroto y yo iremos por Akyra, lo sacaremos y regresaremos por ti para ir por Tetsuhiro antes de que el resto de los guardias nos alcancen.**_

 ** _-Qué pasa si nos llegan a alcanzar?-_** pregunto Kissa

- ** _Por eso no te preocupes, una vez que haya utilizado mi poder sabrán que estamos aquí, pero no solo ellos... También lo sabrá Souichi._**

.

.  
.

Después de que a Kissa se le pidiera retirar los platos, me quedé pensando en todo lo sucedido. Me sentía culpable por la situación actual en la que se encontraba, de haber hablado con la verdad y terminado con él, Kissa jamás habría pasado por lo que paso... Debi haber escuchado a Hiroto y terminar con Kissa cuando me lo pidió, pero yo y mi intento de no lastimarlo termino siendo todo lo contrario...

La enorme puerta de metal se abrió y tras de ella apareció Nibo. Su estúpida sonrisa y su arrogante forma de actuar como si no pasará nada malo me molestaba.

- _ **Veo**_ ** _Io que te encuentras mejor, creí que te tomaría más tiempo en reaccionar pero veo que me equivoqué.-_** trate de incorporarme, pero mi cuerpo aún se sentía un poco débil por lo que me quedé sentado - ** _descuida, pronto regresará la fuerza a tu cuerpo._**

- ** _Qué me hiciste?_**

 _ **-Nada. Es solo un efecto secundario.-**_ camino hacia la silla junto a la cama y se sentó - ** _La manera más fácil de traerte aquí es transportando tu alma, pero debido a que La Muerte se niega a tomarla, la única opción era traerte con todo y tu cuerpo. Sumando a esto que te tuvimos que traer de una forma precipitada, tu cuerpo no soporto la forma de transportarte y es por eso que te desmayaste... Eso y el golpe que recibiste, claro_**!

 _ **\- Dónde está Souichi?**_

 ** _-Eso es lo de menos-_** se puso de pie - _ **Por ahora me acompañaras, mi padre desea verte.-**_ camino hacia la puerta, se giró hacia a mí y sostuvo la puerta vierta esperando - ** _Vamos. A mi padre no le gusta que lo hagan esperar, y no te agradará verlo molestó.-_** con algo de esfuerzo logré ponerme en pie, aún sentía mi cuerpo un poco débil y mis piernas temblaban ligeramente, aún así me esforcé para seguirlo.

Me condujo por un largo pasillo, sus paredes de piedra y la poca luminosidad que había le daba una apariencia un tanto lúgubre... Al subir las escaleras y pasar por aquella puerta llegamos a un gran salón donde parecía celebrarse algo. Un ambiente animado donde gente alegre bebía y bailaba por todo el lugar y escenas desagradables e inapropiadas ante la vista parecían ser parte del festejo. Atravesabamos el gran salón a través de las personas las cuales al ver a Nibo se apartaban del camino y una que otra mujer lejos de apartarse se le restregaban. Indiferente ante las insinuaciones de las mujeres, Nibo siguió su camino apartandolas de él de un empujón. Al ver su nulo interés en ellas, desviaron su atención hacia a mí con una enorme sonrisa, pero antes de siquiera colocar sus manos sobre mí, Nibo demandó con voz fría y con una clara advertencia que no me tocaran. Al escucharlo, aquel grupo de mujeres retrocedió de inmediato y de mala gana se alejaron de nosotros. Nibo coloco su mano sobre mi espalda y me guío el resto del camino hasta llegar al otro extremo del lugar donde había un pasillo más que recorrer y justo a unos cuantos metros más adelante, estaba una puerta de metal doble.

- ** _Éste es el salón principal. Mi padre está dentro esperándote, es importante para él hablar contigo y así llegar a un acuerdo._**

 ** _-Tengo opción aunque no quiera?_** \- él sonrió y abrió las puertas de par en par al tiempo que contestaba.

- _ **No**_.

Al entrar al salón principal la vista frente a mí no fue lo esperado. El lugar era de apariencia medieval. Un gran salón con paredes de piedra y pisos de mármol, el techo era alto y de madera y de el colgaban tres enormes arañas de metal, cada una de ellas con ocho velas las cuales iluminaban el lugar con su tenue luz. La enorme mesa de madera de seis metros adornaba el centro del salón y justo frente a mí, en el extremo de ella estaba Ghede.

Echándose hacia atrás, con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, era una figura alta con un negro sombrero de copa, un par de gafas de sol oscuras y dos cigarrillos colgando de su boca. Por lo que podía decir, llevaba un esmoquin de colas. Sus  
dos pies apoyados en la  
mesa, mientras se reclinaba en la silla de mármol y un enorme espaldar.

Nibo nos había colocado justo a la derecha de él y sonreía con  
orgullo como si hubiera traído a su preciada posesión para impresionar a su padre.  
Una mujer escasamente vestida colocó una copa de plata gigante delante de mí y me sentía un poco asqueado ya que sus senos parecían querer explotar frente a mi cara.

Tomé la copa que fue puesta frente a mí y me forcé a beber de ella con un poco de desconfianza, ya que por sus antecedentes lo más probable es que le pudieran poner algo a la bebida.

- ** _No hay por que desconfiar_** \- lo mire con incredulidad. Él solo sonrio.- **_Ya estas aquí, así que... Porqué habríamos de drogarte?-_** ante esa lógica no me quedo más que beber un sorbo.

El hedor quemó mi nariz y el líquido ardió en mi garganta por lo que rápidamente coloqué la copa de nuevo en su lugar. No tomaré eso.  
La risa de Nibo me sobresaltó y de un tirón llamo la atención de  
Ghede, quien sorprendentemente rió en voz alta, sin dejar caer ni un cigarrillo de su boca.

- ** _Me divierte hijo -_** gritó y el resto de los asistentes en la mesa se  
unieron a su risa - ** _No te gusta el ron -_** declaró Ghede para que el resto de la mesa escuchara.

Así que eso era ron - _ **No**_ \- respondí, incapaz de sostener su mirada penetrante, incluso  
con las gafas oscuras. Todavía podía sentirlo.

- _ **Ah, eso podemos solucionarlo... qué es lo que deseas beber?-**_ su acento era muy marcado por lo que su japonés no era muy bueno. Aún así y con un poco de dificultad lograba entenderle.

- _ **Agua estaría bien-**_ Tenía la boca muy seca.

- ** _Claro_**. **_Trae_** _**un poco de agua**_ ** _-_** Ordenó a una de las mujeres de pie que estaba alrededor de la mesa, a la espera de hacer su voluntad.

- ** _Gracias_** \- Logré articular.

- _ **Ah! y tiene costumbres**_ \- elogio en voz alta - ** _Has elegido uno bueno, hijo. Me agrada-_** Nibo sonrió a mi lado y tomo mi mano. Sentí el impulso de vomitar - _ **Aunque yo hubiera preferido un buen par de enormes pechos-**_ comenzó a reír a carcajadas y el resto de la mesa rió con él.

 ** _-Es el indicado padre._**

 ** _-_** ** _Asi_** ** _que es él de quien se enamoró La Muerte, cierto?-_** el asombro en las personas presentes era muy evidente.

- ** _Así es padre._**

 _ **-No puedes competir contra La Muerte, hijo. Sabes que no tienes oportunidad alguna y menos si es correspondido.**_

 ** _-Eso lo sé. Pero también soy consciente de que La Muerte no tiene oportunidad alguna si es el chico quien se entrega._**

- _ **Bien. En ese caso...-**_ tomo un gran trago de su copa y llamo a la mujer que anteriormente había servido las bebidas- _**trae al joven.**_

Cada mujer en la mesa se encontraba vestida de una manera similar al estilo antiguo. Sin embargo, sus escotes eran excesivamente pronunciados. Mi respiración se atascó, cuando observé a uno de los  
hombres, tirar de la parte delantera de una dama hasta que su pecho entero rebotó libre, por lo que aparté la mirada y estudié otro lado de la mesa.  
Los hombres iban vestidos con trajes de etiqueta e incluso varios llevaban máscaras negras. Los peinados de las mujeres, fueron  
alarmantemente altos. Rizos apilados al menos de treinta centímetros, joyas brillantes, plumas y otros accesorios. Todos bebian abundantemente y reían estridentemente. Un chillido fuerte trajo mis ojos de nuevo al otro lado de la mesa y vi como el hombre que sacó los pechos  
de la mujer, ahora dejaba el trasero de ella en el borde de la mesa, con su vestido levantado, y tenía las piernas extendidas mientras gritaba con deleite. Cuando el hombre fue a desabrochar sus pantalones cerré los ojos y moví mi cabeza hacia la pared, detrás de la cabeza de Nibo. Dios! Ellos iban a... hacerlo en la mesa! _*¿PERO QUE CLASE DE LUGAR ES ESTE?!*_

- ** _Padre, por favor, él aún no está acostumbrado a este tipo de_**  
 _ **comportamiento. ¿Por esta noche se puede detener?-**_ preguntó Nibo a mi  
lado y quería enterrar mi cara en su hombro y empezar a tararear una canción, que disfrazara los fuertes gruñidos que venían del hombre a tan sólo a unos metros.

 _ **-¿Qué? El sexo es parte de la diversión. ¿Que es una fiesta sin el placer de la carne? Nada! Así que no hay discusión.**_

La mujer empezó a gemir en voz alta y gritar palabras que nunca  
había oído antes. El brazo de Nibo rodeó mis hombros y a su lado usé su brazo para callar el sonido, mientras mis ojos seguían herméticamente cerrado.

- ** _Lo siento Tetsuhiro_** -susurró.  
Si él realmente lo sintiera, no me habría arrastrado a este horrible lugar. Esto no era una comida, era una maldita orgía! Más  
gemidos se unieron y me encogí con horror, cuando las mujeres daban sugerencias vulgares y los hombres gritaban descripciones desagradables.

- ** _Ay. Dios. Mío-_** susurré horrorizado. Esto no era nada como lo que había imaginado. Mi mente siempre quedaría traumatizada.

- _ **En verdad lo siento-**_ repitió de nuevo Nibo - _ **Esperaba que con mi padre aquí, pudieran contenerse pero...**_

- _ **Al menos pudiste haberlo mencionado!-**_ susurré sobre su hombro- **_así por lo menos habría venido preparado-_** Esta era la experiencia más repugnante de mi vida!

 _ **-De haberlo hecho no habrías aceptado asistir y mi padre te habría castigado.**_

- ** _Y acaso no es esto un castigo?_**

- ** _No. Para él esto solo es es entretenimiento. Él es un espíritu vudú, Tetsu, no lo olvides. Mi padre es el señor de la vida y la muerte y el erotismo está fuertemente vinculado._**

Para mí suerte, los gemidos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ghede, quien demandó a todos los presentes salir del salón. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo y uno a uno fue dejando el lugar cerrando la enorme puerta doble tras de ellos, quedando solo seis personas dentro del salón. Las tres personas frente a nosotros jamás las había visto, dos de ellos vestían pulcramente. El tercer joven lucia demacrado, su aspecto poco aseado y deprimente le hacían lucir totalmente vacío.

El joven quedó de pie frente a nosotros, mientras que ambos hombres se sentaron del lado izquierdo a Ghede mostrando una enorme pero siniestra sonrisa.

 ** _-Has pedido la presencia del joven, comenzaba a preguntarme cuando lo harías- miró a aquel joven de mirada perdida- no durará mucho.-_** Ghede miró en mi dirección.

 ** _-Joven, Tetsuhiro, sabe usted que le sucede al alma de un humano cuando permanece aquí en Vilokan?-_** negué con la cabeza **_\- Cada humano posee un alma y cada alma es energía. El cuerpo humano es solo un recipiente el cual tiene como función fundirce con su alma destinada para dar vida a una nueva o ayudar a un alma vieja a reencarnar. Vilokan es un mundo creado por los humanos; su avaricia, odio, exceso de promiscuidad y falta de humanidad crean energía negativa. Todo ese resentimiento se acumula y crea un mundo lleno de toda negatividad el cual se alimenta de energía y qué energía crees que es tomada?-_** no había necesidad de que lo dijera... Sabía la respuesta.

- ** _El joven frente a ti tuvo una corta vida en la tierra-_** comento Nibo ** _-llena de avaricia y poca empatía hacia los demás. Todo eso lo llevo aquí. Los humanos creen que lo material da la felicidad y debido a ello dan su vida a cambio de unas cuantas monedas. Su ofrenda fue aceptada y es así como termino aquí, siendo parte de éste mundo sin oportunidad de volver.-_** el joven de repente cayó de rodillas, y para no caer completamente sostuvo su cuerpo con ambas manos. **_-Su cuerpo es débil, es por ello que su aspecto es bastante decrépito, y cuando un cuerpo está lo suficientemente cansado y desgastado, ya no puede ser capaz de sostener más su alma por lo que es tomada como alimento para Vilokan._**

 ** _-Es diferente cuando se trae solo el alma-_** continuo Ghede **_-al no haber un cuerpo de por medio es más fácil tomarla. Pero todo depende del alma. Por ejemplo, si tomamos solo el alma de quien se entrega a voluntad y está consciente de que conlleva estar en este lugar lugar, su alma es absorbida de inmediato y permanecerá siendo parte de éste mundo, no habrá vuelta atrás y no habrá reencarnación. Pero aquella alma que se niega a entregarse una vez que ya fue traída a éste mundo, se le debe destruir. Y cómo se destruye un alma? Fácil. Solo es cuestión de matar todo sentimiento dentro de ella. Las almas son delicadas, y al no haber un cuerpo que camufle su sentir, es muy fácil ver a través de ellos. Si el alma deja ver su tristeza, es ahí donde uno aprovecha para hundirlo más en su miseria y así transformar toda esa tristeza en enojo. Cuando se llega al objetivo, es muy fácil llenarlos de odio y resentimiento, por lo que el alma se contamina. Como te dije anteriormente, éste lugar está hecho de resentimiento, por lo que el alma al estar manchada de ello poco a poco se irá apagado. Qué sentimiento más tormentoso puede haber después del odio? Nada. El corazón y tu alma se quedan sin nada, no se puede odiar más... Todo ese amor y felicidad es opacado por la tristeza y la tristeza es reemplazada por el odio, así que después de eso ya no hay nada. El odio es un sentimiento muy pesado que cansa el alma, por lo que simplemente tu alma se entume y dejas de sentir... Ya no queda nada ni importa nada. Cada alma queda amoldada a su antintigüo cuerpo, por lo que cada vez que deja de sentir, su forma se desvanece hasta convertirse en solo una espesa nube de humo luminosa. Es ahí cuando un alma queda destrozada y puede ser absorbida.-_** Ghede sonrió y colocándose en una posición más recta continuo

 ** _-Aquí hay dos personas muy cercanas a ti. Una de ellas ya la has visto, pero a la otra... tienes idea de quien es? O es acaso que La Muerte no te lo dijo?-_** Pregunto Nibo

 ** _-Decirme qué?_** \- cuestione con temor. Ghede sonrió ampliamente

 ** _-Parte de tu deuda fue pagada por tu amigo, aquel joven que murió en el estacionamiento.-_** tal confesión me impacto

 ** _-E-eso... Eso no es verdad! Souichi me lo habría dicho!-_** me negaba a tal cosa, no quería creer en lo que me decía

 ** _-Y por qué habría de mentir a estas alturas? Si te lo digo es porque quiero llegar a un acuerdo._**

 ** _-Qué clase de acuerdo?_**

 ** _-Tu amigo... la razón por la cual no puede ser tomada su alma sin ser destruida, es porque está llena de esperanza. Las almas que normalmente traemos ya están infectadas... El miedo, odio y avaricia son como un virus, se meten en tu cabeza, alma y corazón e infectan todo. Te pudren. Así que cuando llegan aquí es fácil alimentar e de ellas, pero las almas como tu amigo no. Ellos carecen de avaricia y odio, por lo que su alma se aferra, aún así no dejan de ser energía y aunque no puede ser absorbida por completo, si alimenta éste mundo. Al estar aquí, es inevitable que no sufra y se deprima, por lo que no hay necesidad de que te explique lo que le puede llegar a pasar, cierto?_**

 ** _-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres?!_**

 ** _-A ti-_** contesto sin titubear **_-Te ofrezco liberarlo a cambio de aceptar quedarte aquí._**

 ** _-Puede que para todos ustedes no sea más que un simple e insignificante humano, pero no soy estúpido! Sé que no es a mí a quien quieres si no a Souichi! Solo me utilizas para llegar a él._**

 ** _-Souichi?... Acaso te es permitido nombrarlo de ese modo?-_** su sonrisa se amplió- **_interesante. Veo que ha logrado engañarte muy bien... La pregunta es, que desea de ti._**

 ** _-Él jamás me mentiría, me ama! Así que no hay un interés de por medio!_**

 ** _-Amor?-_** comenzó a reír a carcajadas **_-La Muerte no conoce tal sentimiento, nunca lo ha sentido y mucho menos experimentado! Dime chico, realmente conoces al ser que dices amar? Acaso te ha mostrado su verdadero ser-_** dejo de reír y colocándose en forma recta sobre su enorme silla preguntó **_-A caso te ha dicho alguna vez que te ama?-_** mi silencio pareció darle la respuesta. De nuevo se inclinó hacia atrás y tomo de su copa sonriendo con satisfacción - ** _dónde está él ahora? Si tanto te ama como tú lo dices, porqué no ha venido por ti?_**

- ** _por muy convincente que se escuchen sus palabras, jamás podría creer en ellas. Souichi me ama! Aunque no lo diga sé que me ama! Me lo ha demostrado una y otra vez con sus acciones._**

 ** _-La Muerte es un ser que jamás amará, tú solo eres un buen pasatiempo para él, una distracción pasajera la cual con el tiempo le aburrirá y olvidará... O es a caso que creíste que tú has sido el único en su existencia? La muerte es así, muestra interés por un humano especial y con el tiempo se aburre, que crees que te hace diferente al resto?_**

 ** _-Eso... Eso no es verdad, Souichi no es así...-_** el joven frente a nosotros comenzó a expulsar sangre de su boca, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar visiblemente hasta tumbarse en el suelo en posición fetal mientras gemía de dolor. Su respiración dejo de ser agitada y poco a poco fue más pausada. Su cuerpo emanaba una especie de humo blanco, espeso como la niebla la cual se perdía a la vista con forme viajaba a lo alto. Segundos después desapareció y el cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a desintegrarse hasta quedar solo polvo. Yo solo pude mirar con horror tal escena.

 ** _-A tu amigo no le queda mucho tiempo y La Muerte no ha mostrado interés en encontrarte. Aun así, él tendrá que venir aquí por el alma de tu amigo... Y cuando él llegue, tú le dejaras en claro que permanecerá aquí. Así que una vez que selles el juramento, se le entregará el alma de tu amigo a La Muerte._**

 ** _-Cómo sé que no es un engaño?_**

 ** _-A diferencia de La Muerte, a mi hijo realmente le interesas. Serás parte de nosotros, uno más de la familia, esto claro de la mano de mi hijo.-_** coloco un papel sobre la mesa, una especie de contrato que deslizó frente a mí **_-solo tienes que hacer un pequeño corte en la palma de tu mano y verter tu sangre sobre el papel. No olvides mencionar en voz alta tu promesa de permanecer aquí.-_** en este punto me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Si no liberaba a Akyra de este lugar jamás reencarnará y por ende jamás se volverá a encontrar con Hiroto... no quería ser culpable de ello, pero... si me quedo aquí, podré soportar la idea de no volver a ver a Souichi? Sin mencionar que es a él a quien quieren en verdad.

.

.  
.

La puerta era de un color púrpura oscuro, con una gran calavera negra esculpida en mármol montado en el centro de la misma, con una manija en color plateado y una cerradura bastante extraña.

 ** _-Esto será rápido, Hiroto-_** limpiando los restos de sangre de su rostro, asintió y guardo la daga que momentos antes había utilizado para quitar del camino al par de guardias que resguardaban la entrada.

Tomé la manija con mi mano izquierda, y con la otra deje salir pequeñas chispas eléctricas de un tono carmesí. Tire de la manija al tiempo que un gran destello sobresalía de mi mano libre para después golpear la puerta con suficiente fuerza. Con un estruendoso ruido, la puerta se abrió y cayó dentro de la habitación, una que mas que habitación parecía un calabozo de la edad media. Un pequeño cuarto con una cama de piedra la cual está cubierta por así decirlo, con un par de sábanas deterioradas, una mesa frente a ella de madera putrida y sobre ella un candelabro de metal con un par de velas.

No pude evitar perderme en aquella imagen frente a mí. Akira se hayaba de espalda a nosotros, la luz que irradiaba su alma ya no era tan intensa como cuando Souichi la extrajo de su cuerpo... Aún conservaba la apariencia de su antiguo cuerpo, pero al mirar hacia nosotros, su rostro mostraba más que una profunda tristeza... Mostraba miedo, desolación y desesperanza, como si se hubiera resignado a acabar una eternidad en ese lugar.

Cuando su mirada cayó en Hiroto, un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos, pero fue opacado por la duda. Cómo si no creyera que era en verdad él. Estiró su mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero le fue imposible. No podían mantener contacto entre ellos.

 ** _-Akyra...-_** susurro Hiroto, filtrándose la tristeza en su voz. **_-Esto aquí, vine por ti_** -una pequeña sonrisa escapó de los labios de Akyra, e intento una y otra vez poder tocarlo sin conseguirlo. Hiroto solo podía mirar con tristeza su inútil esfuerzo, contenido las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

 ** _-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.-_** estire mi mano para que la tomara, y dudoso, miró a Hiroto quien solo asintió en aprobación.

Hiroto, al no ser más un guardián de almas, le era imposible poder tocarlas más si verlas, y Akyra, al ser solo un alma, no podía tener contacto con ningún mortal, ni siquiera podía hablar. Las almas no tienen permitido hacerlo.  
Ese era el castigo de ambos... estar unidos uno al otro, amarse una y mil eternidades, pero sin poder estar juntos en ellas.

Tomé la mano de Akyra y lo guíe a la salida, Hiroto venía tras nosotros. En el camino nos topamos a Kissa, quien venía corriendo a toda prisa.

 ** _-Vamos! Ya fueron alertados y vienen hacia acá!-_** gritó mientras corría y nos dirigía en otra dirección

 ** _-Dónde tienen a mí angelito?!_**

 ** _-Olvídate de Tetsuhiro! A estas alturas no estará ahí! Quizás ustedes sean inmortales, pero tanto Akyra como yo corremos peligro en manos de esos tipos!_**

 ** _-Kissa tiene razón, Hiroto. A Tetsuhiro no le pasará nada siempre y cuando Akyra este con nosotros._**

 ** _-Mierda... -_** susurro Kissa al tiempo que paraba en seco.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba un grupo de criaturas bloqueando el paso, por lo que sin dudar ni un segundo me lance hacia ellos.  
El primero cayó en cuanto traspase su pecho con mi mano, tomé al segundo con mi mano izquierda y quebré su cuello, un tercero más vino a mí, aprovechando su apresurado y predecible movimiento, lo tome del rostro levantandolo al aire para después estampar su cráneo contra el suelo. Al levantar la vista habían dos cuerpos más en el suelo. Hiroto de había encargado de ellos.

 ** _-Despejado-_** mencioné y me gire hacia Kissa - ** _pase lo que pase desde ahora tu prioridad será Akyra, así tengas que poner en riesgo tu propia vida debes protegerlo!-_** le entregué la daga que llevaba conmigo- ** _Él es tu boleto de salida, así que manténlo a tu lado_**.- voces y pisadas se escuchaban por el pasillo. Tome a Akyra y Hiroto a Kissa y corrimos del lado contrario.

Frente a nosotros aparecieron tres sujetos, los cuales fueron eliminados con facilidad por Hiroto. Seguimos corriendo en esa misma dirección, cada vez se escuchaban más cerca los pasos detrás de nosotros. Llegamos a una sección donde se cruzaban los caminos, y dónde para nuestra mala suerte ya nos esperaban. Estábamos rodeados.

Solté a Akyra y mire detrás nuestro, un grupo de cinco criaturas sonrientes se acercaba más a nosotros. Flexione ambos brazos a la altura de mi cintura y las palmas arriba, de las llemas de mis dedos comenzaron a brotar destellos eléctricos de un tono carmesí, me preparaba para atacar. Mire a Hiroto quien coloco a Kissa y le indico a Akyra que se mantuvieran entre él y yo mientras sostenía su daga, la única arma que tenía para defenderse. Hiroto carecía de poderes, se le fueron retirados y lo obligaron a llevar una vida como humano, pero con la diferencia de que aun conservaba tanto su velocidad, fuerza e inmortalidad. Puede que haya sido castigado y condenado a ser un caído, pero era un ser de luz, uno de nosotros y todo caído era buscado por demonios y otros seres negativos para convertirlos en uno de ellos y si estos se llegan a negar, son asesinados, es por ello que tanto su fuerza y su inmortalidad se les conserva.

Tanto Hiroto como yo comenzamos a atacar, cuerpos inertes caían sobre el suelo, el olor a acre se esparcía en el lugar y los charcos de sangre poco a poco comenzaban a tornarse de un tono más obscuro. Con forme acabábamos un grupo de ellos avanzabamos unos pasos, pero vada vez aparecían más criaturas a nuestro alrededor, esto parecía no tener fin! Cada que matabamos un grupo, aparecía uno más grande y furte.

El grito ahogado de Kissa nos alertó, miramos en su dirección y vimos como uno de ellos lo sujetaba con fuerza del brazo torciendolo y colocándolo tras su espalda para después pasar sujetarlo del cuello logrando someterlo, Kissa fácilmente fue apartado del camino para tener acceso a Akyra, mientras otro ser se acercaba a él. Me dirigí a Akyra bloqueando la intención de aquel ser, no era como el resto, el era uno mucho más poderoso, un importante y perteneciente familiar de los Loa.

 ** _-Sigues complicando las cosas, Taichirou._**

 ** _-No lo suficientemente, Babaco._**

 _ **-No importa cuánto trates de apartarlo de mí, a estás alturas ya no importa mantener intacta aquella alma, así que da igual si termina dañado mientras intentas protegerlo... Ya no es una prioridad mantenerlo a salvó.-**_ mostró una arrogante sonrisa y miró en dirección a kissa quien seguía siendo sostenido por el cuello.- a él tampoco lo necesitamos ya.-al escuchar eso, Kissa utilizo su mano libre para tomar con fuerza la daga y clavarla en el cuello de quien lo sostenía logrando liberarse. Saco la daga de la garganta y corrió en dirección contraria.

Babaco al ver esto, se dirigió a Kissa por lo que me apresure a su encuentro, pero fue demasiado tarde... En un rápido movimiento, Babaco lo tomo del cuello aprisionandolo contra la fría pared de piedra, le sujeto la mano la cual llevaba la daga y dirigiendola hacia el estómago de Kissa, la clavo con fuerza.

 ** _-Manténlos a todos.-_** dicho eso, soltó a Kissa y se giró a nosotros.

De nuevo fuimos rodeados, ahora no solo nos atacarían a nosotros, si no también a Akyra. De todos las criaturas sin alma presentes, Babaco era el único ser que podía manipular las almas, por lo que era él de quien debía proteger a Akyra. Nos preparamos para el ataque, toda criatura a nuestro alrededor se abalanzó hacia nosotros, pero antes de llegar a nuestro encuentro, una inmensa energía emergió de la tierra, como una capa espesa de neblina obscura y chispas de tono carmesí y púrpura envolvieron cada cuerpo a nuestro alrededor dejándolas estáticas al instante, cada criatura fue invadida por aquella fuerza sobrehumana la cual tomo a voluntad cada cuerpo desintegrandolo poco a poco desde adentro. Sus venas comenzaban a resaltar por todo su cuerpo y sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar. Su piel comenzó a tornarse obscura, como si se estuvieran calcinando desde adentro hasta el punto de estallar en polvo.

Frente a nosotros, apareció la esbelta figura de un hombre. Completamente vestido de negro, y su larga cabellera desordenada, emergía de la obscuridad aquel temido ser. Se veía bastante tranquilo, su mirada no mostraba preocupación alguna, ni molestia, de hecho no se miraba nada en ellos... aquella mirada era fría, altanera, arrogante y sin una pizca de compasión ni remordimiento... Nada! No habitaba nada dentro de él! Ni siquiera el color miel existía más en ellos, aquel tono fue reemplazado por una mezcla de Violetta y carmín. Era como si estuviera ante La Muerte de siglos atrás, aquel ser temible e inquebrantable... Aquel ser frente a nosotros no era el Souichi con el que convivimos todo este tiempo, había algo diferente en él.

 ** _-Babaco...-_** su voz era menos cálida de lo que recordaba, era frívola y demandante. El aura negativa a su alrededor era fría e intimidante a tal grado de sentirse en el aire y emanar un espeso manto negro de su cuerpo formándose a su alrededor un sofocante calor, tal vista era escalofriante y lúgubre que ni siquiera yo me atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna.

 _ **-Se-señor Muerte...-**_ le ví tragar en seco ante la fija mirada del ser frente a él. Souichi ladeó su cabeza y mientras arqueaba una de sus finas cejas, sonrió al tiempo que cuestionó...

 ** _-a caso estás interponiendote en mi camino?-_** Babaco retrocedió al instante, pero en una fracción de segundo, Souichi ya se encontraba cara a cara frente a él sosteniendolo de la quijada. Su rostro mostraba satisfacción, y sus ojos brillaban con diversión , parecía gozar al provocar dolor. Sin dejar de sonreír y con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Babaco, Souichi le tomo una de sus muñecas y ejerció presión, deleitándose con el crujir de cada hueso roto y clavando fuertemente sus uñas en su quijada provocando que finas gotas de sangre comenzaran a fluir.

Una áspera tos junto a un débil jadeo desvío su atención. Se trataba de Kissa quien se encontraba recargado sobre la pared presionando la herida. Su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente, su piel y labios comenzaron a tornarse pálidos, y su respiración cada vez más agitada. Su cuerpo perdía fuerza debido a toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo, a pesar de aferrarse a la vida no le sería posible, si no era la severa hemorragia en su estómago sería éste mundo quien terminará de arrancarle la vida. Souichi volvió su mirada a Babaco y lo forzó a ponerse de rodillas, fue inútil su esfuerzo por soltarse del agarre, la diferencia de poder era inmensa. Souichi retiro su mano de la quijada de Babaco para colocarla en su garganta y presionar con fuerza. Sin dejar de sonreír, sujeto su cabello en un puño con su mano derecha y en un rápido movimiento le rompió el cuello... No conforme con ello, desprendió la cabeza de su cuerpo.

 ** _-Muerte...-_** susurré. Hacia siglos que no lo veía actuar de dicha manera, todo en él era tan distinto.

La forma en que me miro me helo la sangre, aún mantenía la cabeza en su mano y la sonrisa en su rostro, su mirada era vacía y carente de cordura.- **_Me cansé de esperar...-_**

Camino en dirección a kissa y se colocó en cuclillas posocionando su codo en una de sus rodillas y así sostener su rostro con su mano quedando cara a cara **_-Cumpliste tu parte Kazu, aún arriesgando tu insignificante vida... Tanto era tu anhelo por salir de aquí?_**

 ** _-Lo hice por Tetsuhiro... Él... él no merece estar aquí._**

 _ **-En cambio tú si.-**_ borró su sonrisa y lanzó un gran suspiro _**-Pero hicimos un trato y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra. Tu cuerpo no soportará más, por lo que sacaré tu alma de este lugar, tendrás una vida nueva y olvidarás.**_

- ** _Qué pasará con Tetsuhiro?_**

 ** _-Lo olvidarás. Tu alma ya no está atada más a él, por lo que en tu nueva vida te unirás a alguien más. Aquella chica que dejaste atrás... No vivirá mucho. Se forzó a unirse a ti en esta vida ignorando el alma que le fue destinada, por lo que en la siguiente ambos se unirán. De ahora en adelante, sus almas estarán destinadas a estar juntas.-_** una suave y débil risa escapo de sus labios.

 ** _-Me alegra que sea ella..._**

 ** _-Es hora.-_** Souichi coloco un dedo sobre la herida y una luz blanca comenzó a emerger. Arrastró su dedo por todo el pecho hasta su garganta, donde se formó a un más brillante y circular aquella luz. Kissa por fin cerro sus ojos y ambos brazos cayeron a sus costados, dejando este mundo con un último suspiro. El alma de Kissa se desprendió de su cuerpo, como humo blanco saliendo desde lo más profundo de su garganta y boca tomando su forma una vez fuera. Souichi se puso de pie, de su mano salían destellos eléctricos los cuales formaron frente a él un portal donde ya esperaba un transportador. Se le entrego el alma de Kissa y Akyra y partió del lugar.

Hiroto y yo caminamos tras de él en completo silencio, el ambiente se sentía tenso y el aura que le rodeaba aun no se disipaba... No nos miraba, tan solo está concentrado en un solo objetivo. Llegar a Tetsuhiro.

.

.

Aún seguía sin saber que hacer, no quería condenar el alma de Akyra en un mundo como este, pero... Si me quedaba yo, qué pasaría con Souichi?

 ** _-no tengo todo el día niño! Solo hazlo!-_** dijo golpeando fuertemente la mesa. De un momento a otro comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos y constantemente miraban hacia la puerta. Ghede miró a Nibo y demandó. ** _\- VE Y DESHASTE DE ESA ALMA!_**

 ** _-No! Espere!_**

 ** _-Esto no es juego niño! Aquí quién pone las reglas soy yo y tú solo las obedeces! NO TIENES OPCIÓN!-_** me tomo de la muñeca con fuerza y puso sobre la palma de mi mano la filosa hoja de una daga similar a la que anteriormente Hiroto me había dado, solo que la filosa navaja estaba un poco curvada y la empuñadura era de un tono púrpura y negro. ** _\- Ahora tú, Tetsuhiro Morinaga! Por este acto, juras dar tanto tu cuerpo y alma a Vilokan en consentimiento propio! Y pasar toda la eternidad como compañero al lado de mi hijo, Nibo!-_** sangre comenzó a brotar de mi mano conforme pasaba la daga sobre ella y la finas gotas caían sobre aquel papel. Yo solo me encogí del dolor. **_-AHORA JURALO! O en este instante iré por el alma de tus amigos y los aniquilare!_**

 ** _-Yo... yo... yo Prometo estar aquí, siempre y cuando mis amigos salgan de Vilokan...-_** satisfecho, Ghede me soltó con brusquedad y guardo aquel papel.

 ** _-Dame tu mano, aún está sangrando-_** Nibo tomo con cuidado mi mano, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y la envolvió al rededor de la herida **_-Después la limpiaremos como se debe. Por ahora solo...-_** un fuerte estruendo interrumpió aquella incómoda escena lo cual agradecía. Tener a Nibo tomando mi mano con delicadeza y tan cerca de mí no era muy agradable.

Todos nos giramos hacia la intromisión. La puerta había sido hecha cenizas y cuerpos inertes fueron lanzados al interior del salon totalmente calcinados los cuales cayeron con fuerza sobre el suelo. Fuego y humo no dejaban ver nada más que la silueta del culpable. Nibo se tenso y me sostuvo fuertemente, el otro tipo y Ghede se colocaron de pie retrocediendo un poco. Todos se veían temerosos.

Poco apoco el humo comenzó a disiparse y aquella silueta tomo forma. Un atractivo hombre de siniestra apariencia apareció frente a nosotros, vestido totalmente de negro con su larga cabellera no muy bien sujetada dejaba caer varios mechones de cabello sobre su rostro, que junto a su largo flequillo tapaba parte de su rostro el cual era adornado por una siniestra sonrisa de medio lado. Estaba cubierto de sangre, y de su mano derecha colgaba una cabeza la cual era sostenida del cabello. De tras de él aparecieron Isogai y Hiroto.

Souichi entro a paso lento, con la cabeza colgando de una mano y la otra dentro de su bolsillo. Una espesa nube de niebla negra emanaba de su cuerpo envolviendolo de pies a cabeza, y sin dejar de sonreír arrojo la cabeza sobre la mesa tomando asiento al otro extremo de ella quedando frente a nosotros.

 _ **-Creí adecuado reunir a la familia, así que traje a tu hermano, Ghede.-**_ el mencionado se tenso, y su rostro se ensombresio. Ambas manos las apretó con fuerza en puños, sus nudillos se tornaron blanco y sus uñas parecían querer atravesar la piel por la fuerza que ejercía. Miró con gran odio a Souichi, pero éste lejos de molestarse, simplemente tomo la botella de licor frente a él y la sirvió en una de las copas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.- ** _Ron... Veo que tus gustos no han cambiado._**

Algo en él se sentía diferente, quizá su forma de actuar o hablar, o simplemente el aura siniestra que emanaba de él y sus ojos... sus ojos no eran como los recordaba, eran fríos y vacíos, de un color extraño y poco cálidos. Isogai y Hiroto se encontraban de pie tras de Souichi a cierta distancia, totalmente callados y con la mirada hacia abajo, como temiendo hacer algún movimiento en falso.

 ** _-Morinaga...-_** su voz se suavizó al llamarme, aún así no me miro- ** _ve con aquel par de imbéciles. Te llevarán a casa._**

 ** _-El joven no puede irse! Ahora pertenece a vilokan.-_** Souichi levantó la vista y frunció el entrecejo.

 ** _-Pertenecer a Vilokan?-_** una suave pero siniestra risa escapó de sus labios **_-El "joven" no te pertenece... Su alma es solo mia._**

 ** _-Firmo un acuerdo, el se entregó en juramento a mi hijo. Ahora su alma pertenece a Nibo-_** Souichi me miro elevando una de sus cejas en forma de interrogación. Yo solo agache la mirada.

 _ **-Eso no me interesa, vine por lo que es mío y me lo llevaré.-**_ Ghede pareció molestarle.

 ** _-Un trato es un trato! No pude romperlo!_**

 ** _-Y ACASO TÚ PUEDES HACERLO?!-_** gritó furioso Souichi al tiempo que se ponía en pie y golpeaba la enorme mesa hasta destruirla. ** _-ROMPISTE EL ACUERDO AL QUE SE LLEGÓ HACE MILES DE AÑOS! Engañaste a un humano para obtener lo que querías, tomaste un alma la cual no te pertenecía! Sin mencionar que acabaste con su vida antes de tiempo! Y apostaría mi existencia a que el contrato al que se entregó fue por que lo obligaron!_**

 ** _-Aunque así fuera el acuerdo está hecho! El chico no puede salir de Vilokan, de hacerlo moriría! Es parte de éste mundo!_**

 ** _\- LO ENGAÑASTE!-_** Con una velocidad sobrehumana, Souichi llegó a él y lo tomo del cuello- ** _lo obligaste a aceptar algo que él no quería!-_** el tipo que estaba junto a Ghede intento detenerlo, pero Souichi esquivo el golpe. Tomo con fuerza el puño que iba dirigido a él y lo torció a tal grado de destrozarlo. Aquel tipo grito de dolor. Souichi lo tomo de la boca, colocó una mano en cada lado de su dentadura abriéndola hasta desprenderle la quijada y arrojo el cuerpo a pocos metros de ahí. miro a Ghede de una manera aterradora el cual retrocedió al instante. Yo solo mire con horror tal escena, jamás había visto a Souichi actuar de esa forma y para ser honesto, temí de él.

 ** _-Debi haber terminado contigo y este mundo hace mucho tiempo atrás.-_** dijo aquello mientras se acercaba de forma amenazadora. Ghede retrocedió aún más.

 ** _-Si llegas a destruir este mundo, el chico morirá también!-_** grito Ghede. El miedo filtrándose en su voz. ** _-al aceptar y jurar lo que se le pidió, se convirtió en uno de nosotros! Él ahora es parte de Vilokan, por lo que si acabas con este mundo, acabarás también con su existencia!-_** Souichi detuvo todo movimiento, pareció pensar algo unos segundos y después contesto con tranquilidad.

 ** _-Entonces solo te mataré a ti..._**

 ** _\- No es tan fácil, Muerte. Si yo muero, lo harán igual mis creaciones... Y aquel joven es una de ellas. Esto es Vilokan, un mundo que se alimenta de las almas para seguir de pie. En este mundo no se necesita de la muerte para extraer un alma, la misma Vilokan se ocupa de ello. Así que si muero, no podrás hacer nada... Aunque te niegues a extraer el alma de aquel joven, será absorbida de igual manera por Vilokan.-_** Souichi sonrió.

 ** _\- No soy estúpido, sé cómo se maneja este mundo. Por lo que tú también sabes que puedo extraer el alma de Morinaga ahora mismo y entregarla al transportador tras de mí._** \- Ghede abrió los ojos comprendiendo.- ** _y cuando su alma este a salvó, te mataré a ti y todo ser en este mundo... No habrá nada más que polvo._**

 ** _-Volveriamos, nuestro mundo y fuerza viene de los humanos._**

 ** _-Ustedes viven gracias a sus creencias. Los humanos creen en lo que se les inculca con el tiempo de los años. Basta con influir en ello para que ustedes no vuelvan... Y el influir en una creencia no es difícil.-_** Ghede pareció comprender en que posición se encontraba, era más que claro que tenía las de perder. Después de pensar un poco, cuestionó.

 _ **\- Así que es el joven a cambio de qué?**_

 _ **-Anula el juramento y entrégame al chico.**_

 _ **-Tan fácil como eso, Muerte? No lo creo. Necesito algo que me asegure que no me engañarás.**_

 _ **-Ambos tenemos mucho que perder. Si saco solo su alma de aquí, no lo volveré a ver y tú ten por seguro que no volverás a existir si eso llega a ocurrir.**_

 _ **-si te entrego al joven, cómo se que no tomarás represalias?**_

 ** _-Soy La Muerte, Ghede, no lo olvides y La Muerte siempre cumple su palabra. Me llevaré a Morinaga y ninguno de ustedes lo volverá a molestar. Les permitiré seguir existiendo, pero jamás saldrán de su mundo. Si me llegó a enterar que alguno de ustedes molestó a Morinaga, no dudaré en venir y convertir en ruinas tu mundo. Pueden seguir como siempre, pero no involucrar a personas ignorantes del vudu en su mundo. Si llegas a engañar o tomar un alma sin consentimiento, ten por seguro que vendré por ti.-_** Souichi me miro y extendió su mano para que la tomara.- **_Ven. Vamos a casa Morinaga.-_** dude un poco, no estaba tan seguro de que fueran a cumplir ellos con su palabra. No dudaba de Souichi, sabía que a su lado nada malo pasaría, pero sabiendo la clase de timadores que eran ellos...

 _ **-Padre!-**_ Nibo me sostuvo más fuerte rogando a su padre- se supone que él sería mío.

 ** _\- Es un humano cualquiera, hay miles de ellos allá afuera!_**

 ** _-Pero, padre...!_**

 ** _-Solo calla y obedece! No arriesgaré este mundo por un capricho pasajero tuyo!-_** Nibo frunció el entrecejo y con una evidente molestia e inconformidad me soltó. Caminé hacia Souichi y lo tome entre mis brazos.

 ** _-Souichi...-_** Poco después correspondió el abrazo.

 ** _-Es hora de volver, mori.-_** de pronto recordé algo importante, por lo que me separé de él y pregunte.

 ** _-Espera! Dónde está Kissa? Y Akyra? Es verdad que está aquí? Qué pasará con ellos?_**

 ** _-Ellos ahora están bien, confía en mí.-_** me tomo de la mano y sin más explicación, partimos de ahí.

.

.  
.

La brillante luz del día lastimó mis ojos, los cuales cubrir al instante con mi antebrazo. La cálida brisa y el sonido de las aves cantando eran tan agradables al igual que el fresco aire que se respiraba. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos con mi brazo aún cubriendome, mirando al rededor hasta lograr soportar lo brillante del sol y así retirar mi brazo.

 _ **-Dónde estamos?**_

 ** _-Puerto Príncipe_**

 ** _-"...?"-_** Souichi rodo los ojos

 ** _-Haití, Morinaga... Estamos en la capital de Haití. Tu cuerpo aún no se recupera por completo por lo que descansaremos aquí hasta que tengas la suficiente fuerza para soportar transportarte a Nagoya. Todos allá te creen muerto, así que ya veremos que se nos ocurre para justificar tu ausencia._**

Caminamos tras de él en completo silencio, eramos el blanco de muchas miradas curiosas, siguiendo cada paso y movimiento que dábamos. Después de recorrer algunas calles más, llegamos a una pequeña y humilde vivienda. El lugar carecía de algunos servicios, aún así nunca faltó el alimento y una buena habitación la cual compartí con Hiroto para descansar. Durante la semana que pasamos en el lugar se me prohibió interactuar con las personas, según Souichi me explico, al ser ellos deidades y seres sin alma las personas olvidarian toda interacción con ellos, algo que no ocurriría conmigo ya que mi cuerpo portaba un alma. Después del tiempo transcurrido Souichi me llevo a Nagoya, pasar por el método de transportación de Souichi no fue tan agotador como las anteriores con Nibo. Mi cuerpo se sentía un poco cansado, pero era tolerable.

 ** _-Permaneceras en este lugar mientras solucionamos el desastre que cometió Ghede para que puedas volver a tu vida._**

 ** _-Necesito ir por algunas pertenencias a mi departamento..._**

 ** _-Cualquiera de nosotros podemos traerlas, Morinaga. Será mejor que por ahora no te vean. Recuerda que te han dado por muerto y si alguien te ve ten por seguro que tendrás a policías cuestionandote donde has estado y porqué no te habías comunicado. Te tratarán como a un delincuente._**

 ** _-Bueno... ya se me ocurrirá alguna explicación..._**

 ** _-Y qué se supone que les dirás? Que el Barón Samedi, señor del vudú te mantuvo preso hasta que la Muerte fue a liberarte?_**

 ** _-"..."_**

 ** _-Muerte tiene razón, angelito. Si deseas algo, es mejor que sean ellos quiénes vayan por tus pertenencias._**

 ** _-Lo entiendo, pero es solo que... Extraño mi vida._**  
 ** _No me malinterpretes, Souichi, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y jamás cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado, pero... Extraño la poca normalidad de mi vida, esa antes de que todo esto ocurriera... Solo... Solo quiero sentirme como un chico normal viviendo una vida normal. Una donde no tenga que estar escondiendome o encerrarme en un cuarto por miedo de ser perseguido por criaturas no humanas.-_** Después de pensar un poco, Souichi lanzó un gran suspiro.

 ** _-De acuerdo. Pero no será hoy. Espera al menos dos días más y yo mismo te llevaré._**

 ** _-Gracias, Souichi!_**

 ** _-Solo procura cubrir tu rostro. Usa una gorra, lentes obscuros o lo que sea! Algo que te haga pasar desapercibido._**

 ** _-si!_**

.

.  
Solo lleve una pequeña maleta con lo necesario. De llevar más cosas sería sospechoso, más aún que mis padres y hermano fueron a mi apartamento después de ser avisados sobre el incendio en la universidad y el posible hecho de ser uno de los que perdieron la vida. Un sentimiento de anheló inundó mi pecho, pero al ver como mi hermano era el único que mantenía la esperanza de encontrarme con vida y ser testigo de la poca tristeza y a la vez indiferencia en mis padres ante esa poca posibilidad me hirió por completo. Al parecer les dolía mi muerte, pero según ellos era lo mejor.  
.

.  
Estábamos sentados bajo un gran árbol en el parque. Aquella escena y palabras me lastimaron. Quizás debí escuchar a Souichi de no espiar tras la puerta de mi habitación aquella plática que mantenía mi hermano con mis padres, pero me fue imposible. Siempre anhele la aprobación de ellos, su aceptación era importante para mí, siempre añorando verlos en paz cada que el tema era yo, y está vez... Apresar de ver a través de ellos el inmenso dolor de haber perdido un hijo, pude notar la gran paz de saber que no tendrían que lidiar con alguien como yo. Que al fin no tendrían que esconderme más ni mentir sobre mí para mantener las apariencias. Al fin vivirían en completa paz sin el miedo de ser señalados por tener un hijo homosexual.

 _ **-Tus padres son unos idiotas-**_ comento Souichi mientras fumaba recostado sobre el césped- **_Yo daría lo que fuera por mantenerte a mi lado con vida. Ellos tuvieron esa oportunidad y por estúpidos no lo aprovecharon. Te mereces una vida plena y feliz, Morinaga. Nunca dudes de eso.-_** sonreí con lo dicho. Souichi no era muy bueno con las palabras, pero a pesar de eso lograba su objetivo. Hacerme sentir mejor.

 ** _-Ire por algo de beber. Cruzando la calle hay una cafetería, quieres que te compre uno?_**

 ** _-No. Por ahora estoy bien._**

 ** _-De acuerdo, entonces solo compraré uno para mi._**

 ** _-Solo no tardes, es hora de volver._**

 ** _-si!-_** me puse de pie al tiempo que lo hizo Souichi quien decidió esperarme recargado al árbol.

Con cuidado de no ser reconocido entre a la cafetería y pedí mi bebida. Mientras la preparaban me puse a pensar en que lo mejor sería dejar esta vida atrás y comenzar una nueva a lado de Souichi. Quizás en otro país, después de todo ya me creían muerto.

Tome mi frappé y salí de ahí. Souichi me esperaba junto a Isogai quien al parecer ya estaba acabando con su paciencia lo que me causo gracia. Cuando Souichi cruzo su mirada con la mía, ví como su rostro cambio de enfado a temor mientras gritaba mi nombre. No supe más. Solo escuché la bocina del auto y sentí el golpe en mi costado.

 ** _-Morinaga! No te atrevas a salir! Me oyes?! No lo hagas!-_** escuchaba la voz de Souichi a lo lejos. Como un eco. ** _\- Mori, no lo hagas! No salgas!-_** sus gritos eran cada vez más angustiados. La desesperación era palpable en su voz.

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y me puse de pie, me sentía un poco extraño y apesar del golpe no sentía dolor.

- ** _Te dije que no salieras!-_** Souichi gritaba molestó, claramente se veía desesperado. Las personas comenzaban a acercarse al rededor de nosotros.

 ** _-Qué hacemos ahora, Muerte?!-_** preguntó Isogai con preocupación.

 ** _-Mierda! Esto no debería haber pasado! El no estába en los libros, no era su destino! De haber sido así yo lo habría sabido!_**

 ** _-por todos los cielos, Souichi! Eres La Muerte! Solo cálmate y toma el control de la situación!_**

 ** _-Me podrían decir, porqué están tan molestos?!-_** Souichi e Isogai me miraron y luego miraron tras de mí. Mire hacia donde Souichi tenía clavada la mirada y quedé en shock al ver mi cuerpo tendido en el asfalto con sangre brotando de mi boca y cabeza.

 ** _-"..."_**

Sirenas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, Souichi se veía pensativo, caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de pensar en algo. Era claro que nadie nos veía.  
La ambulancia por fin llegó y los paramédicos rápidamente hacían su trabajo con mi cuerpo tratando de mantenerme con vida. Lo cual era inútil ya que mi alma estaba fuera de el.

 ** _-Distraelos!-_** grito de repente Souichi a Isogai.

 ** _-eh?_**

 ** _-Distraelos mientras tomo su cuerpo!_**

 ** _-Disculpa?!-_** cuestionó isogai incrédulo- **_No puedes simplemente tomar su cuerpo y desaparecer, Muerte! Cómo demonios crees que justificarias que un cuerpo sin vida simplemente se esfumó como el humo?!_**

 ** _-No te pedí tu maldito concejo, Isogai! SOLO HAZ LO QUE TE PEDÍ CON UN DEMONIO!_**

 ** _-Y qué se supone que haga?!_**

 ** _-No lo sé! Usa el maldito cerebro, Isogai! No hay tiempo!_**

 ** _-Demonios...-_** Isogai comenzó a correr entre la gente agitando sus manos al aire y gritando a todo pulmón; **_-AUXILIO! AUXILIO! ALGUIEN AYÚDEME POR FAVOR! ME MUERO! ME MUEROOOO!-_** golpeó "accidentalmente" a uno de los paramédicos, no muy fuerte para evitar lastimarlo más de la cuenta, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconscientemente- **_AAAHHHH! ME MUERO! ME MUERO!-_** Isogai siguió corriendo, y el segundo paramédico lo siguió. Aprovechando la distracción, Souichi tomo mi cuerpo sobre su hombro y me tomo de la mano.

 ** _-Ven. Solucionare esto, lo prometo. Esto no debió ocurrir así.-_** una vez dicho eso, partimos de ahí. Al hacer contacto con su mano, sentí un fuerte escalofrío por mi espina dorsal. Su tacto ya no era cálido, su piel era totalmente fría. De un momento a otro, la vista frente a mí ya no era la de aquella horrible escena, si no la de un largo y obscuro túnel con una tenue luz al final. Una vez que cruzamos, llegamos a la casa donde he estado oculto desde que regrese a Nagoya.

 ** _-Qué fue lo que pasó?!-_** cuestionó Hiroto.

 ** _-Ahora no, Hiroto!-_** Souichi colocó sobre el sofá mi cuerpo y se giró a mirarme **_-Necesito que regreses a tu cuerpo!_**

 ** _-No sé como hacerlo._**

 ** _-Solo... Acuéstate sobre el!-_** mire mi cuerpo, no lucía nada bien.

 _ **-No creo que funcione, Souichi...**_

 _ **-Mori... Por favor-**_ su voz se comenzó a quebrar - ** _solo hazlo..._**

 ** _-No puede regresar a su cuerpo, Muerte.-_** una suave y grave voz vino de detrás de nosotros.

El cuerpo de Souichi se tenso al instante. Me coloco tras de él, protegiéndome de todo aquel que intentara acercarceme, dispuesto a luchar contra quién sea. ** _\- Esto fue un error! Él no estaba el los libros... Si te lo llevas antes de tiempo, se rompería una regla!_**

 ** _-Te dijimos que él debía escoger._**

 ** _-Y LO HIZO!_**

 ** _-Somos concientes de su elección, Muerte, así como fuimos testigos de otras cosas.-_** el rostro entero de Souichi se tornó de un rojo carmín. No había necesidad de preguntar sobre que otras cosas fueron testigos.

 ** _-Yo!... No lo obligue a nada! Fue él quien eligió a voluntad propia. Nunca interferi en su elección!_**

 ** _-Somos capaces de determinar las cosas nosotros mismos, Muerte. Ahora, si me peemitieras terminar una oración completa sin interrumpir te lo agradecería.-_** Souichi se colocó aún más recto y se acercó a mí para tomar mi mano.- ** _has tomado en cuenta el hecho de que el joven a tu lado en un mortal? Qué pasará cuando su cuerpo sea viejo y no pueda resistir ni funcionar bien? Te negras a tomar su alma?_**

 ** _-Me prometieron que de elegirme a mí, me sería permitido mantenerlo a mi lado por la eternidad._**

 ** _-así es. Pero solo hay una manera-_** el tipo me miro ** _-ven aquí, Tetsuhiro-_** Souichi me sostuvo fuertemente con sus brazos.

 ** _\- qué quieres de él?! Qué le harás?!-_** el hombre frente a nosotros extendió su mano en el aire. Una espesa niebla se esparció en el lugar y un cálido cosquilleo comenzó a extenderse desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el resto de mi alma. No era doloroso ni desagradable. Un fuerte crujir me sobresaltó y los brazos de Souichi se apretaron a mi alrededor.

 ** _-Esta hecho. Han luchado bastante por estar juntos y nos parece bien. Ahora escucha con atención estás palabras, Muerte. Vivirá el tiempo que andes por la tierra, tu eternidad será su eternidad y caminara donde sea que tú camines. Su ser ya no es el alma o el cuerpo, ahora es como tú, una especie de deidad. Puede aparecer en cualquier forma y lugar, ahora es tu compañero. Su alma ya no existe más, se ha transformado. Se atendra a las normas establecidas en el lugar y será reprendido si rompe alguna de ellas.-_** Souichi soltó su agarre, y mirando solemnemente al hombre, agradeció. Desvío su mirada y la posicionó en Hiroto.

 ** _-Hiroto. Has demostrado ser un verdadero guardián de almas. Pese a tu condición, nunca paso por tu mente el no protegerlas, aún con un alto riesgo de perder aquello que amas. El alma de tu compañero está dañada, pero no es algo que no pueda solucionarse. Se te permitirá permanecer a su lado en la siguiente vida y las que sigan, pero acambio de ello deberás vivir como un simple mortal. Tu cuerpo envejecerá y tú tiempo en este mundo terminará, dando paso a una nueva vida al lado del alma que elegiste amar. Cuando tu alma compañera sea sanada, se le dará un cuerpo nuevo y vida nueva y tú te unirás a ella. Cuando el regrese a este mundo, el tuyo terminará para dar comienzo a una nueva. Estarán destinados a encontrarse en cada una y así permanecer unidos._**

 ** _-Gracias-_** contestó Hiroto con lágrimas en sus ojos

 ** _-Debes saber que cuando llegue el momento, no recordarás nada ni a nadie de esta vida. Serás un alma nueva. Por ahora, mientras esperas a tu alma compañera se te devolverá tu cargo y volverás a ser un guardián de almas._**

 ** _-Qué hay de mí?-_** cuestionó isogai

 ** _\- Tú solo has tu trabajo, Isogai.-_** como una brisa rápida el hombre se fue, al igual que mi cuerpo.

Me quedé en silencio procesando lo acontecido, realmente no había entendido nada de lo que el tipo dijo. **_-Morinaga-_** la suave voz de Souichi llamó mi atención **_-Entendiste el significado de esas palabras?-_** asentí para no verme como un idiota, pero luego de pensarlo negué con la cabeza y después solo me encogí de hombros. Souichi rodo los ojos **_-Ya no eres como el resto, ahora eres como yo. De ahora en adelante serán una clase de deidad, mi compañero-_** sonreí.

 ** _-Al fin nos pertenecemos, Souichi._**

 ** _-Solo cuidate de seguir las reglas y no romperlas. Yo me encargaré de enseñarte cuales son._**

 ** _-Si! Prometo poner todo de mi parte. De ahora en adelante volverás a ser mi senpai, Souichi!_**

 ** _-En ese caso, que es lo que quieres hacer, mori-kun-_** preguntó Isogai ** _-quieres volver a tu vida y despedirte adecuadamente de tu familia y amigos? Quizás terminar tus estudios._**

 ** _-No. Lo estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor será dejar las cosas como están. Una nueva vida me espera._**

- ** _Bien. En ese caso me encargarme de algunas cosas. Los resultados sanguíneos no se alteran solos.-_** dicho eso giño un ojo y desapareció.

 ** _-Y bien. Ahora que hacemos?-_** preguntó alegremente Hiroto.

 ** _-Eso es decisión de Morinaga.-_** Souichi me miro- **_que es lo que deseas Mori?_** \- sonreí y tome su mano

 ** _-Siempre he querido ir a Canadá. Aunque... Bueno... en San Francisco... Emmm... Yo... Yo quisiera..._**

 ** _-Qué hay en San Francisco?_**

 ** _-Escuche que en San Francisco han legalizado el matrimonio en parejas del mismo sexo-_** comento Hiroto. Souichi me miro frunciendo el cejo.

 ** _-No es que quiera!... Bueno, si pero... No es necesario... Basta con estar a tu lado... Aunque, si tú quieres... Yo..._**

 ** _-Tzk! Que molesto! Haz lo que quieras-_** mi sonrisa se amplió aún más.

 ** _-Gracias, senpai!-_** grite mientras lo abrazaba.

.

.  
.

 **20 años después...**

 _ **-Cuando dejaras que mori-kun venga con nosotros?-**_ preguntó Isogai mientras recogía el alma de un soldado caído.

 _ **-No lo haré. Puede que Morinaga ahora sea inmortalidad y esto sea parte de su vida ahora, pero el tener que lidiar con esto no es algo con lo que esté acostumbrando, así que nunca lo hará.**_

 _ **-Él es un chico fuerte, Muerte, lo ha probado.**_

 _ **-Aun así jamás permitiría que él viera esta parte. Ahora apúrate a transportar las almas isogai! Quiero volver lo más pronto posible a casa!**_

 _ **-sabes, Sou-kun? Si no fuera por que eres la Muerte, aquel chico ya te habría partido en mil piezas cada vez que te toma-**_ comento tratando de contener la risa.

 _ **-Pero qué demonios?!**_

 _ **-El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando y tus fuertes gemidos se escuchan por todo el lugar... Es una suerte que no necesite dormir, de ser así no podría hacerlo**_

 _ **-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y PONTE A HACER TU TRABAJO! INÚTIL!-**_ El muy idiota no dejaba de reír. Tomo el alma que momentos antes había retirado y paso el portal. _ **-Ese maldito idiota...**_

 **Fin.**

.

 *********************

 **Al fin he terminado está vaina!… bueno, en realidad estaba terminada hace meses, pero como olvide la contraseña de esta cuenta pues hasta ahora publico los dos capítulos finales¡**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que pacientemente esperaron cada actualización! De verdad muchas gracias por no abandonar la historia!**  
 **También quiero agradecer sus comentarios! Me gustaría poder contestar todos, pero a veces me es imposible debido a que no se que rayos contestar! 😅😅**  
 **En fin! lamento las faltas de ortografía que se me pudieron pasar, pero en mi desesperación por terminar la historia no preste mucha atención.**

 **Aunque la historia ya haya terminado, aún falta un pequeño epílogo y un extra! Así que no pasará mucho tiempo para que lo comparta!**

 **Eso es todo por hoy!**  
 **Nos leemos luego! 💖**

Tambien pueden buscarme en Wattpad donde tengo mas historias, me encuentran como "Tatsumi-Walker¡


End file.
